Make a Wish
by Shinigami's Voice
Summary: EPILOGUE ADDED. Everyone was happy when Akito accepted Tohru in the Sohma's family. However there was a price to pay. When the Rat is taken back and his memory erased, Kyo knows he must solve this. Akito, though, seems obsessed with the idea of sacrifices
1. Part One

"Make a Wish"  
  
by Shinigami's Voice.  
  
Author's Notes: Somehow insightful fic, focusing on the events afterwards Akito's acceptance of Honda Tohru into the Sohma's family. It doesn't really contain spoilers, you just need to know that Tohru is staying at Shigeru's house after all, to Kyou's not-so-secret joy. And although Yuki also seems happy with the decision, it seems there's something ahead that will turn things around for Yuki.whether it's for better or worse..then again, Akito's requirement for one of the younger Sohmas to return to his custody can only mean worse.  
  
This fic is dedicated to my dear friend Sohma Risa (aka Li-chan) who helped me become a FB lover and follower. **waves at Li-chan**  
  
Warnings: Angst, plenty of that...no real pairing, but we'll suppose Tohru returns Kyou's feelings, okay? And yes, couldn't quite help it, this is Yuki-centric.  
  
"Make a Wish"  
  
Part One: Decisions being made  
  
{...On your toes, trying so hard,  
  
just reach out one more bit,  
  
even if there isn't anything,  
  
anything to reach....}  
  
Shigeru sipped at his steaming tea, same usual smirk painted across his features, as he watched Tohru walk around in a very hyper way.  
  
"Everything is covered in dust, oh my! How could I forget?! I'll clean this right away! But no, no, no, first things first, there are dishes to do...."  
  
"Tohru-kun, slow down, there's no hurry" -the dark-haired Sohma admonished- "Why don't you just take a minute to breathe, hm? Come, sit here with me and have some tea" -it was that gentle, false innocent tone of voice everyone recognized in Shigeru.  
  
Except for Tohru, of course.  
  
"Thanks so much, Shigeru-san" -the girl beamed as she took a sit by the low table, accepting the offered cup- "I'm just feeling so happy about all of this that I can't seem to control myself!" -brown eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.  
  
"Ah, really?" -the writer asked, inching closer- "Well, Tohru-kun, since this is your house, permanently so, from now on, you don't have to worry so much, remember there will always be a kind, generous, surprisingly nice Shigeru-san to help you out.."  
  
"And a very angry Cat ready to fence certain Inu away when he starts talking in that mellow tone of his" -a rough voice hissed from behind.  
  
Shigeru sweatdropped as he glanced back, only to find a fire-haired teen shooting daggers at him.  
  
"Kyou-kun, you're already up!" -the older Sohma tried an innocent smile.  
  
'Maybe I could trick the Cat this time....'  
  
"Don't give me that fake smile, Shigeru. Next time I catch you molesting Tohru I'll redecorate your face"  
  
'Nope, such miracles don't happen' -Shigeru sighed.  
  
Tohru blinked- "Molesting? But, Kyou-kun, Shigeru-san was just being nice to me"  
  
'Beautiful soul, but not quite attentive' -the Inu mused to himself, then spoke out loud, addressing the red-haired teen- "Tell me, why so aggressive so early? Didn't have a nice catnap?"  
  
The Cat just shrugged, as he plopped on his usual spot, stomach already rumbling.  
  
"I'll get your breakfast, Kyou-kun" -the girl smiled sweetly as she rose graciously and went into the kitchen.  
  
The teenager followed her with his eyes, suppressing a small smile of his own.  
  
{..Everyone around has it,  
  
has a star lighting up their ways,  
  
giving joy, taking away pain...}  
  
"Happy, Kyou-kun?" -Shigeru spoke knowingly, taking note of Kyou's glance.  
  
"Shut up" -was the polite answer.  
  
"Grace of god, why should I endure such treatment?" -the man sighed- "It was a very simple question, although I don't need to hear the answer"  
  
Kyou shot a glare at Shigeru, expecting to find mockery in the Dog's eyes. But oddly enough, the writer's gaze was one of kindness and calm happiness.  
  
"I'm glad for you" -the Inu added after a while, finishing his mint tea- "It's not usual to obtain such comprehension from our Master"  
  
"Hmp"- Kyou snorted, Akito's name flashing in his mind. Though Shigeru was right...  
  
What had happened, what had possible convinced Akito to accept Tohru in his family? Truth to be told, every single Sohma liked the girl, she had become an important part in their lives, had even managed to reverse the cursed form Kyou adopted when he lost his bracelet, something the Cat was grateful for.....  
  
But Akito was not one to be tolerant about those feelings, hindrances as he called them, he had never cared about what the others felt or thought, as long as they obeyed his orders....At least that was what Kyou had heard, since the Cat himself didn't know much about the Sohma's Master.....he was the forgotten Cat after all...  
  
'Yeah, the forgotten Cat thanks to certain cold prick still sleeping upstairs'  
  
"Here's your breakfast, Kyou-kun, and your milk" -Tohru placed the food in front of the teen and sat next to him.  
  
"Uh, thanks" -Kyou barely mumbled under his breath, as he proceeded to empty the glass of milk in few seconds.  
  
"Isn't Yuki-kun awake yet?" -the Honda girl asked as she glanced at the staircase.  
  
"You know that damned Rat doesn't like mornings" -Kyou snarled in disgust.  
  
"It's Sunday, Tohru-kun, Yuki-kun will make his appearance eventually" -Shigeru shrugged.  
  
"If it only meant never" -the Cat mumbled.  
  
"Kyou-kun!" -Tohru exclaimed, gently chiding him, her eyes still soft and affectionate.  
  
***  
  
Upstairs, the Rat's room was already empty.  
  
***  
  
All around smelled pure, a bit moist, distant scent of roses mingled with cedar and oak. And everything was quiet, except for the faint breeze whistling.  
  
Maybe it was the stillness of the garden, the calmness it provided what liked Yuki the most.  
  
He himself didn't make a sound, as his gloved hands worked on the grass and soil, rearranging places for the new seeds to grow. He lifted his right arm, moving away tresses of gray hair that fell on his eyes with the back of his hand. The wisps of hair fell back on place.  
  
'Done' -he thought, sitting back on his feet and studying his work.  
  
Neat and perfect as usual. Still, the teen sighed wearily and he stood from his place.  
  
Some feet ahead stood the roses, the ones he liked very much. There were also orchids, very few had blossomed, but winter would soon arrive. The mixture of colors gave the garden the appearance of a mosaic, so full of contrast.  
  
The dark-eyed boy moved towards the flowers, taking the gloves off his hands in the process. He preferred working without them when it came to such delicate matters.  
  
As he knelt in front of the small bushes, a memory came flashing through his mind.  
  
*[flashback]*  
  
The magnificent gardens surrounded the place, as if enclosing the entire house in a world of its own.  
  
Little Yuki sat at the threshold of the door, contemplating. The air was cold, and he quivered in his place, but didn't move. He rather be there than any other place inside the big house.  
  
Dull, unmistakable footsteps announced someone's arrival to the room.  
  
"Yuki, come inside. The cold is bad for both our health"  
  
The child nodded, standing ever so slowly.  
  
The same monotonous voice spoke again, this time gaining the slightest roughness.  
  
"Yuki, don't make me repeat myself"  
  
Large, blue-gray eyes turned to look at the young Master, fear mirrored in those eyes, as the kid hurried to close the tobira, shutting the Sohma's main house from the exterior.  
  
*[end flashback]*  
  
All of a sudden, Yuki didn't feel as working on his garden anymore. He was feeling rather sick of his stomach.  
  
"Maybe is the cold breeze" -he murmured, as he collected all his gardening implements and put them away into the small nearby cot- "Winter will come sooner this year" -he decided, as he glanced up to the sky.  
  
The sky was its usual radiant blue, and it wasn't like Yuki could read the weather, but....  
  
But it always felt better, at least to Yuki, to think that winter would soon arrive. He knew that everyone was waiting for springtime, but there was something about winter....  
  
He didn't know what, though, 'cause winter forced people to stay indoors, painted the sky a dull gray or full dark, brought either rain or snow, both things very cold....  
  
'Maybe I'm just weird' -he decided, making his way out into the streets. A small, slightly cynical smile crossed his lips- 'As weird as a boy turning into a mouse can get'  
  
"It's not usual seeing you smiling about nothing" -a somehow deep voice caught Yuki's attention. He turned, only to find Hatsuharu standing close by.  
  
"Hatsuharu" -the Rat greeted politely.  
  
"Haru is just fine" -the black-and-white haired teen replied, coming to stand beside his smaller cousin.  
  
"Right"- Yuki conceded, starting to walk, the Cow accompanying him- "It's just that it doesn't quite fit you, Haru.'spring'..."  
  
"Why? If I am so cheerful and friendly" -the other teen replied in his deadpan voice.  
  
"A bit ironic, aren't we?" -Yuki smiled faintly- "How is everyone doing?"  
  
"Hn. As always. Momiji keeps on teasing Kisa, your brother extravagant as usual, Kagura stomps on everything, Hatori quiet....quieter than usual, though"  
  
The nezumi continued staring at the taller boy, a bit surprised by the long speech, long coming from Haru at least.  
  
"Something wrong with Hatori-san?" -Yuki asked after a while.  
  
"Not that I know" -Haru shrugged- "You don't need to ask me, Yuki. You know the reason why Hatori is so drawn"  
  
The silver-haired Sohma kept silent. The topic was turning unpleasant. And yes, he knew that Hatori was that way because of Akito. And if Hatori had been forced to stay more time inside the Main House, only meant that the Master wasn't feeling well.  
  
Yuki wondered if he felt something resembling compassion for that man.  
  
"And how is everyone doing back at yours?" -Haru asked, attempting to make conversation.  
  
Strange, how Yuki was one of the few Sohmas Hatsuharu actually liked. Kisa, the little tiger, and the mouse were the only recipients of the Cow's nice treatment.  
  
Probably due to the legend, the Jyuunishi, in which Mouse and Cow were the first ones to arrive. But then again, wouldn't the Cow be angered at the Mouse's audacity? Wouldn't Black Haru appear at the Nezumi's presence?  
  
After all, Yuki was the embodiment of the Rat, and everyone agreed in the fact that he depicted all the characteristics given to the First Zodiac animal. Proud, intelligent, silent, even slim. And what's more, the Cat's eternal rival.  
  
Kyou and Yuki had always maintained a harsh and violent interaction for that matter. Though, hatred didn't seem the right word to define it...  
  
"...just as usual. Shigeru and Honda-san take care of the house, at least Honda-san. The Inu is in the middle of an inspirational cycle, as he claims. The baka no neko keeps fooling around"  
  
Hatsuharu blinked when Yuki's voice broke his train of thoughts. He observed that his cousin's eyes, gray or blue or lavender, Haru couldn't quite identify a color for them, seemed a bit dull, or duller than normal.  
  
{..They do not realize, not yet  
  
that for the ones standing so low  
  
stars are just flimsy sparkles away  
  
too far, far away...}  
  
"That Honda girl is staying then, ne?" -he asked.  
  
"Hai" -Yuki smiled. But it lacked that bit of joy Haru had noticed when Yuki talked about Honda-san.  
  
"The Cat must be happy" -the words slipped past Haru's lips without meaning it. His own eyes turned rapidly to Yuki, realizing that had been wrong to say.  
  
But Yuki remained calm- "We're all happy. Honda-san has changed many things for good"  
  
"Hm, maybe that's why Akito allowed her to stay" -he offered after a moment.  
  
"Somehow, I think....." -Yuki murmured- "That Akito has different plans in mind. He seems to be always a step ahead"  
  
"So, you know" -Haru said, but didn't finish the sentence.  
  
"That Akito talked to Hatori-san after that? Aa, I know" -the Mouse said- "I noticed both of them holding a conversation in the studio. Whatever they talked about, seemed to disturb Hatori-san in some extent"  
  
"I also noticed" -the Sohma dressed in rocker's clothes said- "I even asked"  
  
"You?" -Yuki gave a tiny smile.  
  
"Odd, ne?" -Haru replied- "Hatori didn't tell me anything tough. But it seems Shigeru also knows. Hatori called him afterwards"  
  
"Quiet people always seem to catch every detail around" -Yuki mused aloud.  
  
"That goes for you as well" -Hatsuharu opined.  
  
"I can make a guess..." -Yuki suddenly said.  
  
"What?" -the Cow inquired.  
  
"Akito never gives anything without expecting to get something in return"  
  
Haru stared at his cousin blankly, not quite understanding. One street more and they would be reaching the limits of the woods were Shigeru's house stood.  
  
"I'll see you later, Hatsuharu" -Yuki said as he continued walking.  
  
"It's Haru" -the taller teen repeated.  
  
Yuki gave him a sidelong glance as he commented. "I happen to like winter better. But only because of you, I could give spring a try"  
  
Haru raised an eyebrow, acquiring a tiny smirk- "Don't worry, I also happen to like winter better, Yuki, I specially like the snow..."  
  
With that, the rocker-wanna-be went back to the main streets.  
  
Yuki pondered his cousin's words for a second, his smile one of confusion, before he made his way through the natural path towards the house. Surely, Tohru would chide him for not being there to take his breakfast.  
  
'It doesn't matter, though. The Cat was there. It was good enough, I guess' -Yuki tried to take the bitter tone out of his thoughts, but it still hurt a bit. No matter how much he tried and convince himself that Tohru's unconscious decision was the best, that the Cat needed someone like her, he still felt hurt. It seemed like Tohru would always be just 'Honda-san' to him.  
  
He could take it, if Kyou would refrain from rubbing at his face that Tohru had chosen the Cat over the Rat.  
  
'By the way, Kyou hasn't commented anything. What is the baka neko thinking? Isn't he going to talk to Honda-san openly? Not that I'm eager he does it, but still, if she already chose....maybe trying to save me the embarrassment' -the teen mused sourly- 'Baka. He shouldn't wait so long. It's not like if he cares about what the Rat feels...'  
  
"Tadaima" -Yuki called as he stepped into the house. He stood still as he was in the process to take off his shoes.  
  
In front of him, Hatori and Shigeru were sitting at the table, both men's eyes fixed in the incomer.  
  
"Ohayo, Yuki-kun" -Shigeru greeted- "I'm glad you're back home"  
  
Yuki's eyes traveled from one Sohma to the other, but he did not miss the tone the Inu had tried and mask.  
  
A bit stressed, a bit sad, a bit worried.  
  
With a respectful nod of his head, he greeted both Shigeru and the doctor, Hatori.  
  
"It's good to see you, Yuki-kun" -the Dragon said in his serious voice.  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Hatori, what's honor of this visit?" -he asked, as he sat down in the opposite side of the table.  
  
"Do I need a reason to be here?" -Tori replied.  
  
"I think so. Please, no games, Hatori" -Yuki said, his eyes turning cold and distant, as if protecting himself from something to come.  
  
"Tori-san is here to pay me a visit, Yuki-kun, don't be so rude" -Shigeru spoke, but his voice lacked any real sincerity. It was still marked with that same mournful concern.  
  
"Are you not going to eat? I heard Honda-san made you breakfast" -Hatori intended in smoothing things.  
  
"I'm not hungry, thank you" -the Rat replied.  
  
"You should watch your health, Yuki-kun, you're not a very sturdy person to say the truth" -the doctor continued.  
  
A cold smile found its way to Yuki's lips- "Are you going to tell me why Akito sent you, Hatori-san?"  
  
"Akito didn't send Hatori to talk to you, Yuki-kun" -Shigeru explained- "He sent him to talk to me"  
  
"Shigeru and I have some matters to attend, only that" -Tori added.  
  
"Why is it that Sohmas are so keen to hide the truth?" -Yuki sighed- "About everything.."  
  
The short-haired teen stood to leave the room, but he was halted.  
  
"Sit then, Yuki-kun, if that's what you want" -Hatori said a bit reluctantly.  
  
Shigeru gave the doctor a frantic look- "But, Hatori..."  
  
The Dragon only shook his head, hushing the Inu.  
  
"I am here, because Akito has placed a burden upon us, Shigeru and me" -the tall Sohma explained.  
  
"Yet another?" -Yuki said, his voice reproving.  
  
"It's a task we are reluctant to accomplish, but you well know, Yuki-kun, that the Master's orders are final" -Shigeru said defeated.  
  
"Is this related to Honda-san?" -Yuki asked, his pulse quickening.  
  
"Partially..yes, is related" -Hatori answered.  
  
"He already said she is to stay" -Yuki exclaimed fervently- "You are not here to take her memory away, are you?" -dark eyes glared at the Dragon.  
  
"No" -Hatori shook his head- "Honda-san is not to be taken from here or been harmed in any form. Akito conceded you and the rest of the Sohmas that"  
  
"Then, what is it?" -Yuki inquired.  
  
"Master Akito believes he has been extremely generous to all of us" -Hatori started- "And his health hasn't been good lately, he's forced to stay indoors under my care, but he wishes to have more distraction...."  
  
"He never gives anything without expecting something in return" -Yuki said out loud, already foreseeing the news from the doctor.  
  
"Master Akito is pleased to have Hatori, Hatsuharu and the rest of the young Sohmas living at the Main House, but he believes another one, a Sohma dedicated only to his care, is needed..." -Shigeru spoke softly.  
  
"And he placed upon Shigeru and my shoulders to decide which Sohma will be taken back" -Hatori added.  
  
Yuki smiled bitterly- "You can't lock the Cat there. Besides, he's not even one of us, not properly. And Honda-san would be sad..."  
  
"Shigeru and I don't want to choose you, Yuki" -Hatori rapidly explained- "Your health inside the Main house was never good, and we know that's what Akito wants. It's not fair to satisfy all his whims, even if he's our Master"  
  
"Kyou-kun is strong, very much so. Akito won't be able to harm him" -Shigeru added- "Besides, being the Cat the way he is, noisy, rough, stubborn, Akito will want to get rid of him soon. And then, there will be no way for the Master to force you back there..."  
  
Yuki looked out the window, cold and indifferent- "That's true. But Akito always figures out a way to get things done his way. Once the Cat is inside, he'll try and tame him, only to prove us wrong. Surely, Akito will request Hatori to erase his memory"  
  
"No, he won't" -Shigeru counteract- "Right, Tori-san?"  
  
The Doctor remained silent, not meeting the Inu's eyes.  
  
"He...he plans to ask you that?" -Shigeru stuttered.  
  
"As Yuki-kun said, it's highly possible" -the Dragon admitted.  
  
"And if I go back, he would do the same thing, ne?" -the Mouse asked, not looking at them.  
  
Hatori nodded- "He wouldn't like you to be there, remembering the years you've lived out of his custody, less remembering Honda-san. He wants a Sohma just for him"  
  
"You can't allow this to happen, Yuki-kun" -Shigeru shook his head, long hair swaying with the movement.  
  
"So, you haven't taken a decision yet?" -the teen inquired.  
  
"Not yet" -both men said.  
  
"Leave it to me" -Yuki said firmly- "I'll decide"  
  
"But, Yuki-kun, Master Akito is waiting my return soon" -Hatori sighed.  
  
A sudden loud noise interrupted, as the doors of the room were thrown wide open.  
  
"You baka!!! Have some decency, kuso nezumi!!" -a rampaging red-haired youth entered the before-quiet room- "Making Tohru worried for some stupid mouse!!!"  
  
Three sets of eyes looked at him.  
  
Kyou blinked.  
  
"Ne, Hatori, when did you get here?"  
  
"Just a minute ago, Kyou-kun. Cheerful as always, ne?"  
  
The Cat mumbled something in the fashion of 'weird psycho doc' and continued addressing the Rat.  
  
"You, you're supposed to have such nice manners, ne? Come to the kitchen right now! Gee, your breakfast has been there for about an hour now. This damned Mouse, remind me not to go looking for you again!! Cats are not suppose---"  
  
The thundering teen disappeared through the same door he had come in, mumbling something about cats supposed to hunt mice, not baby-sit them.  
  
Yuki raised an elegant eyebrow, as he continued listening to the voices beyond the room.  
  
"..Yuki-kun back? You mean you found him? Thank you so much, Kyou-kun, you're so nice and kind and --!!!!!"  
  
POOF!  
  
"Oh, my, Kyou-kun! Gomen nasai, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to turn you into kitty again..."  
  
{..Everyone around has it,  
  
has a dream nestled within,  
  
sooner or later it will be real...}  
  
"You said Akito is waiting for your return?" -Yuki turned to look at Hatori- "Then go back to Akito and tell him the decision has been made".  
  
***  
  
"Yuki-kun! Where have you been all day? Kyou-kun said you were back, but I didn't see you around all morning!" -Tohru gazed with big, concerned eyes at the teen that had just appeared at the staircase.  
  
The clock on the wall read 01:45 pm.  
  
"I'm sorry for making you worry, Honda-san. It was never my intention" -the gray-haired youth apologized with a gentle smile- "I had some things to attend.."  
  
"Is something wrong, Yuki-kun? Can I help you?" -the girl asked frantically- "Oh no, please don't tell me something happened to Kyou-kun! I haven't seen him for a while either"  
  
The slightest flicker of sadness passed across Yuki's eyes, but his smile remained as bright as always.  
  
"It's nothing to worry, Honda-san, you'll be just fine, no one is going to take you away from this house....as for that Neko, I haven't seen him either...."  
  
"Yo! It's not like I want to see you too, nezumi" -a well-known voice sounded close as Kyou, no, an orange cat jumped from the roof and stood there in the windowsill.  
  
"Kyou-kun!!" -Tohru exclaimed, taking the cat in her arms, as she giggled- "You always look so cute in this form!"  
  
"Tohru!!! Put me down!!" -the cat protested. Not that Kyou didn't like the attention, but he still felt a bit shy.  
  
"Gomen, I couldn't help myself" -the girl chuckled, then she said in her sing-song voice- "Tohru will serve your lunch, please come down in a minute and everything will be ready!"  
  
And she proceeded to descend the stairs.  
  
"Thanks so much, Honda-san, but I won't take lunch..." -Yuki called after the girl.  
  
Kyou turned his cat orbs to his human cousin, and Tohru also glanced back.  
  
"Aren't you feeling well, Yuki-kun? I can fix you a delicious miso soup, or a -----"  
  
"Don't bother, Honda-san. There's nothing wrong. I just took breakfast late, and I'm not hungry"  
  
"You sure, Yuki-kun?" -the long-haired girl inquired.  
  
"Aa" -Yuki gave her one of his prettiest smiles.  
  
"Fine" -the girl continued her way merrily- "Then I'll just fix Kyou-kun something!"  
  
"That's right" -the cat purred, watching Yuki with mocking eyes- "Too bad you're not coming, nezumi, but don't worry, Tohru and I won't miss you too much..." -Kyou smiled like a real Cheshire cat.  
  
The Mouse looked down at the Cat with a slight disdainful expression, the one he had always used on Kyou.  
  
"Go sharpen your claws or something, kitty, I don't have to waste my time listening to a brainless cat"  
  
"Suuure, I got the feeling someone's ego is not feeling quite well.."  
  
"I don't see why." -Yuki shrugged as he walked towards his room.  
  
"Then the baka nezumi has turned blind" -the Cat said from behind. But a second after that comment, Kyou added in a wistful voice- "Still, the stupid mouse shouldn't feel sad, he's got many other opportunities. Wasn't the mouse the lucky bastard who arrived first?"  
  
Yuki turned mildly, to give the orange feline a questioning and a bit surprised glance.  
  
"Uh, I mean." -Kyou sounded unaccountably awkward trying to get the words out- "I mean that, people always have to look forward, not backwards. Something like...err..like keeping a dream..and....K'so!!! How stupid I sound!"  
  
And with that, the Cat jumped gracefully stair down stair, making his way towards the kitchen, where a smiling Tohru waited for him.  
  
Yuki stood silent and still for minute, thinking.  
  
Thinking about how the Cat had something resembling a good heart. Maybe that was the reason why he had taken such decision just a couple of hours ago.  
  
It was ironic, though, how Kyou thought that Yuki had so many good things in his life and future, when it just happened to be the opposite.  
  
But, then again, why shatter that illusion for Kyou and Tohru? Wouldn't it be better if they thought so?  
  
{..They do no know, not yet  
  
that for the ones who aren't dreaming  
  
dreams can be quite useless  
  
when there's nothing for you to reach...}  
  
A silent room greeted the Rat as he stepped into his dorm. There were no flowerpots, no pictures on the wall, no books on the shelves anymore. As the hours passed by the room became voider.  
  
***  
  
"How was work, Tohru-kun?" -Shigeru asked as he saw the girl entering the porch of the house.  
  
"Fine!!" -she sang- "And I brought groceries to make a delicious dinner!"  
  
"Your cooking is always delicious, my dear Tohru-kun!" -the Dog smiled helping the girl with the paper bags.  
  
"Thanks!" -she smiled, cheeks pinking up in embarrassment- "I try to do my best to make all of you happy, because you have been so nice to me" -she replied- "Oka-san must be so happy to see me from Heaven, now that I have a home!"  
  
"Hai, hai, Tohru-kun, your mother must be the happiest angel up there" -the writer suddenly acquired a concentrate look.  
  
"What is it?" -the girl wondered.  
  
"I just had this extremely good, fantastic, incredible idea for my new novel! Oh, it's going to be such a success!!" -the Sohma under the Inu curse clasped his hands together- "It will be about two angels, two strikingly beautiful angels who will be expulsed of Heaven for loving each other and......"  
  
The girl gave a nervous smile. You could practically see stars in Shigeru's eyes.  
  
"Tohru, you're back" -the Cat, now back to his human form, peeked from the other room.  
  
A rumbling, no, more like a thunder was heard, getting closer, closer....  
  
"Kyou-kun!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, that's right. I forgot to tell you that I encountered Kagura-chan at the supermarket" -Tohru smiled.  
  
Kyou looked extremely pale all of a sudden.  
  
"Lets get dinner started then!" -the Honda girl exclaimed happily.  
  
Among Kagura's lovely screams, Kyou's protests and Tohru's laughter, dinner went by really quickly.  
  
Shigeru smiled and laughed in good humor, his heart feeling content with the young Sohmas around him.  
  
However, that joyful scene couldn't lift the heavy weight that had settled on his chest. Secretly, he was grateful that Yuki had decided not to come downstairs again.  
  
He wouldn't be able to smile and behave as himself if he had to look into the Mouse's dark bluish eyes that night.  
  
"By the way, where's the so called Prince?" -Kagura suddenly stopped strangulating Kyou, looking around.  
  
"Air!! I need air!" -the Cat exclaimed.  
  
"Kagura-chan, Kyou-kun is turning purple" -Tohru pointed out worriedly.  
  
"My dear Kyou, is there something wrong with you?!" -the Boar girl asked concernedly.  
  
"Yes, you" -the boy barely mumbled.  
  
Shigeru smiled again, suppressing a sigh.  
  
The question had gone unheard.  
  
***  
  
The voices and sounds filtered to the room upstairs.  
  
Yuki lied in his bed, eyes closed, but not sleeping. How could he sleep, knowing this was the last night...  
  
'Everything will be different tomorrow..'  
  
Cold air slipped past the curtains, chilling his skin.  
  
The youth got to his feet, coming to stand in front of the open window.  
  
Nothing was visible among the darkness of the sky. No clouds, or moon, or stars...  
  
{..So, you'll just have to make a wish  
  
even if you don't believe in faith  
  
life could teach you different..  
  
.. Make a wish ..}  
  
The dark-haired teen shook his head, averting his eyes from the blackness above.  
  
'There's nothing in there for me, after all..' -he thought, as he closed the crystal and his pale hand took hold of the curtain's soft fabric.  
  
But before he turned away from the night scene, a whisper escaped his lips.  
  
"I wish I felt nothing....I almost wish I could forget them all....I wish my life could be as if I'm sleeping, not dead to the world, but not living either....."  
  
***  
  
"Akito-san, it's getting late. Please, return to your chambers, this cool wind won't do you well..."  
  
Hatori respectfully requested to the Sohma's Master, currently leaning against the tobira's frame, watching the darkening sky.  
  
"I'm very pleased....." -the quiet, solemn voice said.  
  
Hatori stepped just an inch closer when he noticed the other Sohma was addressing him.  
  
"I'm very pleased with the news you gave me" -Akito turned his icy eyes to gaze at the Dragon.  
  
Hatori only nodded, not looking at all as content as his Master.  
  
"I've missed young Yuki terribly...I want him to be welcomed the best way possible...."  
  
"I'll take care it's done so" -the Doctor sighed- "Now, Akito-san, please...."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm going to my room now" -Akito started walking, his steps muffled, as if he was only a shadow, or a lost soul- "Tomorrow.....tomorrow....he'll belong to me again...."  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
A/N: There are some hints along the story that make reference to the FB series. For example, Haru's affectionate way of treating Yuki. I'm so used to it by now, that it doesn't sound weird to me anymore. Hence the line where Haru said he liked snow. Yes, Yuki means snow in Japanese.  
  
Another thing, Akito's comments about Yuki. You people remember the Rat used to live under his custody, right? Or at least that's what I think.  
  
Oh, and I call Hatori 'Dragon' only because I like that term better than 'Seahorse'.  
  
The {} text are verses from a song that gave name to this fic. If you pay a bit of attention to the lyrics, you'll see how they match with the story..  
  
This is Part One, where everything starts. This is a multipart story, so the 2nd part will be out soon. It will be interesting to read what happens when the other Sohmas find out about Yuki's absence, and even more shocking when Akito orders for Yuki's memory to be erased....  
  
I can't help but smile a little. Do you imagine the day when the Cat will turn to be the mouse's protector? That's exactly what's about to happen....  
  
But please review, your comments will keep this fic running.  
  
Ja ne. 


	2. Part Two

Author's Notes: Thanks for your reviews. I'm grateful you took the time to give me some comments on this. I'm also trying to give this a wider point of view, I mean, play with all the characters, not only the main four.  
  
Which it's gonna prove to be difficult, considering I'm a newbie here. Anyways, thanks for your support.  
  
(checking up chapter 1.) Why in God's green earth my pc changed Shigure to Shigeru??!!! I'll have to ask my big sis to fix this, it changes it automatically!!!! Thanks Li-chan for pointing this out. I mean, it's logical, why would Ayame call the Inu 'Gure' if it wasn't his name...  
  
"Make a Wish"  
  
by Shinigami's Voice  
  
Part Two: Drifting Away  
  
{..Outside the world continues whirling,  
  
it's only you the one locked into yourself  
  
while others take the chance you missed  
  
when trying and play a game you can't play...}  
  
A petite figure, a blond one, bounced around the gardens of the house, the skirt flaring merrily with every step.  
  
A giggle escaped the person, even though there was a hand placed over the mouth, in order not to be heard.  
  
One step more, just one more...  
  
"Momiji?"  
  
Orange eyes turned to watch questioningly the boy-in-girls outfit.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!! Kisa, you're no fun!" -the blond boy lamented- "I was about to come and give you the fright of your life"  
  
"You could be heard from miles ago" -the serious girl shrugged- "Specially here where is so quiet" -the little tiger added.  
  
"Aa, I know. But I needed someone to play with!! I'm so bored, and I want to have fun" -the boy sat beside her- "I can't find anyone. Hatori's at the Main House, and he seems very busy lately. Kagura is cooking her famous onigiri, and I thought we could play something, ne?" -while speaking, the Usagi had been adjusting the pink bow in the back of his skirt and the floral hat he was wearing.  
  
"Lets go find Haru" -the yellow-haired girl proposed, standing from the grass.  
  
"Do you think he'll want to play with us?! Make him play with us, Kisa, he always listens to you!!"  
  
"I'll try" -the girl under the Tora curse replied, barely smiling.  
  
Both young Sohmas went into the halls as they searched for the white-and- black haired teen, who happened to appear around a corner ten minutes after their little raid.  
  
"Haru" -Kisa smiled openly this time as she came to stand beside the taller Sohma.  
  
"Ask him, Kisa, ask him" -without waiting more, the other boy hurried.  
  
"What is it, Kisa? Momiji?" -the serious teen inquired.  
  
"Aaa...we just wanted to ask you if you weren't too busy...would you stay and play with us?" -the orange-eyed girl pleaded.  
  
"I see. But I was about to...to..." -Haru turned his eyes upwards, wondering what exactly he was about to do.  
  
"Forgot again?" -Momiji asked with an amused smile and giggling.  
  
"Hn. I guess so" -the boy shrugged.  
  
"Come on, Haru, it'll be tons of fun" -the Usagi boy prompted, practically bouncing in that hyper way of his- "There's no one around and we're bored. Hatori, Ayame, Hiro and everyone else in the whole world is at the main house, and we're about to..."  
  
"Why?" -the Cow asked, no real interest in his voice.  
  
"We don't know" -Kisa answered- "Hatori is been there since very early, and I can sense...."  
  
Haru looked down at the wistful girl.  
  
"What is it?" -he bent a tiny bit to catch on the soft words.  
  
"I don't really now. But everyone is so tense, and worried. Even Ayam-"  
  
"Ayame is weird" -Haru objected before she went on.  
  
"Even he has been quiet today" -the girl finished.  
  
Hatsuharu turned his sight towards the main building, expression firm but suspicious.  
  
"I better go" -he said, starting towards there.  
  
"Are we playing spies and bandits?" -Momiji smiled- "Great! We're going too!"  
  
"You better don't" -the teenager admonished.  
  
"But, um, Haru" -Kisa timidly said- "If we don't go with you, you'll get lost again.."  
  
She had a point.  
  
***  
  
"Shigure? Yes, it's me...Don't call me that, Shigure...Fine, fine" -Hatori addressed the person in the other side of the line.  
  
"Is everything ready?.........Yes, they know...Ayame says so...Call him all those pet names when you're not talking to me, Shigure" -the Doctor suppressed a heavy sigh.  
  
"Has he told you something? No? I understand....Like a protective cloak he adopts....I'll take care of that....Well then, I'll be there to pick him up in about 15 minutes...."  
  
There was another series of words from the Inu.  
  
"So, you're not telling the others yet? Okay, if that's what he wants...still, I don't think it's a good idea...Yes, the Mouse has always been both too proud and too drawn...."  
  
***  
  
Shigure hung up, and walked out of his study. The sweet smell of hotcakes filled the house.  
  
"Breakfast if ready!" -Tohru announced as she placed the syrup bottle on the table.  
  
"Oh, my dear, I suppose this is how Heaven must smell!!" -Shigure complemented as he took his usual seat.  
  
Clad in his uniform, hair still shooting in every angle, Kyou came down the stairs.  
  
"And my milk?" -was his greeting.  
  
"Here" -the girl took the carton and started pouring it in the Cat's glass.  
  
"Without the glass was just fine" -the feline boy commented, sitting down.  
  
"But, Kyou-kun, I just wanted to help" -the Honda girl replied in her humble manner.  
  
"I know" -the boy gave her a little smile.  
  
Shigure's eyes shone with mischievousness, but before he could say anything, the empty milk carton hit him square in the face.  
  
"Shut up" -Kyou grumped.  
  
"Owwwww" -the man rubbed his nose, whining dramatically- "What a mean, mean little kitty. I didn't say anything to begin with!"  
  
"But you were about to" -Kyou replied smugly.  
  
"Oh, such injustice towards such beauty shouldn't be allowed in this world" -the Inu complained.  
  
Before the Cat could punch the older Sohma, Yuki's entrance cut the scene.  
  
"Ohayo, Honda-san. Ohayo, Shigure" -the boy greeted politely, taking his place.  
  
"Late as usual, Rat" -his rival commented.  
  
"Nosy as usual, Cat" -Yuki replied.  
  
"Ohayo, Yuki-kun" -Tohru spoke before the quarrel got to kicks and fists, something pretty normal to say the truth- "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Aa" -the gray-haired Sohma nodded, pouring some syrup on his plate.  
  
Shigure stuffed some food in his mouth, noting to himself that Yuki wasn't too fancy of syrup. The teen continued pouring the brown liquid, and then proceeded to just play with the food.  
  
"We'll have a math test today" -suddenly Tohru said- "I'm so nervous about it!"  
  
"Gee, if you've studied like for years for that test" -Kyou replied, his own dish already empty.  
  
"Yes, but I'm still nervous. What about you, Kyou-kun?"  
  
"Oh, please, Tohru-kun, the Cat couldn't care less" -Shigure smiled.  
  
"Just for YOU to know, I've been studying, stupid Inu" -the red-haired youngster replied indignantly.  
  
"Oh, that's so nice of you" -Tohru clapped her hands, happy to hear that. She had always wanted for Kyou to improve at school.  
  
The boy could be brilliant, if he weren't so cat-like lazy.  
  
Secretly, Kyou had promised himself to start doing better, just to please Tohru. And to show the Rat he was no one's fool.  
  
"Yuki-kun is ready for the test, I suppose" -the long-haired girl smiled- "He's always ready"  
  
Yuki looked up at his name's sound. He blinked twice, a bit confused. He hadn't been paying attention, but he nodded anyways.  
  
"Ne, Rat, what are you planning? For us to get late? Hurry up" -Kyou said gruffly, seeing how the Mouse's food was intact.  
  
The Cat took notice of his cousin's absentminded state, and furrowed his brows in suspicion.  
  
"Didn't Yuki-kun like his breakfast?" -Tohru wondered sadly.  
  
"Honda-san, please, how can you possible think that?" -Yuki smiled reassuringly- "Everything you prepare is just delicious"  
  
"Are you just being your nasty, cocky self, or what the hell is going on, Rat?" -Kyou asked, mild angry at Yuki making Tohru sad.  
  
"Nothing" -Yuki shrugged.  
  
{..There's no real reason to pretend..  
  
but if pretending is all you know....  
  
there's no real reason not to pretend....  
  
when you can see that no one cares...}  
  
"Look at the time, you guys better start running" -Shigure cut in, glancing at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Oh no, the first class is math!!" -Tohru exclaimed, standing and taking the empty dishes to the kitchen in a flash.  
  
Kyou moved and started helping her.  
  
Shigure fixed his gaze on the other teen.  
  
"Ha-san is coming for you" -he commented calmly.  
  
"I know. I have everything ready in my room" -Yuki replied matter-of- factly, drinking his orange juice.  
  
"Good. He'll probably arrive when Tohru-kun and Kyou-kun are on their way. Do you want Tori-san to explain them that----"  
  
"No. Lets just said Hatori-san is here for a little medical check up" -the Mouse answered.  
  
"Ah, Yuki-kun is not used to lie" -the Dog said with a small smile.  
  
"Then you lie. You're used" -the boy agreed.  
  
"I'll be going with Tori-san and you" -the writer declared.  
  
"Hn" -Yuki shrugged. That wasn't reassuring at all.  
  
"Kuso nezumi, are you coming or what?" -the Cat called from the porch.  
  
Right then, a car stopped some feet ahead, and the occupant started walking towards the entrance.  
  
"Stupid Dog, you have visits" -Kyou said as he saw Hatori approaching.  
  
Shigure and Yuki appeared at the main doors, but it was only the writer who stepped ahead.  
  
"Ah, Tori-san, it's such a delight to see you again!!"  
  
"Whatever" -the Dragon mumbled- "Are we ready?"  
  
"Of course, where are you taking me? To our secret place?" -the Inu smirked, his permanent teasing side in action.  
  
Hatori glared as coldly as he could muster, but Shigure remained unfazed.  
  
"Gosh, keep your lovey-dovey stuff for yourselves" -Kyou snapped at them.  
  
"Ohayo, Hatori-san" -the only girl around greeted with a small bow.  
  
The doctor replied with a nod, but kept his glance on both Shigure and Yuki.  
  
"We'll really have to make a run for it now" -the Cat huffed exasperated- "Are you Mouse walking or do I have to punch and draw you-"  
  
"Dear sweetie, you should go ahead" -Shigure interrupted.  
  
"Yuck, don't call me that" -the feline teen said in disgust.  
  
"I was addressing Tohru-kun" -Shigure smiled- "My dear Tori-san will take a minute of Yuki's time for a little check up"  
  
"Are you feeling unwell, Yuki-kun?" -the girl immediately asked in worry.  
  
"It's just a check up" -the Dog took the word, dismissing the matter with a smile.  
  
Kyou frowned when the Rat didn't answer. The Dog had done it, but not Yuki. He had that same emotionless expression the Cat had seen in rare occasions before. The dark eyes looked somehow distant, though his exterior was calm and serene.  
  
Damn but the Cat knew something was up, he was a hunter after all...  
  
{...Someone's starting to wonder..  
  
wonder if your calm but cold eyes..  
  
only mean that you're freezing inside..  
  
the ice is covering the sidewalk too..}  
  
"Lets get inside" -Hatori suggested, walking past Kyou and Tohru and entering the cozy living room.  
  
Shigure nodded, and both Inu and Rat followed the Doctor.  
  
"Eto, Yuki-kun, the test.." -Tohru said, also making her way back to the house.  
  
"Go ahead, Honda-san" -Yuki turned slightly, giving a smile- "If Honda-san doesn't hurry, she'll miss the first class.."  
  
"Ne, the Rat doesn't need that test to approve after all, Tohru" -Kyou added.  
  
"Um...okay, but.." -the girl still looked hesitant.  
  
"Good luck, Honda-san" -Yuki smiled at her again- "I'm sure you'll be just perfect"  
  
Tohru grinned sheepishly and resumed her way, encouraged by the gray-haired teen's words.  
  
Kyou also followed, more slowly though, and still casting a doubtful look at Shigure and Yuki.  
  
"You're hiding something" -he whispered for Tohru not to catch on his words.  
  
"Be a good little boy and go to school, Kyou-kun" -the Inu dismissed the Cat.  
  
"That fake smile of yours doesn't fool me, sneaky Rat, I know something's up" -the Neko mumbled, narrowing his orange eyes.  
  
"Go, Baka Neko, it's not of your concern" -Yuki replied coldly.  
  
With a last frown, the trim red-haired youngster trotted towards the street, catching up with the girl and both disappeared minutes after.  
  
"I'll have to talk to him when he comes back, Yuki-kun" -Shigure pointed out.  
  
"Is it so obvious?" -the younger Sohma wondered to himself.  
  
'....that fake smile of yours....'  
  
"We've seeing warm smiles from you since Honda-san is with us, so you're cold ones of before are obvious"  
  
Hatori suddenly spoke from his spot on the couch inside the house.  
  
Yuki turned to stare at the Dragon, pondering his words.  
  
"I can't help it" -was his only comment as he also stepped in the house.  
  
"So...Yuki-kun, aren't you going to eat at least something befor-" -the Dog tried, but was cut off.  
  
"No. Lets get this over with. I'll go bring my things" -the boy walked with soft steps towards the staircase, climbing up and disappearing into his room.  
  
"He's made up his mind, I can tell" -Hatori lit up a cigarette.  
  
"I think he's too docile, way too docile. That's not usual" -the writer offered with a sigh.  
  
"It's hard to face our fears, Shigure, sometimes people just surrender to them" -a puff of smoke accompanied the cursed Dragon's words.  
  
"So, Tori-dear, do you think he's given up?"  
  
The other adult shrugged- "Do not forget Yuki's fear has a name. And there's nothing to do against our master"  
  
"I know, but...you know that Akito-"  
  
Shigure halted himself when the teen appeared on the stairs. His face was a ghostly pale, but his features were stoic.  
  
He was carrying only a bag with his clothes. Whatever other belongings he had, they had already been sent to the Main house the day before.  
  
Yuki's faded lavender eyes looked up at his older guardians, silently stating that he was ready.  
  
Hatori stood, keys in hand, and the other two Sohmas followed him to the car.  
  
The boy didn't even turn to look back at the house where he had spent the few years of his freedom.  
  
***  
  
"Hiro, are you talking on your will or do I have to make you?"  
  
Haru's voice was dangerously calm, his eyes dead serious.  
  
But he was standing in front of a Sohma who wasn't used to back off, not even when it came to a possible Black Haru.  
  
"Listen, Haru, you can forget your empty threats. The fact that I'm younger and smaller than you doesn't make you feel like a coward?" -the Sheep, so different from the docile animal he was cursed with, replied with equal flat voice.  
  
"No. Just tell me what's going on here" -the Cow insisted.  
  
Kisa and Momiji were hiding behind a corner, the little Tora listening intently, the blond Usagi playing spies and bandits.  
  
"If no one has told you it's because there's a reason, you know" -the brown- eyed Sheep folded arms- "Even Ayame agreed in not telling you. At least not yet..."  
  
"Why? What is it?" -the black-white haired teen frowned even deeper, suspicion dawning on him.  
  
"We just don't want to start dealing with your Black self. For the time being, that is. I told all of them it was useless. You will lose it anyway" -the smaller boy shrugged.  
  
"Then stop this crap and spit it" -Haru said, feeling himself inching closer to his dark side.  
  
Hiro glared for a second, then gave a noncommittal shrug.  
  
"Akito's sent Hatori to bring one of the others back to the house"  
  
"Others?" -the Cow's voice was laced with suppressed anger.  
  
"It's Akito's 'reward', Hatori explained us, for having allowed that Honda girl to stay"- the Sheep wisely stepped some meters far from his taller cousin.  
  
The incoming sound of a car, the scratching of the wheels as it stopped, and rising murmurs gave Hiro the opportunity to walk away from the other teen.  
  
Shigure and Hatori stepped outside, the Inu with a smile on his features, and the Dragon indifferent as usual.  
  
Clad in his gray uniform, the Mouse also climbed down, his eyes surveying the surroundings with masked apprehension.  
  
'I am....'  
  
'I am....'  
  
'I am back....'  
  
"My beautiful, dear little brother" -Ayame was the first one to come and greet the incomers, directing all his attention and pet names to the Rat.  
  
Yuki glanced at his long-haired brother with coldness and annoyance evident in his irises.  
  
Irony of life, wasn't it? The Rat, being the Snake's brother....  
  
The Nezumi's gaze suddenly encountered other eyes, these orbs filled with both surprise and slight sadness.  
  
Haru's.  
  
The Cow walked towards him with slow movements, his demeanor wistful as he contemplated his cousin's arrival.  
  
'I should have known....Akito, the bastard....'  
  
But Black Haru had melted away when the shock of Yuki's presence at the main compound hit him.  
  
He was back at being his stoic self.  
  
"I'll take your things inside, Yuki" -Hatori said, grabbing the bag from the mouse's hands.  
  
"Such boring color doesn't fit you, my dearest Yuki" -Ayame continued his babbling- "I'll make sure you have the greatest wardrobe, you can be sure of that. My beautiful brother deserves just the best, my models will be just jealous when you try in my creations and-"  
  
Surprisingly, it was Shigure who saved Yuki from more torture.  
  
"Aya-chan, why are you so evasive? You haven't even looked at me" -and the Inu adopted a theatrical painful expression- "You're ripping apart the heart of mine, what did I do for you to hate me so much?"  
  
"Oh, heaven forbids, Gure-dear, I'd never be able to commit such atrocity. You know that -"  
  
And both adults went on in their incessant chattering.  
  
Yuki did nothing but to stand there, watching and hearing everyone speak or move, the Mouse himself not moving.  
  
A sudden impulse to just close his eyes and shut off the world took over him, as his breathing faltered slightly. A constricting pain intended on taking over his chest, but he fought it desperately.  
  
It sounded appealing, to just allow his asthma to rock his body and drift into unconsciousness, but that fear, that ever present fear wouldn't let him.  
  
The fear of fainting and then, waking up to the feeling of cool hands on his face, grazing his skin. Waking up to find icy eyes staring down at him, devouring his soul, breaking his will, taking his life.  
  
It had happened before, years before, when he lived there. He would have an attack and faint, only to wake up with Akito at his side....  
  
'Not this time' -he said to himself- 'I don't want to be vulnerable again, not at Akito's mercy, like his prey...'  
  
"Yuki" -Haru's voice sounded close to him.  
  
The smaller Sohma opened his eyes, and found his cousin standing by his side.  
  
"I didn't know" -the Cow said the scarce words, trying and say many things with that single sentence.  
  
If he had known, if he could do something, if he had the strength, if only Yuki allowed him to help...  
  
"There's nothing to do now, Hatsuharu" -Yuki shook his head.  
  
"I'll be here with you" -the Cow offered, knowing that couldn't do anything to help his cousin, but still....  
  
Yuki nodded, silently accepting the words, and then started walking towards the main hall.  
  
He knew that his presence was to be requested by the Master sooner or later.  
  
{..You know you're being foolish  
  
but it's just okay to you, good enough,  
  
you still try and convince yourself,  
  
that wishes are not worth it, but..  
  
but you're discovering you're losing ground...}  
  
***  
  
The girl clutched her hands tightly together as she walked with little but rapid steps. Beside her, the youngster under the forgotten Cat curse watched her.  
  
"Ne, Tohru, stop that" -he huffed.  
  
"I can't help it, Kyou-kun. Gomen nasai, but I am so worried" -she replied, her voice quivering.  
  
The Cat looked away, pressing his lips hard and eyes narrowed in both anger and frustration. Why had Tohru to be so worried about that stupid Rat? That prick could take care of himself, damn it!  
  
A light touch on his shoulder startled him a little as he turned his head back. The long haired girl was staring at him with big, sad eyes.  
  
"Please, Kyou-kun, don't be angry at me, please" -she pleaded.  
  
He fought the impulse to move closer to her, knowing but too well that that any careless movement would end up with him transformed into an orange cat.  
  
"I don't know what you mean-"  
  
"Kyou-kun must understand I'm worried because of Yuki-kun's health. Please, don't be angry at Tohru for that" -she pleaded again. She knew the rivalry between both Neko and Nezumi still existed, even though they had managed to stand each other in better terms than before.  
  
Kyou shoved his hands in his pants' pockets, feeling caught by Tohru's comment, which was definitely true.  
  
"I'm not angry at you, okay?" -he finally said a bit harshly- "I'm just tired of all this crap with the Mouse. Why he just doesn't speak up if he's sick? All the time he ends up in trouble because he's too stubborn to talk to somebody....."  
  
The Honda girl smiled sweetly. That description matched Kyou as well.  
  
"...now, look what's happened. We almost missed the test, and you're worried..."  
  
"But, Kyou-kun, Yuki-kun didn't show up at school all morning" -the girl said in a tiny voice- "What if Hatori-san took him to the Hospital, or what if he's in bed, or maybe....."  
  
"If it was so, that stupid Dog would have called you at your work, and he didn't, ne?" -the boy replied.  
  
"No" -Tohru sighed- "Maybe it would have been better if Kyou-kun had come back to the house in the afternoon instead of accompanying me to work...."  
  
"........"  
  
"Uh?" -the girl looked questioningly at the red-haired teen, not catching on his words.  
  
"Nothing....just that I liked going with you..." -Kyou repeated reluctantly, stumbling on the words as he averted his eyes to glare at his left.  
  
The girl blinked, and then a real smile graced her lips, feeling utterly happy at the boy's comment.  
  
Some steps ahead and they reached the house's entrance.  
  
"Tadaima!" -the girl called, entering in a haste, looking around frantically.  
  
"Where's everyone?" -the Cat wondered. It was almost supper time, but the house looked void.  
  
"Yuki-kun? Shigure-san?" -the girl continued calling, worry in her voice.  
  
Kyou walked towards the Inu's studio and pushed the door open, peeking inside.  
  
"Oi! At least answer us, you stup-"  
  
"Shhhhh!" -Shigure hushed the loud teen, and he resumed his phone conversation.  
  
"Shigure-san?" -Tohru also peeked into the studio.  
  
"Let that Dog be" -the younger Sohma said- "He's surely having a great time torturing that poor editor of his"  
  
"Oh, that's a relief" -Tohru sighed.  
  
If Shigure was there, then everything should be okay...  
  
"See? There was nothing to worry about" -the Cat shrugged, as he walked towards the stairs.  
  
"Aa!" -the girl beamed, but then acquired a more serious expression- "Oh, but I better check up on Yuki-kun!"  
  
And she went upstairs along with Kyou, halting in front of the Rat's room.  
  
"Yuki-kun?" -Tohru knocked softly.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Yuki-kun?" -she knocked twice, this time a bit louder.  
  
Nothing answered.  
  
"Oi, baka nezumi, you in there?!" -Kyou used his own delicate way to call.  
  
"How strange. It's late by now" -the girl commented, as she turned the knob and cracked the door open.  
  
Kyou stepped in the room first.  
  
"He's not here" -he stated, folding arms.  
  
Somehow, he was starting to suspect things weren't fine...  
  
Honda Tohru also entered, taking a brief peek. The bed was neatly made, the window closed, the curtains drawn, everything in strict order, the shelves clean, nothing was scattered....nothing......nothing......  
  
Kyou glanced at the girl standing beside him, furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
Tohru had gone quiet, and her eyes had widened slightly.  
  
"What?" -he asked expectantly.  
  
Tohru's only answer was walking past him and pulling open the closet and every drawer......  
  
There was nothing in there.  
  
She stood there, speechless in the middle of the empty room.  
  
Kyou cursed under his breath.  
  
'Damn, the Mouse's gone'  
  
***  
  
Shigure hung up, sighing dramatically as he did so.  
  
"What an exhaustive day" -he murmured- "This won't do any good to preserve my youth..."  
  
"Shigure-san!"  
  
A crying Tohru stepped into his studio, a serious-looking Kyou trailing behind.  
  
"Oh, such pretty creature shouldn't be crying. What happened to you, my poor thing? Come here to my lap." -the writer opened his arms for Tohru, displaying his façade of the cynic Inu everyone expected from him.  
  
Even though he knew what was coming ....  
  
"Why...why is Yuki-kun's room empty?" -she asked, sobbing quietly.  
  
"Dear child, you don't have to cry because of that" -the Dog smiled reassuringly- "Let me explain you. Well, you see..ahh...this is all very similar to my last novel when-"  
  
"Stupid dog, cut that" -the other Sohma grunted.  
  
What had made Kyou angry wasn't the other teen's absent, but Tohru crying because of it. That selfish mouse, couldn't even say something....  
  
"You don't need to be so rude" -Shigure pouted- "Everything is in perfect order, there's no need to pull off a scandal. Tohru dear, Yuki-kun is going to spend sometime out of this house for a short while. Maybe the change of place will do well to his health. You know Yuki-kun's health can be delicate, and Tori-san thought that probably a----"  
  
"Hatori?" -Kyou interrupted, his eyes orange slits- "Shigure, exactly where is the Rat now?"  
  
"Kyou-kun, don't be so edgy, I'm just explaining you here. Besides, a little time separated could maybe help in yours and Yuki's relation, ne? You don't need to be arguing and fighting all the time. Specially since it's you the one who ends up flying through my pretty house's walls and---"  
  
"Shigure" -the boy warned with a glare.  
  
"Shigure-san, please" -Tohru added.  
  
With that same carefree smile, the Inu responded amiably.  
  
"Yuki-kun will spend some time at the Main House. He left today with Hatori- san. I just spoke with Ayame-chan and he told me everything is fine there"  
  
There wasn't anything but silence after Shigure's words.  
  
The quiet moment was cut by Kyou.  
  
"This is all that bastard Akito's doing, ne? I might not know or remember him well, but I do know he's after the Mouse"  
  
"Yuki-kun" -Tohru murmured.  
  
{....There are other wishes out there,  
  
tread softly and take care of them,  
  
until you learn and make one ....}  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
A/N: This world would be much brighter if you could leave me a review..  
  
Chapter three in its way, soon to be ready. 


	3. Part Three

A/N: My apologies for the delay, this period's finals got me pretty damn busy. I've been dying to continue this, and believe me I really wanted to, but I got stuck with a project's report the size of the Chinese Wall......Just for the record, I know lots of you are already on vacations. Lucky people, here where I live we only got vacations in December and January.  
  
Thanks for your reviews and nice comments, domo arigatou. I hope some people stick around until the end of this fic.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my great friend Jo-chan. Ahh, she lives in such a distant country that I never got to see her anymore..(*grins*) just kidding, she lives 15 minutes from my own sweet home! And has been my friend since we were in 3rd grade. Gee, Jo-chan, it's been so long, ne? You better grant me the pleasure of another review or I'll kan-satsu tobi-kunai you!!! (kidding again, you scare me to the guts when you get angry! You remind of me Kagura sometimes, sweet in a very dangerous way...)  
  
Enough rambling, lets go on with the fic.  
  
"Make a Wish"  
  
by Shinigami's Voice  
  
"Part Three: First Step into Perdition"  
  
It was a large room, decorated in pristine whiteness, morbidly neat and perfect.  
  
So cold, too.... His things were already there, awaiting him like a testimony of the reality of the situation. Saying out loud, that he wasn't going anywhere.  
  
Yuki paced around, in an absentminded manner, glancing around but not really looking. He should have started unpacking, by now.  
  
Three hours had gone since he arrived to the Main House.  
  
Hatsuharu had accompanied him to his room. Rather like followed Yuki and Hatori, since those same halls were an unsolvable puzzle for the Cow...  
  
Hiro, with his stoic nature had gone too, but after some minutes parted with a curt wave. Kisa wanted to stay, until Ayame took her with him, and all of his insane comments flew away as well.  
  
Only the Dragon, the Dog and the Cow remained in the room, waiting for Akito's call.  
  
But night fell upon the compound and there was no word from the Master.  
  
The Rat remembered Hatori standing and, with cold words, announced his leave to check on the cursed Master. With the doctor Shigure parted too, since he needed a lift back to the house....  
  
'Not my house, not anymore....' -Yuki has mused when he saw both adults left his new room.  
  
"Go, Haru" -the Mouse had requested some moments later.  
  
"Why?" -the white-and-black haired teen had inquired.  
  
"Just go. I need to think"  
  
"Can't I stay while you do that?" -the cursed Cow tried again.  
  
"No. I want to be alone. Go now, Haru" -the lavender-eyed boy said firmly, gesturing for the tobira.  
  
"Fine. I'll do whatever you want, Yuki" -the other Sohma had capitulated, strangely docile when it came to his favorite cousin's wishes- "Call me if you need anything" -he offered before trespassing the door.  
  
"I need to die. Would you help me in that?"  
  
{....And you keep searching in the night  
  
keep glancing up into the sky....  
  
Make a wish upon a shooting star,  
  
But no, don't kill it when the day arrives.....}  
  
Hatsuharu had halted and turned to see his cousin again. Yuki's eyes were still that same confusing shade of purplish blue, while Haru's were serious and melancholic.  
  
"No. I'll try and help you do the opposite. But I'll need you to help yourself, Yuki"  
  
The teen under the Rat's curse gazed down to his feet.  
  
"I don't think I'm as strong as everyone supposes"  
  
"I think we're about to find out. Don't give him the satisfaction to think he won, Yuki"  
  
The Nezumi sighed.  
  
"He already won, Haru"- the boy shook his head- "He'll order my memory to be erased, and I'll forget about it, all of it. The time I lived free, the time I spent with Shigure and Honda-san, even with that baka neko. Akito enjoys seeing my fear, my suffering..."  
  
"Then, don't be afraid, and don't show him you're suffering. I guess, we both like winter for a reason, Yuki. Because we're both cold"  
  
Steps were heard in the hall, and the teen in rocker clothes left with a last affectionate glance to the Mouse, disappearing in the dark corridors.  
  
Yuki had closed the tobira, sat on the bed and waited.  
  
That had passed almost an hour ago. And still, no one came.  
  
The boy looked past the window, to the night sky, and resumed his scrutiny of the white room.  
  
"It's time"  
  
Yuki almost jumped when someone had entered his room, murmuring those words.  
  
"Hatori" -the boy said, watching the doctor standing in the threshold.  
  
"Master Akito wishes to see you before dinner, Yuki"-he informed, trying and make his voice even.  
  
The young Sohma nodded, knowing this was unavoidable, and he stood and followed the doctor through the long halls until they stood in front of the enormous, last room.  
  
"Is that you, Hatori?" -the voice asked through the closed doors.  
  
"Hai. Yuki's with me, as you requested"  
  
"Excellent. He can come in"  
  
The Dragon turned his face to gaze at the boy standing next to him, locks of dark hair covering his almost blind eye.  
  
And he didn't know whether to feel worried or relieved to see Yuki standing there so calmly and collected, like a pale doll made of ice.  
  
Without a word more, the doctor left towards his clinic.  
  
'In the end, it's true, I must be cold....'-in his mind, the Rat mused.  
  
{..Every time I look around..  
  
my eyes fix on the fireplace...  
  
it's been dead since you stopped wishing...}  
  
Yuki entered the place with quiet steps.  
  
"Welcome home, Yuki. It's been so long" -that same voice, so condescending and warped at the time, greeted from the bureau situated against the left wall, where a thin figure clad in a cerulean robe rested.  
  
Yuki nodded, his eyes down, fighting so hard against his fears, fighting the tremors that wanted to crawl through all his body.  
  
"Come here. I want to look at you, closer" -Akito called, gesturing with his bony hand, so white that it seemed unreal.  
  
The teen stepped ahead, until he was so close to the bureau, that the Master could have touched him with only extending his arms.  
  
"Yuki, I've miss your presence so much" -the man sighed, a wicked but sad gleam in his eyes.  
  
Yuki remained silent.  
  
And that didn't seem to please the Sohma's Master at all.  
  
"Won't you answer me?" -the voice rose, mildly infuriated.  
  
The teen caught his breath, avidly looking for something to say, but what could he possible answer? He had definitely NOT missed Akito's presence.  
  
"I..."  
  
A cool hand shot forwards, catching Yuki's slender one and pulling the boy even closer.  
  
"I can barely hear you" -Akito said, his hand drawing the mouse to stand inches away from him- "Now, Yuki, talk to me and-"  
  
The other hand lifted the teen's face, fingers placed under Yuki's chin.  
  
"-And look at me" -dark eyes gazed into the gray-lavender ones.  
  
"What....what do you want ....me to say?" -Yuki whispered the question, knowing well any wrong word would lead to physical abuse.  
  
But the docile tone didn't reach his eyes. They were neutral, almost...devoid.  
  
The fear had been clamped down and masked extremely well.  
  
"Such beautiful eyes" -the Master commented- "They should always be here, right where I can see them. What have you done with the frightened glance of the frightened kid I used to know?"  
  
The inquiry came with a soft but firm voice.  
  
Yuki kept quiet, but Akito's grip on his wrist became painful, reminding the boy to speak.  
  
"I...I think that kid changed.." -the teen murmured, not sure what reaction to expect from his captor.  
  
"You've changed very much?" -the older Sohma smiled cruelly at the question- "How much, Yuki?"  
  
"I..I'm...I'm not sure..."  
  
'Stop stuttering!'- Yuki ordered himself, gathering every bit of courage he could muster under this situation.  
  
"Have you changed so much..that you wouldn't allow me to do this?" -with graceful moves, the hand under the youth's chin grazed Yuki's face and crept among the silver strands of hair, while Akito's eyes seemed fascinated with the softness of both skin and hair.  
  
Yuki, refusing the break into tremors under the icy touch, focused in the way the Master looked at him. He feared such crazy and almost perverted infatuation the older Sohma had on him, but still, he knew there was something there, something Akito was constantly looking, or more like trying and get from him......and he didn't know what it was. But he had the slightest suspect it was not physical.  
  
"I used to lull you to sleep doing this, don't you remember Yuki?" -the man started talking again, but his voice wasn't soft anymore.  
  
It had acquired that same rough tone of before when he saw no reaction from the boy.  
  
"Don't you remember?!" -and the caress transformed into assault, as Akito's hand grasped Yuki's hair roughly, pulling down, bringing the boy to his knees forcefully.  
  
"I remember.." -kneeling, and still trapped in the savage grip, Yuki spoke- "I remember how you forced me to sleep in your room, you always beside me. I was not protected, I was caged. If I slept, was out of exhaustion, not reassurance of your touch....."  
  
"Don't you like the way I touch you, you little ungrateful?" -Akito accused, still sitting on the bureau, with Yuki kneeling in front of him.  
  
"A...Aki-" Yuki tried to look up, but the Master forced his head down again, strengthening the grip.  
  
"Akito, look at this. Look at you" -the Mouse pleaded- "Your touch starts soft, and then it always became violent...I can't like that...."  
  
There was a moment of silence, only the breathing of both Sohmas heard.  
  
The Nezumi's eyes widened slightly when he felt the hand on his hair slowly releasing him. Even though he was now free of it, he remained in his position.  
  
The slim man stood from his place, only to lower himself beside the boy, hand back to Yuki's face, stirring some silver locks away, and leaning to whisper in his ear.  
  
"And if I touch you tender? What would happen then?"  
  
{...Everyone around has it..  
  
has a dream nestled within....  
  
sooner or later it will be real....}  
  
Yuki held his breath. He couldn't quite classify that tone of voice from Akito. Was he only mocking him? Or was Akito decided to take his infatuation to other levels?  
  
The boy shuddered inwardly. He didn't want this.  
  
The Master watched as the younger Sohma shook his head, in a refusing manner.  
  
But Akito was used to always get things his way. He believed himself with that right. So he tried again.  
  
"If I don't hit you anymore, if I dress you in silk, if I grant your every whim, what would happen then? You would be happy, isn't that so? I would let the other Sohmas alone, because I would have you. I wouldn't look to harm any of them, nor that cat or that awful girl, or Hatori, Haru, or Kisa...because you would accept to stay with me, just with me, giving me a smile, giving me all I want..."  
  
"Akito" -Yuki peered up, breathing irregularly- "You're describing a lie. I would be caged as well, only this time, the cage would be golden. You try to trade everyone's happiness instead of mine? Can't you see that I wouldn't be happy with you?! Can't you see that I don-"  
  
The blow was painful, very much so. The hand slapped him hard, forcing his face to turn at the impact. Before another second tickled away, another slap hit in the same place, and a hand grabbed him by the neck, swaying the boy wildly.  
  
Akito's fury was silent, his eyes staring at the teen darkly, wanting no more than hurt him, as his fingers pressed more firmly into the soft flesh of Yuki's throat.  
  
"How you dare?!" -the man hissed- "How you dare, talking to me like that! Raising your voice at me! Little fool, you've also forget who your master is?! I'll make sure you fear me again! You'll be so truly scared, that will become docile and obedient, just like before! Even if that takes erasing your memory!"  
  
The Sohma Master whirled, grabbing something from a close table, and then raising it against the teen below.  
  
Yuki's arms came up, guarding his face from the whip.  
  
***  
  
"What are we going to do?" -watery eyes stared at orange ones, Tohru's voice pleading.  
  
"Do? We? What?" -Kyou repeated in confusion, though his eyebrows were still furrowed in disagreement at the discovery.  
  
"What are we doing to do to help Yuki-kun?"-the girl hiccoughed.  
  
"Tohru-dear, stop crying" -Shigure handed the girl a white handkerchief- "Sad angels must look like you"  
  
"What do you want us to do? No way we can go near there!" -Kyou exclaimed at the idea he knew the girl had thought- "Akito is as crazy as they come. If he sees you there, who knows what the psycho would do! And if I put a foot there, I'd end up caged like every other cat has!"  
  
"There, there" -Shigure was busy patting Tohru's head in an affectionate manner, even though his other hand was making his way around the girl's waist.  
  
"Dog" -the Neko growled- "Can't you be 'normal' for a change and help me convince her?"  
  
The writer smiled sheepishly, removing his hand in a flash, and then smiling at the disturbed girl- "Kyou-kun is right, my sweetie. Well, almost completely right. Our Master won't be pleased to see you there, not now when Yuki-kun is in the Main house. Though you can dismiss any worries about Akito-san trying and hurt you or, for that matter, you, Kyou-kun dear"  
  
Orange eyes narrowed at the mushy treatment, but let it pass this time, concentrating in the Dog's words- "What do you mean he won't harm us? I've heard about some things he's done. What he did to Hatori, and that the little tiger brat is traumatized, and ..."  
  
"Oh well, is sorta complicated to explain, my child" -the Inu sighed dramatically- "Lets say it's all part of the bargain"  
  
"What bargain? Oh, Shigure-san, I don't understand" -the girl spoke softly, her words still shivering due to the tears.  
  
"Don't tell me that you sick perverted man, you and that Dragon changed the Kuso Nezumi to get something??!!" -Kyou clenched his hands in rising anger.  
  
To this point, the Cat hadn't realized yet how worried he had sounded. And all because of his eternal rival...  
  
With the indignation and anger that fueled his words and actions, that sentiment of scorn against the 'perfect prince' had melted and disappeared for a fraction of a second, leaving Kyou's true and sincere heart speaking.  
  
Shigure gasped in faked shock, also faking the hurt expression and waving his hands in the air for more drama effect.  
  
"My heart cracks in tiny pieces, you cruel, cruel kid! After all I've done for you, I've protected you, I've given you a home, love, care, money, milk- "  
  
But the writer, in all his 'sick, perverted' act, as the Cat had put it, was only trying and keep the truth from the other teens.  
  
"Damnit, Dog! Spit it out!" -Kyou clasped his hands on the older man's robe collar, violence one of his uncontrolled impulses.  
  
Shigure shut his mouth, for once, taken back by the feline Sohma's reaction. Behind them, Tohru continued to cry silently, her big eyes fixed on Kyou, as if the boy was her only hope to solve all this mess.  
  
"My Kyou-kun, Tori-san and I didn't accept this bargain. Yuki-kun did"  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"It was you, or him" -the taller man shrugged, then a cynical smile curved his lips- "Isn't it cute? Just like a romance novel, when you have to choose between lovers, ne?"  
  
The Cat's expression turned into one of pure confusion, but at least he released the other's collar.  
  
"The bastard went on his will?" -he asked in wonder.  
  
"Aa" -Shigure nodded- "Just like a show of devotion, isn't it? Don't you love him now?"  
  
"What?! Hell no!!!" -the boy shrieked in plain disgust, suddenly remembering he was the CAT, and Yuki was the MOUSE. Poles apart there.  
  
'Oka-san, we must do something! This is all our fault'  
  
Some feet behind, the girl dared to finally talk.  
  
"Kyou-kun, Kyou-kun.."  
  
"What?!" -the boy snapped unconsciously, and then regretted it when he saw Tohru flinch- "What is it, Tohru?" -he lowered his voice this time.  
  
"We'll get him out, ne?"  
  
Kyou shook his head in denial.  
  
"Not if he accepted to go"  
  
The girl panicked- "Why?!"  
  
"Because, Tohru, don't you see? If he gets out now, that creep of Akito would take out his fury on us, on you. And I won't allow that" -the boy explained in all seriousness.  
  
Tohru stayed there, wide-eyed, silent. Until she buried her face on her hands and ran towards the staircase.  
  
"This is all my fault" -she cried out loud, locking herself in her room.  
  
"Nice job, kitty" -Shigure commented sarcastically- "Making an angel cry. You have no heart at all, not even for your beloved one?"  
  
"Shut the hell up" -the Cat hissed, as he made his way outside, planning to pay a visit to the roof for a while.  
  
{..The ice is covering the sidewalk too...}  
  
****  
  
Violent tremors shock the thin frame, making the person stagger on his feet and stop his actions. Any little energy Akito had, had vanished now.  
  
The Sohma master coughed, bringing one hand up to his mouth and lowering the other, which was wielding the whip. With unsteady steps, the man returned to his elegant bureau, letting his tired and sick body rest on the cushions.  
  
Some steps ahead, Yuki lied on his side on the carpeted floor, face turned down to protect himself. His lips were pressed firmly together, strangling any noise or cry that emitted from within him. He didn't want to give Akito the satisfaction to hear him cry under the whipping.  
  
But that didn't make it any less painful. The school uniform he was still wearing did little to protect his skin from the merciless abuse, which had stopped all of a sudden some seconds before.  
  
Gingerly, the boy lifted his face, coming to his knees to look up at the assaulter.  
  
Akito breathed heavily on the couch, looking impossible pale, eyes so dark and deep that were eerie.  
  
"What-what are you waiting for? Go to your room" -the Master ordered in a suffocated whisper- "I'll finish with you tomorrow" -he murmured the threat, just for Yuki to know he wasn't done yet.  
  
Yuki forced his legs to carry him across the room, his upper back stinging and something thick and warm pouring from the cuts. Before he crossed the doors, though, he glanced back at the man there.  
  
The Sohma Master seemed like a haunted, cursed soul.  
  
"I ... I will tell Hatori to come and see you" -the teen mumbled, eyes down, addressing Akito.  
  
The other Sohma looked slightly surprised at the teen's words, but before he had the chance to speak up, the Mouse disappeared into the halls.  
  
{...And now, you're discovering you're losing ground..}  
  
To Be Continued........  
  
A/N: As a clarification, I'm mildly aware this chapter is quite OOC, at least some Sohmas in there.  
  
Most likely Hatsuharu, when he held that small conversation with Yuki. But then again, I think Haru is quite intelligent, the type to watch and analyze things from a distance. Bare with me in this. And there's Kyou, of course. But for purposes of the story, he'll have to accommodate to the writer's decisions, if we want this to end up well. Lets give him the chance to be the 'prince' for once, okay?  
  
In case you notice, Akito won't be so bastardized, I suppose everyone's got a human side.  
  
So, if there's some out there with a nice, good heart, reviews are more than welcomed. Opinions and suggestions as well.  
  
Be back soon. 


	4. Part Four

"Make a Wish"  
  
by Shinigami's Voice  
  
Part Four: To Face a Stranger  
  
The Sohma doctor kept his usual blank expression, as he heard the soft but serious demands of the youngster standing in front of him.  
  
"Will you answer me, Hatori?" -Haru repeated again in his deadpan voice and glaring eyes.  
  
"Hatsuharu, I have no ill intentions against any of you, and you know it. But it's my duty to comply to the Master's orders, and for the time being, I don't know what-"  
  
A soft knock on the heavy wooden doors of Hatori's clinic interrupted the conversation held inside. Both Dragon and Cow turned slightly to the sound directions, the pale light of the night sky filtering into the room through the small glass circle in the furthest corner.  
  
Without waiting for any answer, the person on the other side slipped open the door, just a shadow visible from the threshold.  
  
"Hatori..."  
  
"Yuki" -Haru's voice was pitched with the smallest tone of worry as he recognized the figure talking.  
  
The white-and-black haired rocker made his way up to the door, Hatori trailing behind, the Mouse finally coming into view.  
  
Silver hair fell messily all over his face, giving just sporadic glimpses of the lavender eyes. His right hand was gripping his own left shoulder, where the clothes had been torn and the blood stained the fabric and the pale skin, contrasting with the crimson shade.  
  
Not Haru or Hatori said anything. The Cow just pressed his lips tightly, silencing a curse probably aimed to the Sohma Master, and the Dragon gave an imperceptible sigh, his eyes already traveling up and down the Rat's body, doing a diagnosis of the damage.  
  
"I'm fine" -before the doctor asked, Yuki stated in such a soft, drained voice, that only the quietness of the place made it possible to hear him- "You should....should go and see Akito...he ne-he needs you...."  
  
"I understand" -the older Sohma nodded, then addressed the cursed Cow- "Take Yuki to his room, make sure he changes clothes. I'll be there to check him in a moment"  
  
Haru watched the Dragon walk away into the dark halls.  
  
"You should let him die"  
  
The rocker's comment floated in the air, but Hatori merely ignored it and disappeared.  
  
"Come, Yuki" -Hatsu motioned for his cousin to follow, taking light hold of the mouse's hand and accompanying to the white room destined for Yuki.  
  
The short way was made in complete silence.  
  
Yuki stepped into the room, going directly to sit on the big bed, feeling strangely tired to the bone. The whipping was almost usual coming from Akito. The man had always used such violent manners around him. But the struggle to refuse him and his offers had taken a lot from him.  
  
After all, he had always given in. Since a child, living in fear of what Akito could do to him, he had learned to lower his head and obey.  
  
....'You'll be so truly scared, that will become docile and obedient, just like before! Even if that takes erasing your memory!'....  
  
The voice still rang in his head, ominous and threatening.  
  
Hatsuharu closed the doors and then made sure the window was firmly shut. The cold air could do no good to his cousin's asthma. He gave Yuki a sidelong glance, but the nezumi was lost in thought, sitting on the soft surface of the bed.  
  
If it wasn't because he had to stay there to help Yuki, Black Haru would have already been in his way to shout every foul swearing he knew against Akito. But then again, Yuki was more important now. He could deal with that bastard later.  
  
He stood in front of the large closet and grabbed the first decent robe he saw, overlooking the exuberant cerulean, purple, black and blue clothes stored there. Surely Ayame had put all that there in an effort to make his brother wear one of his eccentric creations. But the Cow settled for a plain white one, probably silk.  
  
"Hmm, Yuki" -the other teen called, sitting beside the mouse, but the other Sohma didn't seem to hear him.  
  
A pair of hands reached forward and started to undo the knot on the tie of Yuki's uniform and then proceeded to try and pry away the torn clothe from the boy's upper body.  
  
"What are you doing, Hatsuharu?" -Yuki watched his cousin working his uniform jacket off him, but besides than asking, the mouse didn't resist.  
  
"Hatori said you had to get this thing off. It's ruined now anyways" -the rocker explained in his calm tone.  
  
"I haven't unpacked other clothes yet" -the nezumi commented, looking down at his bags still resting on the floor.  
  
"I'll help you do that later" -the Cow offered, continuing his task with slow, gentle care, as not to graze the fresh cuts, though his eyes were dark with suppressed anger- "Why did you let him do this again, Yuki?"  
  
The bluish-purplish eyes looked into Haru's eyes, but the teen didn't answer right away. He kept silent for a moment, then spoke.  
  
"If it's not me, then other Sohma" -Yuki furrowed delicate eyebrows and continued- "Someone's going to suffer anyway. What's worse, I would know it was my fault if other takes the punishment Akito inflicts upon me"  
  
"So? You still should have the right to defend yourself" -Haru opined, studying the cuts and bruises covering his cousin's back and shoulders. Blood still trickled down the flesh.  
  
Yuki's eyes softened a little at Haru's careful aid. His cousin, just like the other Sohmas, were all possible victims for Akito. If Yuki could just do something to protect them from the Master's wrath...  
  
How stupid of him, if he couldn't even protect himself.....  
  
How could he protect the others?.................  
  
Sooner or later, Haru and Kisa, Momiji, Hiro.....  
  
Even Hatori, Ayame and Shigure, and-and -and Tohru, even Kyou....  
  
They would all be victims of the man that, in exchange of having their fates in his hands, was being consumed by illness and weakness inside that dark room.....  
  
Unless Yuki could also exchange something....a flashback came tumbling down in his mind.  
  
[...."If I don't hit you anymore, if I dress you in silk, if I grant your every whim, what would happen then? You would be happy, isn't that so? I would let the other Sohmas alone, because I would have you. I wouldn't look to harm any of them, nor that cat or that awful girl, or Hatori, Haru, or Kisa...because you would accept to stay with me, just with me, giving me a smile, giving me all I want..."  
  
"Akito" -Yuki peered up, breathing irregularly- "You're describing a lie. I would be caged as well, only this time, the cage would be golden. You try to trade everyone's happiness instead of mine? Can't you see that I wouldn't be happy with you?! Can't you see that I don-"....]  
  
If Yuki only traded his happiness for everyone else's.....  
  
{....So, you'll just have to make a wish  
  
even if you don't believe in faith  
  
life could teach you different....  
  
... Make a wish ....}  
  
"Yuki, please?"  
  
"Uh?" -the nezumi looked up, a bit startled, at Haru, not sure what had the other teen said. A damp cloth was held in his hand.  
  
"Lie down, I need to clean those" -the Cow asked again.  
  
"Oh" -Yuki stated- "I can do it, Haru" -he said.  
  
"No, you can't" -Haru shook his head- "The slashes are on your back, remember? I'll do it. Now, lie down" -the serious teen instructed, but then a small smile crept up to his lips- "Don't worry, I'll be nice"  
  
Yuki blinked, a soft blush coloring his cheeks. Sometimes Hatsuharu could be quite insinuative.  
  
"Uh, okay" -he ended up nodding, knowing well this was just Haru's way to be around him. It still confused or embarrassed him some times, but he trusted his cousin implicitly.  
  
Some minutes later, steps were heard in the halls, as Hatori made his way to the white room. The Dragon entered in his usual somber manner.  
  
The Cow had already cleaned the wounds on his cousin's ivory skin, while Yuki remained silent, eyes distant as a turmoil of thoughts ran unbound in his mind.  
  
"Are you okay, Yuki?" -Hatori inched a bit closer, standing in front of the bed's foot.  
  
"I told you I was fine" -the other teen replied, indifference in his voice.  
  
"Hai, I see" -the Doctor nodded, then kept silence as he watched Haru cover the other Sohma with the white robe and then the discarded blanket.  
  
Yuki's eyes became purple slits when he noticed Hatori's lips pressed in a firm thin line. Though collected and cold as per usual, there was a dim aura of agitation enveloping the Dragon.  
  
Whatever Akito had told Hatori moments ago was the only underline cause of the older Sohma's disturbance, there was no doubt about it.  
  
"Thanks, Haru, you can return to your room now" -the Doctor finally spoke, addressing the rocker.  
  
"I don't want to" -was the other teen's reply- "Yuki, would you like me to stay with you tonight?" -the Cow offered, eyes softening as he watched the injured mouse.  
  
Yuki smiled inwardly. Well, this was the only nice thing he saw about the whole actual disaster. No matter what happened in the Main House, he could always count on Hatsuharu to be there for him. Still, he didn't want to take advantage of his cousin soft spot for him, because the Rat wasn't looking forward to give Haru some hope or encouragement about his feelings, and because Akito could always try and punish the Cow for his actions.  
  
Jealousy was something the Master clearly didn't like dealing with.  
  
"Of course not, Hatsuharu" -the silver-haired teen shook his head- "I'm fine, don't make a fuss over this. It's not like it hasn't happened before...."  
  
"But, Yuki-" -the rocker tried again.  
  
"Haru" -Yuki feigned an annoyed voice for more emphasis- "Go to your room. I thank you for your care, but as things go, I'm bound to stay here for a long time. I can't depend on you like this. I don't want to feel weak or hopeless like I did before" -the nezumi explained, eyes locked with Haru's dark ones- "Please?" -he added in the end.  
  
The cursed Cow sighed, not looking quite convinced- "Fine. As you wish, Yuki. Good night" -and the white and black-haired teen made his way for the doors.  
  
The moment he walked by Hatori, he halted a mere second, just enough to whisper in low voice, only for the doctor to hear him.  
  
"Don't you dare touch him"  
  
And with that, Haru was gone. Doors closed again.  
  
"What is it, Hatori?" -the mouse asked, coming to a sitting position on his bed.  
  
The Dragon gave some steps around, musing silently for himself.  
  
Yuki waited patiently, himself already decided on what his own decisions would be.  
  
Dark locks of hair messily falling on his face, almost covering his left eye, Hatori stood in front of the younger Sohma.  
  
"I've been ordered to take your memory away, Yuki"  
  
"I know it" -was the casual reply.  
  
"I tried and dissuade Akito, but...."  
  
"It doesn't matter. None of you have never been able to do anything about it anyways...." -the teen shrugged indifferently.  
  
"This I do not approve, Yuki, and you know it" -Hatori said, voice serious but calm.  
  
"But that doesn't mean you will refuse, right?" -though Yuki's words were recriminatory, his tone was serene and lacking any real resentment.  
  
Hatori just gazed back, his own thoughts spiraling back to the past, back to Kana, back to ....  
  
'No, don't go back there. Some things are best forgotten' -he ordered himself.  
  
"When?" -Yuki finally asked.  
  
"As soon as possible" -the doctor answered.  
  
"Give me this night" -the mouse settled back on bed- "You can return tomorrow morning, if that's okay with you"  
  
"I could give you until tomorrow's afternoon..." -the Dragon offered, but was cut off.  
  
"No, tomorrow morning. And please bring Haru with you. I want him to be here" -Yuki stated, draping the blanket over himself again. Though the window was closed, the cold air retained inside the room was chilling him. Or maybe it was his imagination.  
  
Maybe the coldness emerged from within.  
  
"You sure?" -the older Sohma inquired, eyes becoming suspecting.  
  
Secretly, Hatori needed Yuki and himself to be alone, if he intended in putting into gears his own plans.  
  
"Aa. He'll help us" -Yuki answered, face expressionless, but eyes tinted with a shimmer of gratitude.  
  
The Doctor widened his eyes ever so slightly. Did Yuki know?  
  
{.....On your toes, trying so hard,  
  
just reach out one more bit,  
  
even if there isn't anything,  
  
anything to reach......}  
  
***  
  
Morning found Tohru preparing breakfast in Shigure's house, quite a typical scene.  
  
But the melancholic expression of her features was not at all familiar.  
  
The Dog, clad in his 'writer's robe', lazily lit up a cigarette, as he took his seat on the table.  
  
"Tohru-kun dear, didn't you sleep well? My little flower looks so tired"  
  
"I'm fine" -the girl tried and smile, though it was a dull smile.  
  
"Oh, my precious sad tulip, come here my sweet girl" -and the Inu proceeded to pat his lap as invitation- "What you need is someone to comfort you...."  
  
"Shigure, you pervert" -the name was practically growled between clenched teeth.  
  
One could only imagine who was behind him.  
  
"Then again, I'm sure Kyou-kun is willing to comfort you too" -the man smiled sheepishly, inching far from the obviously pissed off Cat.  
  
"Humph" -the Neko dismissed the topic, not quite in the mood to punch the Inu so early, and he dropped on his seat, muttering a barely audible- "Ohayo"  
  
"Ohayo, Kyou-kun. I'll bring your breakfast" -Tohru said with a small smile, as she went to the kitchen.  
  
"Dog" -Kyou called for the older Sohma attention- "Tohru and I won't go to school today"  
  
"Uh? Why is that, Kyou-kun? Is the kitty not feeling well either?"  
  
"Shut up" -the Neko scowled- "If you start making up some of your stupid sentimentalist comments I'm gonna bang you against the door, understood? I...I'm gonna take Tohru to the Main House..."  
  
Surprisingly so, the writer remained silent. After a long drag of his cigarette, the man puffed out a slight sheen of smoke, as if thinking.  
  
"Yuki-kun wouldn't agree" -the man finally spoke- "If he went, was exactly to avoid Tohru-kun to go back there, don't you think, my brave cat?"  
  
"Nonsense. Surely the baka nezumi is just waiting for her to show up to console him" -the red-haired teen grunted.  
  
"Is the Cat afraid to lose our pretty Tohru to the Rat?" -the man taunted with a naughty smile.  
  
"I'm NOT afraid!" -as expected, Kyou jumped from his seat, hairs standing on end on the back of his neck.  
  
Shigure giggled- "Of course not. But your nice, soft, tender heart can't stand watching her so worried a day more, ne?"  
  
"Shut that big mouth of yours up" -the Neko sat again, visible angry. Though he didn't deny Shigure's theory.  
  
"So, are you coming with Tohru and I or what?" -Kyou asked after a while.  
  
"Where are we going?" -the Honda girl appeared with a tray of food.  
  
Both cursed Sohmas looked back at her.  
  
"To the Main House" -the Neko said, not that happy.  
  
The girl's eyes illuminated all of a sudden- "Hontou?!"  
  
"Aa. Your feline knight in white armor planned it all by himself. Isn't it just heroic?" -the Dog smiled.  
  
Before the Cat could raise a hand against the novelist, Tohru had already jumped towards him- "Kyou-kun, you're so kind!!"  
  
In doing so, the food went flying, and the teen before sitting there turned into an orange cat.  
  
Some feet beside them, Shigure was covered in breakfast. But the man just burst out laughing.  
  
When the 3 of them finally left the house, the clock on the living room wall read 8 am.  
  
***  
  
"All of this is for me? Really?" - a set of brown eyes went huge, as the boy watched in awe all the clothes sprawled around.  
  
"Of course, little one. They are my latest creations. They are marvelous, just as everything I design" -the long silver hair flared around the cursed Snake, as he motioned for the numerous dresses and feminine garments- "And since you are one of the few people with a classy taste, you can try them on" -Ayame offered in that smug tone of his.  
  
Momiji clapped happily, grabbing one of the pink blouses, and then a flourish skirt, a yellow scarf......  
  
"Sohma-san" -one of the servants of the house knocked on the studio, calling for Ayame.  
  
"Hm?" -the Snake responded languidly.  
  
"Shigure-san is here and asked for you"  
  
Ayame let a pleased smile curved his lips, as he rearranged his attire and encased his long waterfall of silver tresses in a loose ponytail, making his way into the halls.  
  
In one of the spacious waiting rooms, Shigure, Kyou and Tohru sat on the couches. Both teens looked a bit nervous and fidgeting, while the writer looked quite comfortable.  
  
"My lovely Gure" -the greeting was unmistakable- "All my muses must be rewarding me with your visit" -Ayame, dressed in a Chinese female outfit, smiled with a hint of what could be considered as seduction at his friend. Then his eyes took in the other visitors- "Oh, by the graces of God, the sweet little thing! Tohru-kun, you're in a desperate need of appropriate wardrobe. If you saw my new creations, they are just adorable!"  
  
The Honda girl gave an embarrassed smile, while Kyou thanked Heaven for not being victim of such treatment from the cursed Snake.  
  
"Aya-dear, as always, is lovely to see you. I have been looking for a little time off for both of us to have a little chat" -the novelist went with the flow, following the usual tease between them.  
  
"Tohru!!!"  
  
A bundle of pink and yellow bounced up and down, throwing himself right at the girl's arms.  
  
"Hold it, little freak" -Kyou caught Momiji in middle jump.  
  
"Ahh, Kyou, you're no fun" -the cursed Rabbit lamented.  
  
"Hello, Momiji-chan, is so nice to see you" -the girl bowed and smiled to her little friend.  
  
"You definitely must join us for the tea" -Ayame smiled- "I need more models for my new season opening and-"  
  
"We would love to, Aya-babe, but we would like to see Yuki-kun first" -the Dog asked amiably.  
  
Momiji, who had been smiling and running all around Tohru, suddenly fell silent, his brown eyes on Ayame.  
  
"Yes, well, my little brother, such a beautiful creature just like me" -the silver haired Sohma answered- "I don't think he's available for the moment"  
  
"Why?" -Tohru, her eyes nearly watering, inquired. She always imagined the worst.  
  
"Oh, dear girl, you see...Gure-chan surely explained you, that the Master doesn't like my pretty Yuki-dear to have visits" -the Snake tried and smooth things.  
  
"Has he been caged?!" -the girl exclaimed in horror.  
  
"No, no" -Ayame smiled reassuringly- "But for the instance, only Tori-san and Haru are taking care of him. It's such injustice, don't you think?" -the slender man sighed dramatically- "I should be the one in charge of my beautiful brother! He needs someone kind and charming like me!"  
  
"Momiji, is there something wrong? Other than the usual, I mean" -Kyou addressed the Usagi, seeing how Ayame was not about to let in more, and how the pink-dressed boy had refrained from commenting anything.  
  
"I'm not supposed to say" -the boy sighed.  
  
"What are you not supposed to say?" -Kyou pried.  
  
"Hatori called all of us this morning and prohibited..." -Momiji continued, only to have the Cat grabbing him by the collar of his blouse and swaying him back and forth.  
  
"Come on, kid, what is it?" -the neko demanded.  
  
"Momiji-kun, please" -Tohru pleaded.  
  
The blond Usagi nodded, touched by Tohru's sad eyes- "Okay, I'll tell you. Today, the Master ordered...."  
  
Ayame sighed, this time for real, as the boy started talking.  
  
But Momiji went silent as some voices sounded in the hall.  
  
Everyone looked back to see who was approaching.  
  
".....That was almost 3 years ago....."  
  
"I see. Still, I don't recall a thing about it. Tell me, Haru, why is it that-"  
  
The two Sohmas stopped in front of the other people standing in the waiting room.  
  
Kyou and Tohru stared at the front, where Yuki and Haru stood.  
  
Yuki was clad in a light blue robe, long silk robe that fell past his feet, giving him an aura of an ancient prince of the old Japan. His hair was the same messy style, but his eyes were cold and distant, as well as his expression. His face didn't register the most minimal change when his sight fell on the girl and his red-haired cousin.  
  
Hatsuharu sported his usual j-rockers clothes and black boots. His expression one of boredom, like the lazy white Haru.  
  
"Yuki-kun!!" -Tohru blinked away tears of joy as she finally went past the shock and ran up to the teenager- "I was so worried! Oh, Yuki-kun, I'm so glad you're fine!"  
  
The Mouse arched his delicate eyebrows, eyes growing confused, as he stepped back to avoid to incoming girl, putting distance between them.  
  
"Haru, who is this person?"  
  
The girl froze in the spot, and both Kyou and even Shigure widened their eyes.  
  
"Yuki..." -the Dog murmured, finally understanding.  
  
Kyou just kept staring at the front. Was it possible then, what they say about Hatori's ability?  
  
"Yuki-kun?" -Tohru asked in trembling voice.  
  
"Haru?" -Yuki asked his cousin again.  
  
"There must be some mistake" -the Cow simply shrugged- "You don't know her, do you?"  
  
The purplish-eyed teen shook his head, silver locks swaying with the movement.  
  
"I had never seen her"  
  
{.....They do no know, not yet  
  
that for the ones who aren't dreaming  
  
dreams can be quite useless  
  
when there's nothing for you to reach....}  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
A/N: Here's where the interesting stuff begins.  
  
Reviews, please? Author is serious need of R&R! 


	5. Part Five

Author's Notes:  
  
What the hell is wrong with the ffnet?? I've been trying to post this like forever, but the site kept messing it. Plus, this is all a huge chaos, half of the authors I know have suddenly disappeared. Oh, my name is all messed up too. It doesn't appear anymore, neither as Shinigami's Voice, or only typing Shinigami. But, in case you wonder, it does appear if you type Voice in the pen name box. So, yare, yare, that was just a tip.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Thanks enormously to Li-chan, er, I mean Sohma Risa, 'cause she's always there for me. Thanks to R Junkie, such a great writer with cool fics, to my friend Jo-chan, and so many more pretty people who I'll make sure to thank next chapie, okay?  
  
That would be all. On with the fic!  
  
"Make a Wish"  
  
by Shinigami's Voice  
  
"Part Five: Constantly Risking Sanity"  
  
"There must be some mistake" -the Cow simply shrugged- "You don't know her, do you?"  
  
The purplish-eyed teen shook his head, silver locks swaying with the movement.  
  
"I had never seen her"  
  
"What do you mean, you stupid rat, you had never-" -Kyou was about to start a rant of his own, but Haru's glare aimed directly towards him silenced him.  
  
"The Neko" -was Yuki's comment, granting the red-haired teen a depreciative look, completely void of any kind of emotion but indifference- "Wasn't the Cat supposed to be somewhere but here?" -he questioned the Cow again.  
  
"I think so" -Haru nodded, dark eyes still fixed on Kyou as in warning- "They probably came with Shigure to pay a visit to your brother"  
  
"Hn"- Yuki shrugged, then gave the Inu a slight nod of his head as in greeting- "Shigure-san" -he said, and nothing more.  
  
With graceful movements, the teen clad in the silk robe made an almost unperceptive bow to the rest of the shocked guests as a farewell sign and continued his way towards the east corridors.  
  
"I leave you to your guests then" -he said as he walked, addressing Ayame, who kept smiling as everything was perfect in the whole world- "Haru" -he called, and the Cow followed the mouse instantly.  
  
Both figures disappeared in the next corner few minutes later.  
  
Until then, Tohru let clear tears ran down her face, as she slipped back to the couch, crying quietly.  
  
"What was that?! What was that, dammit!" -Kyou swore, grabbing Shigure by the collar of his kimono.  
  
"He doesn't remember us" -was the Dog's casual reply, as he pried the Cat's nimble fingers off the fabric of his garments- "Aya-dear, could you add something to illuminate this little mess for us?" -the smile returned to the writer's features.  
  
"We know the same you do, Gure-chan" -the Snake sighed, as he toyed with some free locks of his silver hair- "My little brother is to stay at home, but Akito lay out some new rules, you know. The Master deemed necessary to have Yuki-dear free of any disturbing memories"  
  
"Disturbing?!" -the Cat replied disbelievingly- "Just what exactly do you consider 'disturbing'?! The way you let this happen, that's disturbing, it's....it's sick!"  
  
"Kyou-kun, please" -the Dog tried and calm the younger Sohma's temper- "No need to yell, no matter how worried we are"  
  
"I am NOT worried, you friggin' dog!" -the boy grunted.  
  
"Of course you're not" -the writer smiled condescendingly, and then lowered his voice so Kyou was the only one to hear him- "But, we wouldn't want your princess Tohru to feel worse, would we? Yelling seems to only make her sadder" -and the man winked at the red-haired boy, who blushed momentarily at the label 'his princess', but nodded regardless.  
  
"Everyone was told to act normally around Yuki" -Momiji spoke this time- "But we must refrain to mention Tohru or any incident that took place while Yuki didn't live here" -the blond Usagi looked with sorry eyes at the girl sitting in the couch- "Still, we all will take care of him" -he added rapidly, trying and comfort the Honda girl- "So, please don't cry, Tohru. Hatsu is his sort of watcher-"  
  
"You mean prison warden" -Kyou scowled unhappily.  
  
"No, he means 'guardian'" -an equally scowling voice responded from behind.  
  
Everyone turned to watch Hatsuharu making his way back at them.  
  
"I hope you don't have a problem with that, neko" -Haru's eyes promised danger as he addressed Kyou- "Specially since I fail to see what you could do about it"  
  
The fire-eyed Cat hissed, not pleased with the subtle insult from the Cow, which truth be told, was completely real. There was nothing Kyou could do about it.  
  
At least not yet.  
  
{....look around you...  
  
Every star is wish came true..  
  
If you could only see past the clouds....}  
  
"Haru-kun" -Tohru spoke in between sobs- "Why? Why did this happen?"  
  
The cursed Cow took a minute to look blankly at the girl, as if making his mind whether to talk or not.  
  
"It was unavoidable" -the black and white-haired rocker said at last- "Akito ordered, and Hatori complied. Simple like that"  
  
"But, surely, Tori-san tried his best to convince the Master...-" -Shigure said, slight confusion lacing his voice.  
  
'Hatori told me he would do everything he could to avoid this! He said he wouldn't erase his memory, he told me...' -the Dog mused, not letting anyone see his inner turmoil of questions.  
  
"Of course Hatori tried" -Haru snarled- "But when has any of us been able to talk the bastard of Akito out of his whims? Do you think I'm happy with this? Hell I'm not. But...."  
  
The rocker-clad teen let out a soft sigh, calming his flaming temper. He didn't need black Haru making an apparition right now.  
  
That was not in the plan.  
  
".....But all in all, it was the best for Yuki"  
  
"Nande k'so?!" -Kyou snapped- "The best'?!"  
  
"Hatsuharu-kun, why do you say that?" -Tohru stood, trembling a bit, eyes still moist- "Yuki-kun can't remember us, is so sad! All the happy moments he lived, there are not there anymore! And, and...and he doesn't remember his garden either" -another quiet sob- "How can..how...."  
  
"He doesn't suffer at not having them anymore" -the Cow interrupted the girl, and continued explaining- "Can't you see it? It's best for him to forget all about those years, instead of suffering for losing them. At least now, he won't be sad because he can't see you anymore, or because he can't kick Kyou's ass anymore, because it's like that never happened. He's back to be the Yuki before you met him, so, it's as he hasn't lost anything"  
  
"That's just plain wrong" -the Cat said through clenched teeth, though in some sort of way, Haru's words made sense.  
  
"But it's better than having him living here, plagued by all his memories, constantly risking his sanity at idea that three years of his life has been stolen, don't you think? It's even the best thing for you, because-"  
  
"No, not for us" -Tohru cried- "We all miss him very much"  
  
Kyou watched the long haired girl struggling with the tears, and found no strength in himself to contradict her, though he wanted to say out loud, that he didn't miss the damn mouse at all.  
  
Even if that was a lie.  
  
"Yes, it's a good thing for you too" -the Cow insisted- "This way, you don't have to continue your lives with the ever-present regret of abandoning Yuki. You don't have to go day after day, thinking that he's sad and confined in this house against his will, missing you, because he's not. He doesn't miss or need you. Now you're free to move on"  
  
During Haru's improvised speech, Shigure had stayed quiet, listening to the explanations with a calm air around him.  
  
He was a writer, he could pick up the signs.  
  
First of all, since when Haru was so interested in giving explanations? The Cow's most distinct characteristic was to be quiet. He barely said three words together.  
  
Second, why had Hatori acted without telling him? Surely, a long conversation between him and the doctor was in order.  
  
Third....  
  
'Nope, I don't have a third' -the Inu smiled inwardly to himself. But the first two were good enough for him to suspect something was going on.  
  
The only incongruence he could see, was Yuki's behavior. If some underwater plan had been put in gears, Yuki was either too good at deceiving people, or he was really becoming as cold as he has appeared to be just a minute ago.  
  
"....and you better make sure not come back here. That monster of Akito could come up with something against you. Not that I care anyway" -the Cow shrugged, finally ending his talk, and as swiftly as he had appeared, he went back into the furthest halls, leaving behind the other Sohmas and Tohru.  
  
Tohru kept silent, her hands laced in anguish, her thoughts confused more than ever.  
  
Kyou, not knowing what else to do, gave some steps forward and patted her shoulder, a second-lasting touch, but it was enough to make the girl look up and gave the Cat a quivering smile.  
  
"Come on, kids, I think we better return home. All of us need some time to let our minds rest" -the writer proposed, being the first to start towards the front doors of the Main House.  
  
***  
  
"And Ayame's guests?" -Yuki asked as he watched his cousin enter one of the small tea rooms and take a seat in front of him.  
  
The silver-haired nezumi held in his hands a steaming cup of mint tea, the scent soft and somehow comforting.  
  
"They're gone" -Haru replied shortly, stealing a small vanilla treat from the table.  
  
"Hn" -was Yuki's comment, as he brought the porcelain cup to his lips, the long sleeve of his robe flowing with the movement.  
  
His bluish glance looked up at the wooden clock, set high on the wall, golden numbers catching and reflecting the few sunbeams that filtrated in the room.  
  
"It's almost time. Akito requested my presence at noon" -the teen commented heartlessly.  
  
"What for?" -Haru couldn't help the bitter tone of the question.  
  
"Accompanying him for lunch" -the Rat replied, glance trained in some point of the wall. A second later, the gray-haired Sohma stood, intending to leave towards the Master's chambers.  
  
"Yuki" -his cousin's voice made him turn to look back- "Are you sure to continue this?"  
  
Haru's question had a solemn air to it, almost final.  
  
"Yes, Haru, I am"  
  
{....Someone's starting to wonder....  
  
what lies beyond those freezing eyes....  
  
The rain will never cease....}  
  
***  
  
Kyou, surprisingly so, was quiet all the way back to Shigure's.  
  
His eyebrows were drawn in a frown, but he refrained himself from making a comment.  
  
And since Tohru was silent too, the Inu was the only one leading the one- sided conversation. He lightly talked about the two teenagers missing school, and blackmailing Hatori to get a couple of medical permissions for them, and other unimportant matters.  
  
Once inside the house, it was Kyou's whole intention to climb up and stay a while on the roof, but moved by the girl's sad demeanor, he sat on the same couch, though in the furthest side from her.  
  
"Well, if you two kids excuse me, my muses claim my presence in my sacred studio" - the dog dismissed himself, but before leaving the room, directed a sidelong glance and smirk towards the Cat- "You better behave yourselves" -he joked.  
  
Eyes like fire incinerated him in the spot, winning a soft laughter from the writer.  
  
'My day is not complete without Kyou threatening my safety at least once' -the cursed Inu mused as he made his way into his studio- 'And someone needs to bring normalcy back to this house, at least until Tori-san explains me what's going on....'  
  
A pale hand took hold of the phone.  
  
***  
  
"Is Kyou-kun hungry? It's almost lunch time" -Tohru asked as she stood from her place on the couch, diligently offering herself to prepare the meal as usual.  
  
"Hn" -was the Cat's response. He wasn't really hungry. Plus, the girl didn't seem in the mood to start cooking- "No. Lets eat later" -he muttered.  
  
"Okay. I'll be in my room then" -she stated, heading towards the staircase.  
  
The Neko huffed, exasperated. He did not only had that dammed Rat's problem, but also Tohru's sadness to worry about.  
  
'This is all Yuki's fault!' -he fumed in his head- 'If that mouse hadn't gone for starters. Argh! I can't believe I'm wasting my time worrying about him! K'so!............'  
  
The teen paced back and forth around the room, bristling internally.  
  
'And what in the heck am I thinking?! Worrying? Why?! He's just the stupid Rat, cheater, and arrogant, and....and....and shit! He's my cousin, like it or not'  
  
The red-haired slumped against the wall, his violent side defeated.  
  
'And Tohru is so worried about him...wonder if she would be so sad if it had been me...probably not....maybe...maybe I've been fooling myself all this time, and it has always been him, it has always been Yuki the one for her.....'  
  
With steady steps, the Cat climbed up the stairs and walked until he was standing in front of Tohru's door.  
  
Kyou paused a second, but then lifted his hand and knocked twice.  
  
"Hai?" -after a moment, the girl's face appeared behind the door. Her skin was soft and clean, obviously having washed her tearstained cheeks a moment ago.  
  
"Hum, I ...." -the boy tumbled over the words, but his expression remained serious and decided- "I wanted to ..to tell you Tohru, that....I understand that you're sad and, that you miss the Ra-Yuki, because he was always nice to you, and well, he's the freaking prince, and that .....if you like-"  
  
Brown eyes went wide when Torhu intertwined the jumble of words the fire- headed Neko was saying, and the exact second Kyou said the word 'him' after the 'like', the girl gave a step forward, and practically out of the blue, placed the smallest kiss on Kyou's lips.  
  
Kyou stood petrified in the spot.  
  
{.....Make a Wish.....}  
  
***  
  
"I find this moment the most pleasant one of the day" -the soft, malicious voice continued, as the man gazed with dark eyes at his companion, sitting across from him, on the other side of the short table.  
  
The teen nodded, since he knew nothing to reply to that, and kept silent, letting the Master took all the time he wanted to contemplate him. The meal, scarce vegetables and some pastry, accompanied with whether tea, water or some other drink that had the distinct scent of wine, was only an excuse for Akito to finally have Yuki for his own.  
  
Akito studied with slow and deep scrutiny the profile of the boy, even if Yuki kept his face downcast, like he had always done since little in the Master's presence. The man smiled slowly, feeling satisfied with himself at his decision. Having Yuki freed of the memories of that repugnant girl was the best, definitely.  
  
In front of him was now the submissive mouse, the one Sohma who had always captured his attentions. Of course, there were some changes, the nezumi had grown to be a beautiful teenager, elegant, with a tint of sadness and attractive melancholy, and that only made his victory even sweeter.  
  
"Yuki" -the man called the boy's name.  
  
"Hai?" -the silver-haired Sohma answered, without lifting his head.  
  
"Come here" -the man extended a pale hand toward the Mouse.  
  
With some trepidation, Yuki raised his eyes, confused and fearful, to look at the hand and the face of the Master.  
  
"Come, sit beside me" -the taller Sohma repeated, motioning with his slender fingers for the boy to stand and move- "Now" -he added, voice equally soft, but eyes eerie and commanding.  
  
Yuki stood slowly, and made his way around the table, his feet making no sound on the heavy carpeted floor, and then settled down again, inches apart of the Master. The long silk robe pooled around him, in unison with Akito's creamy white one.  
  
Picking up a small morsel of something from his plate, Akito brought his fingers to Yuki's lips.  
  
"You're barely eating, Yuki. I need you to look after me, that's why you are here. I want you to be strong, do you understand?"  
  
"Hai" -Yuki said in a whisper, thoroughly disgusted and disturbed at the fact that he had to accept the man's fingers placing the food on his lips.  
  
Akito watched gladly as the teen opened his mouth for him and took the bite. The nezumi reached instantly for a cup of water though, bringing it to his mouth and swallowing rapidly.  
  
"What's the matter, Yuki? Don't you like your food?" -the Master's voice had acquired a cold tone- "I've personally grown used to it, as you can see, my diet is very strict. My health is precarious, and I can't take any risk. Hatori makes sure I always have my medication, and my nourishment controlled, but I am tired of depending on such frivolous measures....I strongly believe I need something more....I need company, that's the truth......and I can only think of you to keep my pain at bay....."  
  
As he spoke, Akito's left hand traveled up and down the fabric of Yuki's long sleeve, tracing the crinkles on the silk, until he reached the collar of the garment and his fingertips started dancing on the skin of the teen's neck.  
  
Yuki's own fingers twitched, the hairs on his arms standing on end at the Master's touch. But he steeled himself and allowed Akito to graze the side of his face and toy with his silver hair for a moment more. How much time, he wondered silently, how much more time he would have to accept this, to cage his own, will, to risk his sanity.....all for the sake of a lie. A lie that could save so many others.  
  
Then he spoke.  
  
"I will do everything I can..." -the Mouse stated, turning his face slightly in order to avoid more touch- "....if you tell me what I am supposed to....." -he kept his voice soft and docile. There was no need for earning another beating anyway.  
  
"You.." -Akito leaned forward, burying his face on the grayish tresses of Yuki's hair- "you only have to stay by my side....just that, Yuki...stay with me...." -the Master whispered in the teen's ear-"....only that...for now"  
  
The Nezumi pressed his lips together, in both awe and suspicion at the Master's tender voice, that possessed a wisp of sincerity rarely heard on Akito's words.  
  
Bluish lavender eyes peeked momentarily at the other Sohma's face, that was now resting upon his shoulder, as if Akito was too tired to sit straight more time. The man's dark eyes were lost in some point outside the window's crystal.  
  
Suddenly, Akito seemed like an ancient ghost that had been alone too much time.  
  
{....There are other wishes out there,  
  
tread softly and take care of them,  
  
until you learn and make one ....}  
  
****  
  
A crimson red blush spread across the girl's cheeks and the bridge of her nose, as her brown eyes looked timidly at the mute boy in front of her.  
  
Somewhere in his mind, Kyou knew there was something vital he had forgotten doing...ah, yes, breathing!  
  
'Breathe, breathe' -he commanded himself, as he gathered his scattered mind pieces again.  
  
The moment his orange eyes took notice of the shy eyes of Tohru, his face also colored red.  
  
"Uhhh" -he mumbled smartly- "To-Tohru..."  
  
The girl looked down at her feet- "Kyou-kun, I just wanted to tell you that I ...that it's you I ..."  
  
This time it was the girl's turn to tangle in the words. But then again, both teens knew what she meant to say.  
  
"Tohru" -Kyou finally spoke, his voice not quivering anymore- "Arigato"  
  
When she looked up, she found a small smile tugging at the Cat's lips.  
  
"Do itashimashite" -she barely muttered, smiling and becoming even redder- "But, forgive me if I made you worried, it's just that, Yuki-kun is our friend...."  
  
Kyou nodded, finally letting behind all the 'I-hate-the-mouse' childish act of before, and understanding it was him who Tohru looked up for support- "Don't suffer anymore. I'll find a way to solve this" -he stated proudly.  
  
Tohru beamed, and Kyou knew what was coming. He could almost see it in a slow motion camera. Surely she was about to jump and hug him, effectively turning him into his feline form.  
  
But it didn't matter, really, because he liked more than other thing, even if he loudly complained about it, being shown affection by her.  
  
***  
  
"I've already been at your house, Tori-san, it's your turn to come and visit me"  
  
The writer smirked, hearing the Dragon's protests in the other side of the phone line.  
  
"But I'll make you some delicious tea....that has to be enough..."  
  
The Inu toyed with the obi of his own kimono, shaking his head every now and then as if Hatori could see him.  
  
"I know, Tori-san, I know......but you and I need to talk......"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: I have tried really hard to put a stop to the OOCness in this fic...but found myself failing miserably.  
  
I guess I need the characters to have some different roles if we're going to keep this story running. Hope you're okay with that.  
  
Plus, even if Haru is OOC, he's having a main role, isn't that great?  
  
Oh, yes, seems like we have gotten stuck with Akito and Yuki's interaction, ne? Don't worry, next chapter things will move faster. That doesn't mean there's going to be something between them, nope. Unless someone out there has some opinion, suggestion, etc, I'll think about it.  
  
Comments and reviews more than welcomed, needed and much craved.  
  
Oh, another thing! I know I said at the beginning that there wouldn't be any specific pairings, right? But well, blame my muses, they wanted me to write that mushy scene of Kyou and Tohru.  
  
Bye. Please R&R! 


	6. Part Six

A/N: My apologies for the delay. Work and studies are the ones responsible, blame them. Thanks for everyone who's supporting this fic, your reviews and comments are every single writer's fuel.  
  
I don't want to retain you any longer, just a couple of words about some reviews:  
  
Risa: surely A & Y is a creepy pairing, ne? But I didn't mean to suggest I was pairing them, (yuck!) remember there's no pairing in this fic besides Tohru and Kyou. What I meant is that everything seemed to point to the fact that Akito is trying to make a move on Yuki, if someone had an idea how he would do that, and how Yuki would react, I'd consider it. In fact, I've been plotting something myself. But I got so many things in mind that I think I'm loosing the original plot I intended. So, don't worry, there won't be anything of that, specially if you ask!  
  
R Junky: thanks for reviewing, specially since I've been so rude and haven't reviewed yours, though I'm reading them. I promise I will, just give me some time, I'm suffocating with everything I got to do lately. Kind of funny what you said, Ahhh the Horror! Of pairing Kyou and Tohru, ne? Specially since Yuki is so cool and yummy, in your own words. The real, naked truth of my decision is that....that...gee, I don't like Tohru that much. She's so naïve! (ducks cans and tomatoes thrown by Tohru's fans! Aww, help!!!) So, there, sorry if someone disagrees, it's not that I dislike the girl, I just think Yuki deserves better (ducks knives this time) gotta get out of here!!!!  
  
"Make a Wish"  
  
By Shimigami's Voice  
  
"Part Six: Raid the Mousetrap"  
  
Kyou grunted and swore for the hundredth time as he made his way down a hall, trying his best not to be spotted among the students that flooded the place.  
  
'Keep a low profile, low profile..' -he reminded himself, as he squirmed his form among the crowd.  
  
But being a tall redheaded made that job quite difficult, specially if you are a redheaded trying and escape from the hawk stares of the Prince Yuki Fan Club. Those crazy girls had practically harassed him in an effort to get answers about the missing Rat.  
  
Not that Kyou was about to give them any information, and not that he couldn't hold his own against them, but the chance in one of the lunatic girls suddenly holding him was extremely high and dangerous.  
  
Being a cursed Sohma cat was a pain in your..neck?  
  
'Being the cursed mouse is not that pretty either' -he mused darkly, the thoughts of his cousin returning.  
  
'That fool of Yuki, staying there, living there, so stupidly unaware of anything! Gosh, the bastard doesn't even remember living outside the compound!' -the Cat thought angrily. Not that it was Yuki's fault, he knew, but it made him feel better to at least blame the Rat about something, anything, so that Kyou wouldn't feel out of character.  
  
The teen's trail of thoughts was cut off by a sudden glimpse of white and black. Hair, white and black hair, belonging to no other than the Cow.  
  
'What the h----?! Isn't Haru supposed to stay in the main house watching over the Mouse?'  
  
Before Kyou decided whether to approach the rocker or not, Haru also noticed him, and the confused look in the orange eyes. The cursed Cow adopted a petulant expression, attempting to ignore the other Sohma.  
  
Well, wrong decision. Kyou hated to be looked down, so with challenging features he stepped beside the white and black haired boy.  
  
"The hell you're doing here, Cow?"  
  
"That's none of your business" -the other replied.  
  
"Of course it's not. But it kinda intrigued me, ya know, since you're always tailing behind that freaking Rat like the fool Cow you're cursed to be" -Kyou used his best weapon in order to pry some information. Insults.  
  
"Asshole" -Haru gritted through clenched teeth- "You still got the nerve to bad talk him, after all he's going throu-"-the rocker wanna be bit his tongue before he let more words slip out. As Black Haru he always said more than necessary.  
  
"Ne, Cow, you yourself said you would take matters on your hands, but look at you, here! While that bastard Akito has open access to that crush of yours!"  
  
"Hell I'm trying to take care of him!" -Haru spat back indignantly, not caring about denying that 'crush' label Kyou had just used- "But I can't do anything if he refuses to accept help, less if Hatori forces me to come here to keep up the appearances"  
  
"What do you mean, he refuses help? And what's that of keeping up appearances?" -Kyou asked with suspicious eyes.  
  
Hatsuharu kept quiet, cooling his temper, looking for a way to----wait a minute, why was the Cat asking so much?  
  
Black Haru glared with all the signs of jealously in his eyes.  
  
"What's with you, Cat? Why so suddenly concerned? Don't tell me the cousins' ties have so unexpectedly touched your heart? Do not tell me you're starting to like my Yuki....."  
  
Kyou bristled, annoyed and angry at the accusation, but more annoyed at the fact that he was indeed concerned.  
  
"Listen here, you stupid Cow, you can keep that Mouse all for yourself, I couldn't care less. But first, we've got to get him OUT of there, ya know, 'coz Akito will make sure that anyone, not even you, touch his precious rat" -the red-haired scowled, angry but seriously.  
  
Haru stayed silent for a moment, his eyes loosing his angered glint of his dark side. What's more, they gained a wistful shine.  
  
"You talk like if it's a stated fact, that Yuki and I..." -he let the words hanging in the air.  
  
Kyou coughed, feeling slightly embarrassed- "I didn't mean to imply anything, but since you're always drooling all over him, it almost seems like you turn into a gooey puddle of rocker wanna be at his feet" -the Cat explained his words, tactless as usual.  
  
But instead of being offended, the Cow gave a small smirk.  
  
"Really?"-he said, calm and lazy demeanor reappearing- "I can't explain it, though. Just want to make sure he's okay, I just want that. It's all I can offer him....'cause I don't think he wants more" -the teen gave a small shrug of his shoulders.  
  
It was Haru's way to accept the fact that Yuki didn't return his feeling.  
  
'Sorta noble from him' -Kyou mused to himself, then spoke, slowly but firmly- "And I'm not offering nothing more than help, Cow. As in why, well, it's not like I like the bastard and want to save his arrogant ass, or because the cousins affection has suddenly appeared, not at all. But I think no one deserves what's happening to him. No one should be Akito's toy...."  
  
Haru let the words sink in, analyzing them. Sure the Cat was a punk and a jerk who didn't appreciate less admire Yuki's gentleness and beauty..-Haru didn't know why, if it was so clear and apparent to his own eyes-....but at least he wasn't a heartless monster or a cold hearted guy.  
  
Maybe that was why Yuki had taken such a decision, made such a risky move.....  
  
"Hn. Yuki would be thrilled to hear you say that, specially after all those times he wiped the floor with you...." -the cursed Cow commented aloud.  
  
Kyou gave him a quizzical look- "But he doesn't remember me..." -the Cat mumbled.  
  
Haru tensed for a mere fraction of second, then recomposed- "Sure, he doesn't....anyways, I don't know how you could do anything to help. For the time being, just don't come to the House, it will be safer for Yuki and you and that girl" -Hatsuharu said, ending the conversation and walking down the opposite direction.  
  
Eyes color of fire turned suspicious slits. It seemed like he would have to do just the contrary, and go into the mousetrap himself.  
  
****  
  
The crystal flowerpot decorated in soft aqua colors and swirling bows went flying through the air, crashing into million slithers when it hit the wall.  
  
"You're to stay in this room as I told you!" -Akito seethed angrily.  
  
Across from him, mere inches beside the spot on the wall where the crystal had impacted, Yuki stood, holding close to his body the wrist that the Clan Head had twisted painfully in the wake of his tantrum.  
  
His amethyst blue eyes were cold as he contemplated Akito's wrath.  
  
"I can't stay here all day..." -he answered in soft but firm voice- "I also need to-"  
  
"You only need to be here!" -the man cut in, Yuki's refusal only angering him more. He advanced some steps, intending and hold the mouse in place, but the teen stepped out of his reach.  
  
"Akito" -the nezumi forced his voice to stay low, though a mix of emotions where fighting their way into his words. Frustration, also anger, a flick of fear and contempt.  
  
Fear he was decided to control and push down, he no longer wanted to give Akito that satisfaction. The anger couldn't be released either, he wasn't supposed to. His part on this play forced him to go along with the Master's whims, if he intended to keep the man and his violent treatment away from other Sohmas....  
  
A slender but amazingly strong hand grabbed hold of his right arm then, and Yuki's eyes widened at the Master's sudden strength, fueled by his fury.  
  
"You are mine to do what I order you" -Akito hissed, as he pulled back the teen, slamming him against the wall with an audible thump.  
  
The silver-haired youngster tried to jerk free, but other hand took hold of the collar of his robe and banged him against the rough surface one more time, before forcefully bringing him down, to kneel on the floor.  
  
"My little, precious mouse" -the man above practically purred with wicked satisfaction, a minute before kicking the teen and sending him tumbling backwards.  
  
Yuki rolled, gasping for the air that had been knocked out of him. Sharp crystal slithers scattered on the floor were now incrusted in his arms, hands and the side of his face. He barely had time to cover his head before the Master started pounding on him, knocking flower arrangements and throwing books in the process.  
  
"Docile and fragile and afraid...that's how I like you" -Akito panted as he continued inflicting as much damage as he was able.  
  
"Akito, Akito, stop!" -a new voice cut the air, as the doors were open and the Dragon stepped in.  
  
The sounds and noises of the beating had reached the halls, alerting him.  
  
"Hatori, stay out of this!" -the Head Clan thundered, as he whirled to face the intruder. The sudden movement made him lost his equilibrium, and he faltered, going down to rest on his bent knees, breathing hard.  
  
"Akito, you only end up hurting yourself with these bursts of anger" -the doctor said, lowering beside the fallen Master- "If you continue like this I'll be forced to sedate you for at least a day" -he admonished, voice serious but not quite firm. He knew better than pushing his luck with the cruel man.  
  
"Don't you dare. I just need to rest" -Akito took a deep intake of air, momentarily forgetting the object of his punishment.  
  
Hatori flicked his glance over the right, where the teen laid, also breathing irregularly, but his eyes were open and seemed conscious enough.  
  
"Go to the clinic" -the cursed Dragon murmured for the mouse to hear, as he took care of the Sohma's Master.  
  
It took a great deal on Yuki's part, but he managed to stand and made his way, slowly and shakily, out of Akito's chamber.  
  
He stood on the hall, leaning against a wall and trying and catch his breath back. His vision was a bit blurry, and his head was pounding mad at being banged twice. To make matters worse, he could feel his hands trembling and his chest constricting.  
  
He needed his inhaler fast.  
  
Stumbling and using the walls as support, he walked for his room, even if the carpeted floor seemed to sway in front of his eyes. He watched his own pale fingers desperately trying and turn the knob around, and then pushing the door open, and then everything went black.  
  
Utter black, wrapping him, blinding him, drowning him.  
  
****  
  
Why should he wait more, anyways? He better go and do this stupid thing once and for all. Better now that he knew the stupid Cow was not around.  
  
He sure as hell didn't need Black Haru chasing him to the moon and back for such a foolish, extremely foolish thing as going into the Main House just to take a glimpse on how the baka nezumi was doing.  
  
He had promised Tohru, dammit!  
  
Plus, what harm could it do? The stupid Rat barely knew who he was, didn't remember him at all.  
  
Kyou, on the other part, remember it too well. He remembered the contempt in the bluish-purplish eyes, the damn condescending voice, so full of arrogance, the punches and kicks and throws across the walls, and also the time when the mouse had gone after him.......that time.....  
  
'We all need to stop running away'  
  
"K'so! Can't I choose another moment to freaking remember that?" -Kyou muttered as he made his silent way through the gardens and into the enormous compound.  
  
Halls and rooms and more halls and another little waiting room and more doors and then a small tea table with some bookshelves and two more corridors....  
  
"What the he-? This is a maze!" -the fire-haired teen sighed in frustration.  
  
No wonder Haru got lost so easily in there. But then again, Haru got lost in every place he set a foot in.  
  
Surely, it would took him hours to find that jerk of Yuki, or even more time if he was planning for no one to see him. If Hatori found him there, it would be a disaster to explain.  
  
Or worse, if he had the worst luck of the world he could run into the bastard of Akito himself.  
  
'Better be careful' -he mused, taking another couple of steps. He would have continued his way to the left, if a glimpse of something on the carpets hadn't caught his attention.  
  
He bent slightly, eyes taking in the small red droplets staining the soft gray rug.  
  
The little droplets went on and on ahead....  
  
[.......Honda-san, the picture of your mother.....]  
  
[.......Yuki-kun dear, Kyou-kun! Our precious flower had made breakfast!..................]  
  
[.......Yuki-kun, your garden is so beautiful.......]  
  
[.......Ne, stupid Rat, I'm talking to you!.......................]  
  
[.........Call me when you have trained harder, Cat......]  
  
[........Oi! You perverted Dog! Get some clothes on!....................]  
  
[......My little, precious mouse.........]  
  
[........My little, precious mouse....you're mine.....]  
  
"Oi, baka nezumi! Wake up, you stupid rat!!!"  
  
Yuki blinked clouded eyes, to find the silhouette of Kyou looming above him.  
  
'Kyou?'  
  
'Kyou?...........what......'  
  
The silver-haired teen broke into violent coughs, his slender hands tangling in the collar of his robe, as if trying to move some invisible load on his chest.  
  
"Shit" -Kyou grumbled as he stood and started opening and registering everything in the drawers and the closet, until he spotted the inhaler of his cousin resting on one of the upper shelves.  
  
He took it and returned to Yuki's side, handing it to him.  
  
He watched the trembling hands struggling to hold it, and then working it into his mouth, taking long, deep breaths.  
  
Kyou sat beside him, where he had lifted Yuki's fallen figure to sit against the side of the bed.  
  
The droplets of blood had leaded him towards Yuki's room, to find him lying on the floor, traces of blood trickling down his arms and forehead, as the teen struggled to get some air to his lungs.  
  
After some silent minutes, the Cat dared to speak.  
  
"Ne, Rat, don't you know better to call someone when you're having an asthma attack?" -he wondered aloud, just to break the morbid silence.  
  
Yuki's tired glance turned to him, as he finally released the inhaler, but didn't answer.  
  
He was still somehow confused and disoriented from the black out.  
  
"What's with you, eh, just lying there to die?" -Kyou spoke again, not really expecting any answer from the stranger sitting beside him.  
  
"Shut up, Kyou" -Yuki grunted, he definitely didn't need the Cat to come and bicker at him now because.....  
  
The nezumi's eyes widened every so slightly a second after his mistake dawned on him. Slowly, he turned to see his cousin, and found Kyou's eyes also wide with surprise.  
  
He wasn't supposed to remember Kyou! At least not enough to address him the way he just had.  
  
"Yuki, you bastard, goddamned liar!" -the Cat was on his feet in a flash, eyes flaming with anger- "You know me, dammit, you remember!"  
  
The lavender-eyed youngster lowered face, letting his hair cover his features.  
  
"You were lying, I should have known! I'm gonna---I should----argh!!"  
  
Kyou grabbed his arm, lifting Yuki rather forcefully from the floor and swaying him back and forth.  
  
"Why, goddamnit, why did you pretend you didn't know us? What the heck is this stupid act of yours?!"  
  
The Cat stopped his sudden outburst when he noted the wince of pain on his cousin's face. His orange eyes fixed on the arm he was holding, and the red, swollen wrist. Kyou also remembered the wounds on Yuki's arms and the small cuts still bleeding on his face.  
  
Taking a calming breath, the red-haired Sohma let go of the other teen, allowing the mouse to sit on the bed behind them.  
  
Yuki remained silent.  
  
"What happened?" -Kyou's voice was stone firm, leaving no room for argument or refusal.  
  
"Akito" -Yuki replied, cradling his hurt wrist close to his body.  
  
"And your face?"  
  
The mouse kept quiet, looking for a way to escape this mess. If he could only try and deceive Kyou again, if Kyou hadn't discovered him....  
  
"Answer" -the Cat growled impatient.  
  
"A crystal flowerpot" -the gray-haired teen offered as explanation. Since when Kyou had become so dominating anyway?  
  
"Why are you lying to us?"  
  
The Neko's hands planted on his shoulders, forcing Yuki to lift his face and look up at him.  
  
His cousin's eyes were on fire. He had never seen Kyou this angry before.  
  
Gathering his confused and tired being about him, Yuki answered.  
  
"It was the best for everyone"  
  
Kyou growled one more time, not happy at all with the answer.  
  
"Explain me how this is the best for you" -he practically grunted from clenched teeth, observing the wounds inflicted on the nezumi again.  
  
Yuki's eyes finally recovered some of his controlled coolness and his manner changed from tired to firm and resolute.  
  
"I don't have to. It is because I say so, deal with it" -even to his ears it sounded like a small child's whim, but he wasn't looking forward to expose all his reasons and letting himself wide open and vulnerable to whatever the Cat could make from his feelings and thoughts.  
  
"And explain me how this is the best for Tohru, you jerk, making her so sad"  
  
Yuki's eyes faltered for a second. Kyou knew how to deliver a low blow.  
  
"If Akito finds you here, you're going to get in trouble. Go" -Yuki changed the subject, tearing his eyes away.  
  
"I'm not going until you give me a good freaking explanation, and you can be sure I'm not joking" -Kyou demanded.  
  
He knew he had the upper hand, and hell he was going to let this opportunity slip away.  
  
'Yuki has better have a damn good reason'  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
A/N: Next chapter Kyou finally understand Yuki's reasons behind his decision, but this only leads to a new conflict, when the mouse refuses to come along with him.  
  
I'll try my best to update fast, ok?  
  
Reviews are desperately needed and welcomed.  
  
Bye. 


	7. Part Seven

Author's Notes: (sighs) Gomen ne, minna-san. It's been such a long time. I'm really very sorry for having abandoned this project back then. I'm specially sorry towards my good friend Souma Risa, sumimasen.  
  
I hope you people are nice enough and forgive this little tiny and minimal mishap and welcome this story again. Ne, I'll do my very best to be constant this time!  
  
Yey, specially since I'm on vacations now! Oh, lovely and much awaited vacations!  
  
Anyways, I'm re-starting the story right from the point it stopped, but in case you guys lost the track due to the length of no updating, well, you can always go back and read it again! (sheepish smile; if that's okay with you)  
  
As a reminder, simple guidelines again: no pairings, except for Tohru and Kyou,  
  
angst and drama, Yuki-centric, but Kyou-centric too -as in trying to understand one another-  
  
some violence and blood -Akito is here, ne?-  
  
some memories taken from the series and another ones totally made up -but from my pov they are pretty realistic-  
  
and all in all, just another Furuba fanstory.  
  
"Make a Wish"  
  
by Shinigami's Voice.  
  
Part Seven: Aggressions  
  
"And explain me how this is the best for Tohru, you jerk, making her so sad"  
  
Yuki's eyes faltered for a second. Kyou knew how to deliver a low blow.  
  
"If Akito finds you here, you're going to get in trouble. Go" -Yuki changed the subject, tearing his eyes away.  
  
"I'm not going until you give me a good freaking explanation, and you can be sure I'm not joking" -Kyou demanded.  
  
He knew he had the upper hand, and hell he was going to let this opportunity slip away.  
  
'Yuki has better have a damn good reason'  
  
"I don't have to tell you anything" - Yuki recoiled in a miffed manner, drawing back and trying to snap off Kyou's hands of his shoulders. It was practically obvious the way he was trying to recover some ground and control by playing the role of the cold and arrogant prince.  
  
Kyou stood there, watching him with uncharacteristic seriousness. Then he frowned.  
  
"Of course you don't have to tell me anything, you bastard. But you have to tell me something I can tell Tohru when I explain---"  
  
"No! Don't be stupid!!!" -Yuki practically cried out, coming to his feet in a rush. The movement left him seeing dancing spots in front of his eyes, but he went onwards- "What are you going to go and do?! Don't tell her anything! Don't tell anyone!"  
  
The cat snorted in mild confusion, seeing the frantic glance on the amethyst eyes. He tried to fix his attention on the nezumi's eyes, because fixing it on the thin track of blood along the pale face of his cousin was kind of morbid.  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" -he questioned, brows still furrowed.  
  
"Because!!" -Yuki exclaimed- "Don't you see what's going to happen?! I won't have everyone at Shigure's coming in here just to try and see me, when Akito is exactly waiting for you to do that! It would be my fault if he takes it out against someone else! Didn't Haru explain you?!"  
  
The neko pressed his memory, and the rocker's words came back, loud and clear....  
  
[ '..You don't have to go day after day, thinking that he's sad and confined in this house against his will, missing you, because he's not. He doesn't miss or need you. Now you're free to move on.....']  
  
['....and you better make sure not come back here. That monster of Akito could come up with something against you. Not that I care anyway' ]  
  
"Ne, what is this, then? A quest for you not to feel guilty?" -Kyou grunted- "Even if that takes--!!"  
  
"It's not like that!" -Yuki snapped.  
  
What did his conscience have to do with this? Of course he didn't want to feel guilty for causing others pain, but that was the littlest part in all this masquerade. It was because he knew what it felt like, to be punished by the Master, and to be haunted by those memories, and he couldn't stand the thought of someone else going through that.  
  
Hatori had already been there, too. Hatori understood. That's why the doctor had played along with the deceiving, had feigned erasing Yuki's memory. Because the cursed Dragon wanted to spare the others that same pain too. (1)  
  
And Haru was the third one. He didn't really understand Yuki's reasoning, because he had only seen his suffering from afar, but he would do anything to help his beloved cousin. And if the only thing he could do was agree with Yuki's decision, then he would do it the best way he could.  
  
"What is it, then? Can't you talk plainly, baka nezumi?" -Kyou growled, knowing not other way to get through Yuki's barriers than by force and bitterness- "I told you I wasn't going without an explanation. I'm waiting. Speak up"  
  
The pale teen's resolution faltered again. He broke visual contact, and seemed about to mumble something. But his lips didn't quite open.  
  
For some reason, Kyou couldn't help but remember when Kisa had lost the ability to talk. Afraid of putting her thoughts on audible words. (2)  
  
Afraid of rejection...  
  
Kyou knew that feeling well....  
  
When he was a little kid.....and everyone shied away from him.....rejecting him.......for having been born with the curse....the curse of the vengeful spirit.......  
  
And he became volatile, violent, angry with the world, but above everything, scared of himself. Scare of what he was. The world taught him to reject himself......because no one had ever showed him acceptation......  
  
Until Kazuma appeared.  
  
...Shishou....  
  
And showed him, that yes, he accepted the little red-haired kid. That he wanted to teach Kyou to live. That he wanted to teach Kyou to be strong, teach Kyou to lift himself away from people's prejudices. That Kyou would have in Kazuma someone who would really listen to his words.....  
  
[.....Why won't you talk to me, Kyou?.....  
  
.....Tell me what's bothering you........  
  
......Maybe I can do something about it.....  
  
.....Kyou, don't turn your back to me......  
  
....I won't judge you, if you trust and tell me, I won't judge you...  
  
....Let's do something...I'm going to give you two minutes, Kyou, two minutes during which you are free to tell me anything, even if it's something that embarrass you, if it's a secret, if it's something that scares you. Anything, Kyou, the truth. And when those minutes are over, if you don't want, we won't ever talk about it again, I won't judge you.......] (3)  
  
"Ne, mouse, I don't understand what you're doing. I really don't. What makes you believe we need to be protected? It's not like we can't fight back, or like I'm afraid. If you won't freaking tell someone, how do you expect us to read your mind?" -Kyou huffed, preparing himself mentally for what he was about to do. This was going to cost him dearly, but still..- "I'm going to offer you something. Do you hear me?! Not because I want to!! Just because I don't know what else to do.Not because I care, you jerk!!!! Just because I'm curious!!!"  
  
Yuki's eyes turned a more intense shade of lavender due to his confusion. What in the seven hells was the cat babbling about? He watched his feline cousin take a step forward, take a deep breath, frown harder if possible, and then....  
  
"I'm going to give you two minutes, understand? Two minutes during which you will freaking tell me what you're thinking, and it better be the truth or I'm gonna beat the hell out of you. During those two minutes it won't matter a damn who we are, you just tell me what's wrong. Try and think it's not me, just anyone else who's listening to you, okay? It won't matter. I won't say anything. I will hear you out and when you're done, I won't judge you, or laugh at you. If you want me to say something, tell me so. If you don't, well, I won't. But at least you'll get it out. And when the whole thing has ended, I won't ever talk about it..."  
  
Kyou stopped talking. The room was silent for a while. And the cat felt the utter fool. What had he been thinking, offering the mouse help, offering some kind of comfort? It was most likely that Yuki would scoff indignantly, or refuse or....  
  
Eyes of fire finally dared to look at his dark-haired cousin. And Kyou didn't know what to think now.  
  
Yuki had the strangest expression on his face. Awed, and somewhat confused, also sad, and almost, almost...almost reverential.  
  
Like some sort of respect and admiration painted on his features.  
  
Kyou didn't understand why, but in that moment, the idea didn't seem as bad as before. Maybe because he had never seen that respectful glance in Yuki's eyes directed at him. Maybe because he knew that he was keeping the promise he had made to Tohru. Maybe because he felt strangely proud to know that he was able to -at least momentarily- raise above the 'cat against mouse' prejudice. Just like his Shishou had wanted.  
  
When he thought it would be up to him to break the silence, Yuki just...sort of deflated.  
  
He sighed tiredly, and slowly sat down on the bed behind him. It was a real unique thing to watch him being submissive towards his red-haired cousin.  
  
"It...it was a nice thing to say, Kyou" -he murmured, feeling quite odd to be addressing the Cat this way. But if the Cat had made that sacrifice, he might as well do it too- "Arigatou. Demo....I can't accept your offer. I ...wouldn't know how to explain myself.....my reasons .....I don't think I can voice them.....it would be unaccountably awkward, having you listening to me....you have your own things to worry.....and duties to attend....but, yes, it was a nice thing....I wish I could ....but right now....I can't risk to-to break my resolution...by talking about it...and besides...." -a ghost of a little derisive smile crept into the mouse's voice- "...besides, ne, what were you thinking, baka neko, you're changing our whole roles in this family....."  
  
Kyou could recognize an evasion when he heard one. Right now, he understood the other teen's maneuver. Returning to safe ground, where they bicker and fight and insult each other, just to leave behind that uncertain lapse of time when he had almost giving in to the impulse to be truthful.  
  
"I know, I'm not as dense as you, k'so nezumi" -Kyou answered, but there was no malice in his voice- "Ill play along, but don't think I don't notice that you're running away....."  
  
Sudden steps cut off both cursed teens, as they directed their glances to the closed door. (4)  
  
"Hatori" -Yuki murmured. It had to be the Dragon, coming to finally check on him. The man had probably looked for the mouse in the clinic first and not finding him there he had come to look in the room. The purple-eyed youngster stood, glancing back between the door and the Cat- "What are you waiting for? Get out of here. No one can see you here. Go now"  
  
Not needing to be told twice, Kyou made his way to the window, opened the crystal pane and, stealing one last sidelong glance to the cursed nezumi, jumped out.  
  
Yuki followed and moved to close the window after the leaving teen, but the steps were getting louder, so he turned around hurriedly and left it slightly ajar. But at least it looked closed. It wouldn't do for Hatori to became suspicious. The pale teen whirled and headed towards the door then, hearing how the steps had halted exactly in front of his room.  
  
The door opened, all the while Yuki thinking of a way to convince the doctor he was fine. He didn't want to spend the night in the clinic. If the Dragon only let him rest a moment, he was so mentally and physically tired....  
  
"Yuki...I wasn't done with you!"  
  
Amethyst eyes widened.  
  
*****  
  
Haru stared lazily into the now darkening sky. Days were shorter now, the evening rushing in faster and coloring the clouds.  
  
Around him, the chattering continued. Momiji's vibrant laugh and giggles spiraled upwards, giving proof of the boy's constant good humor and childish manners.  
  
Even if Hatsuharu knew that the blond Usagi was much more mature than he seemed to be. Surely, it was Momiji's own way to escape, feigning he didn't care, hiding behind the hyper kid mask.  
  
That Tohru girl and her friends -what were their names, again? - the tall blond one and the creepy looking one joined to the conversation, all the while pushing Tohru to participate.  
  
But Haru could see the slight worry in the girl's eyes. Surely, she had noticed that, among the crowd of students, the Cat was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Ne, Tohru, where's the infamous Red Head anyway?" -Uo asked after a while.  
  
"His wave can't be detected" -Hanajima declared, eyes dark and eerie.  
  
"Anoo...I don't know. Kyou-kun was supposed to be here with us" -Tohru said, looking around.  
  
"Maybe Kyou was hungry and went to the cafeteria. Maybe Kyou wanted a big nice fish! Maybe Kyou left and will never ever return again!!" -Momiji exclaimed, all smiles.  
  
"Nani?! Momiji-kun!" -the girl looked both dizzy and terrified by the cursed rabbit's words.  
  
"Kidding!" -the boy sang again- "Ne, Tohru, you're supposed to laugh now"  
  
"Ahh, hai" -the girl sweatdropped.  
  
Haru sighed, annoyed at the scene. What were they doing out there in the school's yard, again? Some kind of festival? A reunion organized by the school's president? A get-together-all the students to sing the national anthem? The black and white haired Sohma wasn't sure.  
  
But it was getting late by now. He wanted to go back to the Main House to check on Yuki. By the look of things, he wouldn't be able to leave school yet. Maybe he could make it before dinner and get a chance to see his cousin. Before Akito called Yuki to have supper with him.....  
  
Haru's gray eyes narrowed slightly at the thought. When would that creep leave Yuki alone? Wasn't it enough, how he had scarred the boy since his childhood?  
  
Haru sighed again. He really wanted to leave.  
  
****  
  
Ayame blew a strand of silver hair out of his eyes.  
  
The lock of hair fell back in place.  
  
"Oh, the world! Oh, the injustice! Oh, the misery! How can the universe condemn such unique and magnificent artist to the dark anonymousness! Everyone in the face of the planet should have the golden opportunity to contemplate these divine creations, meant for men to nurture their feelings towards the beauty of an intense romance born from such wonderful and passionate-inspired clothes, and dresses, and skirts, and lacey and accessories meant to please the eyes, and something more if possible! Ha ha ha!"  
  
The designer continued his monologue, all the while sketching on the blank paper pages, or sometimes standing and whirling as if modeling the creations pictured in his mind.  
  
Mine was in the back of the store, collecting some of the fabric and material her tencho had asked her. Once she had everything ready, she made her way back to her tencho's office, arms full of pastel colored paraphernalia.  
  
With a push of her hips, she opened the door, and walked in, smile in full force, eyes shimmering with content behind the glasses, expecting to find her much admired and dear boss in the midst of one of his inspirational outburst of art.  
  
Instead, Ayame's voice had quieted, as he rested his arms on the desk, nestling his head on them. His green eyes were fixed on the pictures splayed on the wooden surface. Pictures of him, and Shigure, and Hatori, and Yuki..and Yuki again, and again. Some of them were old, Yuki a mere child. Always serious, and pale looking.  
  
Others were more recent, provided by Shigure. Of Yuki at school, in his black uniform, or in his festival suit for the New Year's celebration, or simply reading at Shigure's house.  
  
"Tencho?" -Mine called, placing all the things on the couch and coming to stand in front of the desk.  
  
"I don't know what else to do" -Ayame said to no one in particular- "I never did anything for him, and now that I have the chance, I just don't know what to do"  
  
"Demo..Ototo-kun knows that" -Mine give a little smile- "He surely knows that you're trying hard. He knows tencho cares"  
  
"But I didn't before" -the cursed snake shook his head.  
  
"Oh, but you do know" -the girl repeated- "If you don't give up, and continue reaching for him, surely one day, one day he'll reach back!"  
  
Ayame turned to see her. He also smiled, one of those gestures Mine recognized as sorrowful. It made her heart twitch.  
  
"He doesn't know how to reach back" -the Hebi declared- "He is so firmly convinced he's still alone"  
  
"But your care as his oniisan, and the care of his friends will soon convince him of the opposite. Don't give up on him yet, Ayame-san" -Mine said, tone affectionate as she voiced her tencho's name. (5)  
  
The Sohma nodded, long hair swaying as he stood from his desk, and then, something mischievous seemed to glitter from the back of his eyes.  
  
"Mine, you are quite my only consolation in this world of despair and heartbreak. I can see you have been trapped by my lovely charisma and sexy looks, haven't you?" -Ayame's voice sounded husky and suspicious, as he advanced on the startled girl.  
  
"Eto? Tencho!!" -Mine blushed to the roots of her hair.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha! It's no use denying the heart! Another victim of my irresistible charm! Ha ha ha!"  
  
He continued his verbal teasing, even though they both knew Ayame was only displaying his eternal joking side, but that in all truthfulness, was thankful for his assistant's words.  
  
****  
  
She hummed to herself, as she stood up from her chair and towards the whiteboard on the back wall of her room.  
  
Grabbing some clips from a drawer, she pinned the page to the whiteboard, adding it to the collection of paintings she had there. Kagura smiled.  
  
Some of the paintings pictured orange cats. Orange cats playing with butterflies. Orange cats sleeping. Orange cats on a tree.  
  
But those were kind of old. The news ones were of landscapes, lakes and mountains, birds on the blue sky, another one of a dark starry sky, or dolphins and so on. The one she had just pinned there was an amateur copy of an artist professional painting, featuring the earth among the blueness of the universe, and a whale soaring the space, as if it was an infinite ocean. (6)  
  
"I'll become a famous painter some day" -the girl exclaimed in all conviction, and she returned to her chair and desk, to her paints and brushes and pages.  
  
"Hmmm, now what..." -she murmured, absentmindedly picking up a small tube of orange paint. When she looked down at the tube in her hand, Kagura repressed a sigh, and instead of that smiled again.  
  
"Not that color. I need to find another favorite color now" -she said to herself.  
  
Because Kyou's color couldn't be her favorite anymore. It still hurt. Even if it also brought her happiness sometimes, to know her-to know that Kyou would be happy, even if it was in a place she couldn't reach.  
  
"Ah, I know! I'll make a portrait of Kisa and Hiro! They'll like it very much!"  
  
Outside, the sun was dying into the night.  
  
****  
  
Amethyst eyes widened.  
  
'A-Akito?! But -he..he ...and Hato-?'  
  
The Sohma Master stormed into the room, obviously angry at the fact that the Mouse had escaped from his hands the moment the Dragon had interrupted earlier.  
  
Yuki had been almost sure the doctor would sedate the Head clan, that Akito would be too tired to try anything until the other day. But it seemed he was wrong.  
  
He saw the hand lifting and descending towards him, but the mouse jumped back, avoiding the blow. He staggered backwards, caught by surprise by the Master's sudden appearance.  
  
"You sneaky little rat, don't you dare getting away from me again" -Akito hissed, as he advanced onto the teen, taking hold of one the long sleeves of Yuki's robe and yanking him closer, close enough to be backhanded.  
  
The young Sohma winced, tasting blood in his mouth. The rush of air warned him of the incoming fist, and on pure instinct, he dodged and slipped out of the man's grasp, pushing Akito off him in the process.  
  
The Master stared at him in surprise. But in an instant, the surprise turned in rage.  
  
"You'll regret that, rat! I swear to you, you little bastard, how you dare touch me!! I'm your Master, I own you!! You're mine, don't you see!! I'll make sure to punish you for your insolence!"  
  
Yuki looked around and stepped back, but before he could put some more distance between them, Akito grasped his hair and practically threw him back against one wall. Yuki gasped in horror and pain, sliding down to sit on the tatami.  
  
"Fool! Did you think you were going to escape me?! Forget about it, there's no way you will ever be free from me! I may seem weak, I may be dying, but I have the strength to put you in your place! Like I always have"  
  
Akito lifted him roughly by his arm, not caring about the wounds caused by the crystal flowerpot or the injured wrist. With the momentarily but unnatural strength, another hand encircled the teen's neck, as the man pressed Yuki against the wall, like pinning a butterfly against a window.  
  
Yuki tried hard to go along with the abuse. It wouldn't do to continue fighting back. It would only result on him getting more beat up than necessary, or angering Akito enough to involve others in the punishment. He needed to appear afraid.  
  
Though that wasn't as difficult as anyone would have thought, because Akito tried a new angle of abuse. The mental one.  
  
"Do you remember, my little mouse?" -the Master's eyes held a wicked intensity as he spoke- "I have always put you in your place, taught you to be a good docile boy. All those days, all those months you spent in that room, in the cold and dark room.....remember? With no one but me, with nothing but the clothes you had on, crying and crying until you fell asleep. What a pretty boy you were, so scared and so lonely. Would you like to return to that room, Yuki?"  
  
The mouse's eyes grew wide. He couldn't help but to shiver, only a moment's tremor, but he couldn't repress it.  
  
No! No! Not there! No, please, not there!  
  
"Yes, we could do that. Move you to your former room. I would take the time to tame you again. It's such a pity that you have become so stubborn. But then again, it's not like I don't enjoy teaching you to be pliant. The whip has always worked well, hasn't it?"  
  
While speaking, Akito freed the slender arm, but his cool hand started wandering along Yuki's fair skin on his shoulders and back.  
  
"You do have the scars, hm? But since you're so pale, you can barely see them now" -the Master smiled.  
  
Yuki bit down hard on his lips. The monster. The bastard.  
  
"So, lets tell everyone you're to stay back there, ne? Lets warn everyone not to go and see you, because it would be better if you are isolated during some days. So you learn to be respectful and obedient. Don't you want to go back there, Yuki?"  
  
"No!" -the boy answered before he could help it, before he could dissolve the angered tone from his voice.  
  
"Well , it doesn't matter what you want!" -Akito all but screamed, banging him against the flat surface- "If you ever talk to me in that tone again, that awful girl and the cat will pay! Do you hear me?! I'll make sure their lives are miserable, that girl will always regret having met you!!"  
  
Yuki, his throat constricted and gasping for breath, answered in a more subdued voice.  
  
"Girl? Who are-Akito, who are you talking about? I don't understand. What's with the Cat? I don't know what are you talking about-please, let me breath...."  
  
Yuki had the presence of mind to play his role perfectly. Girl? What girl? Yuki didn't remember any girl. No, he didn't remember Honda Tohru.  
  
Akito slackened his hold on the mouse, and he frowned slightly. Then, a smirk crossed his lips.  
  
'Ah, yes, my little Yuki has forgotten that disgusting girl...'  
  
"It doesn't matter then, Yuki. Forget about what I say" -the man smiled evilly. He couldn't threat the mouse with the stupid girl and the cat now, but he still had other cards to play- "But I keep my word, little ungrateful. Speak to me in that tone again, and all your cousins will pay for it. You wouldn't like to see the Tiger mute again, right? Or if something happened to that fool Cow, or that Sheep brat? Wouldn't it be sad? The only thing it takes for them to be fine, it's for you to be a good boy......."  
  
"To obey. To respect. To do everything I tell you to. I'm your Master, after all. And you're the first Juunishi, you arrived first, and that's why I, as your kami-sama, have the right to claim you. Because you are my first....."  
  
"That's something other people don't understand, ne? All the other Juunishi, all the other Sohma, they don't understand that, along with the benefits of being the Mouse, you also have a price to pay......" (7)  
  
"But they only see what they want to see.....Your void smiles, your beauty, your mesmerizing eyes. And they don't see the scared little kid, disgusted with himself, jealous of normal people, so utterly and lovely vulnerable. Oh, but I see you, I see your fear, I love to see it......"  
  
Yuki choked down a sob. He tried so hard to hang on onto the anger, onto the rage of being mistreated, onto the despise and scorn he held against Akito. But his childhood memories came rushing back, blinding him, leaving him feeling like he would broke into tremors in any moment.  
  
He had swore to himself he wouldn't let Akito scared him again. That he would be strong, and cold, and indifferent.  
  
But he was losing the battle against his inner demons.  
  
If he could only be a little stronger, a little more determinate, a little less pathetic.  
  
"Akito! This is enough!" -Hatori was standing in the door, seeming like he would burst in and tackle the Master in any minute. But he kept himself in place. Not because he didn't care, but because he knew better.  
  
It could only anger the Head Family more. And right now, Akito held in his hand Yuki's throat.  
  
"Hatori, since when can you tell me what to do?" -the man smiled a cruel visage.  
  
"Akito, Yuki's breath is starting to come ragged. Put him down, his feet are barely touching the floor" -the doctor requested in his logical and calm demeanor- "And you're also looking quite agitated. I think I told you to wait for me in your room while I went to the clinic to bring your medicine and the needles"  
  
"Oh, but Hatori, I can do as I please, it doesn't matter what you told me to do, does it?" -the Master didn't let go of the nezumi yet.  
  
"No, it doesn't matter. But it would be the best for both of you to follow my suggestions. I am, after all, in charge of looking out for your health. Now, please, lets go back"  
  
Akito returned his dark gaze to the trapped mouse in his hands, pleased with the state the teen was now. Looking perturbed, pale, cold and almost sick, lost in his nightmarish flashbacks.  
  
"Fine then" -the man finally relented- "But the nezumi needs to be taught a lesson. Lets give him this night to reflect. Hatori, you're to return with me, and don't come back to see Yuki. No one is to enter his room tonight, and he's not leaving it either"  
  
"But, his wounds.."-the cursed Dragon tried to protest.  
  
"This kind of wounds are familiar to him. He has been whipped before, so why bother? They will heal fine...they have always have...."  
  
"Akito, you know how easily he can fall under a cold or an attack, I'm also to see after his health, it could be dangerous....."  
  
"But it doesn't threaten his life, right?" -the man simply asked.  
  
"Ehhhh..-the doctor actually doubted, but decided on the truth- "no, not really"  
  
"Then, it's not a problem. Leave him alone, he'll be fine by tomorrow. Isn't it so, Yuki? You'll be just fine" -Akito lent forward, his face inches apart from the teen's own skin- "Because......"  
  
And the Master moved even closer, leaning to the side a little, so he was able to murmur something in the Mouse's ear.  
  
Yuki's eyes only looked more troubled, but after a second, they acquired a strange tint of sad acceptance.  
  
Akito finally released him, letting the boy slump down and fell in a heap to the floor. The man casually turned around, pleased with himself, and walked to the door. Hatori made a move to go inside, but the cruel Sohma shook his head, and they both exited the room, the door closing behind them.  
  
The teen stared into nothing with wide eyes, concentrating himself in the sudden and much welcomed silence.  
  
Yes, he was gone. Finally.  
  
There was no more voice. And no more touch. Thank goodness, he was alone.  
  
A bit more, just a bit more, and he would have broken into sobs. Silent ones, but still...  
  
A wisp of cold air bit at his skin rather abruptly, and soft thumps were heard again.  
  
A hand descended on him, fingers closing over his shoulder. A person crouched beside him.  
  
Not again, please, go away! Why didn't Akito go away!? No!  
  
Nononononono!  
  
His voice finally broke past his lips.  
  
"No! No! Go away! Go! Please! No! No! No! No more!!"  
  
His shaking arms came around his head, expecting the whip, the blows, the kicks. The teen huddled into himself, recoiling from the touch.  
  
Orange eyes stared in painful wonder.  
  
"Yuki, it's me, Kyou"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: Well, chapter seven is done. I particularly like it. Pretty violent, wasn't it? But, ahhhh, what a noble Cat, hm? As I have stated before, Kyou will be taking the savior role in this fic.  
  
Go, Kyou, go!  
  
Someone save my dear Yuki! Geez, he would be really offended by that, ne? Yuki can well save himself, but for purposes of the story, of course he has to depend on others.  
  
Lets give explanation to the little numbers, ne:  
  
Reference to the dark memories of Hatori, of losing his left eye and his love Kana to the Master's sadism. Reference to Kisa's appearance in episode, errr, 17 or 18, I think. This is a made up memory of Kyou about his martial arts' sensei, Kazuma. Based on some flashbacks that actually appear in the anime in episodes 24 to 26. But I also added the 'two minutes' offering gesture. It's an idea -sadly not mine- that I read in another fic of a different anime, but that really impressed me. I find that offer truly amazing, that has to come from someone with a generous and comprehensive heart. Imagine you're feeling down, and you need to desperately talk it out, but people usually tell you you're wrong, you're being childish, you're blowing it up of proportion, or consider you a helpless victim fated to suffer endlessly. That doesn't give you any comfort, ne? Instead, there's someone who, during that time, will hear you out or even hold you close to make you feel at peace. Truly remarkable. Kyou, after all, is that way. The 'door'. The stupid door! Baka wa!!! I just found out that I made this little mistake in one of the former chapters, when I wrote 'the door's knob'. Nani?! They're at the Main House!!! The doors are tobira!!! Sliding doors don't have knobs!!! Baka. Oh, I like Ayame and Mine's interaction very much. This part may sound a bit OOC, because the Hebi is so serious and melancholic, but indulge me, please. Ayame can be so sweet. Ah, Kagura-chan! Reminds me of my good friend Lupe-chan! Anyway, poor girl, she loved Kyou so unconditionally. The painting I just described is taken from a Sailor Moon episode, and actually is one of Michuru's (Sailor Neptune) works. This is another of my theories. I've been wondering a lot the reason of Akito's obsession with Yuki. Granted, he's beautiful and mysterious, but I came up with this. The Sohma's Master is like the Kami-sama in the Juunishi tale, isn't he? The one who called upon the animals. To HIS party. To make them HIS animals. And the Nezumi arrived first. Hence, he became the Master's favorite one, his exclusive Juunishi. And Akito has become obsessed to posses at any means, the cursed Mouse. Yuki.  
  
Yare, yare, if you don't like it, don't flame me please. There are like 8  
versions of the Juunishi tale out there, so I don't really know if I've  
understood it right. Just a bit of fiction, okay?  
  
Well then, lets start the 8th chapter. I'm really anxious to write it.  
I've got some ideas under my sleeves.  
  
Bye bye. 


	8. Part Eight

Author's Notes:  
  
Ohayo, minna-san!!! See, I'm updating in a flash!!! Well, not that fast, but still, less than a week. Gee, the net screwed up the notes in the last chapter, didn't it? Promise I'll fix that soon, but I hope you guys understood anyways.  
  
Ah, demo, not so many reviews...hope to get more this time, okay? The following chapters will deserve them, or so I think. You guys be kind enough to tell me.  
  
Reviews make the world go round and round and round, don't forget that.  
  
Thanks specially to Haruka Hana, a great writer with an awesome story in BB, in case anyone's interested, it's called A World So Cold, and Kai's the protagonist. Cutie, cold, killer looks Kai. What a pity BB is not as good as he is.  
  
And thanks to my dearest Lupe-chan, alias Kagura-chan only for the sake of bugging her!!! Ha! They both like painting!! See, minna, see? And she likes Kyou, though..I think she doesn't like cats...i'm not sure. Hey, Lupis, do you like cats? You better like mine!!!! He, I'm sounding like Kagura now...  
  
And, lets go on with the fic. Warnings? Sap!!!!  
  
"Make a Wish"  
  
by Shinigami's Voice  
  
Part Eight: Through the Glass  
  
A hand descended on him, fingers closing over his shoulder. A person crouched beside him.  
  
Not again, please, go away! Why didn't Akito go away!? No!  
  
Nononononono!  
  
His voice finally broke past his lips.  
  
"No! No! Go away! Go! Please! No! No! No! No more!!"  
  
His shaking arms came around his head, expecting the whip, the blows, the kicks. The teen huddled into himself, recoiling from the touch.  
  
Orange eyes stared in painful wonder.  
  
"Yuki, it's me, Kyou"  
  
But the teen lying on the floor continued his frantic rant, not listening to the words being spoken to him.  
  
"Nonononononononono!!! Leave me alone!! Leave me alone!!! Go away!!!"  
  
Kyou swallowed thickly, not knowing what to do. Under his hand, he could feel the violent tremors Yuki had broken into.  
  
"Shhhhhh, shhhhhhhh, Akito's gone" -he started murmuring, in an effort to calm his cousin.  
  
Because there was no doubt in his mind that Yuki was still reacting against the Master's presence.  
  
That motherless bastard...  
  
Kyou's other hand was clenched in a fist.  
  
He had seen everything. Through the glass. Through the window's glass.........  
  
[flashback]  
  
Kyou jumped out of the window, Yuki hurrying him to get out of the room.  
  
The neko landed smoothly on his feet. Well, actually, anyone could have done that, since the room was in the house's first floor. Luckily for him the darkness was setting over, since it was late in the evening by now. Shadows would conceal him best.  
  
He knew he was supposed to get out of the Main Compound now, and make his way back to Shigure's. But on second thought, he stayed where he was, crouched at the window's level.  
  
He wanted to hear what Hatori would say to the nezumi. And make sure he himself hadn't been discovered.  
  
But to his surprise, and apparently to Yuki's surprise too, judging by the sharp intake of air of the dark-haired teen, the Sohma who stepped into the room was not the Doctor, but the Master.  
  
"Yuki...I wasn't done with you!"  
  
Kyou could see everything from his hiding place, and he could hear the voices inside because the window had been left slightly ajar.  
  
From Kyou's point of view, he could see Akito clearly, and his angered expression, while he couldn't see his cousin's face, Yuki's back turned to him.  
  
'He wasn't done with the Mouse? What does that mean?'  
  
Before the Cat had more time to ponder his question, he watched the Master's hand lifting and attempting to smack the teen in front of him. But Yuki avoided the blow and stepped back.  
  
Kyou understood now. He remembered the wounds inflicted on his cousin's arms and face. The orange-haired teen growled low. So, that beast of Akito wasn't 'done' attacking the mouse. How sick.  
  
"You sneaky little rat, don't you dare getting away from me again"  
  
The neko heard that man say in an irritated tone, as he advanced onto the teen, taking hold of one the long sleeves of Yuki's robe and yanking him closer, close enough to be backhanded.  
  
'You fool!! How can someone who beats me day after day be slapped like that! Get away from him! Put distance! Hit back, dammit, you baka nezumi, before he connects again!'  
  
Kyou was rewarded to see Yuki react to the blow, pushing the Master away and stepping back from that man's reach.  
  
'Ha! Told you so! Now, k'so nezumi, why don't you try one of your flying kicks on that man! It would be fun to see someone else fly for a change'  
  
Somewhere in the back of his mind, a small part of the neko's mind pointed out that Kyou was actually 'cheering' for the Rat. That was plain wrong, but still, it was worse cheering for the clan's Head.  
  
Kyou's thoughts were interrupted when he fixed his glance on Akito. The surprised expression on the older Sohma soon turned into visible rage. So palpable, that it was almost scary.  
  
"You'll regret that, rat! I swear to you, you little bastard, how you dare touch me!! I'm your Master, I own you!! You're mine, don't you see!! I'll make sure to punish you for your insolence!"  
  
'Nande k'so?! He owns us?! No way! How can the Mouse allow him to say that?! Is that damn Yuki so stupid that he can't win against that sick, weak son of-"  
  
Kyou's eyes widened, seeing Akito capture the mouse by the hair and yank him back, like if the teen was a doll, throwing Yuki to hit against the left wall. The rat sat down of the floor, and now the neko could see Yuki's profile, and he heard the gasp, no being able to decide if it was a sound made because of pain or fear.  
  
"Fool! Did you think you were going to escape me?! Forget about it, there's no way you will ever be free from me! I may seem weak, I may be dying, but I have the strength to put you in your place! Like I always have"  
  
The feline Sohma had thought the Master was weak. He had heard the man was always sick, suffering fevers and taking medicines. Yes, he had some knowledge that Akito could be dominating and intimidating, that he bitch- slapped the younger Sohmas. But he never imagined he was able to do such things.  
  
The Cat gripped tightly the windowsill, as he continued watching. He observed how Akito lifted the other Sohma by the injured arm and how his other hand came up to wrap itself around Yuki's too pale neck, pinning the teen against the wall.  
  
'Why is Yuki enduring this?' -he wondered, mildly infuriated- 'If it was me, I wouldn't care about a damn, and beat the crap out of that man. Or at least try hard, 'cause it seems the bastard can be very strong. If he can do that to Yuki, I wonder...after all, he was the one who blinded Hatori....Demo, it doesn't matter! I would kick and yell and fight! Why is that Yuki is looking at him with those eyes, like if he's scared? If he were afraid of being beaten up, he would attack back, ne? What is that jerk scared of, then?'  
  
Akito himself answered Kyou's unspoken question, as he started speaking with a much calmer voice, but the tone had acquired a wicked tint of satisfaction.  
  
"Do you remember, my little mouse? I have always put you in your place, taught you to be a good docile boy. All those days, all those months you spent in that room, in the cold and dark room.....remember? With no one but me, with nothing but the clothes you had on, crying and crying until you fell asleep. What a pretty boy you were, so scared and so lonely. Would you like to return to that room, Yuki?"  
  
Kyou frowned. Room? What room? Wasn't this Yuki's usual room then?  
  
It was exactly then, that Kyou remembered Yuki once saying, that he had always felt caged when he lived in the Main House.  
  
The cat had snorted derisively. What could a mouse know about being caged? It was the Cats that were destined to be locked down until their deaths. He didn't understand back then what Yuki had meant by that.  
  
'He was really caged in that room, then?' -the neko wondered.  
  
The Master had started speaking again.  
  
"Yes, we could do that. Move you to your former room. I would take the time to tame you again. It's such a pity that you have become so stubborn. But then again, it's not like I don't enjoy teaching you to be pliant. The whip has always worked well, hasn't it?"  
  
While speaking, Akito freed Yuki's arm, but his hand started wandering along Yuki's skin on his shoulders and back.  
  
"You do have the scars, hm? But since you're so pale, you can barely see them now" -the Master smiled.  
  
Kyou felt his hair standing on end. He had never felt this....aggravated, insulted.  
  
'Whip?! That monster whips him?! He-he wants Yuki to be pl-pliant?!'  
  
That was it! Kyou was about to jump back into the room and shut up the man with his own fists. What did it matter that it was the Mouse the one being mistreated?! It could have been anyone! If he had seen any other person being treated like this, he would have felt angered, but it was a Sohma, dammit, his same blood! No matter how silly it sounded, but it was one of his own family being abused in there! He was far more from being angry.  
  
But something held him back, he couldn't just burst in there, blowing up everything Yuki and himself had done to keep the Neko's presence in the Main House secret.  
  
Besides, he could tell Yuki was also holding back, trying hard to remain docile under the older Sohma's taunts. Kyou didn't understand why, but maybe the nezumi had a reason to do it so.  
  
So, against all his instincts to jump in and give Hell to Akito, the fiery Sohma stayed in his place outside, on the other side of the window, where he could hear the bastard continue his verbal attack.  
  
"So, lets tell everyone you're to stay back there, ne? Lets warn everyone not to go and see you, because it would be better if you are isolated during some days. So you learn to be respectful and obedient. Don't you want to go back there, Yuki?"  
  
"No!" -the boy answered almost immediately, voice sounding agitated and angry.  
  
"Well , it doesn't matter what you want!" -Akito screamed right back, banging the pale teen against the surface- "If you ever talk to me in that tone again, that awful girl and the cat will pay! Do you hear me?! I'll make sure their lives are miserable, that girl will always regret having met you!!" Kyou's fire eyes grew wide, for the first time reflecting fear.  
  
'To-Tohru! He's going to go after her!! The animal is going to take it out on us, on her! I must do something to protect her! He's not touching Tohru! Not now, not ever! I will kill him if he-"  
  
But Yuki spoke up, voice suffocated and somehow doubtful.  
  
"Girl? Who are-Akito, who are you talking about? I don't understand. What's with the Cat? I don't know what are you talking about-please, let me breath...."  
  
The neko blinked one, two, three times. He opened his lips slightly, but no sound was proffered.  
  
And finally, this was the answer.  
  
Why had Yuki feigned not knowing them? Why had Yuki wanted Hatori to deceive people and act as if his memory had been erased?  
  
In order Yuki could say those words to the Master.  
  
That no, Yuki didn't know any 'girl'. And that Yuki didn't understand why was Akito threatening the Cat.  
  
Therefore, it was no use to try and hurt Tohru or Kyou or even Shigure now, because Yuki couldn't care less.  
  
Kyou bit down on his lower lip.  
  
'The bastard! The cocky jerk! The k'so nezumi!!! Doing all that, going through that, only because of.....us'  
  
The cursed cat inched closer, almost touching his forehead to the crystal panel in order to hear Akito's words, since the master had lowered his tone when he had started talking again.  
  
"It doesn't matter then, Yuki. Forget about what I say"  
  
Kyou saw the man's evil smile, like if it didn't matter that he no longer could use Tohru and himself against Yuki. Like if he had another secret weapon in store.  
  
"But I keep my word, little ungrateful. Speak to me in that tone again, and all your cousins will pay for it. You wouldn't like to see the Tiger mute again, right? Or if something happened to that fool Cow, or that Sheep brat? Wouldn't it be sad? The only thing it takes for them to be fine, it's for you to be a good boy......."  
  
'What a low-scum joke of a man!' -Kyou thought, his glance both angered and sad- 'Blackmailing him like that, forcing him to be his doll by putting others' fate in his hands. That damn Yuki can't even take a decision on his own, without stopping to think what consequences would it bring to the others. Why no one ever told me this? Why no one ever did something to stop him?! Why no one does something now!!!!'  
  
Akito went on.  
  
"To obey. To respect. To do everything I tell you to. I'm your Master, after all. And you're the first Juunishi, you arrived first, and that's why I, as your kami-sama, have the right to claim you. Because you are my first....."  
  
'Because he's his 'first'? Only because Yuki is the first Juunishi?! I thought Akito would take turns on torturing the other Sohmas. I mean, that was that time with Hatori, and the time with the Tiger, but it seems....it seems his obsession with the nezumi comes from way back long. That it doesn't matter what happens, the Mouse will always be his 'toy' to play and abuse. How utterly disgusting'  
  
Kyou had to take a deep breath to calm his flaming temper. He was 'flaming pissed' like he so nicely used to put it.  
  
And now that he thought it back, he had once heard that Yuki's parents had rejected him since little, therefore, he had been raised almost all his life here, in the Main House.  
  
Just how long had the cursed rat been under Akito's sadistic methods? No wonder Yuki seemed so scared whenever the man stepped in front of him.  
  
Kyou realized then that he had it wrong. He had thought that Yuki was the spoiled brat, cherished by everyone, even by the Master. He even thought Yuki was the Master's favorite one. And it was true, but in a very different way.  
  
"That's something other people don't understand, ne? All the other Juunishi, all the other Sohma, they don't understand that, along with the benefits of being the Mouse, you also have a price to pay......"  
  
"But they only see what they want to see.....Your void smiles, your beauty, your mesmerizing eyes. And they don't see the scared little kid, disgusted with himself, jealous of normal people, so utterly and lovely vulnerable. Oh, but I see you, I see your fear, I love to see it......"  
  
The cat jumped to his feet. Hearing those horrible, sick words had set his blood on fire.  
  
He was furious. He didn't care what would anyone think of him now. He was determinate to go in there and retrieve his cousin.  
  
It was irrelevant that he was the forsaken cat now. He liked to appear stubborn and strong and brave and hell-bent on defeating the Mouse. But after all, he couldn't deny what his Shishou had told him once.  
  
['You have a good, honest heart, Kyou. Even if you intent on hiding it. You are a very kind person' ]  
  
But something else interrupted. Some else.  
  
"Akito! This is enough!" -Hatori was standing in the door, seeming irritated at the scene he found.  
  
"Hatori, since when can you tell me what to do?" -the man smiled a cruel visage.  
  
"Akito, Yuki's breath is starting to come ragged. Put him down, his feet are barely touching the floor" -the doctor requested in his logical and calm demeanor.  
  
Kyou directed his attention to what Hatori had said. True, the mouse was practically hanging from the Master's hold.  
  
"And you're also looking quite agitated. I think I told you to wait for me in your room while I went to the clinic to bring your medicine and the needles" -Hatori added.  
  
"Oh, but Hatori, I can do as I please, it doesn't matter what you told me to do, does it?" -the Master didn't let go of the nezumi yet.  
  
"No, it doesn't matter. But it would be the best for both of you to follow my suggestions. I am, after all, in charge of looking out for your health. Now, please, lets go back"  
  
"Fine then" -the man finally relented- "But the nezumi needs to be taught a lesson. Lets give him this night to reflect. Hatori, you're to return with me, and don't come back to see Yuki. No one is to enter his room tonight, and he's not leaving it either"  
  
"But, his wounds.."  
  
Kyou heard the cursed Dragon protest. The Dragon was a doctor after all. Kyou was sure the Master would allow Hatori to at least do a quick check on Yuki.  
  
"This kind of wounds are familiar to him. He has been whipped before, so why bother? They will heal fine...they have always have...."  
  
'Doesn't this man have any mercy?!' -the cat bristled- 'Talking like that, like if being whipped is the most normal thing for anyone!'  
  
"Akito, you know how easily he can fall under a cold or an attack, I'm also to see after his health, it could be dangerous....." -the doctor tried to counteract.  
  
"But it doesn't threaten his life, right?" -the man simply asked.  
  
"Ehhhh..-the doctor actually doubted, but decided on the truth- "no, not really"  
  
"Then, it's not a problem. Leave him alone, he'll be fine by tomorrow. Isn't it so, Yuki? You'll be just fine" -Akito lent forward, his face inches apart from the teen's own skin- "Because......"  
  
And the Master moved even closer, leaning to the side a little, so he was able to murmur something in the Mouse's ear.  
  
Kyou fixed his eyes on the man's moving lips, concentrating all his attention in reading the whispered words that were inaudible.  
  
He felt his mouth go slack, his skills allowing him to decode the lip's movements.  
  
'Will he really be..be capable of that? Is he really ....capable of doing that......"  
  
Kyou's attention was diverted by the mouse's resigned glance.  
  
'And Yuki...will allow it? Won't he...try to escape?'  
  
Akito finally released the boy, letting him slump down to the floor. The man casually turned around and walked to the door. Hatori made a move to go inside, but the cruel Sohma shook his head, and they both exited the room, the door closing behind them.  
  
The room fell silent.  
  
Kyou had to wait a couple of seconds to make sure the other two Sohmas had walked away from the door.  
  
Besides, his legs weren't responding him. He was a little shocked himself, and unsure of what to do now.  
  
But seeing the other teen lying still on the tatami, face hidden behind a curtain of hair, alone after those hellish minutes, he was decided.  
  
He pried the window completely open now, cold air rushing into the room, as the cat jumped in, trying to be as silent as possible.  
  
He closed the window, cutting off the intruding breeze, and made his way to the fallen mouse.  
  
Yuki didn't look nearly as strong or arrogant now.  
  
He placed his hand on the other teen's shoulder, attempting to shake him, thinking that maybe he had fainted.  
  
But Yuki had started at the touch, shrinking in on himself, voice at the same time asking and pleading to be left alone, repeating on and on for the person to go away.  
  
[end flashback]  
  
"Shhhhhh, shhhhhhhh, Akito's gone" -Kyou started murmuring, in an effort to calm his cousin.  
  
But the other Sohma shook his head, as if not believing those words.  
  
Yuki knew there was someone beside him. Surely it was Akito again. But the voice.....it wasn't the same voice, was it?  
  
Kyou knelt this time, in order to speak closer.  
  
"Yes, he's gone. Akito's gone, ya know. C'mon, look up and see for yourself" -he tried and encourage the other youngster, but with no success.  
  
Huffing, exasperated at not knowing what to do, the fiery teen bent lower, the hand wearing the black and white bracelet reaching out and hesitantly pushing back the tresses of gray hair falling on Yuki's face, in order to look into the purplish eyes.  
  
But the nezumi's eyes were closed tightly, refusing to look up.  
  
"Oi, open your eyes, mou-Yuki"- Kyou decided on not using the mouse label for the moment. He had heard how Akito called the other boy.  
  
..His precious mouse...the little mouse....  
  
It made Kyou want to puke. It was also kind of sadist to be calling him 'bastard' or 'k'so Yuki' now, so only 'Yuki' would have to do.  
  
"Hey, come on" -Kyou urged him, keeping the other's hair out of the way, but also careful not to touch Yuki's face.  
  
Because, he knew how the mind worked, how it relates touches to fears. And he had also witnessed the obsession Akito had when it came to graze the nezumi's skin.  
  
Plus, dammit, yuck! Touching the mouse, he was the Cat, the hunter!!!! It was a matter of pride. Cats aren't supposed to be all sappy and softie with the mice, and cats are not supposed to be taking care-.....  
  
Eyelids opened a little, revealing just slits of lavender irises. The whole gesture spoke of uncertainty.  
  
Yuki dared to take a brief peek. He heard that voice saying that Akito was gone. Was it true? It wasn't Akito's voice, definitely. It was another familiar tone, but he couldn't quite place it now. He wasn't interested in matching tones with faces. He only wanted to make sure that man was really gone.  
  
He saw a blurred figure in front of him. Why things were moving in circles? Yuki felt rather disoriented, but he wasn't sure of the reason.  
  
The shadow of the person didn't move, it seemed to be waiting for Yuki to say or do something. But the teen only opened his eyes a little more, taking in his surroundings.  
  
It seemed no one else was there. The Master wasn't there.  
  
Kyou watched the hesitant movements as the mouse made sure that bastard of Akito was gone. He saw the confused eyes that didn't seem to recognize him swept up the room, or what Yuki could see of it from his lying position, and then return to stare at him.  
  
Okay, what was that tirade again, of cats not being nice to mice? How was anyone supposed to be a jerk when that damn Yuki was looking at you like were a lifeline or something? Kuso!  
  
"Didn't I tell you he was gone?" -Kyou asked, trying to make his voice sound offended.  
  
Yuki barely nodded, noting his voice didn't seem to be willing to go beyond his lips. His throat hurt a lot.  
  
With the nodding movement from the mouse, more locks of hair fell over his eyes, escaping Kyou's grasp. He frowned, seeing this like a way for Yuki to hide, so he gathered them back again.  
  
Yuki followed with his glance the movement of the hand. And noticed the bracelet.  
  
His eyes went back to the silhouette's profile, mop of hair a distinct fire color.  
  
'Nani? Kyou?'  
  
The nezumi jerked back from his feline cousin and tried to sit up, but the room tilted to the side again, as he frowned from the pain flaring in his chest, and a stinging ache on the side of his face and along his arms and back.  
  
"Che! What are you doing?!" -Kyou chided, grasping the other boy by the shoulders and preventing him to fell backwards- "How are you expecting to be standing up when you're breathing like that?!"  
  
Oh! Now that he thought about it, Yuki remembered he was struggling to get some air through his bruised throat to his lungs.  
  
"Humph, fate must really hate my guts or something" -the Cat continued complaining as he stood up from his crouched position- "There, hold onto, lets get you off the floor. Why do I have to do this anyway?" -and as he spoke, he carefully lifted the other Sohma teen by the arms, not grasping from the bleeding parts, and managed to put one of the nezumi's arms around his shoulders without dropping the obviously dizzy teen back to the tatami.  
  
Shifting the major part of that 'damn Yuki' weight on him -the Cat noted with a frown that he outweighed the mouse by a considerably lot- he took them both the few steps that separated them from the wall to the bed and deposited the other cursed Sohma there, all the while muttering about this being an underserved punishment of some sort.  
  
Yuki finally brought back everything into focus, perspective back in place, and found the neko yapping with that petulant tone of him that not quite hid the worried expression, noticeable in the furrowed eyebrows.  
  
"Kyou?" -he managed the word out, sounding all the while as surprised, confused and tired as he felt.  
  
"What?!" -the cat snapped back, interrupted in his impromptu monologue.  
  
"Are you..what...." -Yuki took a pause to order his thoughts- "What are you doing here?"  
  
The cat was supposed to be long gone, wasn't he? Why had he returned? When had he returned?  
  
"Well, I'm not sure. What do you care, anyway? I'm here 'cause I want to" -Kyou bristled, letting the words slip out- "I didn't go to begin with. I was out there. I saw......."  
  
Everything.  
  
Realization dawned on Yuki.  
  
He saw everything.  
  
How weak I am.  
  
How pathetic I am.  
  
How frightened I am.  
  
"Huh" -the cursed mouse directed his glance to the side, feeling caught flatfooted and in uneven ground. And damn exposed- "Well, what are you waiting for?"  
  
Kyou frowned harder. Yuki's voice had changed completely. Now he sounded angry and testy.  
  
"Uh?" -Kyou didn't understand.  
  
"Aren't you going to mock me? Start listing out all the reasons why I deserve this? You must be happy. Aren't you-"  
  
"Shut up! Shut the hell up!" -Kyou said through clenched teeth, forgetting all his previous care and leaning forward, lifting the mouse's lowered face by the chin- "And look at me when I'm talking, dammit! Look at me and tell me in my face that you really think that I would stoop that low! Do you think I really wish that to anyone?! What kind of person do you think I am, that I would dare to charge against you after seeing that! After hearing that! I heard what you said, and heard your 'I-don't-remember-them-act! I heard that too!"  
  
Well, hell. It wasn't possible for Yuki to feel more vulnerable now.  
  
"And you're not going to laugh at me either?" -Yuki questioned, not being able to avert his eyes this time since Kyou didn't release him yet.  
  
Wouldn't the cat laugh at his foolishness? At the mouse who, in the attempt to protect Honda-san, and Shigure, and Haru, and the rest, is also trying and protect the forsaken cat? Even if the cat didn't want to be protected.  
  
"What for?"-Kyou huffed, letting go, but not stepping back- "Damn, nezumi, you and your overprotective drive, wanting to guard everyone. It makes me feel pretty useless now. If I could only get to show that Akito -"  
  
"Don't even go near him!" -Yuki jerked at the words from his cousin.  
  
"You're one to talk" -Kyou bit back, and was about to add something, when rapid footsteps were heard outside.  
  
Yuki held his breath, eyes going wide, grasping desperately at the first thing he found at arms reach, locking his glance on the closed door.  
  
"Akito" -he murmured, voice quivering despite his best efforts.  
  
Kyou also tensed, knowing whoever it was coming was now too close for him to try the window get away again.  
  
A second pair of steps joined the first, and both halted. After some hushed sounds, a rather loud sigh, the ones outside walked away.  
  
Kyou visible relaxed, knowing that had been a close one. He returned his attention to his distraught cousin, blinking at the hand he found grasping the hem of his jacket.  
  
If he was right in reading gestures, that one meant the mouse was still afraid to be left alone.  
  
It took almost a minute for Yuki to rip his gaze off the front, wanting to make sure no one was about to walk in. He was falling apart, feeling exhausted, close to either an emotional turmoil or a nervous collapse.  
  
And the parting words of Akito.....whispered in his ear......  
  
His fingers clutched tightly at the material in his grasp, eyes wandering back to discover Kyou looking at him with a rather odd expression.  
  
When he followed the orange glance, he also discovered his hand holding the cat's jacket in a death grip.  
  
Oh God. Like if this wasn't enough. And to make matters worse, it seemed his own hand didn't want to let go.  
  
The pale teen frowned hard, making the conscious effort to pry his fingers open.  
  
"Damn it, nezumi, take your time" -Kyou said, his cheeks coloring in embarrassment, knowing beforehand the following would sound cheesy- "You're not hurting the jacket. As stupid this sounds I don't mind. I kinda understand"  
  
Yuki was too concentrated in letting go of the fabric, and the instant he managed to do it, his hand went immediately down on the bed and clutched at the blanket.  
  
The mouse knew Kyou saw this, and blushed, embarrassed to show in what a precarious state he was hanging.  
  
"Gomen" -the cursed rat whispered.  
  
Kyou gaped. Well, wasn't this a wondrous night?  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Not sure. At least now you can say you got a 'gomen nasai' out of me, ne?" -Yuki smiled sadly.  
  
"Shit, we're not going back there" -Kyou huffed- "We're standing here, lets just get this out in the open now. The hell the neko and nezumi crap. You ready now to tell me what's going on?"  
  
Yuki sighed. Kyou could be the most stubborn guy in the whole world.  
  
"Can't you already tell?" -he deflected the question with another one.  
  
"Yeah, but it would help you to talk it out. My offer still stands....talk, whatever you want..I'll just heard" -Kyou hesitantly sat on the corner of the huge bed.  
  
Yuki looked up, briefly, but he did.  
  
This was a Kyou he had never seen. He had the notion that this Kyou was there, mixed with the lazy one, the jerk one and the bickery one, but never had met him.  
  
Yuki thought of Tohru. She surely knew all the time. It was a good thing to know that Kyou was there for her. It was surely for the best, that she had chosen Kyou over him.  
  
Amethyst eyes remained fixed on the bed.  
  
Time lapsed.  
  
"There wasn't a bed back in the room"  
  
Kyou observed the other teen fingering the white fabric of the surface they were on.  
  
Ah, that room.....  
  
"Not even a lamp.....it was always dark....."  
  
"and cold...I don't remember if there was a window......"  
  
"I never saw one...."  
  
"Sometimes you could hear sounds......"  
  
Yuki paused. He did not look up.  
  
"maybe some of the others...passing by...."  
  
"...no one would stop......."  
  
Another pause. The mouse suddenly asked.  
  
"What was your mother like?"  
  
Kyou started at the question. He had been silent, listening to whatever Yuki was saying, as he had promised. He didn't see that coming.  
  
The mouse continued tracing patterns on the blanket.  
  
"Oh, she was okay. She was afraid of me, though, of the other me" -Kyou managed to get out- "She said lot of motherly things. Sometimes I believed her. Most of the time I couldn't"  
  
Yuki nodded. That was understandable. It must have been hard for Kyou. His own okasan..  
  
"She said she was cursed" -the mouse murmured.  
  
Kyou awaited an explanation.  
  
"My mother. Both of her children are Juunishi"  
  
"She managed to live through the first one. The second one......her second child destroyed her"  
  
Yuki's thoughts spiraled in another path. He remembered one of his cousins, with also a tragic story when it came to their parents.....  
  
"Momiji is very strong. He still sees her once a while"  
  
Kyou made the connection. Momiji still saw his mother once in a while, even if it was from far, and even if she didn't know about him, even if she had chosen to forget him, Momiji didn't want to forget.  
  
The other teen's words sounded again.  
  
"I heard them say she wished I'd die"  
  
Kyou pressed his lips together. He had never heard about Yuki's parents, they didn't even come for the celebrations. They never came. They chose to ....  
  
"Akito took me in then"  
  
And Akito came into scene then. Taking in the child those parents didn't want. If only Kyou's shishou would have been there, maybe he could have....but no one intervened then....  
  
"What time it is?"  
  
The question left Yuki's lips abruptly, like signaling this was over.  
  
Kyou stood silent some seconds, still grasping the meaning of the scattered words.  
  
"What time it is? It's really late, ne?"  
  
"Ah, uh. Almost 7 I think" -the Cat answered.  
  
"Go" -the nezumi shrugged. He seemed pretty calm.  
  
Kyou stood. He was supposed to keep his word and not say anything if Yuki didn't want to...  
  
"Do not even think of telling Honda-san. I simply don't remember" -Yuki's voice went serious, finally looking up and leveling a glare at Kyou.  
  
"Fine. You're a jerk" -the cat glared back- "Demo...I...I think that-"  
  
"Don't say anything" -Yuki shook his head- "Go"  
  
"Shishou would sorta hug me afterwards, but I don't think we're both that sappy" -the Cat stated, a tint of disgust at the idea.  
  
Yuki snorted- "Definitely not"  
  
Plus, his back stung with the slashes of the whip.  
  
Kyou buried his hands on the pockets of his cargo pants and made his way to the window.  
  
With his back to his cousin, he spoke.  
  
"I know what he told you. What he whispered"  
  
Silence.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Something will come up" -the mouse replied tiredly.  
  
"You better do something to stop him. It better be that way" -the cat threatened, and then disappeared into the shadows.  
  
The window closed.  
  
Yuki sighed, feeling worn and numb. Carefully, he lied on the bed and furrowed his face against the pillows.  
  
Hiding.  
  
"Arigato, Kyou"  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: Okay, didn't I tell you? Fluff. But it's my current muses the fluffy ones, so blame them.  
  
Some quick explanations:  
  
Wow, it impressed me the episode of Momiji and his mother. That's why I make reference of it here. You really need to see it if you don't remember it.  
  
I don't anything about Yuki's parents, all this is my assumption. So, bare with me please.  
  
But I do think that Yuki's mother must have been devastated. If the first baby was a cursed Juunishi, the snake, it must have been a hit. But the second one, too? Still, it's no excuse to abandon him, but I thought this was a plausible reason. Comments, minna-san?  
  
And....is anyone curious to know what did Akito whisper in Yuki's ear back then?  
  
You'll have to keep reading!!!  
  
Please R&R!!!!  
  
Await surprised and some fighting in the next chapters!!! 


	9. Part Nine

Author's Notes: Okaerimasu, minna-san!! Thanks for sticking up with me and for your nice comments.  
  
I'm happy that after my long absence you people are still here. Doomo.  
  
As for the reviews, I hope they keep coming. Umm, it would be useful to have Hanajima's ability for these situations, so I could 'nicely' ask you to R&R......  
  
What did Akito tell Yuki when he whispered in his ear?  
  
What, indeed.  
  
Can't say it yet, but it's something important. With no perverted implications just in case someone is suspecting. It will also help me give this fic an end. I mean, I've been trying to imagine how I'm going to end this, and many scenarios have played out in my mind already. I don't think it's gonna be a happy one, though. With Akito's whispered words, I'll try and construct an unexpected twist in the story and add a bit of tragedy in the fic.  
  
You people have any complain about this? Demo, if you guys noticed, this is a somehow serious fic. Or at least I was trying to write it that way. Not sure if I've succeeded. Maybe I've diverted too much with the teasing and fluff, but I've tried to maintain the serious original plot. Please tell me what you think.  
  
Anyhow, thanks to Haruka again, and to Onigiri Momoko, Karta and her little happy dance (can I join you?), Korie, Gia, Princess Lightina, Yuki-lover (hey!!), Weird1, Tanuki-Jochan (who's the same Lupe-chan my good friend, who's going away for Christmas- you traitor, abandoning me like that! Kidding, good luck and have a blast!)  
  
Thanks also to Ocasa no Yumi (neko-chan). As for you and your questions, uh, nope, English is not my first language. Why? Can you tell? (teary eyes) Do I have that lot of mistakes? I really try hard, but still, since I've never been to USA or Canada or any other country where everyone speaks English, I haven't been able to improve it. I write with the English I've learned at school. So yes, I guess I must have grammar mistakes. Gomen ne. I'll try harder.  
  
And with this thing of writing bits of Japanese, it can't be helped. Since Fruits Basket comes in Japanese with the subtitles in English, you get used to it. Plus (yatta! yatta!) I'm taking Japanese classes, so it's like practicing to me.  
  
Oh God, this turned out to be a way too long note. Sorry. On with the story.  
  
"Make a Wish"  
  
by Shinigami's Voice  
  
Part Nine: Lies and Evasions  
  
Tohru stole another rapid sidelong glance at Kyou, as they walked together to school.  
  
It was a very alien thing for her to be doing, 'stealing' glances. She contained a small giggle. If she did it, it was only because she liked to take brief peeks of the feline Sohma when he wasn't aware of it.  
  
Kyou-kun sure was handsome! He didn't look like the rough boy with the bad attitude when he wasn't trying hard to look like that. His eyes were soft and reflexive when he thought no one was looking.  
  
"Uh? What?" -the neko asked in mild confusion when he turned and found the girl looking at him.  
  
"Oh! Nothing!" -Tohru smiled embarrassedly. Caught, she mused in her mind.  
  
"Oi, I didn't mean to say you couldn't look at me if you wanted to say something!" -Kyou was quick to clarify.  
  
He knew Tohru used to get things the wrong way, and normally would end up thinking someone was angry at her for some matter she alone had fabricated.  
  
The girl giggled at this, understanding Kyou's thoughts.  
  
"I wasn't getting the wrong idea, Kyou-kun" -she reassured him- "I just like stealing glances at you from time to time"  
  
In a matter of seconds, the young Sohma's face colored the same shade of his fiery eyes.  
  
Tohru also blushed at her boldness, but her smile grew a little.  
  
"Uh-sometimes, I think you do that on purpose" -Kyou grumbled, halting in their way- "You know, saying those things, they....make me feel...."  
  
Nervous.  
  
"Gomen" -the girl also stopped, looking down at her school shoes- "But, it's just that...it makes me feel happy....when I remember that .....some time ago, Kyou-kun would turn into his cat form whenever I tell him that I liked him...."  
  
Because the cursed Juunishi also transformed when they got nervous or weak.  
  
It wasn't possible for Kyou to blush redder. Tohru's cheeks were also tinted pink, but she took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"And now.....Kyou-kun doesn't...."  
  
She looked up at him with big brown eyes.  
  
"It makes me happy to know that you're comfortable with me saying so.....that Kyou-kun trusts me....."  
  
The boy ran a hand through his messy orange hair, not bothering to hide the smile that found a way to his lips. He nodded, and resumed the walk.  
  
"You are really observant" -he murmured after some minutes. And then, in a more subdued voice- "I do trust you"  
  
The girl nodded happily, and took the opportunity.  
  
"Will you tell me then why did you come home so late yesterday? And why is Kyou-kun so deep in thought since then?"  
  
Kyou averted his glance to the side. He, for all his hunter pride, had easily fell for that one, hadn't he? Tohru really was very smart, despite what other people thought.  
  
"It's been a month since that k'so nezumi was taken to the Main House.....and I was just thinking ....but remember it was you the one who asked me to do something about it, okay!!!?? It's not like I'm the one worried for that guy!!!"  
  
Tohru nodded, her smile less bright.  
  
It had really been a whole month now.  
  
Yuki-kun.  
  
She was still very worried. He had been such an important person to her. He had always looked after her and helped her with everything he was able. Always gentle, always nice.  
  
But always, always reserved. Somehow distant.  
  
Somehow unreachable.  
  
'And now,' she thought, 'he's out of our reach even more. What can I do for him? It's so sad that he doesn't remember us. I wish he did. Demo....Hatsuharu-san's words that time....about that being the best for Yuki-kun......it's sad to think this....but they almost make sense.....'  
  
"Hai. I'd really like to know how is Yuki-kun doing. I hope Hatsuharu-san is taking good care of him. And that Akito-san ...."  
  
Kyou kept quiet. He hadn't promised not telling Tohru the truth, but really, he wouldn't accomplish anything in doing so.  
  
"Yuki-kun was so afraid of him, that day that Akito-san came to the school...." -the girl continued reflexively.  
  
"The man is crazy" -the neko shook his head, red hair swaying with the movement- "It's dangerous for the nezumi to stay in there....it really is"  
  
"Oh? Hontou ni?!" -Tohru's eyes widened in apprehension.  
  
"Hey, listen here" -Kyou halted one more time. They were standing in front of the school's gate now- "I'm telling you this but it's no use to be panicking yet. I mean, uh, you always worry too much. It's not like it's wrong or something, but, it's not good for you, okay? People don't like to see you sad, so....I'm gonna come up with something, just like I promised you. In the meanwhile, I'll take you to the Main House one of these days, to see how's the mouse doing, but try not to look ....sad...it's really...something we don't like to see, you know.....even if ...he can't remember....just ...uhh....smile, okay?"  
  
The teen mumbled and grumbled during the whole speech, in a way Tohru found endearing, because whenever Kyou acted like this, it was because he was being supremely honest and sincere with his feeling and his words.  
  
"Uh" -the girl nodded, understanding and smiling for Kyou's sake.  
  
But what did he mean by that? Dangerous.  
  
****  
  
Morning went on really fast, among classes and chattering and the constant activity in the classroom.  
  
They were on the sports court now, girls in their red and blue uniforms and boys in their green and black ones.  
  
The teacher was momentarily absent, attending some reunion probably, and the students had engaged in different activities.  
  
Some boys were playing soccer, while others were busy with a basketball match. Girls over there simply chatted among them, or played cards with other classmates, and so on.  
  
Tohru sat on a bench with Uotani and Hanajima, idly watching the commotion around them.  
  
"What a mixture of waves" -the denpa commented, gaze neutral as usual.  
  
"Ne, Hanajima, reading people's waves again?" -Uo asked, sitting legs- crossed. She didn't like those stupid short pants, she preferred her long skirts.  
  
"Sou. Well, over there, boys playing only to obtain attention. I really think the rules of that game should be modified....and there, girls planning to alter the cafeteria's menu.....more candy should be included....." -Hana continued her pinpoint analysis- "And the Prince's fan club feeling miserable because of the absence of Sohma Yuki...and over there, Sohma Kyou sitting on that tree's branch....and yes, school should have shorter P.E. classes and easier tests to take...."  
  
"Ah? What's Carrot Top doing over there? He's gonna fall off, for all his clumsiness" -Uo looked up at the figure among the leaves of some nearby big tree.  
  
Honda Tohru smiled secretly. Kyou would definitely not fall, being a feline and all that.  
  
"His not human-like waves are bordering among confusion, worry, annoyance and anger. Interesting" - the denpa girl added.  
  
"Well, he's a pretty messed up guy" -Uo smiled, enjoying her habit to mock the red-haired Sohma- "Anyhow, Tohru, what's with the other one, eh?"  
  
"Ah! Eto..Hai, Yuki-kun is..not coming to school yet" -Tohru answered nervously.  
  
"How come?" -the blond girl questioned.  
  
"Well, he's not back home yet..." -Tohru toyed nervously with the water bottle in her hands. She wasn't supposed to be divulging anything about Akito or the matters related to the Main House.  
  
"Gee, why? You told us he was staying with the rest of the Sohma for a while, but this is too much" -Uo shrugged- "With the grades he got there's no real problem, but missing school like this...."  
  
"Arisa" -Hana interrupted- "Probably Tohru-kun can't tell us anymore about this"  
  
The tall blonde blinked, a bit confused. But kept quiet. She had learned to trust Saki and her psychic abilities.  
  
The teacher chose that moment to reappear.  
  
"Okay, everyone, gather around!"  
  
*****  
  
Yuki watched in silence as his black and white haired cousin bandaged his swollen wrist.  
  
Haru and Kagura were with him in his room, after the cursed Ryuu had left a while ago.  
  
Hatori had come into his room first thing in the morning, looking grim and tired, but probably with the intentions of apologizing for not being much help to Yuki's the night before.  
  
'It wasn't anyone's fault.'  
  
The mouse had said to the Doctor, as Hatori examined his wounds and checked his temperature and breathing rhythm.  
  
'It has always been this way.'  
  
'Don't apologize. You couldn't have done anything anyway.'  
  
Hatori had sighed, as much in relief since the teen's wrist wasn't either fractured or splintered, but only badly swollen due to the force of the twist, and in mild resignation that, yes, Yuki knew that wasn't much he could do when it came to stand up against the Master.  
  
Hatori himself was a living proof of what that man was capable of doing in the wake of his fury.  
  
The cursed Dragon had also cleaned the small wounds on the younger Sohma's face and arm, satisfied when he didn't find any crystal slither still incrusted in the skin. But frowned when he took notice of the boy's bruised throat. Akito's hands trademark.  
  
'Haru wanted to come and see you yesterday's night. I had to stop him'  
  
The doctor had told Yuki.  
  
That explained the hurried steps Yuki heard outside the room the night before.  
  
'What did Akito tell you?' -the Ryuu had asked of a sudden.  
  
Yuki only shook his head, dismissing the matter.  
  
But Hatori was not to be deterred.  
  
'Tell me, Yuki'  
  
'It was nothing' -the boy had answered.  
  
'Don't say it was nothing. Everything he does to you has a meaning. No games, Yuki. Tell me what he said'  
  
The purple-eyed youngster had let his glance wander around the room, to finally fix on his older cousin's black tie.  
  
'He said....he said he will die soon.....'  
  
The Doctor had grown quiet then, and chose to continue with his task of bandaging the hurt wrist.  
  
Haru and Kagura had appeared at the threshold then, and Hatori accepted to leave Yuki's to the Oushi's care.  
  
"Gomen. I wasn't here for you yesterday. If I had known" -Haru said, voice almost his usual deadpan manner. But it was laced with real concern.  
  
"It doesn't matter, Hatsuharu" -the nezumi had shrugged.  
  
"I tried to come in afterwards, but Hatori-"  
  
"Demo, Hatori-neesan was told not to let anyone come in" -Kagura had interrupted, voice soft and gentle in her sweet way- "Even if we wanted to come and see Yun-chan, it was prohibited"  
  
"Sou. You can't go against the Master's orders" -the purpled-eyed Sohma had added- "Be careful not to make any haste decision, Hatsuharu"  
  
"Dakedo, Yuki, we had already...you told me....." -Haru let out a soft sigh.  
  
He couldn't voice it in that moment.  
  
That they had already talked about this, about Yuki not allowing Akito to abuse him this way. And that Yuki had already promised to go against the master's punishments as much as their façade could permit.  
  
And Yuki couldn't also reply, and explain his distraught cousin that he had been caught by surprise, or that Akito had threatened the others again, making it impossible for him to fight back.  
  
Because they weren't alone in the room, and Kagura didn't know anything about the deceiving. She, as well as everyone except Hatori, was under the firm belief that Yuki's memory had been erased.  
  
"Ne, didn't you tell me you were attending that co-ed high school?" -suddenly, Yuki asked the Cow.  
  
The rocker wanna be followed the cue.  
  
"Oh, uh. Momiji too, and the neko"  
  
Kagura turned her face to the left, suppressing a sigh.  
  
Poor Yun-chan. He had forgotten that he also went to the Kaibara High School.  
  
"I remember Shigure once telling me I was to study there, too, instead of the private mentors here at the compound" -the nezumi said, face serious as if recalling a distant memory.  
  
"But Yun-chan's health hasn't been good lately. Hatori-neesan needs to keep you here to watch over you" -Kagura smiled- "Soreni, this way we can be with Yun-chan too" -she tried and cheer him up.  
  
Yuki gave a tiny smile. But Haru only looked kind of sad.  
  
"Hai. Aren't you running late, then?" -the gray haired teen addressed the cursed Oushi again.  
  
Yuki didn't want to be looking into Haru's grave, melancholic eyes anymore. It was really unfair to the Cow, keeping him there when he needed to be attending school. It was like forcing his younger cousin to share his imprisonment.  
  
Besides, it was rather obvious that Haru didn't enjoy at all seeing Yuki feigning ignorance of the last years in front of others, like Kagura right now.  
  
Hatsuharu had been against this whole pretenders act since the beginning, arguing about the injustice of it, about the unfairness of having Yuki living that lie for their sake. But had given in in the end.  
  
The nezumi really was his weak spot.  
  
"Uh. I really don't want to go though. There are lots of annoying guys in there, always asking about my hair. Funny thing, they always end up in the sickbay. Anyway, I'll be sure to come back early"  
  
And with that, even if the Oushi would rather stay, he parted, giving a last intense glance to his male cousin, and exiting the room.  
  
"Yun-chan sure to be okay?" -the Sohma girl asked when they were both alone in the white room.  
  
"Hai. Genki desu. Thanks for everything" -the boy replied, keeping his voice and expression calm and a little indifferent.  
  
He had never been particularly close to the Boar girl, nor had she to him. After all, Kagura used to have eyes only for Kyou, and had been completely devoted to the neko whenever she was around.  
  
It had been that same devotion what made Kagura turn towards Yuki that day, that fateful day when Kyou's true mononoke form was released, and ask him to please go after Kyou, to help the tormented boy, to bring back the neko home.  
  
Afterwards, it had been Kagura, nor Hatori or Shigure, not even Honda-san, the one to come up to his room and treat the angry slashes in Yuki's arm, caused by the red-haired Sohma during his transformation in that demon form.  
  
Yuki watched in silence, from afar, how the girl stepped back then.  
  
How Kagura smiled resignedly, and returned to the Main House. Leaving Kyou to Honda-san's care.  
  
How she, notorious for her violent outbursts and possessive personality, renounced to her all-life dream, for the sake of others' happiness.  
  
He highly respected her now. Even if he couldn't show it.  
  
Simply because he wasn't supposed to remember.  
  
"Of course not. Yun-chan thanks me and I haven't done anything. Do you need something? Can I do something for you?" -she smiled gently.  
  
"Iie. I'm fin-"  
  
"Oh! I know! In order to feel better, Yun-chan needs to eat healthy food" -the girl stated enthusiastically- "Some miso soup, stew, onigiri, sashimi.." -she started listing out with her fingers.  
  
"Ano..Kagura-san, that's not really necessary. Hatori made sure breakfast was brought in this morning"  
  
The girl sat on the bed, looking around for signs of plates or a tray, but probably it had already been retrieved by some housekeeper.  
  
"Hontou desu ka?" -she questioned to make sure- "What did Yun-chan eat then?"  
  
Yuki blinked. It was a bit odd, having her asking him that.  
  
"Uhhhhh..blue miso soup, tofu, takoyaki, leek..."  
  
Kagura scrunched up her face, making a funny sound.  
  
"You don't like leek?" -the male Sohma guessed.  
  
"Iie" -the girl answered. Then her eyes turned a little wistful- "Kyou-kun doesn't like it either...Kyou-kun...."  
  
Yuki observed how her whole demeanor went pensive, keeping quiet for some seconds.  
  
Then, Kagura turned her brown eyes on him, realizing he too was silent.  
  
The boy wondered for a fraction of second why the Boar girl's glance seemed expectant of him saying something....  
  
It made sense in that same fraction of second.  
  
"Bah. The baka neko" -he mildly snorted, recurring to the label he always applied to Kyou and that all the Sohma were used to hear from him. He knew it was expected by everyone that he, as the nezumi, would add some deprecating comment about the red-haired teen.  
  
It felt kind of odd to be doing so, though, after the last night.  
  
Hmph, who would have thought, that the help and comfort he needed would come from no other than Kyou.  
  
In addition, it was Kagura the one sitting there, and Yuki wasn't sure what her reaction to his comment would be. She could whether be angered with all her wild boar might, or saddened by the memories of 'her Kyou-kun'.  
  
"It really must be a burden to you, to always be looking out for that neko. Such a waste of time" -the cursed mouse took the chance, saying a little prayer about not getting pummeled by a wild Kagura.  
  
The Sohma girl just shook her head, her mild long hair billowing around her.  
  
"Not at all. I like being around him! And buying him gifts! And....are...it was nice. I liked to do that, demo...I guess Kyou-kun will be just fine without all that...."  
  
Yuki knew it was cruel to be doing this to her, forcing the subject, but he was trapped in the conversation now.  
  
"Why do you say that? I mean, that baka neko is an outsider, he shouldn't even be worth of Kagura-san's trouble and-"  
  
"But Yun-chan, Kyou-kun is really a nice person! He really is! If you only remembered-" -the girl cut off her words before any more could escape her lips.  
  
"Remember what?" -Yuki continued the masquerade.  
  
"Oh! Ah! No-nothing. If Yun-chan, well, if Yun-chan knew.....more about Kyou-kun, you would understand him better. It has always been hard for him, being the outcast, only because he was born with the neko's cursed spirit" -the Boar girl spoke, glance directed precisely into Yuki's eyes, as if wanting him to see the truth in her words- "And because he transforms into that true form of the mononoke, he has always feared being around people. He shied away from others, even when he was little. I...used to watch him. It was so sad. That's why I always wanted to be close to him. Just he wouldn't feel alone anymore. I'm....I'm glad he has other people around him now....."  
  
Yuki held his older cousin gaze firmly, arching his delicate eyebrows as in a gesture of slight awe, just for the sake of the acting.  
  
"Other people?" -he wondered.  
  
"Hai" -Kagura smiled- "Kyou-kun is living with Shi-chan now. Didn't Yun- chan know?"  
  
"Hmmmmm" -Yuki turned his eyes heavenward, pretending he was thinking about it- "Sou, sou. Now I remember Hatsuharu mentioned it. Ah, yes, Shigure and the neko came some time ago, to visit neesan I think.."  
  
Kagura nodded. She had heard about Shi-chan and Kyou-kun coming to the main house two days after Yuki was brought in. And since the nezumi's memory had already been erased by then, everyone had agreed in telling him those were Ayame-neesan's visitors.  
  
Tohru-kun also came...  
  
The girl observed her cousin, and couldn't help but to feel sad. Whenever she had visited Shi-chan's house before, she had always concentrated in Kyou, but she had also noticed how happy Yuki was in that house.  
  
She had felt such a content and cozy air in that house, and she had wished she could live in there with Shi-chan and Yun-chan and Kyou-kun and Tohru- kun.  
  
It had been a surprise for her, a very big one, that day when she was told about the mouse's return to the Main House.  
  
And even bigger when she heard Ayame talking to Hatori, and discovered that Yuki was returning willingly, with the condition no one back in that house was to be harmed.  
  
It had been painful for her to renounce to Kyou-kun, and she understood then that Yuki was also renouncing to others. Like herself.  
  
She had decided then to move back to the Main House for some time, to help Yun-chan, because it would be like paying him the favor to look after Kyou- kun.  
  
"Hai, sou desu. Kyou-kun came that time too, ne? Also Tohru-kun came" -she said after a while.  
  
Yuki cringed inwardly. God, he had to go on with the lies.  
  
"Who?" -he questioned.  
  
"Tohru-kun!!" -the girl exclaimed happily. Then she sobered a little. True, her cousin had forgotten about her. She couldn't say much about the girl since Akito had prohibited it- "She was the girl who came with Shi-chan that day. She's a classmate in Kyou-kun's school. And she's really nice"  
  
"Oh, I think I remember seeing her" -the boy nodded, exterior completely indifferent- "It's a bit odd, though, to bring a stranger into the compound..."  
  
"Oh, well, is that..she knows a bit about us and....you know, Tohru- kun...it's like...she's Kyou-kun's girlfriend, sort of..."  
  
Yuki kept quiet, remembering.  
  
He wondered if Honda-san would take care of his vegetables field.  
  
Was she getting good grades at school?  
  
The cat would better keep that Shigure at bay, the Inu was always saying those ridiculous things.  
  
What were they going to do with that empty bedroom now?  
  
Had Uo-san and Hanajima-san visited again?  
  
Who would be the school president next year then? He had some names in mind, of classmates who had been interested in taking up the role....  
  
His eyes diverted slightly, and found Kagura's hand twisted in her lap, sitting there also in deep thought.  
  
"Is Kagura-san sad about it?" -he asked softly.  
  
About Kyou's 'friend'.  
  
She shook her head, but her eyes were a bit watery.  
  
"Iie. I'm happy about it"  
  
"Kagura-san's heart is very kind" -the boy said with firm conviction. Then, he leaned back on the pillows, stifling a yawn- "Ne, Kagura-san surely have things to do..."  
  
"Yun-chan's sleepy. It's because of the medicine Hatori-neesan gave him" -she smiled- "I'm going then. Bye"  
  
And the Sohma girl waved and left the room, wearing a smile.  
  
Yuki did sigh this time, throwing a hand over his eyes. He really was tired.  
  
Enough lies for the morning.  
  
He wanted to sleep. If only the nightmares would stop.  
  
[..I'll die soon, Yuki....  
  
....soon, Yuki....  
  
....and when I die.....  
  
.....when I die, you-you-....]  
  
****  
  
The school bell signaled the end of classes for the day, and all the students started to leave the classrooms, heading for the lockers to change shoes and gather their things.  
  
"Ahh, I have no idea what my paper school for tomorrow is going to be about" -Uo complained as they left the building like everyone else.  
  
"It's a free dissertation paper for Literature class, ne?" -Tohru smiled.  
  
"Hai. A homework created with the solely purpose of examining our minds through our writing style and expressions put in paper. The real problem resides not in choosing the topic but in being skillful enough to-"  
  
"Bah. It's only a stupid paper" -Kyou interrupted Hanajima before she threw herself in one of her serious rants of something no one else understood.  
  
The dark-eyed girl lifted her eyebrows, aiming her stare towards the Sohma teen.  
  
Kyou gave a step back, just to be sure.  
  
"Ha ha ha" -Uo laughed- "Be careful what you say, Kyon-Kyon!"  
  
"Ah! You too?! Don't start calling me that, yankee!" -the neko replied indignantly.  
  
Tohru giggled, and was about to ask her friends what their essays were going to be about, when she spotted a black and white mop of hair making his way out of school too.  
  
"Ah, Hatsuharu-san!" -she called, and everyone's attention was drawn to the other Sohma.  
  
The Oushi looked back, his features tranquil and lazy, in his usual messy uniform, rockish necklaces and bracelets.  
  
Kyou limited to exchange a curt nod of his head with the other boy. Haru nodded back.  
  
"Gee, but these guys are all the same" -the blond 'yankee' sighed- "The family ties are not very tight among the Sohmas"  
  
"Indeed" -Hana opined- "But they do have similar weird waves"  
  
"Hatsuharu-san, how's Yuki-kun doing?" -the Honda girl asked with a hopeful smile.  
  
"Ah, uh. Everything's fine" -the younger teen shrugged.  
  
What else could he say?  
  
No, in fact, Yuki was beat up pretty bad last night. Besides that, everything's fine.  
  
"Is Yuki-kun really fine, then? Is he?" -the girl smiled again.  
  
Kyou kept serious while he looked at the Oushi's expression, one of indifference. White Haru sure was good in acting cool.  
  
Because Kyou was sure that by now Hatsuharu knew about Akito's attack the night before, and surely he had already seen Yuki and the new wounds.  
  
But, according with what he had discovered, the Cat had already guessed that Haru was also involved in the whole lie, therefore he was also supposed to be pretending that nothing was wrong.  
  
"Sure. He..ah...hasn't caught a cold again. Momiji is fine, and Kisa too. She's doing much better at her school. How's Shigure-sensei?"  
  
Kyou resisted the urge to scoff. Just like predicted, more evasions and half-truths.  
  
"Oh, he's fine and working in his new b-"  
  
"Hey, you" -the taller girl interrupted Tohru, addressing the Cow- "You live there in the famous Main House, ne? So, didn't the Prince send his regards for his classmates?"  
  
"It's not respectful from Sohma Yuki to leave school just like that. Some words towards his friends were to be expected" -Hana added seriously- "At least to Tohru-kun, to keep her from worrying. I don't like people making her worried"  
  
"Ah, demo..." -Tohru said nervously- "Well, it's just that..."  
  
She knew the reason behind the lack of messages from the mouse, and it was really simple.  
  
How could Yuki-kun send greetings, when he didn't remember them anymore?  
  
Of course, that was something she couldn't explain to her two great friends.  
  
"Sure. He says hi" -Haru shrugged in his emotionless manner, the lie unnoticeable- "Bye"  
  
And the younger teen went his own way.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: Well, this chapter was a bit slow, not much really happened. But I was trying to bring the other characters back into the story, since the last chapters have been about Kyou and Yuki, I thought some more interaction with the others was needed.  
  
So, we got Kagura in this chapter, and Uo and Hanajima, and Tohru too. I just realized she's the one with less apparitions in the fic. Gee, and she's supposed to be one of the main ones.  
  
But I also concluded that she's the most difficult one to write, at least to me. I have problems when it comes to make her the center of the scene, maybe 'cause I am by now used to write from Yuki or Kyou's perspective.  
  
So, if you guys think she was kind of OOC, you're probably right. In the other hand, I had a great time writing Hanajima's lines. She's so serious that's almost funny.  
  
What's the matter, people? I also like black a lot!  
  
Well, here come some explanations, just in case someone's not very used to the words used or the names given:  
  
-Saki, is Hanajima's first name. The 'denpa girl' is also another of her labels. Like 'psychic girl'.  
  
-Uo, Uotani, Arisa, all the same tall blond 'yankee'.  
  
-Oushi, that's Japanese for 'Cow'= Haru.  
  
-Neesan, is 'older brother'. I'm a bit confused with this one, 'coz I've also seen it as 'nisan'. But I'm almost sure it's written with double 'e'. I'll have to ask my sensei.  
  
-And, the 'neesan' is attached to Ayame and Hatori's names when Kagura is speaking, because I've never heard her calling them, so I just imagined it would be like this, since Ritsu -the monkey- calls them this way. Maybe in the manga is different, if someone is kind enough to inform me, please do. Sadly, I've never read the manga, only seen the 26 episodes.  
  
-I love it when Kagura calls Yuki Yun-chan! It's so sweet! But as a clarification, there are no intentions of pairing them, okay?  
  
-Soreni, is 'besides'; and dakedo is 'but'/'though', and all the Japanese food I took the names from the same Furuba, so you guys must know.  
  
Next chapter there will be some fighting as promised! If I get to that...this fic is turning to be longer than I expected.  
  
See, see! I already gave some hints on what Akito whispered. Oh, but there's more!  
  
Reviews, minna-san!!!!!! 


	10. Part Ten

Authors' Notes:  
  
Merry Christmas to you all, and Yoi Otoshi o!!! (which is a Happy New Year)  
  
What good things come for this season!! Like the last part of the Lord of the Rings trilogy!! Okay, if my neesan (yes, my older sister) were reading this, she would surely review about her beloved Leggy....She's got this big crush on the elf prince...  
  
And the much needed vacations..I'm sorry for everyone out there who's still studying. Other school systems don't give long vacations for this time, ne? only a couple of days. In the other hand, I'll start classes at the University until February 2004. Hurray!!!!!! But I still have to work. Ah, if only the office would give longer vacations....  
  
Oh, thanks so much for all of you prettiest people in the world who review and are so kind to help me out. Okay, I got the neesan/niisan difference now. Plus, my sensei also explained me. Thanks to you all.  
  
Wow!! 100 reviews!!! This is the best Christmas present you could give me. Lets answer some questions:  
  
-Gee, you guys are so smart! (or maybe it was just too obvious) but almost everyone already guessed what Akito said!!!! Isn't this just another reason to subtly 'erase him' from the fic?  
  
-R Junkie, hi!!! It's really embarrassing and at the same time flattering for me to have the honor of your reviews. Embarrassing because bad me haven't reviewed yours. I'm sorry, really. Flattering because you're such a nice writer!!! All your stories are just so damn cool! I was nearly crying of laughter with the Mystery theater. About your questions and comments. Well, I know, there is Kyory in this fic. I warned about it at the beginning. But I totally agree with you. Poor Yummy Yuki!!! Our dearest Yuki!!!! I love him in his tragic hero role, though. About his feelings regarding Tohru, he doesn't love her anymore, I guess. He admires her, and deeply respects her, and will also be his first crush, but he knows when to let go of someone who doesn't belong to him. How noble! Oh Yuki, why don't you just choose me!!! -err, sorry about that- And Yuki calls Kagura -san because since his memory is supposedly gone, he can't barely remember her as a child. He prefers to call her that in order to show everyone he keeps his distance. The same with Haru, is a way to letting people know he's not familiar with them. Okay, that's my pure invention, you don't have to agree. And I'm not ignoring you!! I don't live in Australia, never been there either. Are you from Australia? Must be a great place! I'd like to tell you where I'm from, but most people I tell them don't even know that my country exists. Bad geography classes, I suppose. But I'm from Central America, we speak Spanish here.  
  
-Karta, thanks for welcoming me to your dance classes! Oh, thanks for the vote of confidence there with the English thing. I'm happy!!  
  
-Hi, Haruka! I love it when you review, since you give me long ones. Thanks for taking guesses (is that a correct expression?), and for your support. Yes, Tohru is a bit OOC, but you explained it so well!! Now that she chose, she has definitely changed, even a bit. No, you didn't lose me, don't worry! Ha! So you like the whole violence and blood! You should read Gundam Wing fics then.  
  
-Yuki-lover: yes, Hanajima can be pretty cool!! I tend to speak like that when I'm serious too. I whole heartily agree: Yuki is so sexy!!  
  
-Tanuki-jochan: Hi, Lupis, how are you doing? Cold there in the USA? How was your Christmas? Miss you here. You found me a dictionary!!!!???? I love you!!!!! Next chapter dedicated to you!!!!!!  
  
And thanks to everyone else who reviewed, giving air to my lungs.  
  
Ah, yes, the fic. Here we go..  
  
Matte! Only a small sample to entice your curiosity. Just exactly who is going to be fighting in this chapter? Want to take a guess? Have you already come up with some possibilities? Wanna know beforehand?  
  
Well, obviously, my dearest Yuki and my dearest Kyou!!!  
  
How come???!!!!!  
  
Read and find out:  
  
"Make a Wish"  
  
By Shinigami's Voice  
  
Part Ten: Fighting A Forced Battle  
  
It was early in the morning as the writer sat in front of his computer, keying sequentially. There were some papers laying messily around him, data or some potential source of inspiration for his latest work: Essay on Japanese Literature based on the Tale of Genji book and so on.  
  
Shigure sighed as he halted on the typing. He gave a quick glance over to the unfinished material and then turned the machine off.  
  
He had more important matters to attend!  
  
What could be best?  
  
Call his editor, torture the poor, sweet Mit-chan?  
  
Call Aya!! Ask about Yuki-kun, especially. But then again, Ayame, despite all his efforts and good intentions, wasn't much well informed about how things were really doing in the Main House.  
  
So...last but not least, call Ha-san! The Dragon was indeed his best source of information.  
  
'Besides, Ha-san still owes me an explanation. It's been quite a while and I haven't been able to convince him to be truthful with me. Who would have thought Ha-san would be this stubborn? I keep telling him I know for sure that Yuki can remember us, but he still says he erased his memory...Lets give it another try.......'  
  
The phone was held up and a number was dialed.  
  
"Moshi?"  
  
"Ah, Ha-san!! What a fortuitous coincidence, you're exactly the one I needed to talk to" -the Inu greeted.  
  
In the Main House, Hatori suppressed a sigh. It was way too early to be dealing with this.  
  
"No wonder. This is my clinic's number, after all" -the dragon replied in his serious voice.  
  
"Sou, sou. How's everything in there?" -the writer asked in his cheerful tone.  
  
"Same as usual. You always ask the same thing" -Hatori answered with no apparent emotion.  
  
"Well, of course, Ha-san, what else would you have me to ask?" -Shigure played with the words in order to see if he could extract something from his stoic friend.  
  
Hatori knew well this game. He knew that eventually, he would end up losing, whether due to the Dog's tenacity, or the slight regret he felt for deceiving even Ayame and Shigure.  
  
They could be quite a burden, annoying most of the time, irritating some others, even embarrassing when they started their flirting, but ...there was an all life friendship in between.  
  
And Hatori knew this one matter was not to be taken lightly. Ayame was, after all, Yuki's brother. There had been a time when the Hebi wouldn't care less of what happened to his lavender-eyed sibling, but it was different now. Surely, Ayame deserved to know the truth, even if it didn't make much difference in how things stood between them. The problem was, the designer being so talkative, and careless in all honesty, that surely it would slip his lips from one moment to another.  
  
Shigure also played an important part, being Yuki's guardian during those last years. The novelist, for all his sloppy, perverted and jester act, had probably become the closest relative to both Yuki and Kyou. The doctor doubted any of them had the most minimal interest in emulating the Dog, but he also hoped that both neko and nezumi were wise enough to see under the Inu's cheeky exterior and understand how intelligent Shigure could be.  
  
"Ha-san~!" -the other voice sang through the phone line- "You didn't fall asleep on me, did you?"  
  
Ah, yes, speaking of the devil.....  
  
"I'm busy now. Call later" -the Ryu tried and put an end to this conversation.  
  
"Ne, Ha-san, I highly doubt there are any patients now" -Shigure said, but then his voice became serious- "Is Yuki in there? What happened?"  
  
"No, he's not. He's in his room" -the doctor assured.  
  
"Tell me he's doing fine and I'll leave you alone" -the Dog proposed.  
  
"He is-...."  
  
Silence for some seconds.  
  
"Akito went to see him again two nights ago. You know how those visits end" -Hatori opted for true words- "I went to see him the morning after and treated him. Nothing broken, just a swollen wrist. Painful, but not dangerous. More cuts, and some breathing irregularities, but he's on medications. What else do you want to know?" -the man finished his medical report.  
  
"Does he miss us?" -the Inu asked in a perfect calm voice.  
  
"He doesn't remember you" -for the hundredth time, Hatori said.  
  
"That's not true, Ha-san. The way Haru-kun explained everything to us was just so perfectly logical. Way too much. It seemed planned, as if he was reciting it from a script. And we all know that Haru-kun would do anything if Yuki-kun requested it...."  
  
"Shigure, once again, it's almost impossible for someone under hypnotism to be able to recuperate their memories..."  
  
"Ah, but Ha-san, you just said it. 'Almost impossible', ne? It is possible then. If I recall correctly, you once failed in erasing Momiji's memory"  
  
"Because he refused" -the doctor replied- "Even during the hypnotism session he kept repeating that he would not forget. That he didn't want to forget. His mother's memories were too precious to him. There's so much I can do when the person focuses all their will in fighting me"  
  
"See? See?" -the novelist exclaimed happily- "There's a chance I'm right!"  
  
"If you say so"  
  
"Of course I say so! Moreover, I'm willing to prove my point! I'm in my way there"  
  
"Shigure" -the cursed Dragon scowled- "Akito's been restless lately. It's difficult to keep him confined to his room, he wanders around the halls instead of his usual meditation on the porch. He has tried to convince me to let him see Yuki again. I've managed to avoid it. I don't want them alone in the same room anymore. It may seem Akito is planning something. If you come along...."  
  
"Hatori, it pains me to say this, but Akito has never raised a hand against me..."  
  
Shigure's voice did sound pained. Saying that was like reminding the doctor just how much Kana and himself had suffered in the Master's hands.  
  
It took Hatori a full minute to answer.  
  
"That's right"  
  
"Ha-san" -the Inu's voice was soft and compassionate- "You need to rest, and you need some distraction too. I'm sorry I can't provide you those, but the least I can do is be there, ne? I'm not much help, and I always end up annoying you but, isn't that better than nothing?"  
  
Since the writer was on the other side of the phone line and no one was looking, Hatori granted himself the luxury to smile.  
  
"I suppose so" -he replied, his serious voice not giving away anything.  
  
"Well then, see you in a matter of minutes!!"  
  
"And how are you planning to be here in a matter of minutes?" -the Doctor asked with the slightest tint of irony, being Hatori the one who drove Shigure around.  
  
"Hai, hai" -the novelist giggled- "Could you send someone to pick me up then?"  
  
Hatori shook his head in a reproving manner, but said: "You really are a bother. I'll send someone"  
  
Shigure walked out of his studio and went upstairs to retrieve a coat. They were about to enter summer but the wind was still chilling.  
  
'What is Akito after this time? Ha-san's words don't make much sense. I know for sure that Akito's condition has worsened lately, he's even paler and skinnier than before. Why the sudden wandering and activity? Well, Yuki is there after all, that alone is reason for him to be leaving his chambers more frequently.....'  
  
The Sohma writer was so deep in thought the moment he went down the stairs, that he failed to notice the other two occupants of the house already sitting at the table.  
  
"Shigure-san, breakfast is served" -Tohru called the man's attention when the Inu walked by.  
  
"Ah, Tohru-kun! Ohayo..hmmm, what a succulent masterpiece!" -he sat down on his usual spot, chopsticks already in hand.  
  
"Going somewhere, Shigure?" -Kyou asked, noticing his older cousin's attire.  
  
"Ohayo, Kyou-kun" -the man eyed the red-haired a bit awed. Not everyday the neko called him by his first name instead of the usual 'stupid dog'- "Uh. Ha-san asked me out in a date!" -the dark-haired man offered as an explanation, taking the opportunity to involve the absent Hatori in his jokes.  
  
The neko snorted and the girl smiled, both knowing this was Shigure's way to start the morning.  
  
No one added anything, though, and the breakfast continued in silent until Kyou decided to speak.  
  
"To the Main House then"  
  
"Just a quick visit" -the novelist slurped the last bit of miso.  
  
"Ah, Shigure-san, Kyou-kun and I...don't have school today....maybe we...." -Tohru said nervously.  
  
Both Sohmas turned their eyes on her.  
  
The girl reddened immediately- "Gomen! I didn't mean to be so rude! It's not my place to be making such decisions! I just thought, I mean, if we could only....it's been so long...."  
  
"Oi, don't be embarrassed" -Kyou said, offering a small quirk of his lips to the girl- "We're going along, Inu. We don't have anything else to do anyway"  
  
"Eto...Kyou-kun, maybe that isn't such a good idea" -Shigure replied, putting the chopsticks down.  
  
The incoming sound of a car cut off the conversation. A dark automobile parked outside, driver waiting.  
  
"We'll pick this up when we come back" -the red-haired teen said to the girl, and she nodded.  
  
Both youngsters left the table, Kyou to get his jacket and Tohru to close all doors.  
  
Shigure sighed resignedly.  
  
"Why no one ever listen to me?"  
  
****  
  
The doctor checked some papers while making his way to the Master's chambers. A cigarette was welcomed, but the Ryu knew that it wasn't convenient to be smoking when close to the Family's head.  
  
Not that it would be such a big difference, since Akito's health was in a deplorable state. It really was a paradox, that the man's condition was worse but at the same time he seemed to have renewed forces. Or maybe the last reserves were being consumed.  
  
Hatori halted.  
  
He turned his head to the right, where the corner of his eye had caught a glimpse of a crimson robe decorated in dark leaves.  
  
Akito was standing in front of Yuki's room.  
  
Before the Dragon could say something, the Master turned to him.  
  
"He is not in his room. Tell me, Hatori, why isn't Yuki in his room?"  
  
It was obvious that the Master had already been inside.  
  
"While some rest and limited exertion are recommended in Yuki's current state, it's not healthy to have him completely enclosed. Since his return to the Main house he has been confined whether to his room or your chambers, and I deemed necessary to give him some respite. I had Hatsuharu and Kagura to take him to the east yard and practice during the morning" -Hatori explained.  
  
He didn't add the fact that with that, he also ensured that the nezumi wouldn't be alone, at least during some hours.  
  
"Practice?" -Akito pondered the word.  
  
"Hai. Some katas. The three of them have been Kazuma's students, after all"  
  
It had been the first thing to come to Hatori's mind that morning when he met the Cow and the Boar in their way to the nezumi's room. Besides, he could tell Yuki was tired of being locked up inside those four walls, and tired of the flowing robes he was forced to wear. The three teens had changed into some more comfortable hakamas and gis destined for kendo practice and looked for an open place in the east gardens.  
  
"I see" -the Master replied wistfully. His lips curved and his dark eyes shimmered- "I'd like to see Yuki's katas. He has always possessed such capturing gracefulness...."  
  
*****  
  
"What are the wood boards for, Haru?" -Yuki asked, seeing his younger cousin carrying five of those.  
  
Kagura stood beside him, both watching as the cursed Oushi lined three of the boards. They were clad in white hakama-gi attire, and the Sohma girl had her hair encased in a high ponytail.  
  
"I want to show Yuki how strong I've become" -Hatsuharu replied, as he stepped back and placed himself in front of the boards. The teen went silent, studying the objects in front of his gray eyes, and then acquired a kendo attack position, his right hand connecting firmly against the wood barriers.  
  
Two of them were cracked from top to bottom.  
  
"You've certainly been practicing" -the mouse observed, and the comment gained him a full smile from the cow.  
  
Yuki rolled his eyes. Haru was always happy to obtain his approvation and attention.  
  
"Haru-chan, I want to try that too!" -Kagura exclaimed, and she started to line up the two remaining boards with the one being left.  
  
"Shouldn't you try first with only one?" -the white and black haired Sohma proposed.  
  
But the Boar girl didn't listen, and mimicked Haru's position.  
  
"Shishou said to concentrate" -she spoke while studying her target- "To put all the strength in this blow" -she went on in her sweet voice- "And to hit with all the heart...so here I COME!!!!!" -her voice reached a definitely aggressive tone as her fist hit with all her might, and the three boards were completely split in two, the wrecks falling to the ground.  
  
She looked down, smiling at her success, and started jumping in glee.  
  
"Yatta! Yatta! I did it!!"  
  
Behind her, both young Sohmas blinked in astonishment.  
  
"Hm. Somehow, I feel sorry for whoever used to be her sparring partner" -Haru commented in his flat tone.  
  
"Yun-chan, your turn!" -Kagura turned and addressed her younger cousin.  
  
"Iie" -the Cow interrupted- "Yuki's hand is hurt. He shouldn't be using it yet"  
  
"It's not really that bad, Haru" -the nezumi argued, looking down to his bandaged wrist.  
  
"Hatori told Yuki to be careful with it" -the Oushi replied stubbornly- "And it's my duty to look after you. But, if Yuki wasn't injured, I'd like to have a little encounter with him"  
  
Yuki's glance grew confused.  
  
"Fight me?"  
  
Hatsuharu was the last person he would have expected to consider a source of threat.  
  
A lazy but slightly sly smile tugged at the rocker teenager's lips, as the Oushi's dark eyes ran up and down the nezumi's body, who was standing beside one of the scattered plum trees of the garden.  
  
"Hai. Not a real serious one. Just for a little physical contact, you know"  
  
Yuki snorted in mild amusement.  
  
"Don't you start with that, Haru" -he chided, understanding the hidden innuendo.  
  
It got Yuki thinking, though, that his younger cousin had refrained from his usual flirting during the last days. Probably Haru understood the mouse had been immersed in a turmoil of thoughts and emotions, that along with the abuse and his respiratory problems, had weakened him considerably.  
  
But now, it seemed the white and black haired Sohma was attempting to bring Yuki some sense of normalcy back.  
  
If only that was possible.  
  
"Start what?" -Haru played innocent. His calm expression helped him with that- "I mean, I know I must train harder if I want to defy Yuki to a combat. Yuki's very skillful in martial arts"  
  
"It's really been a while since I've had a sparring combat" -the nezumi mused.  
  
That wasn't entirely true, since he fought in a regular basis with the neko back at Shigure's. But then again, they had never really had a serious encounter. Of course, he couldn't say that out loud. If he recalled correctly, his Shishou, Kazuma, had been the last opponent he had faced, and that had been just before his moving into the Inu's house.  
  
"I fought Shishou last month" -Kagura declared, then pouted- "Shishou won, but the dojo's left wall was all crumbled by the end. I don't know who could have possibly done that"  
  
Haru and Yuki exchanged glances. Their older cousin could be pretty dangerous.  
  
'But' -Yuki thought- 'I feel a new closeness with my family, that I haven't felt before. I used to be...so enclosed in myself. I barely took notice of them. Being here, as horrible as it is, has given me a new perspective. Not only when it comes to Haru or Kagura, also Hatori. Even if he can't really ....save me...he tries so hard. God, even niisan and all his eccentricities. It's a pity I can't see much of Momiji around. It's probably for the best, though, he should be as far from this house as possible. It's also a good thing Kisa and Hiro don't spend much time here. All this, makes me realize how-selfish I was, I am, refusing to look past my own nose, how I refused to acknowledge people. I just....pushed them away, without stopping to think how things looked like from the other's point of view. It makes me realize Shigure wasn't that bad, after all..okay, he was also pretty eccentric, but behind all that...even Kyou...I couldn't see other thing but my jealousy...'  
  
"Yun-chan, are you listening to me?" -Kagura called, her eyes those big chestnut ones that gave her an innocent air that was completely gone whenever she phased into her mighty boar-ish self.  
  
It seemed that, while he had been lost in thought, Kagura had started doing some katas.  
  
"Uh? Hai" -the dark-haired teen nodded.  
  
"This, is the Sen Te, Thousand Hands" -the female Sohma swiftly raised her left arm, the right one doing a blocking motion with her upturned palm. She altered the position again- "And this one is the Sensoo Meditation, War Meditation" -she lowered, standing only on the tip of her feet, hands together in front of her face- "Then, is th-"  
  
"Kiku doosa, Chrysanthemum movement " -Yuki continued for her, as Kagura adopted the next kata position- "All of them from the Nakao shuhoo (style), ne?"  
  
"Hai" -she nodded, smiling happily- "Yun-chan is very intelligent! He already knows all that!!  
  
"Hey" -Haru complained, half seriously, half jokingly, seeing the boar girl appraising Yuki, invading his territory, as the Cow's mind put it.  
  
Yuki smiled, a small gesture, but it was there.  
  
It felt refreshing, to be able to have these few minutes of fake liberty.  
  
And as they continued talking, the presence of the recently arrived people went unnoticed. They were standing there at the porch, silently observing the three Sohmas outside.  
  
"What happened to Yuki-kun's hand?" -Tohru wondered in a small voice, taking note of the bandages.  
  
Kyou kept silent. There in the yard were Kagura, Haru and Yuki. They were just talking, and the nezumi, while still pale and tired-looking, seemed a bit better than that night..  
  
That night...when he saw that monster of Akito...treating the other teen like that...  
  
When he understood the reason why the mouse had returned willingly.....  
  
When he heard, from the cursed nezumi himself, what Yuki's mother thought of him....  
  
[ Her second child.....destroyed her......]  
  
[I heard them say...she wished I'd die.....]  
  
Kagura's soft giggles captured Kyou's attention. He saw her smiling beside both Cow and Mouse.  
  
She looked fine.  
  
Kyou had been a bit....not really worried! Gee, he wasn't worried! Who dares to insinuate the contrary?!  
  
Just a bit..unsure, of what to think, how to act around her. He hadn't seen her that much lately. He didn't know what he would do if Kagura happened to be sad, if he saw heartbreak and distress in her eyes.  
  
Sometimes, few ones, he wished he hadn't been so cruel to her. But, if he had been nice, he would have only encouraged her.  
  
Besides, -  
  
"Kyou-kun! Tohru-kun!"  
  
Kagura's happy cry interrupted everyone, as she made a quick dash towards the three incomers.  
  
Shigure very calmly stepped aside, in order to avoid the rampaging girl.  
  
Haru frowned, finally discovering the Inu, the Cat and the Honda girl standing there.  
  
Yuki's eyes widened.  
  
What were they doing there?  
  
Kyou, acting on instinct and out of habit, prepared himself for flight, but before he could move, Kagura stopped abruptly, and limited herself to envelope Tohru in a big hug.  
  
"Tohru-kun! I'm happy to see you!"  
  
"Thanks, Kagura-chan!" -the girl's eyes shimmered with happiness. It had been one of her dreams to befriend with the boar of the Juunishi.  
  
"Ah, what a lovely scene" -the Inu exclaimed.  
  
"I'm also happy to see Shi-chan" -the female Sohma released Tohru, and turned to greet the older man with a small bow.  
  
Kyou stood very still when he saw the girl turning towards him.  
  
Kagura smiled prettily, and giving a step forward, she hugged Kyou briefly, just a couple of seconds, then stepped back.  
  
"And I'm happy to see Kyou-kun" -she said simply, and then ran back to the yard, where the Oushi and Nezumi stood.  
  
Tohru, despite her best efforts to seem happy and smile, just like he had promised Kyou, couldn't help the shadow of sadness cloud her eyes as she watched Yuki-kun, standing there so close, but also so far from them.  
  
Unreachable.  
  
Not Haru or Yuki gave a step forward.  
  
"Shigure-sensei" -Haru gave a slight nod, then his glance went upon the red- head- "Kyou"  
  
"Shigure-san" -the purple-eyed youngster bowed in respect, his expression going serious and indifferent.  
  
He didn't even greet the Cat. He didn't speak to Honda-san either.  
  
Shall the masquerade begin. Shall the actors come into play.  
  
"Ah, Yuki-kun, it's also nice to see you" -the Inu smiled, and even if his voice was light and innocent, his dark eyes stared directly into the amethyst ones, trying to discover the most minimal fault in the teen's deception.  
  
But Yuki held the gaze firmly, not giving any ground, not showing anything.  
  
"Are you looking for Ayame-niisan?" -Kagura asked.  
  
"Iie, iie" -Shigure shook his head- "As much as I'd love to have some minutes with Aya, we've come here for...different reasons....."  
  
Inwardly, Yuki cringed at the suspiciousness of the Dog's voice.  
  
Did they know?  
  
His purplish eyes fixed on the red ones of his feline cousin, silently asking.  
  
Did you tell them?  
  
Did you?!  
  
Kyou read the silent questions immediately. A part of him felt insulted.  
  
'K'so! Didn't I promise you I wouldn't say anything? What's with you, damn mouse?!'  
  
That part of him was in the verge to start yelling at Yuki. The other part of him couldn't take out of his mind the image of his cousin lying on the tatami of that room, frail and scared.  
  
The last one won over, and Kyou simply gave a curt shook of his head, and then averted his eyes.  
  
"What reasons?" -Haru asked.  
  
The Inu smiled mischievously, then stated:  
  
"I've come to see Ha-san!!"  
  
"Oh, we saw Hatori-niisan early this morning" -Kagura informed- "Hatori- niisan went into his clinic after that"  
  
"No matter" -Shigure said- "I'll make sure to take poor Ha-san out of that clinic now. He's been pretty busy, I've heard. I also heard he's been looking after Yuki-kun....."  
  
The young man shrugged, dismissing the matter.  
  
"Nothing serious"  
  
"But, Yuki-kun, your hand..." -Tohru suddenly said, taking some steps forward, but not climbing down the couple of stairs that separated the tatami of the garden's ground.  
  
All eyes focused on her, and she bit her lower lip, remembering she wasn't supposed to address Yuki as if they knew each other.  
  
Some seconds later, all eyes went on Yuki.  
  
The teen furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, gave Haru a sidelong glance, then returned his attention to the 'unknown' girl.  
  
"Sumimasen" -he murmured- "I don't think I know you. Demo, thanks for your concern. It's really nothing"  
  
"Yun-chan, she's Honda Tohru-kun" -Kagura stepped forward, introducing the only person there not member of the Sohma family to the nezumi- "A classmate in Kyou-kun's school"  
  
And of course, the moment Kagura mentioned the Cat's name, both red and purple eyed teens had to exchange glances.  
  
And they both had to pretend to be offended by each other's presence.  
  
But a new voice interrupted.  
  
"Isn't this a singular scene? The Cat.........What is the Cat doing in my house?"  
  
Akito was there.  
  
****  
  
Everyone fell silent, glances directed towards the Sohma Master.  
  
Akito studied the unusual scene, dark eyes hard and suspicious to find not only the infamous Cat but also that girl, that Honda girl there, standing there as if they had all the rights to be in his house, and what was worse, to be standing in front of his Yuki!!!!  
  
"Well? Can you not talk?" -the man mocked.  
  
"Ah, Akito-san" -Shigure was the first one to react, as he bowed to the Master- "I can see you're feeling better. We've been worried, since Hatori...."  
  
"Hatori has always been an alarmist. Isn't that so, Hatori?" -Akito replied indifferently, addressing the person who was standing slightly behind him.  
  
The dragon gave two steps forward, coming into view for everyone.  
  
"My recommendations are always based in what's best for your health" -the doctor replied nonchalant.  
  
Still, the Ryu's eyes glared with mild anger at Shigure.  
  
He had warned the Inu about Akito's wandering, and in top of everything else, had the Dog to bring along Kyou and Tohru? Akito was going to give them hell for this.  
  
Shigure lowered his eyes. He should have foreseen this. But there was nothing they could do now.  
  
Yuki clenched his hands. This was horrible. Why had they come?  
  
"Ah, Akito-san, it's so nice to see you" -Tohru bowed, respectfully but nervously, feeling the tension in the air. She remained in her bent position, awaiting the master's reply.  
  
"Honda Tohru-kun" -Akito said her name with coldness in his voice, halting for some seconds until the girl's eyes finally looked up at him. Then, he frowned- "Who gave you permission to come into my house again?"  
  
Everyone present could see the Head Clan was angry, and planning not to let this 'intrusion' go without someone getting punished.  
  
The nezumi tried to speak up, but what could he say? Anything he tried to do now on behalf of the girl would only result on giving away the deceiving.  
  
"Ah! Eto..Gomen, Akito-san. It was so rude from me" -she mumbled, fearful of the evident hatred the man held towards her.  
  
"Indeed" -Akito continued- "Are you not satisfied with my permission of living in Shigure's house? Do you want more? Don't you have enough, you, a mere simple girl who is nothing compared to us the Sohmas!? I never want to see you here, do you hear me?! And you better obey me, if you don't I'll-"  
  
Eyes of fire glaring furiously, Kyou stepped in front of Tohru, clearly protecting her. He stood there, guarding the girl behind him and facing the master.  
  
Akito's eyes grew wide in surprise, but soon the awe turned in mockery, as the man smiled.  
  
"Ah, yes, we can't forget the Cat is here too" -the Master gave a step forward, but Kyou didn't move- "You certainly have a lot of nerve, coming in here, you filthy Cat. You, such a horrible cursed creature, should better keep your distance"  
  
Kyou wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he wasn't moving and letting that bastard touch Tohru. If it were any other person, he would have already lunged and attacked, but now that he was face to face with Akito, he could feel it. He could feel that aura that emanated from him, a dark threatening one, even if the man's body seemed weak and skinny. There was a hidden force within him, Kyou could almost see it, and he understood that it was all part of the curse. The Master of the Juunishi carried the weigh of all their curses, but also possessed such unnatural strength.  
  
"Oh, please, Akito-san, please, don't get mad. Kyou-kun was about to leave. Please, Akito-san.." -Kagura pleaded.  
  
Akito gave her a disgusted glance.  
  
"Did someone tell you to speak? No one did!" -the man thundered.  
  
Kagura flinched and retreated.  
  
"It was all my fault, Akito-san" -Shigure took a step ahead- "I planned on a simple visit to the Main House, and brought them without your permission. It's hardly anyone's else fault. They will leave immediately and-"  
  
Akito shook his head, dark locks of hair swaying, and with a wave of his hand silenced the Inu.  
  
"No. No. They are already here, aren't they? They can't leave so soon" -the Master's eyes returned to face Kyou- "Since you want to be here so badly, arrangements could be made. Even for a monster like you, Cat. I, being so generous, could receive you here, in my house. I could order a room be prepared for you" -the man smirked with cruel satisfaction- "There's even a window in that room, a window with bars"  
  
Tohru gasped, horrified. Tears started streaming down her face.  
  
Kyuo growled low. The fate of all cats, be locked up until their death.  
  
His Shishou's grandfather had been cursed with the Cat's spirit. And he had died inside those four walls.  
  
In the garden, Yuki swallowed thickly.  
  
He had accomplished nothing, then.  
  
All he had done to protect Honda-san and the neko hadn't meant anything.  
  
The baka neko!!! Why had he come? Didn't he understand how precarious his situation stood?  
  
If he could only say something. But until then he hadn't understood his lies also had terrible consequences. Having his memory erased also meant that he couldn't possible remember the pact Akito and Yuki had made. There was no way now to stop Akito, to remind him that they had made a deal.  
  
At least he couldn't.  
  
"Akito, I thought we had all agreed Kyou was to stay outside the compound" -Hatori's spoke calmly, like if saying those words wasn't the same thing as defying the Master's orders.  
  
"We did? When?" -Akito replied in a smug voice.  
  
"When you also agreed that Honda Tohru-kun had permission to live at Shigure's" -the doctor replied evenly.  
  
The Master's eyes shone with suppressed anger. Hatori wasn't going to take this from him.  
  
"I don't remember. And you don't remember either, Hatori. You better don't say another word" -he threatened, already knowing the Ryu was well aware how true his threats were.  
  
Kyou looked from Master to Doctor, understanding the dangerous position Hatori was placing himself in for the neko' sake.  
  
He had never shown any appreciation for the doctor, but he wasn't about to let someone else be harmed because of him.  
  
"I know who I am. I know the curse I carry" -Kyou spoke, tone visibly angered, as he addressed the Sohma Master- "And I won't let you take it out on anyone else. It's me you have a problem with"  
  
Akito gave him a mild surprised, mild awed look, then laughed softly. A mocking sound.  
  
"What a stupid cat" -he said- "It's not courage but foolishness what inspires you. You are surely stupid to be defying me so openly. Because even if you're not one of us properly, I'm still your Master, and I decide what to do with you. Your stupidity is remarkable...isn't the neko a fool, Yuki? Doesn't he deserve a punishment?"  
  
The nezumi found himself target of all glances, all expecting him to play his part. His purple eyes regarded Kyou.  
  
Suddenly, he had Kyou's fate in his hands.  
  
Yuki's eyes were supremely cold.  
  
"The Cat shouldn't be here, that's for certain. He's an outcast and should know better than to enter this house" -the teen stated in his level, arrogant voice. As he spoke, he could see Tohru's eyes, bright with tears and worry, as she stood behind his feline cousin- "All cats have always subdued to their destiny. I don't see why this one has to be different..." -Yuki observed how Kyou's red eyes grew wide in surprise when he heard his words. The nezumi also knew that everyone else was shocked to hear him. Especially Hatori and Haru, the ones aware of the whole façade thing. The gray-haired youngster continued- "....if he can't prove he's fit to belong to this family, then he doesn't deserve his freedom. If in a fight he can't prove he's worthy, then it's only fair the Master decides....."  
  
"A fight? Ah, yes. Like the tradition, isn't it?" -Akito sat down on the porch, his red robe pooling around him- "If the cat can't win against the mouse, then he will be locked. If he does, then he can go free. Interesting"  
  
Tohru wringed her hands together.  
  
A fight?  
  
Between Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun?  
  
Demo...  
  
Fighting was wrong. You never achieved anything. Fighting only caused more sadness and hatred.  
  
She didn't want them to fight.  
  
Yuki-kun was injured.  
  
But....but Kyou-kun's freedom depended on it. If his Kyou-kun didn't win....  
  
More tears fell from her eyes.  
  
Shigure opened his mouth, but then closed it. He just didn't know what to say. For a moment it seemed Kyou's fate was decided, and now this. Still, the cat even with his training had never been able to win over the other teen. What was going to happen? If Akito ended up locking the red-haired teen, the Inu would never forgive himself.  
  
Haru and Kagura were also silent, watching the situation unfold. The boar girl was torn between trying to save Kyou-kun, and trying to help Yun-chan. If Yun-chan only remembered that all this had started because the nezumi himself had wanted to protect the neko and Tohru-kun. Haru, on his part, didn't know what was Yuki doing. A fight, now? What was Yuki trying to....  
  
The Oushi's eyes lit up in realization. Was Yuki planning to-  
  
Only Hatori spoke.  
  
"Akito, that's not a good idea. Yuki can't be using his wrist yet. And you know about his left shoulder. The bandages are still on"  
  
Kyou also knew about the wounds on the other teen's shoulder. He had seen them. And also the swollen wrist. And heard about the whipping. The fiery teen just couldn't picture him going against Yuki right now.  
  
"But Yuki is strong. He can handle it" -Akito dismissed the matter- "Besides, I want to see what the Cat is capable of. It would be wise, to assert what this monster's abilities are. I want to see them fight"  
  
"I don't want to" -Kyou growled.  
  
"Oh, but no one is asking you if you want, Cat. You are going to, because this is the only chance you got to walk out these doors again" -Akito stated, then played another card- "Think about that dumb girl standing behind you, too. This may be her only chance...."  
  
Kyou's hands clenched in fists. He was trapped now.  
  
"You two, come inside. Leave the two of them" -the Master ordered Haru and Kagura.  
  
Reluctantly, both teens complied, and Kyou, swearing under his breath and eyes burning with anger, jumped down to the gardens' ground. Now he stood in front of Yuki.  
  
"It's understandable you don't want to fight. The last time I saw you, neko, you ended up face down on the floor" -Yuki commented with slight contempt in his voice.  
  
Kyou didn't answer. His whole expression denoted confusion. What was the mouse doing?  
  
"Shigure-san, we have to stop this" -Tohru half cried half whispered to the Inu, but the writer only shook his head.  
  
"We can't do anything now" -he murmured back, holding her hand and squeezing softly in an effort to comfort.  
  
Akito gave a small wave of his pale, bony hand, signaling for the encounter to begin.  
  
Both teens stood face to face, few feet separating him. Close enough to murmur and be heard.  
  
"Dammit, what are you doing?" -Kyou whispered, as they did that half bow in greeting.  
  
This was new for both of them. They had never really had a serious combat. More like brawls, all of them provoked by Kyou, but they never did more than throwing some punches and kicks.  
  
What was more, Kyou was the one who attacked, and Yuki would limit himself to knock him out some minutes later.  
  
"Fighting you" -Yuki answered seriously- "This is what you wanted, this is what you get"  
  
And the dark-haired teen went into attack pose, hands in front of him and legs slightly bent, in a position everyone recognized from Kazuma's lessons.  
  
Yuki was serious.  
  
"K'so! Stop the acting crap" -Kyou replied, as he mimicked the pose- "I know you remember! What's this?!"  
  
"The last chance for you and Honda-san to get out of here. Now, Kyou, you're gonna fight me, and you're going to do it with all you got. This one's for real" -Yuki warned, and went onto his cousin.  
  
The nezumi didn't know what else to do to help them.  
  
The moment Akito asked for Yuki's opinion to punish Kyou, his mind had gone blank.  
  
What to do?  
  
How to help them leave?  
  
What could he do in order to stop the Master from imprisoning the cat?  
  
And then he knew. The only thing to do, was prove in front of Akito that Kyou could defeat him. By all means necessary, they had to fight, and Kyou had to win.  
  
They were forced to battle. There was no other choice.  
  
"K'so" -the neko swore as he dodged the incoming blows and kicks. One of them connected against his left side, and he jumped backwards, putting distance between them.  
  
Kyou brought his hands up again, preparing himself for another assault. He saw Yuki's calculating eyes, studying his moves and poses, then the other boy lunged at him again.  
  
Kyou continued cursing under his breath. Damn but the mouse was fast!! Another punch direct on his face, another one on his stomach. Kyou fell to the ground, having his air knocked out of him, and before he could blink twice, Yuki was attacking again.  
  
The neko rolled over himself, and using both feet and hand, jumped back, one, two, three times, coming to a stop beside one of the plum trees, panting and breathing hard.  
  
The mouse had meant what he said. There was no pretending in his movements, he was fighting for real, and Kyou could see it. It was very different from other times. The neko was certain that back then, when they engaged in a brawl, Yuki always went easy on him.  
  
This was completely different.  
  
Kyou had to move faster, his punches had to be stronger, he had to aim to hurt. But the point was....that he couldn't do it.  
  
Kyou kept himself in a defense position, and awaited. He didn't make a move towards the other Sohma, he simply waited, and defended himself.  
  
If things continued like this, Kyou would definitely lose the combat.  
  
****  
  
Yuki's eyes became slits. Why wasn't the baka neko attacking???!! He kept blocking and dodging, but Kyou wasn't even trying to fight back.  
  
Lavender glance met the red one, and almost immediately Kyou lowered his eyes to the ground. Avoiding visual contact.  
  
Yuki knew then, that his cousin didn't have the heart in the battle. That the Cat didn't want to hurt him.  
  
Probably, after seeing him that night of Akito's visit, the night when Kyou saw his wounds and his fear, since his cousin couldn't bring himself to attack, not wanting to cause more damage.  
  
'It's noble from you, Kyou, it really is' -Yuki thought, as he prepared himself one more time. But the glare only intensified- 'However, this is not the time for you to show sympathy. You can't be worrying about me now. It's time for you to lose the kids gloves'  
  
Kyou saw the other teen approach him, he blocked with both arms the high kick, then avoided the incoming fist, but in doing so, he failed to see Yuki's other hand, which slammed solidly against the tree's trunk instead of his face.  
  
He went stiff, knowing that blow had been missed purposely. Now only mere inches separated them.  
  
In that position, Yuki murmured for the feline Sohma to hear.  
  
"What are you waiting for, Kyou? This is not a game. Stop trying to be careful, stop holding yourself back. I am certainly not pulling any punches, and I don't want you to be doing so" -the nezumi's angry eyes gazed directly into Kyou's- "And I don't want you to look at me like that. You're looking at me with pity in your eyes. I don't want your sympathy. Don't treat me like a poor little thing that needs compassion. I know you know I'm hurt, but believe me, that even with these wounds, I can still beat you. And I will if you continue like this. I have always been stronger, and if you don't snap out of it now, you're going to regret it. Think of the consequences, think of Honda-san...."  
  
The dark-haried teen couldn't continue, because Kyou growled and threw a swift kick, forcing Yuki to jump backwards to avoid it.  
  
In a matter of seconds, Kyou lunged after him, his open jacket billowing wildly with each one of his fast movements. He attacked nonstop, aiming for the face, the chest, the stomach, looking for a way to bring his cousin down.  
  
The neko halted for a minute to catch his breath, Yuki some feet away, also breathing rapidly.  
  
Kyou's mind was a mixture of confused thoughts.  
  
Yuki wanted him to fight with all he got.  
  
But he didn't want to.  
  
But if he didn't win, Tohru would be locked in that horrible House.  
  
And he would also follow the fate of all the cursed cats.  
  
Demo....  
  
Yuki was injured...  
  
The mouse was fighting with all his strength, though, it didn't seem the wounds had weakened him that much..  
  
Maybe...maybe .....if he put all his heart in it...maybe he could win....finally win against the nezumi.  
  
Kyou had to win. It wasn't a choice anymore.  
  
From the sidelines, Akito watched in interest.  
  
"Well, finally, the Cat did something. I was starting to believe he had learnt nothing from Kazuma..."  
  
Haru watched with care every movement of his cousins. He had been surprised of Yuki's violent approaches at the beginning. And he also noticed how Kyou was holding back. In the last second things seemed to change. Haru pressed his lips firmly together.  
  
He had the hunch that Yuki was planning all this.  
  
Shigure and Hatori stayed silent and grim, gravely contemplating.  
  
And both Tohru and Kagura had worried expression on their faces.  
  
"Not even once, neko. You haven't been able to connect even once" -Yuki mocked out loud.  
  
"Shut the hell up" -Kyou grunted, and was a bit awed how naturally that sounded.  
  
He hadn't noticed before, but he was angry. He wasn't sure why, but he was angry, and the anger only fueled his energy to fight. Angry for many things, at that bastard of Akito, at the fact that he was cursed, at the rejection all the other cats before him had suffered. And even if he wasn't angry with Yuki at all, the nezumi had become on the target of that feeling.  
  
Kyou dodged another blow, this time grabbing hold of the slender arm and lifting the other teen completely off the floor, intending to mimic a movement his Shishou always used on him to immobilize him.  
  
But in middle air Yuki freed from the other's grasp and jumped high, landing smoothly on his feet some distance ahead. The teen wavered, though, and bent one knee on the ground.  
  
His sight was blurred, Yuki realized, and his throat was burning. His shoulder stung with the crystal wounds, and his wrist was throbbing painfully. Kyou had grabbed him from his hurt arm.  
  
' I had to go on. Just a bit more' -he mused, coming back to his feet, and adopting the attack position again.  
  
Yuki knew the moment the neko realized he was feeling weak, the instant Kyou noticed his pain and distress, the teen would slack off, he would retreat and go back to only defend himself.  
  
And Yuki couldn't have Kyou giving up yet. He had to make Kyou fought harder. He had to show Akito the Cat was worthy. He needed Kyou to go on.  
  
"Akito, Yuki is in no condition to continue this" -Hatori warned the Master, but only the ones standing on the porch could hear.  
  
The Head Clan didn't pay him attention.  
  
He was enjoying every minute of this. Yuki was so beautiful in battle. The concentration in his eyes, the way his hair moved, the altered respiration.  
  
He would never admit it, but Akito's eyes were also on the Cat. The boy was rough, and not as graceful his movements, but there was a rebellious aura around him, his eyes as red as fire, his glance proud but also volatile, and all that made him very attractive.  
  
'Who would win?' -Akito wondered, realizing both boys were very strong.  
  
Still, his preferences were on the mouse, just for him to be able to have the Cat to torture and the opportunity to destroy that awful girl.  
  
The only thing he didn't like, Akito noted, was that each time the Cat aimed closer and closer, and Akito didn't like the idea of any one else but him to touch his precious mouse.  
  
"I'll win, you'll see!" -Kyou said through clenched teeth, continuing his frantic attack.  
  
"Not like this" -Yuki chided, avoiding each blow- "Don't let your anger to consume you. Don't let it manipulate you. You have to manipulate it"  
  
"I know that, dammit!" -Kyou barked, and jumped high, situating himself at the other Sohma's left side, and managing to hit with a high kick the teen's side.  
  
Yuki whirled, feeling the impact of kick, but the quickness of his reflexes allowed him to receive it only with half the strength Kyou had delivered it.  
  
The nezumi retreated some steps, finding his balance again.  
  
Kyou wasn't restraining himself anymore. Good.  
  
It was now.  
  
They had to end this.  
  
"It was about time, Kyou" -he muttered in a low voice- "I was starting to think you were a loss of time, that you were a coward. Honda-san wouldn't need someone who isn't man enough to protect her"  
  
Kyou choked on an insult, not able to voice anything past his lips, and went onto the other teen with everything.  
  
One, two, three, four consecutive blows, but Yuki blocked them all.  
  
Kyou then whirled, lifting his leg high, his foot coming around and crashing against Yuki's arms. The dark-haired teen had put both arms in front of him, crossing them in order to block the kick, but the pain of his wrist was by now unbearable, and his defense failed him.  
  
The kick hit him on the side of his face, and even if it had been at least momentarily stopped, it was still strong enough to sent Yuki to the ground.  
  
The nezumi fell on his knees, his sight going white for a second. His instincts told him to stand up and block again, because Kyou wasn't done. He could feel the air moving around him, signaling for an incoming attack.  
  
Kyou's right arm drew back, seeing the opening to connect a direct punch. It was a rare opportunity and he wasn't going to let it pass.  
  
Yuki rose, trembling with the effort but he did. He saw Kyou in front of him, preparing the next blow. Yuki only had to move his head back in order to avoid it, grab the extended arm and then throw his cousin with a kick or a punch.  
  
It was time to finish this.  
  
Kyou threw the punch, eyes fixed on the nezumi's serious face. The moment his arm shot forward, his instinct told him he had made a mistake. Yuki could easily deflect the blow and took advantage of his guard down. Damn, his Shishou had always told him not to let his guard down, but the Cat always forgot.  
  
The Neko saw everything as if it was in slow motion. In one second Yuki would either dodge or lift his arms to block the punch. In any second now......Kyou was expecting it, but what he saw was Yuki, not lifting his arms, not moving back. He saw Yuki, closing his eyes, and the blow connected directly.  
  
The dark-haired teen practically flew over, thrown back by the force of the punch, hitting against that same plum tree.  
  
Kyou couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
No one in the porch could believe their eyes.  
  
Yuki lied there, coughing, not able to stand up.  
  
The Cat had just defeated the Mouse.  
  
Someone cried in anguish and ran towards the fallen boy.  
  
"Yun-chan!!" -Kagura kneeled beside her younger cousin, gathering him in her arms- "Yun-chan, genki desu ka?! Yun-chan!"  
  
Yuki coughed, hands over his mouth, fingers tainted with red droplets.  
  
Everything was spinning around him.  
  
'The fight is over' -he mused for himself, before losing himself in a dark exhausted place in his mind.  
  
"Kyou-kun, please, no more!" -the boar girl pleaded, looking at the surprised Cat.  
  
Kyou was petrified in the spot.  
  
The hell?!  
  
What had happened?!  
  
He had won....  
  
Tohru also made a motion like if she was going to run towards Yuki, but Shigure held her back, shaking his head with a resigned expression.  
  
Akito, features serious, stood up.  
  
"Enough of this. Don't you dare touch him again" -he hissed, threatening the Cat. He kept silent for a minute, deciding on what to do- "Well done, Cat, you won this time. But only because my Yuki was injured. This mean nothing to me, you hear me? I'll let you go this time. Be grateful for it"  
  
The Master then addressed Hatori.  
  
"Take care of him"  
  
And with that, the man walked for the north halls, disappearing around a corner.  
  
Hatori made his way towards the teen. He hadn't passed out, he was just completely drained of energy. Yuki had surely hurt his wrist again, and there were some traces of blood on his shoulder's bandages. Maybe a reopened wound.  
  
The older Sohma lifted the nezumi in his arms, and with Kagura tailing behind, left the garden and porch and went into an adjacent living room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Kyou was still dumbstruck.  
  
The scene playing again and again in his mind.  
  
He had lost on purpose. He had seen it.  
  
Yuki had-  
  
"You're an animal!!"  
  
Haru's furious voice finally snapped Kyou out of his thoughts. The neko saw the angry eyes of his younger cousin, as the Oushi continued his verbal assault.  
  
"You bastard!! Didn't you see the opening?! He gave you the opening to do that, and you did it! You had to go for the kill, hadn't you?! You had to hit last. How could you?" -Haru trembled in fury- "After all he has given up for you! For us!"  
  
Kyou could only blink, standing there, waiting for Black Haru to come down to the garden and throw himself at him.  
  
But the Oushi simply whirled and left the porch.  
  
Shigure sighed sadly, and Tohru finally gave in to the flow of tears and cried against the older Sohma's arm.  
  
Kyou sat down on the ground, leaning his face against his hands.  
  
This was not the victory he wanted.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
A/N: Gosh!!!! What a long chapter!!!! Consider it my Christmas present for all you people.  
  
Okay, before some one flames me, I know this was very melodramatic. But, man, it was so interesting and exciting to write!!!  
  
I tried to describe the fight the best I could. There were lot of things I wished I could picture better, but I lacked some words and explanations. If this were in my natal language, I'd made it better.  
  
The names of the kata positions I made them up, okay? The names are on Japanese and have their translations. I saw a kata contest on my Jap classes and couldn't help the inspiration.  
  
Also, the name of the book Shigure was writing an essay on is real. The Tale of Genji is the oldest book in Japanese literature.  
  
And the hakama is the pnat-like part of Japanese attires, the gi is the huge shirt-like piece. The obi the belt that holds the hakama up.  
  
And again, I'm not pairing Kagura and Yuki. But they can be so sweet!!!  
  
Ah, my dearest Yuki! He lost!!! But no matter, it was all for the sake of helping Kyou and Tohru.  
  
I know there isn't much blood, but well, this was the best I could do.  
  
Ideas? Comments? Please no flames!!!!  
  
Reviews, minna-san!!! 


	11. Part Eleven

Author's Notes: Hi, minna-san, welcome to the 2004, the Monkey's Year!!! I was planning on bringing Ritsu here to greet you all, but he went on one of his 'gomen nasai everyone in the universe!' rants, so I had to kindly left him behind. Now that I think about it, isn't that Ritsu apologizing to the wall back there? Oh, well. Thanks so much for all your reviews and comments and mails, they are all highly cherished and much needed. I'm really happy that you guys liked the whole confrontation thing in the last episode, it took a lot of effort so I feel very appreciated. I'm also glad you people are taking the time and care to give me ideas and even 'subtle' hints of what to do (i.e. 'why didn't you let Haru hit Kyo!?' ) =D;; and also analyzing things philosophically (i.e. 'Yuki didn't lose because his goal was to free Tohru and Kyo. He triumphed!) ^ ~!! Also my apologies for not being as neat as I should be, I mean, I should be more careful with some details, though even small, they are important. Thanks for pointing out that yes, Kazuma is only called Shishou by Kyou, and the other young Sohmas call him Shihan, or that Yuki never calls Haru his full name Hatsuharu and things like that. Demo, if you still spot things like that, well, it's coz they slip when I type. Gomen ne. Questions have raised whether I'm killing Yuki at the end of this or not. Minna!!! That's not how this works, I'm not supposed to say, you gotta wait. But, come on, I guess you already know.  
  
Ah, a comment that caught my attention: 'Yuki is very distant from everyone in this fic'  
  
Really? Oh, well, maybe. I'm re-reading it, and yes, that's sorta true. Even Tohru says he's unreachable. Even if I didn't write it purposely that way, I believe it was necessary to picture his character like this to give sense to the plot. Do you understand what I try to say? That's okay, sometimes I don't even understand myself.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
-Sohma Risa!! Hi!! It's so nice to have you back, girl. Missed you tons. I hope you got the rest you needed. I bet RJ also missed you lots. I'm so happy you're liking it so far. See? Kyo's got a big part in this fic, even if Yuki is the main one. It's got almost the same guidelines as your own fics, about the interaction of these two Sohmas. They're just so cute!  
  
Chapter dedicated to cherished childhood friend Tanuki Jo-chan, who's finally back in town. Okaerimasu, Jo-chan!!!  
  
"Make A Wish"  
  
By Shinigami's Voice  
  
Part Eleven: Words from Sincere Hearts  
  
"Dammit!" -Kyo swore, punching the ground where he sat.  
  
"Well, this wasn't at all the visit I had expected" -Shigure sighed, eyes going from the boy on the garden to the girl weeping on his shoulder- "We should head back, seeing as we are not welcomed. Come on, Kyo-kun, Tohru- kun, the driver is surely still waiting in the car"  
  
"Demo, Shigure-san, we...we..." -Tohru mumbled among sobs, reluctant to leave.  
  
"Tohru-kun, we must not tempt our luck. It's really in our best interest to get you both out of here before the Master changes his mind" -the Inu advised, unusually somber but with a gentle smile.  
  
"H-hai" -the girl conceded, wiping away the last remaining tears. It was true, and Tohru knew it, that Akito held all Sohmas futures in his hands, and was now trying to also control hers. She didn't want to cause more trouble for everyone by disobeying and staying in the compound.  
  
"Kyo-ku-"  
  
"Take Tohru back to the house" -the Neko finally said, coming back to his feet, expression grave and set, as he joined them in the porch- "I'll go back later"  
  
Tohru's worried eyes contemplated the red-haired teen for a minute, thoughts reeling in concern, about to transform into words and plead with the boy to go with them. But she remained silent, seeing in Kyo's face the firm resolution to stay. She saw it was something necessary for him. She would later know why.  
  
"Kyo, you're risking very much" -Shigure admonished- "We cannot wait for you until-"  
  
"I told you. Go. I'll walk" -the neko said.  
  
The Dog regarded him for only a couple of seconds before nodding, and starting with Torhu for the opposite halls towards the main gates. Kyo watched them leave, and then entered the corridors.  
  
****  
  
"He's still slightly disoriented" -Hatori stated, a small slim lamp shinning into blurred purple eyes.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" -Kagura asked, watching as his older cousin hovered over Yuki, sitting shirtless on the couch.  
  
"Yes. It was only a momentarily dizzy spell. He's got a cut over his left eyebrow but it's nothing, won't need stitches"  
  
"Hatori?" -Yuki's soft voice called, sounding distant.  
  
The cursed Dragon fixed his attention back on the teen sitting on the couch.  
  
"Stop that. The light" -the boy blinked, avoiding the beam shinning right into his eyes.  
  
"Hai" -the doctor complied, then tilted the younger Sohma's face up by his chin, studying him.  
  
"I'm fine" -the boy said, still squinted hard against the blurriness, and raising a hand to his forehead.  
  
His head was pounding mad. And his wrist was flaming painfully, even if it seemed that Hatori had used a handkerchief to wrap around it some ice cubes.  
  
"Sure" -Hatori agreed unconvincingly- "That's why I'll have to splinter your wrist and change your bandages with clean ones. That hit against the tree made sure to reopen a gash"  
  
Yuki shrugged, finally able to open his eyes. He saw four Doctors before him.  
  
After a few seconds and blinks, he was able to bring them down to two. Good enough, he supposed.  
  
"Kagura, go to his room and bring his inhaler, just in case. His breathing is still erratic"  
  
The boar girl nodded, and after giving Yuki a reassuring smile, she fled the room.  
  
"It could have been worse, Yuki" -when the female Sohma left, the Ryuu addressed the mouse with a reproving scowl- "Don't push yourself this much. We have an agreement. I don't want to see you hurting more"  
  
"It really doesn't make that much difference, Hatori" -the nezumi replied indifferently.  
  
The doctor let out a small sigh, then stood.  
  
"I'll go to the clinic and bring my implements. Stay with him" -he said to no one in particular and exited the room.  
  
Yuki frowned. He hadn't realized there was someone else in the small living room with them.  
  
Hatsuharu was there, standing in a corner, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
The cursed Oushi stepped ahead, coming to a stop in front of the couch where Yuki sat.  
  
His eyes were gray slits and his lips a thin line.  
  
Yuki remained silent. He wasn't used to have Haru going Black on him.  
  
Of course, he saw Black Haru almost every day beat some poor guy at school or Kyo, or here at the Main house harassing some gardeners or complaining to the cooks.  
  
But definitely not used to see Haru in his black mode when there was no one else around but Yuki.  
  
"I want to hurt someone. Badly" -the white and black haired Sohma stated, words intense.  
  
"Well, I'm the only one here, it appears" -Yuki said casually, testing his cousin's mood.  
  
"Yes. I have never wanted to hurt you, but since you seem so inclined to let everyone beat you up, I could consider it" -Haru grated from clenched teeth.  
  
Amethyst eyes widened. "Haru?" -Yuki said the name, surprised at those words.  
  
"I mean, you let Akito beat the hell out of you day after day. Now, you let that baka neko do it. I saw it, you know, the open chance you gave him. Is it some kind of masochistic tendency I wasn't aware of, Yuki?" -the younger boy said seriously, taking one step more and leaning down, arms outstretched over his older cousin's shoulders, and hands supporting him against the cushion headboard of the couch.  
  
Yuki leaned back, having now Haru's face inches from his own, and Haru's angry eyes glaring at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Haru, I understand that you're angry but-"  
  
"No! You do not understand!" -the Cow cut him off- "You do not understand how I feel. I see someone I care for, giving it all to hell for people who don't give a damn about him!"  
  
Yuki sighed.  
  
"Tell me, Haru, you don't give a damn about me?"  
  
"Uh? Nani?" -Black Haru frowned in confusion. How could Yuki ever doubt that-  
  
"Because you are saying I'm doing this for people who don't care about me. But I'm doing it for you, too"  
  
The Oushi averted his eyes, mumbling.  
  
"But you don't know how it feels, not being able to do nothing to help you. Not being able to change things"  
  
"I wonder who is the one who has helped me convince everyone my memory has been erased" -Yuki smiled sadly- "I asked Hatori to bring you along and I asked you to lie along with us because I was sure you would help us. You've done much, Haru. And don't tell me I don't know how it feels not being able to change things, because I myself have never been able to do it. I'm still under Akito's orders"  
  
"Yuki" -the younger teen sighed, leaning his forehead against the nezumi's dark hair, closing his eyes- "You always scare me with things like this" -he mildly complained, but when he opened his eyes again, they were the lazy ones of white Haru.  
  
"You're the one who went Black on me and scared me just now" -Yuki chided.  
  
"Gomen" -the other Sohma murmured, not moving from his position, instead nuzzling closer.  
  
The sitting Sohma rolled his eyes heavenwards.  
  
"That's okay, Haru. Now, don't get all sentimentalist on me" -the hand not hurt pushed Hatsuharu back.  
  
"Why not?" -the Cow refused to draw back- "You said a minute ago you were ready to forsaken everything because of me, your most precious cousin"  
  
The nezumi arched his eyebrows- "Now, I don't remember saying that" -he argued, pushing more firmly against the white and black haired Sohma who seemed bent on taking advantage of the situation.  
  
"Ah, right. Yuki lost his memory again. A mystery, indeed" -Haru replied deadpan, finally moving back- "In that case, I shall retain those words in my memory so I can daydream later" -and Haru gave him one of his half lazy half smart smiles.  
  
The other boy chuckled, but his unharmed hand went up his forehead again. It seemed the headache was encompassing itself along with his heartbeat. And the side of his face was extremely sore. Kyo hadn't pull that punch at all.  
  
The door slid open then, letting no other but the same Neko in.  
  
Hatsuharu was the first one to react.  
  
"Get out" -the teen said, recovering his serious aura but not phasing into black mode yet- "You were supposed to leave the House, Kyo"  
  
The red head didn't pay his younger cousin much attention, he directed his glance towards the nezumi, sitting in that couch, ice being applied to the swollen wrist, gi removed, showing white bandages now stained with red spots.  
  
"Why?" -Kyo demanded- "Why did you do that?"  
  
"Kyo, again, get out" -Haru frowned, losing his dazed look.  
  
"Dammit, nezumi, why did you let me do that?!"  
  
Yuki kept silence, not sure what to say, to both Kyo and Haru.  
  
"You won your fight, Kyo, aren't you satisfied?" -the Cow demanded, in an effort to make the fire haired teen go away- "You got what you wanted. You both fought, you won this time. Now get-"  
  
"No! That wasn't fair! The k'so nezumi lost on purpose and you're not convincing me of the opposite, Haru! You damn right give me an explanation, Yuki!"  
  
The younger Sohma blinked, eyes growing slightly, then looked back and forth his two older cousins.  
  
Kyo talked as if he was aware of everything, the lies, the deceiving, the whole act.  
  
"You know?" -he wondered.  
  
"Damn right I know!!" -Kyo bit back, but then recomposed, calming his temper a bit, looking back at the oushi- "And as I supposed, you're also part of all this, ne?"  
  
Hatsuharu turned to Yuki.  
  
"You knew he knew?"  
  
Yuki gave a tight nod- "I know who knows, and before you ask, those would be you, Hatori and Kyo. Probably Shigure by now"  
  
Haru opened his mouth to add something, but then thought it better and turned to Kyo again.  
  
"Then, if you knew, why did you hit?!"  
  
"I provoked him" -Yuki intervened before the cursed Cow got angry again.  
  
"And you didn't block!! The whole time you keep babbling about how I always let my guard down, and the hell was that then?!" -Kyo accused.  
  
"I kept my guard up. I blocked and I fought you fairly, Kyo, what are you so angry about?" -the gray-haired teen frowned, mostly because of the screaming headache than for any ill feeling.  
  
"Yes, that you did" -Kyo said ironically, eyes still blazing- "You put everything in the confrontation, and pushed me to do the same. You made me believe you were alright when now that I look back you were barely holding up. You used that wrist just to convince me that it was fine for me to also hit with all the strength I got. Only to give me the last opening and taking the blow. Damned condescending nezumi!! That wasn't a fair victory for me!"  
  
Yuki blinked.  
  
Haru blinked.  
  
"But you're not being locked in a cage, right?" -Yuki said after a second- "Neither is Honda-san staying here against her will. Isn't that good enough?"  
  
Kyo bit his lower lip, his fists finally unclenching and then letting out a sigh. It seemed that anger slipped away with that sigh too.  
  
"Dammit" -he repeated, this time no heat in his voice- "You are one arrogant stuck up bastard, aren't you? This is humiliating, it feels as I receive this victory just as a favor, not because I earned it" -the feline Sohma said dejectedly, plopping down on the opposite couch, but keeping his eyes on the mouse's calm face.  
  
"And that would be your way to say 'thanks'?" -Haru questioned with a soft smile.  
  
"K'so!!! No!!!!" -Kyo shot back, then turned to Yuki- "I didn't ask you for anything, you hear me?! If you're expecting me to-"  
  
"I am not" -the Mouse cut him off- "You're the one who came in here, baka neko. No one is asking you anything. The only thing I would expect from both of you is quit the yelling" -the youngster closed his eyes, hands on each side of his head.  
  
"Painkillers. Go bring him some, Kyo" -Haru said, seeing as Hatori wasn't back yet.  
  
"Me? You're sending ME to fetch some pills in a house where I'm banned to be?" -Kyo replied as he folded arms- "You go"  
  
The Oushi looked from one cousin to another, pensive, then addressed the feline one.  
  
"Nothing bad is going to happen, right?"  
  
"You dare insinuate?" -Kyo hissed angrily.  
  
"Fine then" -the white and black haired teen relented and exited the room.  
  
There was a couple of uncomfortable silent seconds for Kyo, but Yuki was grateful for the quiet moment.  
  
"Say, what about the-"  
  
Yuki opened his eyes to look at the Cat, but it seemed the teen had decided not to continue his question.  
  
"What about what?" -the nezumi prompted.  
  
"That" -Kyo said gruffly, with a move of his head indicating Yuki's wrist.  
  
"Ah. Nothing" -the dark-haired Sohma shrugged, looking down at his own arm- "Hatori said something about splintering it. But I think...." -Yuki's words faded as he lifted his glance again and saw a frowning Kyo, red eyes intense but wistful.  
  
As if blaming himself....  
  
"You know, you got nothing to do with my wrist" -the nezumi said hesitantly, not sure if he was reading his cousin right.  
  
"Yeah" -the Cat spat- "I was just kind of there the whole time and didn't do a damn thing" -the boy's tone, though low as if attending Yuki's request for quietness, was clearly angered, making a clear reference to the night when he saw the Sohma master attack the nezumi.  
  
A second and a half after the last word came out of his mouth, Kyo realized what he had just said, in front of who he had said it, and the way he had phrased it, not taking the time to edit. Surely his face did an interesting change from slightly angry to surprised and then embarrassed.  
  
Inwardly, Yuki found it quite entertaining to observe the Cat being caught in his own words. That baka would never change. In the end, and behind all the insults and bravado scenes from both of them, they weren't the Juunishi tale mortal enemies after all. They had changed. Ah, but God forbids the others knew. They would never hear the end of it.  
  
"It must run in the family, ne? That tendency to take blames that aren't by far ours" -Yuki said, succeeding in suppressing a smile. Kyo would have thought the gesture as 'condescending'. It was getting tired to be called that- "Are you know taking others' blames, Cat? I wouldn't recommend it. It's a heavy luggage to be carrying"  
  
It was utterly true. Kyo had nothing to do with his hurt wrist. Akito did it. Akito was always to blame. But every time an 'accident' occurred, some Sohma had to take the blame for the Master.  
  
"That's first hand experience, I suppose" -Kyo returned the smart comment with one of his own- "You so inclined to take everything upon you"  
  
The other youngster kept silent, not wanting to go down that path.  
  
"Oi, nezumi" -the feline resumed the talking, knowing the others would be back any minute now- "This won't have consequences, will it?"  
  
Yuki gave him a quizzical look.  
  
"This whole losing the fight. If I won, I got the chance to leave. If I didn't, well you know. What about you?" -the fiery teen questioned reluctantly, like if the words cost him a great deal.  
  
And they did. Showing worry wasn't Kyo's strong point. It only worked when it came to Tohru.  
  
The mouse seemed confused at hearing that. He had never given the possibility a second thought.  
  
"Oh....I....nothing happens, I guess" -he replied, though not sure about that- "It's not like if he needs an excuse to---"  
  
The comment was left hanging in the air, Yuki suddenly remembering that he wasn't just musing for himself and that it was the Cat sitting on that couch.  
  
But Kyo understood perfectly well.  
  
"That monster of Akito may not need an excuse, but damn if this isn't a good chance for him" -the neko said through gritted teeth- "I take it that you hadn't thought about it, baka nezumi"  
  
"I don't need to be chided by you, baka neko" -Yuki shot back, falling in the familiar routine.  
  
The red headed was right, though. The dark haired teen hadn't stopped to think about the consequences on his own side. Maybe that was why Haru was so angry before. The cursed Oushi was being reasonable, after all.  
  
Lately, Yuki had grown used to see and study things only from one perspective. The others' perspective, forgetting about seeing things from where himself stood.  
  
Taking risks and not thinking of consequences.  
  
He wondered if it was a subconscious way of self-destruction.  
  
Was he really trying to escape by simply not existing anymore?  
  
Could it be that, the deeper he found himself trapped in this inferno, he just didn't care anymore?  
  
Would it come a time when he wouldn't react to it? When he would stop feeling for himself?  
  
If it came to that, how was he going to feel for anyone else?  
  
If he didn't care...  
  
It hurt others, when he didn't care.....  
  
Haru and Hatori were trying to make him see it...  
  
But when-  
  
"Oi! Oi!" -Kyo's slightly alarmed voice suddenly rang in the stillness of the room.  
  
If the neko wasn't shaking the other by his shoulders was only because Yuki's bandages were bloody, but he was crouched beside the couch where the mouse sat, at face level of the purple eyed Sohma who, from one second to another, had simply gone so still.  
  
Kyo saw it, how the nezumi replied indignantly, but then looked down at the wooden floor, and it was like he phased out of the room, eyes directed to one spot but not really seeing it, as if being absorbed in reminiscence.  
  
The red-haired boy called him, getting no response, then standing up from his own place to stand beside the sitting teen, but still no reaction.  
  
Then, a memory came to Kyo's mind.  
  
That day, when Akito visited the school. Kyo was standing in the corridors of the first floor, seeing through a window.  
  
He saw Yuki arriving some seconds after Tohru encountered the damned Master, he saw that man advancing towards the mouse and saying something.  
  
And Yuki paralyzed.  
  
['Why did you try to do that, my Yuki?'.....]  
  
['Why did you do that?'.....]  
  
['It was all so easy...until you tried to stop me....]  
  
[Remember that room, Yuki?.......]  
  
['Did you really think nothing would happen to you if you did that?'..]  
  
['Stop!! Please stop!!'....]  
  
The red-haired teenager had stood there and watched the scene unfold through the window that day at school. And he still remembered it.  
  
It was then when Kyo really freaked, thinking that probably Yuki had again been caught in some awful memory right there in front of him.  
  
"Oi!"  
  
"Uh?" -Yuki raised his eyes, a bit surprised to find Kyo next to him. Wasn't the Cat supposed to be on the other couch? -"What? What is it?"  
  
"Damn! What's wrong with you? Now you can hear me?" -Kyo demanded, not moving.  
  
"Hai. Why do you say that anyway?"  
  
"You went all weird, didn't even blink" -the other Sohma explained gruffly- "I thought that maybe you were, ya know, thinking about stuff..remembering things....it just occurred me, not that I care at all...."  
  
"Oh" -was Yuki's short reply. It happened to him frequently, being so lost in thought that he would block out everything else. That time, when he had just met Tohru face to face and she discovered about the Juunishi curse, when he told her about that time when he was 7 and Hatori erased all those children's memory. He had done that, grown quiet right in the middle of the school's hall. And the day when Akito went to their school. And the time when he visited his niisan's store along with Honda-san. Also when Kyo found him the night that Akito whispered in his ear....  
  
"You're doing it again" -the Cat accused, watching the mouse growing silent and wistful once more- "You just think too much, that's your problem"  
  
"So, should I think less then? Is that your own modus operandi?" -the nezumi mocked, but his voice lacked the insulting tone.  
  
"Of course not, k'so yarou. Let others do the thinking. Your ideas by far have all been pretty lousy, so let someone give you a hand, if you think you're not too much of a stuck up" -Kyo replied matter of factly.  
  
Surprisingly, Yuki pondered the words for a moment. Weirdly so, he looked disappointed.  
  
"Everything I've done, I've meant it well, even if it doesn't appear so" -he said, and it had some apology air to it.  
  
Kyo suppressed the urge to smack his own forehead. So, the 'lousy ideas' was a bad choice of words, specially if said to someone who was putting everything at stake for the rest of them.  
  
"Crap, you definitely have to learn to hear what people say and understand it correctly-"  
  
Kyo paused to think that line sounded pretty wise. Ha! And people said he had no social skills. And now he was doing as counselor.  
  
"So, yeah, your motives and all that jazz were good, but honestly, look around and let someone else help you beca-"  
  
The results, though, were not the ones he expected.  
  
"Help?! Help me?!" -Yuki, who had been calm all the while, snapped of a sudden- "I spent 12 years of my life in this damned place and no one ever bothered to give me a second look, less help me! Hundred people around, and not a single one! It's really hard to believe that now, now of all times, someone's going to come along to help me. 12 years are more than enough for a person to maintain that hope before giving it up!"  
  
Kyo flinched.  
  
No matter how large the Sohma family was, it seemed the Juunishi were destined to be lonely.  
  
Kyo always felt that way. If it hadn't been for Shishou.  
  
It was incredible to believe that, out of all the people who walked through the Main House, no one back then had dared to open the doors to that dark room that had been the nezumi's cage.  
  
"Don't come in here and give me that because-" -fueled by the moment's anger, Yuki shot up to his feet, but all the gashes protested and his head especially, so he plopped down again, good hand returning to his temple.  
  
Kyo watched but refrained to comment.  
  
"Well, THAT was a bad idea" -Yuki finally said, the heat in his voice lost.  
  
"Aa" -Kyo nodded- "I got no real right to speak since, well, I never did anything about this whole thing, and pretty much hated your presumptuous guts back then..AND continue doing it" -the Cat was quick to add before anyone else dared to say the contrary- "But, Hatori and that baka of Haru are backing you up this time. No one did back then, but they're doing it now...."  
  
"I know, I know" -Yuki nodded guiltily- "I was talking nonsense, just forget it. They're both risking very much for me"  
  
"For you?" -the neko repeated in disbelief- "For the rest, that is. I fail to see where YOU are getting something good out of this. Your perspective is all messed up, nezumi. See what I mean by let other do the thinking for once?"  
  
The other teen leaned back against the headboard of soft cushions, hand placed over his eyes.  
  
"I suppose you're right. I'm running out of ideas by now...I don't know what to do anymore..." -the pale youngster snickered, a soft laugh that held no amusement in it, only some kind of masked sadness more likely to be found in a lament.  
  
The cursed Cat pressed his lips together and looked away, thinking that was the closest thing to crying he would ever hear from his cousin.  
  
"What you....what you did today.....Tohru was able to leave this place..." -Kyo mumbled, keeping his glance averted in an effort to make this less embarrassing- "So, I came in here....I don't really care about my being locked but....I could never stand seeing her like that....so, yeah....thanks for that....for helping her..it means a great deal....don't think that--that you're going through all this for nothing..."  
  
Choking on his damned pride, the Cat was able to voice it, because yes, that was why he hadn't left with the girl and the Inu. Not only his honor felt hurt for being giving a victory so easily, but also because he was inexcusably due to thank his rival for it.  
  
Of course, he wasn't about to admit that in front of Hatsuharu.  
  
He had meant to stall as long as he could, complaining and grunting and acting Cat-likely as usual, but time was rushing, and besides, something inside told him Yuki needed to hear it.  
  
Maybe not the thanks, but the part where someone told him that it was worthy. That his efforts weren't in vain. That he was accomplishing something good, even if the price was too high.  
  
When he got no answer from the Rat, the red-head dared a peek upwards, but the other teen hadn't moved. Yuki sensed he was being watched though, and gave a tiny nod in acknowledgment of the words.  
  
"Is Honda-san doing okay then?" -the nezumi asked still in the same position.  
  
"Uh? S-Sure. She's..fine" -the Cat blushed, even if no one was looking at him, but talking about her with Yuki was kind of awkward.  
  
"And school?"  
  
"Uh...everything's the same. That damn yankee and the denpa always help her. Uhhh..she didn't flunk any test...nothing else has happened..."  
  
"Shigure?"  
  
"Same baka" -Kyo grunted- "Always picking on that editor woman. But he's well aware what's in store for him if he starts picking on us"  
  
"Good" -the other youngster nodded again, voice perfectly level.  
  
It was hard, but if he paid attention, Kyo could read people quite well. It wasn't a familiar habit for him, though, because he had always been lonely when he was a kid, so he didn't learn to be surrounded by people and less to understand them.  
  
But seeing how Tohru always read him, or even that idiot of Shigure sometimes, he had started not only watching but really observing the ones around him.  
  
The nezumi was never worth a second look from him, he had always thought, and for Kyo the only way of reading the k'so Yuki was by the force of his blows. The languid ones meant boredom or contempt, and the real violent ones revealed a foul mood.  
  
But lately, and probably because of this current situation that had somehow managed to bring them closer and to put both cat and mouse on the same side instead of against each other, Kyo had begun to know his rival.  
  
The voice, for starters, was always the best deceiver. The nezumi's voice didn't falter, even when he said something and was feeling the exact opposite thing.  
  
His eyes were trained the same way, looking cool and immutable in that indifferent glance of his.  
  
And now, when he asked these questions, what was there that Yuki wasn't saying?  
  
Kyo told him the truth, because yes, everyone was doing fine...but were things really the same?  
  
'What would I feel if I suddenly drop out of everyone's lives and everything continues unchangeable?....does that mean it doesn't matter whether I ever existed for them?....'  
  
'Is that what he's feeling?'  
  
"Tohru...she really thinks you've forgotten...." -the Cat added suddenly- "but still....if she came in here today...is because she worries.....she always worries, doesn't she? Her friends asked about you one of these days, and that idiot of President we have is going nuts babbling about whether you're returning or not. And Shigure and your crazy brother are always on the phone....say, for all your vanishing act you've caused quite a mess....."  
  
Yuki removed his hand from his eyes and looked down at his red-eyed cousin now sitting on the floor at the couch's foot.  
  
How did Kyo know what to say?  
  
Was Honda-san rubbing on him?  
  
The tobira to the small living room slid open then, letting in the family's doctor.  
  
Hatori raised the visible eyebrow at finding both former combatants there, with Haru no where in the room.  
  
He remained calm though, as he stepped closer and deposited the medical kit on the couch and sat down himself.  
  
"And the meaning of both of you NOT at each other's throats is?" -he asked plainly, starting to get some bandages out.  
  
"Nothing. I'm leaving" -Kyo snorted as he stood up.  
  
"Kyo" -Hatori called before the young Sohma exited the room- "If Shigure asks anything, I'd rather you don't say anything. It would be better if it's me the one to explain"  
  
The Cat turned to look at the Ryuu, eyes suspicious.  
  
"How did you notice I knew?"  
  
"The same fact that you're not at each other's throats" -Hatori shrugged, not even bothering to give the teenager a glance.  
  
"Then why can't I explain Shigu-"  
  
"If you're willing to expose yourself to his incessant teasing, then go ahead. It would be more recommendable to threaten him to ensure his staying quiet about this though" -the cursed Dragon replied calmly, not needing to add that the only one who could control both Shigure and Ayame to some extent was himself.  
  
The Neko pondered the words, the only idea of being target of the Inu's stupid comments horrifying, and nodded in consent.  
  
"Hatori" -Kyou spoke as he crossed the tobira- "Don't let that bastard of Akito alone with him again"  
  
The rhythm of the footsteps faded as the feline Sohma walked away and disappeared.  
  
The older Sohma turned his brown glance on Yuki, gravely contemplating.  
  
"If you told me, Yuki, what he said..."  
  
"You're doing more than enough" -Yuki cut him off- "Even when you know the risks..."  
  
The doctor kept silent then, and proceeded to remove the blood stained bandages with new clean ones.  
  
"You have both changed" -after some minutes, Hatori opined- "Probably because of this situation. It is so regretful that these circumstances are so cruel to you though" -the man said, in a unusual but sincere sad tone, as he placed a hand on Yuki's head.  
  
The gesture so alike as when Yuki was just a little kid...  
  
Hatori remembered both of them, sitting on that porch, after he finished erasing all those children's memory...  
  
When Yuki lost all his little friends....  
  
Because of his transformation that afternoon in the garden...  
  
And Yuki went to him, asking why he wasn't allowed to see the other kids anymore...  
  
Yuki was just a child back then, and he was sobbing.  
  
Hatori could only keep silent, sitting there, watching him.  
  
"Hari! Yuki!"  
  
A young unmistakable voice entered the room, Momiji looking both anxious and surprised.  
  
"So it was true then?" -the blond teen said, acquiring a bit of sadness when he saw the bandages and the other implements.  
  
"Momiji, what are you doing here?" -Hatori spoke.  
  
"I brought him. I was slightly confused in how to come back here" -Hatsuharu admitted as he also entered the living room. Then the oushi addressed Yuki- "Sorry I took so long. I brought you your pills" -he said, handing a glass of water and the small tablets.  
  
"Kiite, kiite" -the Usagi requested attention- "I found Haru in the other side of the compound so I brought him here and he told me about the fight. Yuki, how are you feeling? I'm sorry you're hurt" -the smaller Sohma said, big eyes on the nezumi.  
  
Yuki smiled a little for him.  
  
"It was nothing. I'm fine. Tired, though"  
  
Kagura chose that moment to return too.  
  
"Gomen ne" -she said, breathless from running- "Gomen ne. I couldn't find it. I looked everywhere" -the girl explained as she stood beside the place where the mouse sat- "I didn't mean to make a mess in your room, Yun-chan. Some things fell from the shelves but I picked up everything. I found it under Yun-chan's pillow at last. Here" -she smiled innocently as she handed the white inhaler.  
  
"Arigatou" -he murmured, not wanting to start imagining what mess had she left behind her. It is the intention what matters, ne?  
  
"It's only midday, but I think you should take a nap, Yuki, to let the pills work and to ease the headache" -Hatori then said, returning to doctor's mode- "Everyone can be back to what you were doing now"  
  
All the young Sohmas left then, not without giving smiles to their injured cousin, and Hatori led the nezumi back to his room.  
  
Surprisingly so, the place was in order. Kagura had picked after her after all.  
  
"Go to bed. You haven't been having any decent sleep these nights" -the Dragon instructed.  
  
Yuki only nodded, preferring to keep the nightmarish dreams to himself, and closed the door after him.  
  
Hatori let out an inaudible sigh, then looked back at the person in the corner of the hall, that had followed them quietly.  
  
"I want you to stay close. Make sure he's not disturbed for a while"  
  
Hatsuharu nodded.  
  
"I understand" -the Oushi replied.  
  
Haru was also afraid that the Master would visit Yuki again. He was afraid of how worse things could be.  
  
As Hatori walked away, Haru sat down on the tatami, leaning against the wall, Yuki's door in front of him.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry for the delay in updating. Blame this stupid computer and the stupid Trojan bug that ate my Word files. If that's not enough, blame the guy that was supposed to fix it in two days and didn't give it back in a whole week and 3 days. In top of that, surprise, it's still infected.  
  
So, I'll have to take it to other place to be repaired. I just hope they give it back soon this time.  
  
This chapter is a total mess, I know. I couldn't find a coordinated way to continue the 'battle scene' of the last installment, so this is what I came up in a couple of hours.  
  
Still, I think there are some good things here and there. The part when Kyo says that line of 'it's the closest thing to crying' I find it pretty nice. Sappy but nice.  
  
Besides, this one chapter shows that Yuki and Kyo are starting to get along. Demo, I tried not write a too soft Kyo 'cause I doubt he would act that way of a sudden. He's being a nice guy but with his usual rough wording.  
  
Hatori is also showing a softer side in this. But because I like to think that's his true nature. Hope you don't find him too OOC.  
  
If you want me to bring any other character that you think should appear in the other chapters please tell me so. I know I have been narrowing the plot only to Kyo and Yuki lately, so I'd be grateful if you gave me some advice.  
  
That's why I thank Destrochick and BlueMahoo a lot, because they have both teamed up together to ask me for more Haru in this fic.  
  
In gratitude for their constant mailing me, I'm posting a sidestory as my next installment, sidestory which will follow some of the lines you gave me and will grant some of your petitions.  
  
So, minna-san, the next update you will find will be a story which is not necessary to read in order to continue the original plot of this fic 'Make a Wish'.  
  
If you want, you're free to read it, but be sure to read the Warning at the beginning.  
  
Thanks both Destro and Blue, and soon you'll have your reward for your support, kind words and also your almost threats to my welfare.  
  
Ja matta! 


	12. SideStory

Author's Notes:  
  
Welcome everyone, this is a sidestory to the multipart fic Make a Wish. Got that? This is NOT an added chapter to the fic, people who choose not to read this won't miss any pivotal part or any important event of the main plot.  
  
If you choose to skip this, you can continue reading the fic from the next installment, which will be the 12th chapter, and don't worry about a thing because the plot suffers NO change, continues from the exact point where chapter 11 stopped, when Kyo left the Main House after his fight with Yuki, and Yuki was taken to his room by Hatori.  
  
Make sure to read the following warning and explanations to take your decision.  
  
WARNING: Okay, you already know this I suppose, this will be a shounen ai one shot, this means boy in love with other boy. However, this is not a Yaoi fic, it does not contain any mature or graphic adult situation. Understand by that there's no one getting laid in here, please. As much as I respect people who are talented to write that kind of fics, I do not posses that talent therefore I won't write any hot yaoi thing. Only shounen ai which goes no further than kissing.  
  
My reasons to so suddenly throw this sidestory here are two: Destrochick and BlueMahoo.  
  
This is dedicated to these two great readers and slightly insane girls that have gone from begging to threatening me in an effort to read a Yuki and Haru shounen ai fic.  
  
-Destro & Blue: thanks for taking the time to send those crazy mails, I've had a great time laughing my head off with you. As you see, I haven't taken you lightly and I am acceding to do this, even if I never planned into bringing a Y+H to this fic -well, I never planned into writing one, but anyways- because, as you once wrote, this was the wish you've made. Clever girls, using the fic's title for your benefit.  
  
For other people to know, I'm summarizing the reasons behind your petition:  
  
-they say both Yuki and Haru are pretty hot, so they look great together (I agree with the hot part, lets see if I can make them look good together)  
  
-they can't stand to continue watching how Haru is being so sweet and gentle with Yuki, but always being lonely.  
  
-they think that, since the creator of Fruits Basket put all that hints of Haru liking Yuki, it wouldn't be a too crazy idea to pair them together for once.  
  
(But wasn't Haru Rin's boyfriend in the manga?? According to my limited knowledge, in the manga appears the horse of the Juunishi, her name is Isuzu Sohma aka Rin, and she was Haru's girlfriend for a while, but she broke up with him)  
  
Anyways, this is already done, so I hope everyone has a good time reading it. It's really not that great, and it could almost be included as a normal chapter in the story if it wasn't because I promised these two there would be at least a kiss in it.  
  
They requested for a make out, but I don't think the plot allows it, since this is full of drama and angst, and suddenly forgetting all that and have these two hot guys at each others tonsils would be a little out of the line.  
  
So, if you don't mind a cheesy and fluffy Haru and Yuki scene, go ahead. Keep in mind this starts exactly where last chapter stopped.  
  
"Make a Wish"  
  
by Shinigami's Voice  
  
SideStory: All Through the Night  
  
Hours tickled by in solitary silence, the light and shadow forming changing patterns along the wooden floor from the few beams that slipped in the otherwise dark corridors.  
  
He wondered if the Main House had always been this way. Was there a time when this House had been filled with merry sounds, people smiling, friends visiting or windows wide open?  
  
The huge place was always silent now, people whether Sohmas or servants walked by with quiet steps and low voices, while the big oak gates were permanently closed to any strangers and the windows remained shut most of the time.  
  
The beauty of the place was undeniable, with the crystalline ponds and the variety of trees, the old design of the constructions and the great sobriety of the decorations. But.....  
  
It lacked life.  
  
Some sort of....palpitation.  
  
The teen smiled at his own thoughts. Surely people could say the same about himself. He had heard it, comments about his dull behavior. That he was always too serious, too calm, too despondent.  
  
Ah, but of course, that was when he wasn't in his Black personality.  
  
Haru tilted his head up, changing the view of the floor for the view of the roof.  
  
His back protested slightly.  
  
Sitting on the corridor for over six hours straight was starting to show its disadvantages.  
  
The advantages were more than worthy, though. At least to him.  
  
Haru was content to confirm that the Master hadn't come close to this side of the house. For that matter, no one had appeared either.  
  
Yuki could have some time to rest.  
  
Haru returned his sight to his older cousin's door.  
  
If only he could do something else for Yuki. But right now, Haru could only be his guardian.  
  
'Gomen, Yuki, I never meant to scare you. I remember what happened. I remember what I did....'  
  
Haru mused to himself sadly. His exterior continued impassive though. Indifference had always been a good mask.  
  
'I was just so mad, to watch you hurting more. I couldn't believe it, that Kyo had dared to hit you, and that you dared to let him do that. I couldn't control it. It just happens....when I go Black....dammit..'  
  
The cursed Cow sighed wearily.  
  
'I usually don't remember my actions during my dark mode, but I do recall little things, some words said, people's expressions....and I can remember your eyes....for a minute, you seemed scared.....of me....'  
  
The white and black haired youngster stood up, muscles protesting from the change of position, but he ignored it, and with five muffled steps, came to a stop just in front of the tobira he had been watching all afternoon.  
  
Haru rested his forehead against the sliding door, eyelids falling upon gray irises.  
  
'Gomen'  
  
'I didn't mean to scare you, Yuki'  
  
'I'm sorry for saying I would hurt you....'  
  
'I didn't mean it...'  
  
'I really didn't...I wouldn't dare...'  
  
The Oushi shut his eyes more firmly, trying to evade them, the memories that came rushing back.  
  
But they didn't go away.  
  
[.....He's so dumb....]  
  
[.....Don't say that, he is dangerous....]  
  
[...But he's only a child, so dumb......]  
  
[....He changes. Don't you see it in his eyes? He becomes violent....]  
  
[....And volatile....and ruthless...reckless.....]  
  
[.....You're a freak! Look at that hair!!.....]  
  
[.....What are you doing?! Let me go! You're scary!!...]  
  
[....That's the new student....yes, when he gets mad...he's so scary......]  
  
'I'm tired, of people being afraid of me'  
  
'But at least, I thought, Kyo doesn't run away when I go Black. But he chides, he scowls....'  
  
[Damn, you're so irritating when you go black]  
  
[Really, not a trace of charm is left in you]  
  
'But that's okay, because it's true. Even if I don't mean to be like this. I could live with it, because I had you, Yuki. You would never look at me like that....'  
  
'Because I would never be furious at you. Demo...today...after that fight.....I guess...we both hurt each other without meaning it...'  
  
Haru placed both hands on the wooden flat surface, fully leaning against the door now, as if deriving some comfort from knowing that the person he was talking to was sleeping inside that room.  
  
Maybe, Yuki would hear him in his sleep.  
  
"I always told you that, no matter what, I would be there for you. That you would have in me whatever you needed. That I would never reject you, or harm you or leave you alone again, that I would take care of you if you allowed me to" -the teen whispered to the door- "How terrible it sure was, to see me going against all my promises. Breaking my oaths. That moment when I threatened you, I became one more source of distress to you, of doubts, of wariness, of danger. Of betrayal. Like if it's not enough what you're going through. It should have hurt, even if you later said it didn't matter"  
  
Distantly, somewhere amongst the corridors that snaked up and down the rest of houses that formed the compound, a clock and its dull bells gave away the lateness of the time.  
  
Night was falling swiftly.  
  
But the boy in his rockerish clothes wasn't planning on leaving his duty, his responsibility, his wish, because there wasn't any other place where the cursed oushi wished to be in that moment.  
  
"So I hurt you. But you also hurt me. If I just hadn't been so close, I wouldn't have noticed. But I did, I saw the fear flicker in your eyes. Just a couple of seconds before it faded, but it was there. And it feels like, like something I had been building just fell apart before my sight, between my hands. I lost the only person who had never been afraid of me"  
  
Minutes ran by.  
  
And Haru's sudden speech was answered only by silence.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked up, watching was in front of him. Wood.  
  
He felt silly, pouring his heart to a door.  
  
When the only thing he wanted, was to reach past that limit and into the room, and said those words to Yuki and tell him how sorry he was, and how much he was also hurting.  
  
When the only thing he needed, was to hear Yuki telling him he forgave him, that he understood, that Yuki hadn't meant to hurt him either, that everything was going to be okay.  
  
And maybe a little emotion, a small smile, a touch from his hand.  
  
Something. Anything.  
  
All Juunishi craved it, a tender touch, a little human contact. But they were banned from it, cursed and forced to stay far away. And even if among themselves they were able to touch each other, it seemed they were all too raw, too vulnerable, too insecure of how to act. Probably that wasn't obvious in some Juunishi like Ayame and Shigure, but their open nature was just a way to disguise their own problems and dilemmas, and even their touches were always fleeting and light. Momiji and Kagura also tended to be physical, but they did it on spurs of enthusiasm, like a game, not because their actions held any strong meaning.  
  
"You also need it, Yuki, but it's like..like we are scared of it, and we retreat from it, thinking that we will get hurt if we let ourselves believe, if we let ourselves vulnerable. But it's not that bad. I wish you understood, and let people close to you"  
  
Haru took in a deep breath, closing his eyes as he murmured.  
  
"Let me close to you...if only for a moment, only once....I could ...."  
  
Gray eyes reopened, a sad smile curving Hatsuharu's lips.  
  
"But that's just asking too much, isn't it? It's dreaming too high. Besides, for all my bold attempts, I've never gathered enough courage to really ask for anything. I am content with watching from afar, from the sidelines. I'd be content now with only watching you sleep"  
  
The young Sohma pushed the tobira open, carefully and silently, his socked feet making no sound as he slipped in the now dark room.  
  
Yuki lay there on the bed, blankets not even drawn back. He surely fell asleep without caring if he was covered or not.  
  
Haru waited some seconds as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, since the curtains didn't allow any light from outside to filter. Then he stepped closer, his expression turning soft at the picture of his cousin resting, slightly drawn into himself, still in the training kendo attire, his splintered hand lying upon the whiteness of the covers and the other resting close to his face. His breathing was coming in rhythmical patterns.  
  
'It's relieving. I noticed he hadn't been sleeping well lately' -the Oushi thought, as he lowered to sit on the floor beside the bed.  
  
'I hope he doesn't have nightmares this time. With that bastard of Akito always abusing him, it would be a wonder he didn't have. But Hatori said the pills would help..'  
  
'He has been here since noon, so I guess they did...'  
  
The boy sat down on the floor and rested his own head on the soft mattress, grateful for the occidental bed that had been put in that room for Yuki instead of the traditional futon, and let his eyes slip close.  
  
He was feeling a bit sleepy himself.  
  
***  
  
Yuki had always been a heavy sleeper.  
  
This time was no exception, but thank Kami, there were no nightmares plaguing his rest.  
  
It was a dreamless sleep, and he felt more like floating, a drowsy sensation.  
  
Something inside him told him a long time had elapsed since the moment he closed his eyes and fell asleep, and that he was supposed to awake any minute now.  
  
Ah, yes, the Science teacher taught something about it, an internal biological clock all beings have.  
  
But the lure of calmness was more powerful, and he refused to wake just yet. Besides, his body was all but screaming for some respite, denied to him during long nights of sulking and cruel remembrances, and it was like an outside force was granting him the ability to continue sleeping. How many hours now....  
  
A voice sounded in the distance, and Yuki wasn't sure if it was a dream or if he was really hearing it.  
  
The voice was so soft though, that he couldn't make out any words.  
  
He felt himself stir in a sudden sense of panic. Could it be Akito? Was he having another nightmare about that man? Or was the real Master standing there beside him? Watching him with those lurid eyes, that expression of possessiveness on his features, and those cold hands trying to take hold of his...  
  
The voice was tender, though, almost lulling.  
  
Yuki felt no fear, and sensed no harm from it.  
  
It sounded like someone who was speaking not with their mouth, but with the heart, baring their soul with every sound transformed into words.  
  
It was so comforting.  
  
Who was it though?  
  
Who was he dreaming about?  
  
Could it be Honda-san?  
  
But, yes, even if gentle Honda-san was always so nice and her words so kind, she always spoke with the truth, in that sing-song voice of hers, and she used that same tone with everyone, simply everyone without exception.  
  
She had no reserved, special tone to someone in particular. No special voice for him either.  
  
And Yuki had understood then, that she didn't hold any special, unique feeling for him either. Yes, the friendship she offered was so precious and mostly irreplaceable, but it didn't go beyond friends' fondness. Simple like that.  
  
And this voice of his dreams was different. It felt like it was specially directed to him, like this someone spoke to him alone, with words never meant to anyone else but Yuki to hear.  
  
Who else then? Absolutely and without question it wasn't the hateful Master.  
  
Who would do this for him?  
  
Who was the one out there that cared so much to talk to him with that voice?  
  
The only one who worried, who always offered everything without asking anything in return, that was..  
  
Haru?  
  
Had he been awake, Yuki would have smiled. Or maybe he did, even asleep.  
  
Loyal Haru, affectionate and supportive.  
  
Giving himself to Yuki without reserve.  
  
It confused Yuki though, not knowing what to do about it, about Haru's feelings, that he saw in the oushi's dark eyes whenever the younger teen observed him with those intense stares.  
  
Yuki's own feelings were impossible to sort out for him, the turmoil of emotions that unraveled inside him confused him more, and made it difficult for him to interpret what would be the right thing to do.  
  
However, he felt a pang in his heart whenever Yuki caught Haru staring at him, the boy's soul written in his eyes so painfully clear.  
  
Unrequited love.  
  
One sided.  
  
Unconditional.  
  
How.....sad.  
  
How much like Haru.  
  
****  
  
The slightest of the movements brought Hatsuharu out of his half asleep trance like.  
  
He raised his head from the mattress, one hand rubbing at his eyes as he looked around for some source of time-teller.  
  
There was a small alarm clock on the shelf, green quivering numbers indicating past midnight.  
  
The oushi blinked in slight surprise.  
  
He had fallen asleep without noticing.  
  
It have been Yuki's stirring on the bed what woke him. The younger Sohma kneeled closer to his cousin's face, studying him among the darkness of the night.  
  
It seemed like the dark-haired teen would awake soon, the way his eyes moved underneath his eyelids, his sudden deep breaths, that tiny scrunch of his pert nose that indicated he was alarmed by something, but it quickly vanished into peacefulness.  
  
"What are you dreaming about, Yuki?"  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Please, Yuki, give yourself some rest. You needed it so badly"  
  
"Forget about everything, Yuki, at least for some moments. Forget about this House and that man, forget about your past and forget about this family. Forget about your problems...."  
  
Gingerly, almost reluctant, Haru's fingers placed over the sleeping Sohma's unharmed hand, sliding up and down in what he hoped was comforting gesture.  
  
"Forget about everyone, and just rest. Forget school and forget the broken illusions, and, if it helps you some, forget about me too....."  
  
That hesitant hand stilled for a moment, afraid of waking Yuki, but then it lifted and posed gently over the nezumi's forehead, moving away some strands of soft grayish hair.  
  
Hatsuharu was mesmerized by the feeling of the smooth skin under his fingertips, and with extreme care, and almost against his rational mind that told him to stop that, he traced the outline of Yuki's jaw, digits halting as they made their way to the other teen's lips.  
  
Haru's eyes widened a bit when he saw Yuki, still asleep, parting his lips and murmuring a word.  
  
"Haru?"  
  
'N-nani?'  
  
Did he say-?  
  
Before any other coherent thought formed in the cursed Cow's mind, a small smile blossomed in the fair boy's face.  
  
'It's almost as.as if he's thinking of me....'  
  
'As if my words reached him somehow...'  
  
Haru fully smiled then. Even if Yuki had been asleep, and even if maybe it had only been a coincidence, it was a comforting emotion nonetheless. And now, at least Haru could play some kind of fantasy world over in his head where he had a person who returned his feelings, and he had someone that cared for him, that loved him. At least he could pretend. He could pretend he was brave enough to show his cousin that he cared not only as a relative or as a friend, that he cared as something more, with a deeper affection, and that he was willing to prove it so.  
  
Because even if Yuki was aware of it, and the whole lot of people around them too, Haru always backed. The prying himself to Yuki's arm didn't go beyond that. The insinuations were only that. Haru had never dared further, only in his dreamland.  
  
'Would this count as my dreamland?' -he wondered, watching the beautiful object of his affections lying so close and looking so reachable- 'The place where nothing's wrong and I would dare to at least-'  
  
Still kneeling beside the bed, the white and black-haired youngster leaned down, his eyes half open, holding his breath, his face mere inches from Yuki's, in the chaste gesture of placing a soft kiss on the closed lips.  
  
The spell broke when purplish eyes opened slowly, as Yuki finally left the realm of dreams, and his sight cleared enough to find no other but the same person his thoughts have been centered while sleeping, Haru, leaning over him, so close.  
  
The cursed Oushi didn't move forward, instead withdrew a few inches.  
  
'Backed away, again' -he lamented, eyes averting from the confused lavender ones.  
  
"Haru? What's wrong?" -Yuki called in soft voice, seeing the sadness mirrored in his younger cousin's irises, the hand not injured reaching up to take hold of Hatsuharu's left hand.  
  
"Nothing. I was just...watching you...."  
  
"It's...past midnight" -Yuki said in a small awed voice when he noticed the time- "How come-"  
  
"The pills. One was a tranquilizer. Hatori told me you should take it. It would help you. You've..been sleeping since then" -the oushi explained, but his sight was fixed on the way Yuki held his hand.  
  
"Have you..been with me for this long?" -Yuki asked, his voice sounding unusually sad but filled with fondness.  
  
Haru returned his glance to his cousin's features, barely nodding.  
  
"I see" -Yuki smiled- "I wasn't dreaming about you then. You really were here"  
  
Haru felt something breathing inside him. A sudden impulse that refused to be held at bay, a pull so strong, like if his heart inside of him was the one pushing him forward.  
  
If he could only have this, this small thing.  
  
If Yuki only-  
  
The boy then grasped the hand taking hold of his own with gentle trepidation, the right hand returning to carefully rest on Yuki's face, fleetingly caressing.  
  
"Yuki, please, if I could only...." -Haru spoke in an earnest murmur, voice full of hope and almost pleading- "I've tried not to feel this way, but this emotion just won't die. It always wins over me. I know I have no right, but if I could only have this, I swear to you that I wouldn't ask anything else again. Anything at all, I swear. Yuki, just, please, one kiss. Let me kiss you just once"  
  
His words died in his throat then, as he waited there, completely exposed to the other teen's eyes, so much like offering your heart to be mended or stabbed.  
  
Yuki didn't break the sacred silence.  
  
'Oh, Haru, you deserve someone so much better, and so much more'  
  
'But I can only give you this.'  
  
Freeing his hand from the younger teen's grasp, Yuki raised it to Haru's face, traveling on the skin until his fingers intertwined with the short strands of bottom black hair on the boy's nape, and then pulled Haru down towards him.  
  
The Oushi presented no opposition, docile and without rush he let his beloved cousin bring them close again, all the while trying to calm his rampaging heart, that seemed about to burst out when he saw Yuki closing his eyes.  
  
Yuki wasn't scared of him.  
  
It had always been Hatsuharu the one to offer.  
  
But this time, it was Yuki giving Haru his wish.  
  
The younger Sohma closed that last inch between them, and held still, trying hard to convince himself that the lips underneath his were Yuki's, that he was kissing Yuki, that the soft warmth against his mouth was Yuki.  
  
When Haru was sure this wasn't a dream, that the teen lying beneath was not about to simply vanish, he dared to press gently but firmly, not the butterfly touch anymore, but the real kiss he hungered for.  
  
The Oushi's eyes, that he hadn't noticed had also fallen closed, opened in a rush and his heart practically halted its wild beating, when he felt the other teen's lips pressing back, responding.  
  
Yuki not only giving him this kiss, but also kissing back.  
  
Haru shuddered with the sensation of it.  
  
The amethyst-eyed youngster could feel through this small but meaningful touch how much his cousin yearned for it, how much importance it held for Haru.  
  
How long had the younger teen suppressed his own feelings and needs in order to respect Yuki's, how long had Haru denied himself to place Yuki first..  
  
Yuki saw all this clearly, and had no heart to take this away from Haru, not only because he knew how much the oushi had always done for him, but he also understood that he wanted to do it, to be kissed, and to return the gesture for that person that occupied a special place in his heart. Even if he wasn't sure it was love.  
  
To give this piece of himself, this little part that was still pure and untarnished, not tainted by his past of punishments and fears, not stolen by a man that called himself their Master, to give a first kiss to Haru, always devoted in mind and soul to him.  
  
Hatsuharu lost himself to it, pressing down with more insistence, his hands placed on the bed at each side of the other teen, supporting his weight, and his face tilted a bit to the side, rubbing the lips that were locked with his, that were also moving against his mouth.  
  
It probably only lasted over a minute, but the emotional surrender both boys placed in it was deep enough to ensure it would live in their minds forever.  
  
Yuki was the one to first open his eyes, as he closed his lips, and drew back from the warm flesh above, sealing the end of it.  
  
Haru's gray eyes remained closed for another instant, also moving back, even if his overflowing feelings dictated him to dive in and claim that mouth again. But he knew it was over, and he was grateful for it. Immensely so.  
  
"I'm sorry this all I can give you, Haru, because I can't understand my heart yet"  
  
The nezumi murmured in a breathless whisper.  
  
"And this is more than I ever dreamed" -Haru whispered back- "I'm too clumsy to say how grateful I am" -the teenager smiled a little, opening eyes so clear that spoke of everything he couldn't put in words.  
  
"I'm afraid you're going to get hurt, Haru. I wish you didn't feel for me this much" -Yuki sighed, his good hand raising and kindly pushing the other Sohma off of him.  
  
The Oushi let himself being pushed back, content with just sitting on the bed's border.  
  
"I don't care. Getting hurt is just part of life. It's better to get hurt when loving that never dare to love because of fear to suffer"- the white and black haired Sohma replied, then smirked- "Would you believe that those words came from me? They sounded so intelli-"  
  
"Of course, Haru, of course I believe it" -Yuki cut him off, smiling affectionately.  
  
The younger teen kept silent then, and breathed deeply, drawing his glance upwards as in contemplation.  
  
"What a nice night this is" -he commented- "A dream and a wish together. How nice, indeed" -the dark eyes returned to the purple ones- "Yuki, now we have a secret, a shared secret, ne?"  
  
"Hai" -the cursed mouse nodded- "It's our secret. Everything's going to be okay now" -Yuki said, sighing and feeling his body relaxing into slumber again.  
  
Haru's lips curved in a tiny smile- "That's all I needed to hear. Now you can continue sleeping, and I can continue watching you"  
  
Yuki's eyebrows furrowed slightly- "You should go and have some sleep too, you can't-"  
  
"I'm fine here. I like it here" -the cow stated, abandoning the bed and returning to his spot on the floor, the exact place where he could rest his face on the bed and watch the other cursed Sohma's profile.  
  
The older youngster wasn't convinced, even if sleep was already luring him into closing his eyes and give himself in the darkness, he had to make sure Haru was fine.  
  
"But, Haru" -a pause when Yuki felt his eyelids falling close and then making an effort to open them again- "you can't possible plan to stay there all the night...."  
  
The teen that sat on the floor put his arms upon the white bedcovers and nestled his face on them, watching with fondness as his older cousin fell asleep- "Of course I can. I'll stay here"  
  
Yuki's soft voice barely floated and escaped his lips as he abandoned himself to the world of dreams.  
  
"All....all the night?"  
  
"Hai. I'll stay here, all through the night"  
  
****  
  
Morning would come then, the sounds outside indicating the entire House was coming back to life.  
  
And the pristine white room destined for Yuki would be mute witness of Hatsuharu's quiet departure, the tobira closing without the slightest sound, nothing disturbing the pale teen resting peacefully on the bed.  
  
The boy under the cursed spirit of the Juunishi's cow would make his silent way towards the direction he hoped his room would be, smile lingering in his eyes.  
  
He could feel that palpitation now.  
  
But maybe it didn't come from the house. It probably came from inside him.  
  
OWARI.  
  
A/N:  
  
I seriously hope no one will dare to flame this, because if you read until here you were well aware of the contents of the fic.  
  
So, forgetting about the ones against, I hope people in favor liked this short shounen ai piece.  
  
There, Destro and Blue, you now owe me a REVIEW, though mails are always good and very much welcomed.  
  
Here's what you asked for: A Haru and Yuki fic with at least a kiss included.  
  
I know it was a very sappy thing, but good comments are always needed. So if minna would be so kind, reviews would mean a lot. I don't really expect much though.  
  
Ah, before it escapes my mind again, gee! I hadn't really seen it since the perspective you talked about, the whole Cow and Oushi names thing.  
  
Yes, Haru isn't a Cow, because cows are females, he would be a, hmmm, ox, bull, something like that. But I've never read any story where people call him that, besides, the series English translations always call Haru a Cow. Remember? Kyo once called him 'fat cow'.  
  
(dodges cans hurled by Haru's fans. Okay, that was a bad comment. Gomen)  
  
Japanese for Cow is Mesu, if I'm not mistaken, and Oushi in fact means Bull. But doesn't it sound weird to you, to be calling Haru that? I think I'll keep the Oushi and sometimes cow labels, they're much easier to use.  
  
Next chapters won't mention any of this, so you can also think of it as 'a secret' between them, okay?  
  
How many more to go? I think maybe 5 chapies more, and then there will be an end to this MAW fic.  
  
So stick with me please. Don't forget to R&R.  
  
Bye. 


	13. Part Twelve

Author's Notes:  
  
Ah, hell. Classes again. Back to the U faster than I thought. Oh, don't get me wrong, I love my career, and my studies in general. But, damn, I wish I wouldn't have to make that daily trip to get to the campus. It steals some good 4 hours of my day, and my back is not very happy about it. Worst of all is that I can't read during the bus ride because I get awfully dizzy. The only thing I can do is, well, yeah, I doze off. One of these days I'm gonna wake up and find myself in my way to Timbuktu.  
  
In addition, less time left to write and read fics. I better hurry up with this, since I still have a couple of weeks before fully starting. It doesn't help matters much the fact that I'm getting all tangled in my own plot. I started this thinking it would be like 5 chapters long. Surprise, we're starting the 12th chapter.  
  
Oh, Li-chan, you still there? Man, so sorry I haven't been able to mail you lately. But I always think of you, and this fic is specially dedicated to you, don't forget that. =D I'm indebted to you since you so introduced me to the FB fan world. By the way, is it true? You haven't continued your fic? Last time I checked you hadn't. What's this, Sohma Risa, eh? You only gave us the bait and left us hanging. Well, girl, there are people out there waiting for you to sit and continue writing. Need some rooting? Go, Lisa, Go!! We luv ya!! Yuki, love me!!! Ohhh??? Oops, sorry, that was the line from the Prince Yuki Fan Club. He he he, my bad. It's been rubbing on me.  
  
Anyway, after the inane comments that are usually part of my Notes, lets give some hints on advance. Someone out there asked for Ayame? Don't worry, one Ayame in his way. Beware of the return of the silver haired Hebi. Someone out there asked for memories? Memories ready to come into play. Someone asked for Akito? Uh?? Gee, you people are seriously deranged. But then again, we are all seriously deranged!  
  
"Make a Wish"  
  
By Shinigami's Voice  
  
"Part Twelve: Shows of Devotion"  
  
The girl brushed her hair one more time, then straightened her uniform and exited the room.  
  
Tohru made his way to the kitchen, mind already set in the cooking preparations. Once she entered the room, she discovered the red-haired boy standing there in front of the refrigerator, carton of milk tilted up as he drank directly from it.  
  
"Ohayo, Kyo-kun!" -she called cheerfully, and proceeded to move around and get everything ready.  
  
"Uh" -was Kyo's response, as he finished the milk and squashed the carton, throwing it towards the trash can. It fell inside perfectly- "Ohayo"  
  
"I'm sorry it took me so long to come down" -the girl apologized as she prepared the three servings of food- "I'm so silly. I overslept. Okaasan said people shouldn't oversleep because it makes them irresponsible..."  
  
"Sheesh. You're not irresponsible" -the teen chided, but his voice didn't hold any of his trademark testy tone- "It happens to everyone, when they don't sleep well" -the Cat added, voice sounding wistful, eyes serious.  
  
"Oh" -Tohru reddened- "It's just that, so many things happened yesterday. I was so worried, and also happy, but also sad, that my head was just spinning and I couldn't sleep, thinking and thinking about lots of things"  
  
"Hn" -was the neko's comment.  
  
"Well, then, isn't this just a coincidence? With Tohru-kun it makes the three of us lacking proper rest" -Shigure said, making his entrance and giving the only girl around a charming smile.  
  
A low growl from the direction where Kyo stood was enough for the Inu to give up any teasing that morning.  
  
And frankly, the writer wasn't exactly in the mood of playing the jester today. He knew all too well what a mess yesterday had been. And how many people were risked by his careless decisions. He was, after all, supposed to be these two teenagers guardians.  
  
"Shigure-san didn't sleep well? And Kyo-kun too?" -the Honda girl questioned, setting the table.  
  
"Ah, flower, didn't Kyo-kun spent the whole afternoon on the roof? I seriously doubt he was napping up there" -Shigure said as he sat down on his usual spot.  
  
"You're one to talk" -the Cat replied, sitting beside Tohru- "You locked up yourself in that silly studio all day long, baka Inu"  
  
"I tried to call the Main House" -Shigure, for once, answered seriously, picking up the chopsticks- "But it seemed no one was available to return my calls"  
  
"Why?" -Tohru asked, eyes widening.  
  
"Hm" -the Inu shrugged- "I left Ha-san a message to call me back. He hasn't. I couldn't contact Ha-kun or Kagura either"  
  
"Why so desperate?" -Kyo asked in mild suspiciousness.  
  
"Oh, Kyo-kun, you already know" -the older Sohma raised his eyebrows as he glanced at the Cat- "I, for my part, need some explanations. And I figured it would be a nice thing to ask how is Yuki-kun doing too" -the writer added.  
  
Tohru lowered her brown eyes to the floor, worry plain in her features. Yuki-kun was injured, she had noticed, and that last battle had done nothing more than worsen his condition. But if Kyo-kun hadn't won...  
  
The fire-eyed Sohma looked away, frowning, one of his hands clenching. He felt shame for his actions, but was also angry at the mouse's benevolence, and annoyed at Haru's comments, and damned furious at that bastard of the Master.  
  
"Kyo" -Shigure suddenly said, as he brought the tea close to his lips, eyes contemplating the way the faint steam whirled up- "What you did was the right thing to be done. Don't be too hard on yourself with this, Kyo-kun"  
  
Both youngsters lifted their surprised glances to regard the older Sohma, but the Inu contented himself with taking another sip of his tea, not meeting their eyes.  
  
"Of course it was the right thing!" -Kyo finally snapped- "I wasn't going to back off just like that! It would have been like giving that k'so Akito what he wanted!" -but inwardly, Kyo felt a bit grateful for the writer's statement. He had been wondering it, if it had been the correct decision. To fight the nezumi in that condition...  
  
"I .. I am happy, that we are back home" -Tohru said after some seconds, her voice and manners shy in that clumsy way Kyo found endearing- "I wanted to come back here, with Kyo-kun and Shigure-san. I didn't want to stay there. If only....if only...."  
  
Her words stopped, and she returned her stare to the food on her place.  
  
"My, my, Tohru-kun is right" -Shigure said, resting his face on his left hand, arm supported against the low table- "If only Yuki-kun could also come back. Our little happy family is a bit crippled without him. No more leek in the omelets, no more fresh vegetables on the fridge, no more Kyos flying through the walls..."  
  
"Urusai, baka Inu" -the Cat jumped as expected- "We could always fix that and have stupid writers flying around"  
  
"But Kyo-kun" -the Inu whimpered- "You can't deny is true. You must at least miss the whole arguing thing. No one made arguing as fun as you two. It was hilarious to hear you. Now, we only have an empty room upstairs and an empty vegetables field in the back yard. No one comes home late after a students council, no one grumbles and complains about getting up during Sunday mornings....."  
  
"Shut up! Just-just shut up" -the Neko growled- "We know, you don't have to tell us. He was a petulant damn nezumi, but it's not like we wanted this to happen. I .I didn't want this to happen, okay!? Did you want to hear me say it, is that it?! Fine then, laugh all you want, but I didn't want him back there. I didn't want to really hurt him either. I am not some damn monster!"  
  
Kyo was on his feet, eyes flaming, yelling at their guardian. Tohru was looking at him with both awe and admiration in her eyes.  
  
Shigure smiled that lazy, knowing smile of his. He didn't even flinch at the cat's tone or evident anger.  
  
"No, you aren't. It's a good thing hearing you say that, Kyo. Not for a minute I believed you wanted Yuki to go through all that. Kazuma-dono was really right about you being nice and softie deep down, ne?"  
  
Kyo stuttered indignantly.  
  
"I am NOT!" -he stomped his foot for more emphasis, and then stormed out of the room- "It's late. Hurry up if you wanna make it for the first class" -he called, obviously addressing the girl.  
  
"Oh, hai!" -Tohru answered, and some minutes later, both teens were on their way to school.  
  
"Kyo-kun."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Tohru giggled. The cat could be very predictable some times.  
  
"Is it okay for me to say I also believe Kyo-kun is very nice?"  
  
The red-haired boy buried his hands on his black pants pockets, developing a blush.  
  
"You already said it, don't you?" -he mumbled back.  
  
She nodded, smiling brightly.  
  
"I also miss Yuki-kun" -she said after a minute- "And I'm worried about him. But I think that, somehow, things will work out. Something has to happen. And everything will be just fine"  
  
Kyo looked at the girl's profile, then raised his ruby eyes heavenwards.  
  
He wasn't that sure about it.  
  
*****  
  
Yuki woke with a start, footfalls sounding close to him. He immediately shot upwards, frowning at the pain that flared across his torso at doing so.  
  
"They tell me you slept all night" -Hatori said, as he made his way into Yuki's room.  
  
The lavender-eyed teen gave him a confused glance, eyebrows furrowed with the remaining pain.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"It's almost 9 am" -the doctor added, sitting on the bed.  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"You looked exhausted yesterday. One of the pills Hatsuharu gave you was a strong tranquilizer. It helped you sleep clear through the night"  
  
Yuki widened his eyes a bit. He had slept over 20 hours straight?!  
  
"It's really not surprising at all" -the cursed Dragon continued- "With the small amount of rest you get, the Master's encounters, the constant tension of playing your fake loss of memory convincingly and the emotional stress you are under, it was a matter of short time when your body would collapse. I was somehow surprised when you didn't simply pass out after the fight. You've been demanding too much out of yourself lately. With your medical condition, it's dangerous to-"  
  
"I understand. I'll try to---not overdo it again" -Yuki interrupted him.  
  
Hatori eyed him suspiciously, but there was no trace of untruthfulness in the teenager's expression.  
  
"I understand that I'm making you worry unnecessarily" -the mouse added, seeing as the doctor didn't seem convinced.  
  
Hatori sighed, as he put on his stethoscope.  
  
"It would be better that you decided not to overdo it for your own sake, not for mine" -the Ryuu commented, proceeding to examine the boy.  
  
Yuki remained silent for a while, and when Hatori was putting things away, he spoke again.  
  
"I would like to ask a favor" -he said, as he got himself out of the training white attire he had fallen asleep in.  
  
The family doctor suppressed a sigh. This one young Sohma was a lost case. Yuki's past weighed so much to him that the fair teen was still trapped in some kind of inferiority complex originated by the Master's constant mockery, insults and ill treatment.  
  
"You know you can ask" -the older Sohma answered.  
  
"I don't want any tranquilizer again. Of any kind" -the amethyst-eyed nezumi stated rather firmly. He was now fumbling with one light-blue robe, trying to put it on with his splintered wrist.  
  
The doctor stood and helped the younger Sohma with the clothing, deciding not to remind Yuki -yet again- that he was not to use his hand.  
  
"They help you sleep. You need them" -Hatori replied, fixing the collar on the soft robe.  
  
"I was practically dead to the world for 20 hours, Hatori. I don't want them. I don't want to..be like that, not in this house"  
  
Not with Akito here.  
  
Not at his mercy.  
  
Not vulnerable.  
  
Not back to the room.  
  
Not hiding in that corner while the Master approached with the whip in his hands.  
  
No!  
  
No!  
  
I said no!!  
  
"I said no!"  
  
The Ryuu blinked several times at Yuki's sudden outburst.  
  
On his part, the mouse pressed his lips together. He hadn't meant for those words to escape his mouth.  
  
"Fine then. If you promise me to make a serious effort to rest and take naps, I won't have you taking them"  
  
"Thanks" -the boy replied meekly, as his older cousin finished adjusting his clothing the proper way- "Stupid robes.." -he murmured.  
  
"You could wear your own clothes once in a while, if you want" -the dragon said, having heard the whispered comment.  
  
"Better not. The way Akito is, he would make a scene out of it" -Yuki said, letting the matter pass.  
  
He didn't want the Master to bring his threats to life.  
  
The first day Yuki had arrived the Main House, that first night when he was summoned to Akito's presence, the man had checked him up in a very unnerving manner, smirking and talking about how more mature the mouse was. And how much more beautiful.  
  
Akito had then informed Yuki that he was to use the clothes provided by him and stored in the closet of his new room. The Master had a fetish for flowing robes, and seemed pleased to have Yuki wearing that too.  
  
'If I were to see you in any other clothes not fit to you, my precious mouse, I'd rather yank them off you myself...'  
  
But of course, Hatori didn't need to know that.  
  
"I'll have someone to bring you some breakfast if you don't want to walk outside. The others are at school right now, and I have to go to my clinic for a while.."  
  
"Uh. Let it go. I'm not hungry anyways."  
  
"Yuki" -Hatori said in a scowling voice not usual from him- "You haven't had a proper meal in days either. I'll send someone and you better eat everything"  
  
The purplish-eyed teen relented, nodding in acceptance.  
  
If Hatori sent some attendant it was okay, the person wouldn't just stay there and watch him eat. He could-  
  
"And I'll tell them to make sure you eat" -the doctor stood and exited the room, his voice carrying towards Yuki even if he was already walking away down the halls- "Don't get angry at me when I send him in, because you brought this on your own"  
  
***  
  
"Oi, Carrot Top, what happened to you? Your face is all scratched...."  
  
"Uh? That's not your damn business, Yankee!"  
  
"Who you calling yankee, Kyon?! I was just asking a question, damn ungrateful red-head!"  
  
"Let him be, Arisa. The Sohma family seems to lack any social skills"  
  
"Eto.Kyo-kun, Uo-chan, and Hana-chan, we shouldn't be arguing at all..."  
  
Tohru smiled nervously as she walked around the school halls with her classmates and friends.  
  
"Say, did you finally fall off some tree, nekosuki?" -the blond girl mocked the Sohma boy.  
  
"I did NOT fall off any damn-" -the Cat cut himself off. K'so! He had just wasted a perfect excuse to explain the scratches on his skin produced by the fight with Yuki back at the main house. He had received several punches after all.  
  
"Ah! Well, that is, Kyo-kun is so kind and yesterday I was doing the laundry at home, but then I went downstairs to make some tea, and I slipped on the-staircase, and yes! Ah, Kyo-kun caught me so I didn't hit the floor but he hurt himself. Hai!"  
  
Tohru said in a desperate rush, eyes anxious but looking quite convincing. It was no secret to their two female friends that both young Sohmas often fight, but the circumstances of this particular encounter were not to be divulged. It involved explaining reasons, and places, and even people.  
  
Kyo remained silent, hoping the girls buy it.  
  
Saki, her eyes that dark shade of knowledge, regarded both Kyo and Tohru, with that expression on hers that seems to indicate she knows the whole truth, but is willing not to share it for sake of others.  
  
"Sou desu ne" -she agreed amiably- "I hadn't pictured Sohma Kyo to be a knight in shining armor..."  
  
Uotani laughed out loud.  
  
"Orange Top? That is something I got see to believe it"  
  
"What are you implying?! I'm not some Neanderthal!" -he replied indignantly at the subtle insults.  
  
"Iie. Poor guys surely were more intelligent than you!" -the tall girl giggled.  
  
"Nani?! My grades are better than yours!!"  
  
"I shall not comment on that" -Saki said, knowing she was no good in that field.  
  
"Oh. Come on! Of course you can get good grades, but that's only when it comes to tests. I suspect you have the attention span of a goldfish.." -Arisa continued teasing. It was just so fun to make Carrot Top mad, his strings were so easily to be pulled.  
  
"What's with you, eh?! Wanna take it outside?!"  
  
For a mere second, Kyo's surroundings just washed out and kind of vanished, so much like it happens when someone is caught in a sudden memory.  
  
And it surely was only his imagination that made him hear another voice answering something in the fashion of: 'we're already outside, baka neko, you're really dumb'  
  
After all, that dialogue was practically a routine the nezumi and him followed quite frequently.  
  
What a ridiculous thing for Kyo to do, to be remembering that.  
  
"Right back at you, Kyon. What's with YOU? You're all weird, all pensive and daydreaming.." -the former yankee replied, seeing as the Sohma teen didn't seem to pay them attention.  
  
Tohru suppressed a sigh. Poor Kyo-kun. He was feeling guilty of what was happening with Yuki-kun. But she knew it was not like that at all.  
  
"Anoo...excuse us..."  
  
Three voices, sounding hesitant yet demanding, drew everyone's attention.  
  
Standing there in the hall were the three Prince Fan Club girls, Mio, Minami and Mai. Their so called kaicho wasn't around. Well, being Motoko's last year at high school, she surely was busy with some graduation preparation. But still, her sort of minions were here, surely acting under her commands.  
  
The girls were practically trembling when Hanajima's eyes lied on them. But, gathering their courage, they managed not to flee.  
  
"We're sorry, to...he he he..interrupt you" -Minami spoke with a smile very far from being calm or pleasant- "Demo, you.ehh, is okay if we call you Sohma-san?" -she continued while pointing at Kyo.  
  
"Because we can't call you Sohma-kun" -Mio added from behind Minami- "You don't look anything like him" -she added, a bit fearful to also get close to the boy. The first time she tried that, she ended up sprawled on the floor with her arm held against her back.  
  
"And others call you Red Top but we aren't sure if you're gonna jump out the window if we call you that" -Mai said, also peeking from her hiding place.  
  
"What is it that you want?" -Arisa asked, her eyebrows raised in slight surprise. These girls surely had developed some guts to be standing there and talking to them so plainly.  
  
"Uh? Nothing! We only wanted to ask him" -and Mio pointed at Kyo again- "If he can tell us when prin-Sohma-kun will be back to school?"  
  
"But of course, the Fan Club is a bit anxious lately, over the particular fact that Sohma Yuki has not attended school" -Saki said rather obvious and pointlessly.  
  
"How kind of you, minna-san!!" -Tohru all but beamed in her always a-bit- naïve-manner- "I'm sure Yuki-kun would be very happy to know all our classmates care about him"  
  
Inwardly, the three Fangirls frowned.  
  
'Witch!!! Witch!!'  
  
"So? So?" -Mai whined, requesting for an answer from the Sohma teen.  
  
"Ch. I don't know" -Kyo shrugged. The prospect to be talking to these three girls wasn't by far of his likeness. They were always flocking behind the Mouse like, like, rats under a spell?  
  
That sure was an odd analogy.  
  
"You don't know?! But, but, you're Sohma-kun's cousin! You ought to know!" -Minami exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"I said I don't" -Kyo snapped.  
  
"Drop it, he says he doesn't know" -Arisa interjected- "Anyways, what would you do about it? He's gone for a while, you're not gonna die about it, are ya?"  
  
"How mean of you!" -Mio said, eyes going wide. The other two were equally surprised.  
  
Only this time, their expressions were utterly sincere. Their worry was as clear as the day.  
  
"We are truly scared about all this" -Minami said, voice a little unsteady- "Don't make fun of us, it's cruel. This is the way we feel and we can't help it"  
  
"Minna-san" -Tohru murmured, feeling really sorry for the girls.  
  
Arisa didn't seem that convinced on mocking them anymore. And if Hanajima hadn't threatened just yet it was because she was also considering them serious.  
  
"You're overreacting. Can't someone just take a short vacation or some sick leave anymore?" -the Cat surprised everyone by trying to smooth things out- "Even that guy has to catch some flu or take a break some time"  
  
"But...but..." -Mai whispered.  
  
"It's just that we're afraid that something bad happened" -Mio said, looking down at their school shoes- "We've been Sohma-kun's classmates before you were, and we ..well.." -the girl blushed faintly- "we sometimes watch over him. Some times Sohma-kun would come to school even when you could tell he had a fever. His cheeks were tinged this slight pink, but he wouldn't go unless he finished whatever he was doing. He has never been absent this long!! It surely can't be only because some common fever!!"  
  
The three girls faced the other teens with firm conviction, with the resolve of not going until retrieving some information about their prince.  
  
Kyo actually hesitated a bit before answering.  
  
"Well, yeah, he's not sick, if that's what you want to know" -though the Cat knew there were other things worse than being sick once you were trapped inside the Main Compound- "And I'm sure being the geek he is, he'd like to be back at school soon. But he's kind of busy now with some family business, so..."  
  
"Ano..Please don't worry. Yuki-kun is doing fine" -Tohru also offered with a small smile.  
  
"Has..has Honda-san seen him?" -Minami asked, looking scandalized by the fact that 'that witch girl' had had the privilege to see Yuki.  
  
"And do you...have a problem with that?" -Hanajima spoke again, voice dangerously low.  
  
"Iie!" - the three all but screamed and backed off some good ten feet.  
  
"Well then" -Mio said- "Please tell Sohma-kun we...we just would like him to be back soon. May-maybe he doesn't really know who we are..." -and her eyes looked sad saying this- ".but still, we all care about him, and-and.."  
  
Another girl walked close from the left halls.  
  
"And, if he ever needs anything, Yuki-kun can always count on us. We just- want to see him happy" -Minagawa Motoko said as she stood there with the rest of the club. But she also wore a concerned expression.  
  
Turning around, the four girls walked away.  
  
"Mataku!" -Uotani exclaimed, one hand resting on her blond hair- "I never thought there would be a day when we would exchange words with those girls"  
  
"I believe the phrase you would be looking for is, will wonders never cease, ne, Arisa?" -Saki said.  
  
"Ah, yeah, something like that" -the long-haired blonde nodded.  
  
"However" -the denpa girl turned towards the red-head- "I can't help but suspect, with a considerable amount of certainty, that this situation is not as you have depicted it. And that Sohma Yuki is not really coming back..."  
  
Kyo refused to answer, looking through the halls windows.  
  
Tohru sighed.  
  
"Probably not, Hana-chan" -the onigiri girl said, as they all continued their way.  
  
As the situation stood, probably not.  
  
****  
  
Yuki stood there, studying the closed tobira with furrowed eyebrows for awhile, trying to decipher what Hatori's last words had meant.  
  
In the end he decided it didn't really matter, so shrugging, he busied himself by making his bed. Folding the bedsheets neatly and placing them in the appropriate way, he recalled doing this back in his old room at Shigure's.  
  
He had a bed like this in that house, not the traditional futon. It had taken him some weeks to grow used to it, after he moved in with the cursed Inu. When he was little he slept on a futon, if he ever slept, or if he was given one. Usually in the dark room there wasn't any.  
  
His old room was definitely different from this white one. He had a stereo back at the writer's house, his desk and lamp, the many books and cases, drawers gradually filling with school papers, an alarm clock that he never heard until the tenth time it beeped, signaling for him to get up, dress half-asleep, get ready and go down for breakfast.  
  
In here, there were people designed to bring him the food to his room.  
  
He wondered in any of them knew about the curse. If they were some sort of distant relatives of the same Sohmas, or if only-  
  
The sliding door swung open all of a sudden, light pouring in from the hall rather abruptly.  
  
"Yuki!!!!"  
  
The boy stood petrified in his position, his back to the door, not even needing to turn around and see who the recently arriving person was. The voice was unmistakable.  
  
Yuki bit his own tongue to prevent the suffering groan.  
  
"Praise the Heavens!! It's just like Tori-san said!! My cute little brother hasn't abandoned the room yet!! How fortunate!! My sense of timing is just as wondrous as my talent!!"  
  
Ayame didn't need an introduction at this rate. With his loud comments and pet names and self-proclaiming flatteries and-  
  
"Yuki? Genki desu ka?" -the voice dropped to a more decent tone when the younger Sohma didn't move.  
  
The teen turned from his task of making the bed, giving his older brother a slightly confused and annoyed glance.  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
Yuki's frown returned at the sight of the silver-haired Hebi standing in the threshold of the room, a tray of food in his hands.  
  
His supposed breakfast.  
  
'Ha-Hatori sent Him?!!! Him?!!!!' -he thought in awe. Wasn't the Doctor the one suggesting Yuki to rest? That was an impossible task to accomplish with the cursed Snake in there.  
  
But then again, the Dragon said he would send someone who would make sure Yuki did eat his food. And Ayame was capable of pestering anyone into doing anything.  
  
The Doctor even apologized in advance!  
  
Ayame's expression had seemed expectant when he voiced his question, not looking similar at all with his buoyant one, but at hearing his brother's answer, he flashed his smile again.  
  
"Good thing to hear!" -he stated, making his way into the room, and then looking around with one eyebrow raised- "Yuki-dear, this room is by far too dark for such glamorous stars as us. Let ME change that!!"  
  
"W-wait" -Yuki said, watching the older man walk around in a carefree manner while balancing the tray of plates and cups and bowls.  
  
But as usual, the long-haired Snake wouldn't pay attention, heading towards the window, his right hand let go of tray and drew back the heavy curtains, illuminating the room completely.  
  
Yuki watched him arrange the curtain while holding up the tray with only the left hand, half expecting his niisan to drop everything from one moment to another.  
  
Ayame looked back at Yuki, taking in the lavender glance fixed on his raised hand, and with one of his amused petulant smiles, spun twice, his navy blue outfit whirling around him, the contents in the tray intact.  
  
"Ha ha ha!! My dearest brother is surely amazed by my incredible sense of equilibrium and alluring appearance and outstanding skills!! Do not despair, Yuki, with my special training I can teach you the secret arts of skillfulness and balance! And do NOT be sad for you are as beautiful as me!!"  
  
Yuki resisted the urge to slap himself on the forehead, instead only shook his head in a resigned fashion. Ignoring completely his brother's comments, he asked.  
  
"What are you doing here, niisan?"  
  
"Why, Yuki, isn't that obvious? I brought you your breakfast" -the cursed hebi replied, and after his eyes found nothing in the way of table to use, he placed the tray on the already made bed, presenting it with a flourish and a proud expression-"Voila!"  
  
Yuki looked down at the unreasonable number of dishes and servings lied there. Not to mention the fact that there were not only the usual fish and rice and some vegetables, but also hotcakes and eggs and even a bowl of cereal and fruit and milk and juice and...  
  
"Niisan." -he started, looking up with a reproving stare.  
  
"Say no more!" -Ayame cut him off, one of his hands extended as if preventing the teen to continue- "There is no need for you, my incredible beautiful brother Yuki, to fall on his knees and thank me with tears in his eyes for my generous work and my devotion, for it is in my nature to be this marvelous!! Of course, if you insist, you may do so!!"  
  
"Could you listen for once!" -Yuki exclaimed, then recomposed himself and regained the faintly scowling tone- "Niisan, what were you thinking bringing all this? Three people could eat out of this, you can't seriously think that-"  
  
"Demo, Yuki, little birds have told me you haven't been eating well, so I just thought-"  
  
"But this is ridiculous! Why did you bring all these different-"  
  
Ayame's extravagant smile changed then, softening into the wistful one Yuki had seen before that day when Yuki and Honda-san had visited his brother's handicraft store.  
  
"Because I just didn't know what you would like" -the hebi shrugged, his green eyes not quite amused anymore.  
  
Yuki stayed quiet then, looking at the tray of food and then at his older brother and then back at the food.  
  
It was completely true. They just didn't know each other. Yuki hadn't the slightest idea what things his brother liked.  
  
Well, except for the female clothing and eccentric accessories.  
  
'A sort of attempt to make things better between us, I guess'  
  
"But don't stand there and fantasy all day long! You will later figure out a way to repay me for such magnificent work, Yuki! Now, sit down and enjoy" -and while speaking, the older Sohma simply plopped down on the tatami and perched his left hand on Yuki's long sleeve, pulling him down to take a seat.  
  
The boy refused to move, instead staring down at the silver-haired snake sitting at his bed's foot.  
  
"Did you happen to cook all this?" -he wondered, pondering the words of his niisan.  
  
"Ah, well" -Ayame, with his free hand, brought his long hair to the front, fingers intertwining the tresses in a habit he had picked up since youth- "If the utter truth must be spoken, then shall I admit that not really. I just collected it from the kitchen where a 64 years old cook had been working, but of course I asked for the best of the best for my precious cute little brother. I'm so happy Tori-san finally allowed me to come and see you. I've been telling him what a torture it must be for you not to have the opportunity to enjoy my company during such troubling times when the brothers affection is as necessary as air to survive!!"  
  
A distant part of Yuki's mind wondered how Ayame was able to launch into those rants without stopping to take a deep breath first.  
  
His full conscious, though, caught up the meaning of the torrent of words.  
  
"You've been asking to see me?"  
  
"Mochiron!" -Ayame exclaimed, face turned upwards in order to keep up with the conversation, but it seemed he rapidly grew tired of the position, and gave a more insistent tug at his younger brother's sleeve.  
  
Yuki finally sat, reluctantly so.  
  
"Why would you want to come and see me?" -Yuki questioned.  
  
He knew his brother was making the effort of smoothing their relationship and it wasn't something new. Since that time when Ayame visited Shigure's place and met Honda-san, and the time when he invited Yuki to his store, and when he appeared all of a sudden in the lake cabin.  
  
But all these events had taken place during a period of time that was supposed to be erased from the nezumi's memory. Ayame of course ignored the truth, so it was expected from Yuki to act suspicious and hesitant about his niisan's approaches.  
  
"Because you are my beloved brother!!" -Ayame exclaimed with firm conviction- "The time has come for you and me to become like twin stars, united by fondness and support and my unmistakable charisma! Long time ago a horrible and cruel fate separated us, but now, breathe a new air of joy, Yuki, for I have returned to your side!!"  
  
"No one asked you to" -the nezumi sighed in annoyance. Twin stars? How did niisan come up with things like that?  
  
"It wasn't needed so. My magnanimous nature drove me to" -the other Sohma flashed a winning smile, but then the voice subdued a bit- "Tori-san also told me about the fight. I wanted to come and see how my dear Yuki was doing.."  
  
"It was nothing" -the younger teen shrugged- "I was not in the condition to have a serious encounter, that was all. For all you care"  
  
"How rude!" -the cursed hebi replied in mock indignation- "I do care. I've been waiting outside your door for Tori-san to give me permission to come and see you. Since you sleep like a rock you may not have noticed"  
  
Yuki chose not to reply to that. It was somehow believable. It didn't matter the whole army would have been posted outside his room the night before, for he was so deeply asleep he didn't even recall the time that had elapsed. And it was also true that Hatori was the only one able to keep Ayame at bay.  
  
"Why did Yuki fight then, if he knew he wasn't supposed to?" -the long- haired snake asked suddenly, not really looking at the dark-haired teen while playing with the chopsticks he had brought in along with the food.  
  
"Akito requested it" -the purple-eyed nezumi said, then added- "It was expected, though, since the Cat entered the compound without authorization" -and he made sure to put a bit of contempt in his voice when he mentioned the neko.  
  
Make it believable. Play your role.  
  
Ayame's reaction was a bit surprising though.  
  
"I just can't believe Kyo-kun would do such a thing" -and his eyebrows furrowed slightly in a serious expression completely alien for Yuki to see- "After all what has happened...."  
  
Yuki remembered then, Honda-san's words, constantly reminding him that Ayame, despite his buoyant exterior, really was a caring person.  
  
The hebi turned his green eyes to find Yuki's surprised eyes on him, and rapidly retreated to his former self.  
  
"Anyway, I must speak to Kyonkichi-kun immediately and let him know what a horrendous thing this was on his part. Hai, hai!! I'm sure Gure-san will back me up. Ah, that would be such a lovely chance to visit Gure-san!! I really miss his...hn..attentions.." -Ayame's voice took on a insinuative hint.  
  
Yuki followed suit, falling into the routine.  
  
"Save those comments for yourself. I do not wish to hear anything that has to do with you and Shigure" -he replied in disgust. Then, as if going through his niisan's words once again, he acquired a confused expression- "Kyon-what?"  
  
"Ah, yes!" -Ayame smiled proudly- "Kyonkichi-kun! It's one my favorite pet names. Isn't is just adorable and so full of creativity? It's a pity Kyonkichi-kun doesn't appreciate it"  
  
The boy under the nezumi's curse looked away, rolling his eyes in clear sign of reproof.  
  
During the few seconds the gesture lasted, Ayame's eyes seemed somewhat sad.  
  
So, Yuki didn't remember that either.  
  
When he had visited Gure-san's house back then, he had called the neko that name, and surely Yuki had heard it before.  
  
It was too much, what this boy was going through. And to think that this boy was his younger brother. Ayame himself wasn't sure if he would ever have the strength his brother had. He admired Yuki for it.  
  
He just wasn't sure how to demonstrate it. Everything he did seemed to only annoy Yuki.  
  
He was in serious need to have Mine cheering for him right now, Ayame decided with a little smile.  
  
Yuki's movement caught his attention again, as he saw his brother reach up for the glass of juice in the tray.  
  
"Aha! Here, let me!" -Ayame bounced to life again, taking the glass and handing it to Yuki.  
  
"I could have done that" -the boy stated, taking it with his good hand and raising it to his lips.  
  
"Saa, Yuki likes juice at mornings, eh? I thought you were more of the traditional meals type. Genius of me to bring all this!! Ha ha ha!!"  
  
"I am more of the traditional meals" -Yuki clarified, careful not to add that Honda-san was the one to prepare those meals for them- "But Hatori drugged me last night, and that sort of thing leaves me nauseous. I don't feel like fish right now"  
  
"Sou ne? I was right then, genius of me to bring all this!!! Ha ha ha!!" -Ayame repeated, leaning against the bed, watching his brother sipping at the liquid- "Ne, do you remember what those pills looked like? That way I could get some and slip them in Tori-san's tea. It would be tons of fun to watch him all drowsy!!"  
  
Ayame snickered at the idea, while Yuki refrained to comment on the silly situation the hebi was picturing.  
  
"Don't you have anything more productive to be doing? Some place not here?" -the mouse asked in his usual cold manner when it came to stop his niisan to speak nonsense.  
  
"No, I don't!" -Ayame declared merrily, ignoring the rude insinuation from the younger teen.  
  
A little sigh escaped his lips, though, as he leaned his head on the bed's mattress and started braiding his hair while watching Yuki.  
  
The boy averted his eyes from his older brother and tried to focus his whole attention on the juice swaying in the glass.  
  
It was a mean thing to do, treat his brother this way, when Ayame only meant well, and Yuki knew it. But being otherwise would be out of character for him. Not only because of the deceiving part, but also because of the past between them.  
  
It was so, unaccountably awkward to suddenly have a big brother hovering around him like that. The same person who wouldn't give him a second glance years before. How could Ayame act like if they were the closest relatives in the world after being separated so long?  
  
Time had taught Yuki to be guarded and careful about his feelings, to keep them down as much as he could. To hide emotions before others could use them to harm him. Years had taught him to be strong in order others wouldn't prey on him like Akito did, but also to be kind and respectful to receive the same from people. But always far away. Not letting people in.  
  
Things had so drastically changed since he moved to live with Shigure. He had managed to attend a public school, and meet new people, and see new things. He had met Tohru, and had discovered that, letting people close wasn't that bad after all. That he could actually feel free to speak his heart.  
  
Couldn't things be like that with his brother? Why was it so difficult when it came to Ayame?  
  
Oh, because things hurt the most when they come from people you care about.  
  
And back then, being a child, he had hoped his big brother would stand up for him, but he didn't.  
  
All in all, if there was still pain, it was because there still was affection.  
  
"You can't possibly only drink that. No, no, I won't have it. It's my sacred duty to make sure Yuki eats these delicacies. I've sworn upon the goddess of love and passion and bonds among brothers that with my infinite and exquisite care I would convince you to eat. So, here, open wide"  
  
And while ranting, Ayame had picked up a plate containing some hotcakes and an occidental fork and cut them in pieces, and was now offering a forkful of it to the teen sitting in front of him.  
  
Yuki blinked twice before disconnecting from his thoughts to the current situation.  
  
"Niisan!! Stop that!" -he exclaimed, moving back and placing the glass on the tatami before he dropped it- "You are NOT hand feeding me!!"  
  
"But, Yuki-dear, you've got yourself with one hurt wrist and it's within my full right to-"  
  
"I can eat with the other hand, you know" -the boy stated in an obvious tone  
  
"But wouldn't it be more fun for me to feed you?"  
  
"No" - Yuki replied firmly and grabbed the plate from his brother's grasp.  
  
"Fine then. Be that way" -the other juunishi sniffled dramatically- "If it was me I would have someone helping me in such unfortunate times. With a snap of fingers, come people come, bring my lunch and some tea and some sweets too, but not too many because I have to keep my splendid figure, but you can also bring me my fashion magazines and prepare me a bubble bath later. People like us, naturally, should be taken care of. We deserve it"  
  
"And why is that?" -Yuki frowned- "Why do you deserve it?"  
  
Ayame blinked, then his eyes rose in contemplation of the question.  
  
"Hmmmm. What a deep thinker you are, Yuki" -he smiled when glanced back.  
  
"That is not an answer. Do we deserve it? To be cared about?" -the boy asked again.  
  
"Well, I'm not really sure if I do, but I'm sure you do" -the older Sohma smiled that same soft smile that made him look less carefree and more mature.  
  
"I don't think so" -the teen shook his head, dark hair swaying with the movement, eyes downcast.  
  
"Oh, but I know it" -Ayame nodded with complete assurance- "Of course Yuki deserves to be cared about"  
  
"Why are you so sure?" -the mouse questioned. This was something he had meant to ask his niisan before. It was easier to ask now, when he was supposed to ignore all their interaction of the past months.  
  
"That is a simple question to answer" -the hebi replied proudly- "Because I'm Yuki's niisan. As your niisan, I can feel it" -in synch with the words, his hand tapped his own chest , and then pointed at Yuki's own.  
  
The amethyst eyes didn't seem to really understand that reason, but they showed he appreciated the words.  
  
Ayame rested his right arm over the mattress and nested his head on it, his other hand making a motion as if herding chickens.  
  
"Saa, saa, eat up, eat up or Tori-san will be mad at both of us"  
  
Not knowing exactly what else to do, Yuki complied.  
  
It seemed that being stuck with his niisan for the rest of the day wasn't that bad after all.  
  
****  
  
The crimson colored robe glided upon the tatami as the Master entered his own chambers once again.  
  
His pale features wore a pink shade of high fever and his breath was laborious.  
  
It seemed Hatori was right when he dictated for him not to get out of bed that day.  
  
But Akito wanted to have some time alone with the mouse. It was the only thing that brought him satisfaction and a sense of superiority. He would have to wait in order to find the teen without companions in his room. Being forced to wait though only served to irritate him more.  
  
His delicate condition was grating on his nerves, being unable to take a step without the doctor lecturing about it, or himself fainting in the middle of the halls.  
  
"In the end, all what I am, is a walking dead" -Akito murmured, as he slid against the wall to sit down on the porch. Almost immediately, a small yellow bird came to pose itself on his upturned hand. Those birds had their nests on the garden's trees, and came regularly in search for water or bread crumbs that the Master provided for them.  
  
They had grown used to the presence of the dark-haired man, and no longer feared to get close to him.  
  
Akito contemplated the creature with pleased eyes- "So small and innocent. And within my grasp. Within my power. Just like my Yuki, so...crushable" -the hand that had remained still closed all of a sudden, trapping the bird in the strangling hold.  
  
A desperate chirping sounded throughout the room, as the little animal futilely tried to break free.  
  
The grasp only increased strength, until all movement ceased.  
  
The man looked down at the lifeless creature in his hand.  
  
"Isn't death, the utmost show of devotion?"  
  
****  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: Long chapter in reward for the patience you have so kindly showed me.  
  
I've got a few things to state:  
  
-Ayame is a bit OOC, but man I enjoy writing this character!! All his buoyant speeches and eccentric ways are one-hell of a funny way to relax the mood of the fic. Maybe I've got him a bit exaggerated, but at least I'm having a great time doing it. I even gave him some serious lines this time. Liked it?  
  
-Is Kyo also OOC? I think he's rather well-fitted in this story. I mean, if you are to compare him with the series, maybe he is out of it, but if you compare him with the former chapters of the fic, he's doing well, ne?  
  
-Are the members of the Yuki Fan Club OOC? Since there's so little about them in the 26 chapters of the anime, I can't really tell. I think of them of the rather really-nice-in-the-bottom-of-it-kind of girls.  
  
So, here it ends my little section. Up to you to decide.  
  
Important note: do not worry, the bird was made out of cardboard and strings, so no animal was killed in the production of this movie. Having a neesan studying biology kind of teaches you not to mess up with animals. Ever. Unless you want your head to be chopped off.  
  
Well then, petitions? Requests? I've already fulfilled the one about bringing Ayame into scene. Any other demand?  
  
Ah, the last part of this chapter was rather creepy but pretty psychological! It's a hint about future chapters, got it?  
  
Now, bring the reviews!!  
  
I accept of any kind, except flames, short and long and funny and serious ones.  
  
I need to collect my scattered brains now, after such a busy week. I must admit one of the reasons I took so long to post this, was because my mind was somewhere else. In other anime worlds.  
  
I just got some new anime series to watch from a friend. Heard of them? LoveHina and X. I definitely go for the second one. I mean, yeah, the LoveHina is funny, and it seems to be pretty famous, but it's made just for laughs. On the other hand, the X's plot is pretty good. Some serious thinking stuff mixed with some fighting and the hidden messages and drama and a sad finale!!  
  
I kind of got mixed up when I sat to write this while having Kamui, and the seven seals with the seven angels in mind.  
  
Blame any incongruence in this chapter to that particular reason.  
  
So, ja ne!! 


	14. Part Thirteen

A/N: Can you believe it? Can I believe it? We're alive, people! Why yes, I still got the nerve to come here even if it's been over a YEAR and pick up this fic and start running it again. Very bad girl. There's a statement to be done, then.

I seriously apologize to all you guys who were so kind to support this story and my writing, for my lack of, well, responsibility I guess. We all know writing a fic is more like having a good time doing it, and enjoying reading it again along with the reviews we got, and not necessarily taking it too seriously and losing sleep over it. However, believe it or not, I do feel responsible to readers and reviewers, because I am also a reader and reviewer.

Well, guess this time it was me the one to let people down. How wrong, really. Gomen nasai, minna-san. I'm really sorry. Especially to the ones who actually mailed me to inquire about this situation. And to my friend Jo-chan who's been threatening me with flames.

So yeah, not doing this to sound all important and righteous, like if thousands of people are asking me to return. Not at all, not that good writer yet. But I think for the ones who were reading this is the less I can do, show a little respect for being this rude to you.

Gosh, especially to Sinnuatious who let me such a great review last chapter, and R Junkie and Lisa who are very, very precious to me, and Haruka for her support, and Karen B. for her great mail and also to Lisa J. for her reminders through mails.

Not sure if I'm still counting with everyone's support here, but I re-read this, and thought it would be really pitiful to let the fic go to waste, since it's my second longest fic in my profile, and plus, is dedicated to my friend Li-chan. I wasn't about to let her down either!

Reasons? Ah, well, besides from being buried alive in all my university books, some shifts inside my family with the powers to be, attending a Students International Council in Mexico back in April, having a black out from getting no sleep, almost flunking a test and losing my head about it, being robbed on my way to the campus (my disc man, damn it, my beloved disc man!) dozing off in the office and having my pc's monitor breaking down due to overheating with all the work I had to do, which means buying a new one and emptying my pockets, I got no reasons at all.

After this extremely short comment you read here, on with the fic! Drums on the back, please! Oh, yeah, I'll put on the last part of chapter 12 for the ones who don't remember where we stand by now. (It Has been a year, after all…)

"Make A Wish" 

_By Shinigami's Voice_

_**Reminder from Chapter 12:**_

"And why is that?" –Yuki frowned- "Why do you deserve to be taken care of?"

Ayame blinked, then his eyes rose in contemplation of the question.

"Hmmmm. What a deep thinker you are, Yuki" –he smiled when glanced back.

"That is not an answer. Do we deserve it? To be taken care of?" –the boy asked again.

"Well, I'm not really sure if I do, but I'm sure you do" –the older Sohma smiled that same soft smile that made him look less carefree and more mature.

"I don't think so" –the teen shook his head, dark hair swaying with the movement, eyes downcast.

"Oh, but I know it" –Ayame nodded with complete assurance- "Of course Yuki deserves to be cared about"

"Why are you so sure?" –the mouse questioned. This was something he had meant to ask his niisan before. It was easier to ask now, when he was supposed to ignore all their interaction of the past months.

"That is a simple question to answer" –the hebi replied proudly- "Because I'm Yuki's niisan. As your niisan, I can feel it" –in synch with the words, his hand tapped his own chest , and then pointed at Yuki's own.

The amethyst eyes didn't seem to really understand that reason, but they showed he appreciated the words.

Ayame rested his right arm over the mattress and nested his head on it, his other hand making a motion as if herding chickens.

"Saa, saa, eat up, eat up or Tori-san will be mad at both of us"

Not knowing exactly what else to do, Yuki complied.

It seemed that being stuck with his niisan for the rest of the day wasn't that bad after all.

The crimson colored robe glided upon the tatami as the Master entered his own chambers once again.

His pale features wore a pink shade of high fever and his breath was laborious.

It seemed Hatori was right when he dictated for him not to get out of bed that day.

But Akito wanted to have some time alone with the mouse. It was the only thing that brought him satisfaction and a sense of superiority. He would have to wait in order to find the teen without companions in his room. Being forced to wait though only served to irritate him more.

His delicate condition was grating on his nerves, being unable to take a step without the doctor lecturing about it, or himself fainting in the middle of the halls.

"In the end, all what I am, is a walking dead" –Akito murmured, as he slid against the wall to sit down on the porch. Almost immediately, a small yellow bird came to pose itself on his upturned hand. Those birds had their nests on the garden's trees, and came regularly in search for water or bread crumbs that the Master provided for them.

They had grown used to the presence of the dark-haired man, and no longer feared to get close to him.

Akito contemplated the creature with pleased eyes- "So small and innocent. And within my grasp. Within my power. Just like my Yuki, so…..crushable" –the hand that had remained still closed all of a sudden, trapping the bird in the strangling hold.

A desperate chirping sounded throughout the room, as the little animal futilely tried to break free.

The grasp only increased strength, until all movement ceased.

The man looked down at the lifeless creature in his hand.

"Isn't death, the utmost show of devotion?"

To Be Continued………

"_**Make a Wish"**_

Part Thirteen: A Glimpse into the Shadows 

So, Yuki had been wrong.

Being stuck with his niisan for the rest of the day was that bad after all!

The hebi was completely out of control, jumping from subject to subject without any coherence at all, then magically turning the one-sided conversation in an attempt to convince Yuki to try on the most exotic robes kept in the closet, especially a certain soft red one with lacey and golden decorations, very similar style of the New Year's Dance ceremonial kimono all juunishi wore every certain years.

Yuki frowned, snapped and silently prayed all at the same time for someone to come and take Ayame away.

Incredibly so, someone did appear.

"I'm coming in"

The door to the room opened, letting Hatori in, and right behind him, Hatsuharu.

"Alas! Tori-san! My day can not become better than this now!" –the cursed snake all but jumped to his feet, all charming smiles and sexy glances.

Hatori regarded him blankly.

"I told you to behave" –the doctor mildly scolded.

"Of course then, if Gure-san were here, it would be absolutely and deliciously perfect! The three of us could bring back so many cherished memories and share them with my beautiful and lonely Yuki!"

"I'm not interested" –the nezumi stated deadpan, but had really no success in deterring Ayame from his little speech.

"Do not underestimate the power and wisdom of our magnificent trio, Yuki! We could teach you wondrous things of all kinds" –the hebi's eyes shimmered with mischievousness- "Many of them could prove to be very useful for your future relationships, if we take into consideration your looks and the needed skills for mak…"

"Shut up" –the purple-eyed teen seethed.

"That's enough" –the cursed ryuu commanded.

"Why? I find it very educational" –a calm, soft voice commented.

Haru stared back with his usual expressionless demeanor at his three older cousins looking at him. The oushi smiled softly at Yuki, then returned his sight to the two adults.

Ayame broke into a devilish smile and gave the black and white-haired teen a conspiracy-like blink.

Hatori arched an eyebrow, but refrained from comment. He did turn on the snake then.

"Well? Get going"

"Ah? I still haven't had enough time to strengthen my bond with my …"

"I think you've had plenty time, Ayame. Yuki needs to rest too"

"But he's been resting!" –the long-haired man protested.

Yuki did want to say that being locked in the room with a buoyant and eccentric crazed brother was not resting, but thought it better and let it go.

"You said I got to stay with him all day!" –Ayame tried again.

Hatori lifted his wrist up to the green eyes, showing the black watch.

"It's almost 7 "

"Uso….."

After Ayame's departure, a characteristically loud one, Haru had remained in the room with Yuki, mostly talking about school things and other casual matters.

The nezumi was glad to switch to the quiet and soft Haru after the day he had had.

The oushi had checked Yuki's bandaged wrist, not because of his knowledge in the medical area, but because of the simple wish to be close to Yuki and show him how much he was cherished.

Yuki had snorted but reluctantly let the other do as he wanted.

_Little things, Yuki had to cling to them. _

_Cling strongly, fiercely. Those were the important things, the ones he needed, the ones to save him. _

_The abyss he was standing on the verge of looked deep and truly dark. _

_Lifelines, look for them! Even if small and flimsy, those shreds of hope were still there. Focus on the nice little things, and when alone, on the good memories built in that house among the woods, with the secret base in the back yard, which, really, was a vegetables garden but still… _

_He hadn't been left alone during a couple of days now, because he could also feel the suffocating presence. It was everywhere. He could practically feel it breezing past his skin. Taking form into a sadistic, twisted will of a dying man. _

_That man would find a chance, though, it was unavoidable. Sooner. Later. The chance was there, ready to present itself. It wasn't as if he could escape. There was simply no way out. It had never been a way out. Who was stupid enough to believe it? No one. _

_Everyone knew. Everyone, unconsciously, knew that man would end up unwinding, destroying, and no one would make a move to stop him. Who was stupid enough to dare? No one. _

_So why, really, cling to those stupid little things? Why not better, just take another glimpse into that dark and long fall and see if…_

"Yuki?"

The mouse looked up into worried gray eyes of Haru.

"Hai?"

Haru regarded him with his ever there sadness.

"Nothing. You were quiet. I asked you if you wanted me to order something for your supper"

"Ugh, no" –the pale teen shook his head- "Niisan brought tons of food this morning. The servings could have fed a soccer team"

Haru smiled.

"Yokatta. You hadn't been eating well lately. It wouldn't do for us to have you running out of stamina soon"

The older Sohma frowned in disapproval.

"Don't you go starting again"

"I haven't started anything yet" –the cursed cow held up his hands as in surrender, but didn't quite dissolve the naughtiness of his voice.

"You're impossible" –the nezumi rolled his eyes in desperation.

"So I have been told" –the half-sly smile came into view.

Yuki sighed in mild amusement.

_Yes, cling to the little things… _

_Because the edge he was standing on…_

( I'll die soon, Yuki…

...soon, Yuki…

…and when I die…)

Kyo started and opened his eyes when he heard a soft sound coming from his left.

He sat up, back protesting slightly on the roughness of the tiled roof. His eyes, though not really possessing the slanted layer of nightly vision of cats, were very well trained to see among the darkness.

"Kyo-kun?"

Tohru's head peeked out from the ladder which connected house with roof.

"Tohru? What are you doing up here? It's almost dawn…."

Tohru smiled prettily, effectively disarming any argument the feline boy could have started.

"Can I sit with you, Kyo-kun?"

The neko's lips curved slightly.

"Sure. But don't go falling asleep at school later, ne?"

Such responsible words from a rather lazy cat, Kyo mused sarcastically for himself. Of course, it had become his duty to watch over Tohru everywhere and when it came to …well, everything.

After all, Tohru was…

Tohru was … his girlfriend.

A soft red shade colored the boy's cheeks and his eyes softened as he watched the girl padding towards him and sitting close, the pajamas she wore were those faded yellow ones with little sleeping cats monogrammed along the sleeves.

"Ahh, what a pretty sky!" –Tohru beamed happily, eyes fixed on the stars above.

The cat nodded silently.

"I can see why Kyo-kun likes to come here. It's a quiet and nice place to think, isn't it?"

"Uh. But also rather rough when you fall asleep here" –Kyo said, returning the smile Tohru was giving him.

"Sou desu ne…."

They both sat there, watching the stars twinkle while the deep blue of the night went away, being replaced by the softer colors of sunrise.

"You couldn't sleep?" –the neko asked after a while.

"It's not that. I got up to get a glass of water" –the girl said, hugging her legs and placing her face on her bent knees- "Then I thought….I just wanted to check if you were sleeping. You didn't open the door when I called, and I guessed you could be here…"

"Yeah, well" –Kyo shrugged- "It was kinda cold, but you know I love open places. It's not that I couldn't sleep…"

The boy attempted to fabricate some story, but the girl wouldn't let him.

"Kyo-kun doesn't sleep much lately" –Tohru smiled, not really sad but not happy either.

The boy kept silent for a minute, watching the distant show of changing lights.

"I was sleeping just a minute before I heard you" –he turned to the girl, gaining a reassuring expression- "I slept over 7 hours straight. Being out here makes me good. The wind…"

"But Kyo-kun, you're going to catch a cold if you come here every night!" –Tohru said worriedly.

The red-haired boy lifted a hand to the girl's head and gave her the slightest of the taps with the tip of his fingers.

"Baka" –he said affectionately- "Who said I was going to sleep up here every night? Besides, even if I did, as long as it doesn't rain, I would be perfectly fine. I lived in the woods for months, remember? I'm well trained to be in the open"

"Oh, hai" –the brown-eyed girl nodded, concern fading.

"I learnt to hunt and depend on nature" –Kyo smiled, remembering those days- "It was hard at the beginning, but it was always exhilarating. Shishou would abandon me for days sometimes, to prove my resistance. Of course he would just be hiding somewhere, to make sure I didn't drown myself trying and fish or something. He was always surprised. I think he sometimes forgot we juunishi are naturally more talented. And my love for open grounds made the training in the woods my perfect way to spend those childhood years. The simplicity of it, and the feeling of the wind and the water, the freedom of…"

The words faltered, voice fading into nothing when Kyo's mind brought forward a sudden image.

In the other side of the city, was a huge compound. Inside the compound was a main house. In that house, close to the west side, right in front of the back yard, was a room, more like a cage, with bamboo bars.

The cage was empty though.

Inside that same main house, was other room, a dark one, nestled close to the master's chambers, with the solely purpose of holding a little white mouse.

That room was…

Empty?

Kyo pressed his lips firmly together. He did not know. Was it empty? To begin with, was that infamous room for real? Surely Yuki, the Yuki he saw that night, bleeding from the crystal pot cuts and nursing a hurt wrist, wasn't lying about it. Could it be possible that same Yuki, which now Kyo saw in a different light, not the almighty and cunning rat of before, could he be…caged? It had been five days since the last time he went close to that cursed house, the day of his fight with Yuki.

Yuki, who whether was or was not inside that legendary dark room now, surely was locked in that house.

Locked, again.

While he had enjoyed a life with Shishou, learning, playing, training, growing, while the supposed outcast cat of the zodiac had had it all…the first juunishi, the object of his anger and envy, the mouse, had seen a life go by behind those walls.

Where are you, freedom?

"I … I want to say what I am thinking now" –the feminine voice floated in the cold air- "I want to say…that I like Kyo-kun so much, and I trust Kyo-kun. And Kyo-kun will make everything right again. For Yuki-kun and for everyone else"

A soft kiss was placed on the boy's cheek, and then, as silent as she had appeared, Tohru made her way down the ladder and back into the house.

Kyo remained.

Days went by in a confused rush for the Master. The few moments of lucidity he experimented were dedicated to try and capture the Mouse alone in his room. But whenever he stopped by Yuki's designed place, the teen wasn't there.

Akito snarled in fury every time. Most likely, the rest of idiots of the zodiac living in the Main House had taken in the role of protectors for the boy.

A grin of malice always replaced the snarl.

"Try all you want. Hide him. Stay by his side" –the man whispered as he walked by the halls, back towards his chambers- "It won't matter. I won't die yet, not just yet. Even if I can see it in your eyes. You're waiting for me to finally leave you alone" –and the dark eyes were intensely bright, resembling a fever-like state- "You're all liars, traitors, hypocrites. Stupid animals rebelling against your Master. That's what you are"

Akito's expeditions usually ended up with him fainting some steps before reaching the cedar doors of his special chambers. Whenever he opened his eyes some time later, he would find himself resting in a western bed, Hatori at his side, checking his vitals.

Hatori also was used to this routine by now. He could tell the Master wouldn't last much longer. His body was betraying him, pale and thin and rejecting every morsel of food or medicine that it received. What worried the Ryuu the most was Akito's mind condition, though. Because the Doctor couldn't tell whether the Master was completely insane or completely coherent. The young and sadistic Kamisama had always had a sickening point of view, and these times weren't the exception.

"I'm sorry, my dear Hatori" – the Master murmured today, after awakening with the Doctor at his side.

"Don't try to talk. Save your strength" –the doctor had admonished, hiding with his collected tone of voice his slight surprise at hearing the apology.

"But I want to tell you that I am sorry" –the Master had continued talking, seemingly in a lucid state.

Inwardly, Hatori had frowned and wondered just what for the Master was sorry. For his eye? For Kana? For ruining everyone's lives? For Yuki? For the cat?

Akito had smiled then.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, my dear Hatori, because I won't die yet" –the master's cold hand had grabbed the dragon's while talking, and gave a light squeeze- "Bring me the Mouse, Hatori, and maybe I'll think about returning to Hell then"

Cold, indifferent Hatori didn't let his mask fail him, even though the eerie look in Akito's eyes was disturbing him.

"You need to rest. Your fever is still very high. Sleep"

Detangling himself from the family head's grasp, the Ryuu injected some sedative in the IV attached to Akito's arm, and watched as the eyelids dropped.

Hatori sighed, and walked out of the room. He closed the tobiras after him, and leaned against them in tiredness.

Maybe the doctor could take this afternoon to finally sleep for a while. The House was quiet, and he was sure Haru and Momiji had taken Yuki to the huge kitchen section, even with the nezumi's protests of being a lousy cook.

Just as Hatori was making his way towards his clinic and thus his room, an odd hunch stopped him.

It couldn't be. Was there an intruder in the Main House?

Kyo advanced, agile and graceful, over the wooden roof of the various buildings, the small ones scattered around the south gates, most of them random houses where some distant Sohmas lived, probably delighted to found themselves living in such a rich and luxurious compound just because of a last name.

A cursed name.

How many of them knew about the curse? How many of them felt the odd aura flowing around that damn main house?

"And just what exactly am I planning to do when I get in there?" –the cat mumbled- "Ask the first one I bump into for a tour around the house? And maybe, just maybe, bump into certain famous dark room?" –a self deprecating and sarcastic smirk curved the teen's lips- "Why not ask the monster instead? I mean, sneaking into his freaking house seems to be my new found hobby…."

He kept going forward, concealing himself in the many hanging branches or the indentions along the old styled roof. He could hear footsteps and voices around the halls, but none familiar.

Besides, the cat was not a trusty animal.

He had already reached the main house, he could tell by the size of the construction under him. More than ever, he had to be careful now, here came the tricky part, which was pass undetected by the hideous master, Hatori, the loud Ayame if he was around, or the brats of Momiji and….

Finally, a voice somewhat familiar made his ears strain for a clue on the speaker's identity.

A woman's? Or it could be Ritsu's. No, the monkey was at his mother's, wasn't he?

'Should I risk a peek?'

Descending from the tree he was currently hiding in, the neko landed smoothly on his feet, immediately covering behind the wide bulk.

The person walking past the left halls left a soft trail of humming, dark brown hair swinging with every step.

Kyo groaned. It had to be his luck!

"Just perfect" –he murmured, shaking his head.

The words were loud enough for the other Sohma to catch on them. Kyo intended her to hear him anyway.

"Kyo-kun?"

Kagura turned on mild step, surprised to find her cat……errrrr…..to find the cat out there in the garden. Her eyebrows furrowed immediately.

If the Master knew…

"Kyo-kun, if Akito-san knows you're here…."

"He doesn't, and he won't. Though I'd be more than glad to beat the crap out of that freaking man" –the neko muttered, stealing careful sidelong glances here and there before abandoning the garden and stepping into the halls, the tatami floor chirping under his sneakers.

Kagura blinked, but then smiled, her brown eyes big and affectionate. Of course, the angry words and violent threats. No one could expect less from the cat. Kyo-kun still kept some of his usual treats after all.

The Sohma girl stepped forward, capturing the boy's right hand in hers, with the pretty smile in her face, but went no further than that.

"I'm so glad to see you, Kyo-kun. Haru-chan told me you've been kind of down lately"

The neko was about to snap some sharp remark and detangle himself from the soft grasp of the boar-girl, but somewhere in the middle of his thoughts flashed the memories of how rude he had always been to Kagura, and how much Tohru wanted to befriend with her, and in the end, he managed to nod calmly and maintain his position there.

The cursed boar girl felt herself giggle. It had taken all this time and all this suffering for Kyo-kun to finally be civil to her…who would have thought…if someone now told her that the cat was there only to see her, then she would probably have a heart attack.

"What is Kyo-kun doing here?" –she asked meekly.

The forward of the question caught the neko flatfooted.

"It's nothing to do with you" –the teen snapped, his vow to be nice to the girl escaping him. He winced, waiting for the reaction.

But Kagura didn't phase into her mighty boar side. She just looked at him with the kind and sad eyes, nodded, and released his hand. The smile was still there.

"Oi, didn't mean to say that" –Kyo bristled, annoyed with himself- "It's just, I'm not really sure what I'm doing here, okay? I had these weird doubts about some things I've heard, and well, wanted to see with my own eyes how the situation stood. Don't know if you get it…"

Kagura shook her head, long brown tresses billowing. Kyo-kun had always had that jump-from-subject-to-subject style. That had always made her smile, he looked cute when he tangled himself in his words.

The girl tried hard and keep serious though, it seemed the neko was working hard in saying what he wanted.

"Mataku. And here I was, thinking you could maybe be of help……."

"Oh! Hai! I want to help Kyo-kun! Tell me what you need!" –Kagura practically jumped in delight. She still held the boy dear to her heart, if only as a friend now, but a friend who once called her sister…

Kyo looked away, expression hesitant, and even buried his hands on his cargo pockets.

"It's something strange. I'm more than sure it's not gonna be pretty…but I need to know, and see…."

"Tell me, Kyo-kun" –the girl said calmly and reassuringly- "It has something to do with Yun-chan?"

The cursed neko huffed in exasperation.

"Yeah"

"I always knew Kyo-kun was nice" –the long-haired girl whispered with a pleased smile- "Kyo-kun doesn't have to worry. I can keep secrets, and I will help in everything I can. No one will know"

Kyo considered for another minute. He had come this far, might as well go on with this. He snaked a hand through his fiery hair, then faced the older Sohma with a guarded but somewhat wistful expression.

"Kagura…I've gotta see that room…that dark room…"

The girl in front of him paled.

"Yun-chan's…..dark room?" –she questioned in the faintest voice.

Kagura knew. Without further explications, she knew.

Kyo nodded. That room could mean the utter destruction of one of his most firm beliefs. That dark room could show him a world he never thought any other than the cats could face. Those walls, mute witnesses of a story he barely knew, could mean so much.

The brown eyes lowered for a while, there was an almost inaudible sigh escaping the petite lips, then the girl also nodded.

"I'll take you there"

She turned to her left, walking with quiet steps, her white hands laced in front of her as she advanced along the long silent halls. The boy followed, eyes darting around in case of any passer by, and also making mental notes of the direction they were heading.

Kyo noticed, with a slight frown, that the more they continued their path, the darker the halls became. The windows scattered around grew smaller and scarcer, and they were set up high, allowing some sunbeams to snake in, but the light diffused rapidly and was absorbed by the wood walls, creating shadows instead of illuminating.

'I wonder if this is some weird coincidence or if the—'

"I once heard some older Sohmas talk about the changes implemented to the house once it was established where the Master's room would be. It seems harsh light is one of the things the whole line of juunishi masters hate the most. The windows covering the walls were wooden over, placing instead those small crystal panels. They also arranged the outer gardens for the trees to cast their shadows towards this aisle …if Kyo-kun finds this useless I can stop talking…"

"I didn't told you to stop" –the boy grunted. A pause before the following inquire- "How come you know about this?"

"Oh, I heard it when I used to come here with my parents. Akito-san was a child back then, just like us, and I heard his guardians talking. I never liked this side of the house, it's cold and the floor boards make sounds at nights…."

"I meant the room" –Kyo interjected.

The girl continued walking.

"Oh" –was Kagura's comment, followed by an awkward silence.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want, okay" –the neko said at last, tone slightly heated in some kind of annoyance.

"Gomen nasai, Kyo-kun" –she turned to him with her big pretty eyes. For a moment there, Kyo realized she had nice eyes. Tohru's were his favorites though….-"It's just that, Hatori-niisan always said we couldn't talk about that place, and, well…during many years, it just…became like an invisible space…we all complied and ended up…ignoring it…"

"I don't get that man sometimes" –the cat huffed- "Hatori never takes a specific side, dammit. He's looking after that bastard, and trying and help the others. He's a doctor, and has got that freaking skill of erasing memories. He says he wants to kuso nezumi out of this place, but complies with the bastard's every whim…."

"I always thought…" –the Sohma girl opined timidly- "that Hatori-niisan was something like a dam…"

"Nani?" –the red-eyed youngster arched his eyebrows. The hell?

"Yes, he's like a barrier" –she stammered- "He can't help but to be in contact with the Master, but at the same time is the one to restrain him. Back then, Hatori-niisan was the only one besides Akito-san authorized to go into that—that room. When Yun-chan was seen outside those walls, maybe only in weekends or for some sort of ceremony, he always was accompanied by Hatori…"

"I would have hated him then" –the cat stated.

Kagura looked at him with mild surprise.

"Had I …" –exactly here Kyo stopped himself, thinking about the irony of his words- "Had I been the nezumi, I mean, had I been in those circumstances, I would have hated that doctor. Because Hatori would have represented the only person I could turn to, but who never did something to change things"

Kagura contemplated the red-haired teen's words for a minute, resuming her steps deeper into the hallways. She rounded a corner before speaking up.

"And maybe that's why Yun-chan doesn't trust easily in people…just like Kyo-kun didn't trust in anyone before…."

Kyo bit back a sigh. What a hell of a discovery these last months had turned into, being shoved in his face the fact that his rival and himself were more similar than he ever dared to imagine.

Mistrustful, lonely, skeptic, tormented, proud, skittish, stubborn, haunted, all of them the lovely ingredients you could find within the neko and the nezumi. It was the cover that changed, the wrapping paper, the reactions and attitudes. While Kyo was true to his angered and lonely soul, showing through his harsh wording and aloof personality the bitterness he felt, the so called Prince was coated in some kind of fantasy exterior, nice and polite and flashing the perfect smile along with the lying eyes.

For the first time, a question took form in Kyo's mind.

'Why is Yuki such a liar?'

"We are here" –Kagura's words made him look up.

They were standing in front of two wide tobiras, the paper acting as screen dyed a dark brown instead of the traditional white most sliding doors were.

Kyo stared at the doors for a full minute. A hand was lifted, the one prisoner of the black and white bracelet, to place itself lightly on the material.

Real.

Some feet ahead, the hallway curved into a corner to the right, which continued silently before meeting tall cedar doors marking the entrance to the master's territory. After those cedar doors were trespassed, a wide room could be found, devoid of any décor but a lonely ikebana arrangement sitting in a corner with a kanji manuscript hanging above. This room acted as some kind of audience stage for anyone who wanted to meet with the juunishi Kamisama. Beyond it, a smaller room could be found, small but decorated in exquisite furniture and expensive details. Akito's room. His dying cell, Akito called it.

Back to the halls, Kagura fidgeted nervously, stealing worried glances to her left and right.

"Kyo-kun has seen it, ne? Almost all of us know about this place, except Kisa and Hiro and probably Rit-chan. We never thought about commenting this to Kyo-kun because…because I guess everyone just allows this curse to dictate our actions" –the girl's words were puzzling- "We all in some way contributed to keep you apart, even if we thought we were protecting you. Talking about a place like this, only makes me think about…the cage outside, destined to hold the cats…and I didn't want you to know what could happen…to Kyo-kun…if Kyo-kun were to be locked…so I just kept quiet…"

Kyo turned to her, disguising with a serious expression his slightly awed reaction.

This room….or a similar one…this could be his future…

Whatever happened inside this dark room…could turn to be his same future, when the time came and the cat was forced into the cage—

'Never! I will never submit to that destiny! I'd rather die!' –the boy's inner voice screamed in fury. His temper flared, but he fought to remain collected and silent.

"Now, Kyo-kun must leave. We can't stay longer" –the boar-girl urged in low voice- "If the master happens to walk by, or anyone sees Kyo-kun, it could be a disaster…"

"I have to get in" –the neko stated, ignoring Kagura's previous words.

The Sohma girl stared in wonder as the boy tried and pry the tobira open, but it wouldn't move.

"Why, Kyo-kun?"

The boy huffed, riled at the stubborn doors -"I don't know. I told you I wasn't sure just what in the seven hells I was doing here, okay? I just…" –he continued pulling, but the sliding doors only rattled.

"Locked from the inside" –the girl under the boar curse stated- "Only Akito-san has the key"

As he had said, Kyo didn't understand this curse of actions. It was like a whim he needed to comply to. Open those damn doors. He was going to open those damn doors because it was a freaking cage and he hated cages, he was hell bent in never letting a cage stop him, beat him, take him away.

His right hand went into his cargo pants pockets, rummaging in the contents until a card came out. The school's library carnet was going to be useful after all.

Sliding it in between the two tobira panels, he found some resistance, but in the end, a click rang as the tough plastic card managed to lift the securing barrier.

"Kyo-kun, the time…" –Kagura warned, but herself also leaned forward, morbid curiosity of glancing in the interior of that place driving her.

"It will be just a minute" –the cursed cat answered, opening the sliding doors and stepping within.

And if this action could be seen as a violation into forbidden territory, the boy didn't stop to think it twice. If Yuki hated him for wanting to witness his own piece of hell in earth, the cat didn't stop to think it twice.

The interiors were draped in a cold mockering darkness, because even if long window panels were set up high in the back wall, the filtering sunbeams through the gray dyed crystals only provided the trick of faint light over shadows. The place was void of any source of orientation, or warmth, or anything at all.

It wasn't huge, but it was large, the emptiness of it gave it an eerie aura of desolation and melancholy. For a child, it must have seemed like the biggest and darkest place of the world.

'Akito took me in then…….'

When his mother abandoned him.

He couldn't be over 5 or 6 years old.

'Took me in then….'

No one stepped out for him.

'There wasn't a bed in that room….'

For crying out loud, there was nothing at all in that room!

Kyo gave some steps around, watching closely the neatness of the place. It wasn't dusty, or the tatami ruined. It seemed as if the personal also took care of its maintaining.

Just as if the Master was waiting patiently for putting the room in use again.

'I always felt like I was caged in that house…'

'What do you know about being caged, you stupid rat!'

Kyo stopped, glance fixed in one shadowed corner. For some reason, his mind could almost recreate the faint and distorted image of a boy sitting there.

"He did know about it, after all" –the cursed neko whispered.

At the threshold of the door, Kagura was about to call for Kyo again, but a cold hand in her shoulder halted her.

The girl's eyes went wide in fear, her head turning slowly. The sharp intake of air she was about to take did not occur.

Her eyes lost the terror, but the surprise remained.

With quiet steps, the incomer entered the room too, observing the cat standing there, in that corner.

That corner……

The same one Yuki always sat on, slept on, and in his child's mind, took refuge in. The intersection of those walls also kept hidden the far away sound of silent crying.

The person at the threshold knew it well. And not because he had witnessed those images, but still, the images were imprinted in his mind. Because whenever he erased memories, the strongest of them remained in his own mind.

What a damnation of a skill he had been 'gifted' with…

Kyo, oblivious to the new presence, since his attention was rendered to the introspective sight of the room, repeated the movement he had performed at the tobiras.

He lifted his hand, pressing it against the walls.

And Hatori, the cursed ryuu watching him, mimicked the action, one of his hands resting over the smoothed dark brown material. His cold, indifferent eyes took in an intensity they only displayed when erasing memories.

The red-haired boy held his breath. For a second there, it seemed like the walls had vibrated.

The vibration took place again, and the surroundings suddenly changed, washing out of the filtering light to be replaced by almost complete darkness.

A breathing reached his feline-sharp ears.

"What the?" –Kyo muttered, spinning around to see what was happening.

To his surprise, the tobiras were closed, and Kagura had vanished.

The boy blinked, not comprehending. He gave three steps towards the doors, and then his ears picked that breathing again. A deep sigh also reverberated through the room, holding such sadness that it could almost count as a sob.

Kyo turned in alarm towards the source of the sound, which happened to be that same corner.

Sitting there, a small child nestled against the walls, face hidden in his arms and bent knees.

The feature that made the cat's fiery eyes widen was the silver-gray hair, loose strands obscuring the young face.

Of course, Kyo knew better.

'Yuki?'

"Would you like some more occha, Hana-chan, Uo-chan?" Tohru asked with a bright smile at her guests.

"Eh! You don't have to take care of us like that"- Uo smiled gently as her friend- "I thought we had agreed we would help you with the house care today, Tohru"

"I would like some more" –Hanajima spoke politely.

Uo turned to her with a gasp –"Hey! You're not helping much!"

"Arisa, if Tohru-kun is happy with bringing tea, I am happy too"

"Sou sou, we're all happy if Tohru-kun is happy!" –Shigure, sitting at the other side of the kotatsu exclaimed, all smiles.

Arisa and Hanajima's serious eyes turned to him.

The cursed Dog cringed, but disguised it with an awkward smile. I was just his luck, Shigure supposed. He was home alone with Tohru-kun and Tohru-kun's high school girl friends, but they HAD to be a psychic and ex-gangster.

Poor mischievous Shigure.

"And by the way, where's Orange Top?" –Arisa wondered.

"You shouldn't be so interested in someone else's boyfriend, Arisa" –the denpa girl said seriously, even though that was an attempt to a joke from her.

Tohru blushed four different shades of red at the koibito word mention. She did not complain, though.

Uotani Arisa complained loudly instead.

"Whaaaattt! Give me a break, Hanajima! I only asked 'coz it's fun to pick on the Neko-suki! Plus, he owes me another game of poker!"

"Kyo-kun left after lunch. He said he just wanted to walk for a bit" –Tohru answered as she poured the brownish liquid in Hana's cup.

"Running away, eh? He he he" –Uotani giggled- "He did lose against me last time. I told him to practice some more if he ever wants to win"

Shigure poured himself some more occha. He didn't comment anything.

"Well, Kyo-kun hasn't been practicing really. He's been very quiet lately" –Tohru said as she took a seat, eyes a bit downcast.

"Sou desu ne. Something to do with Sohma Yuki-kun, I presume" –the denpa girl said, taking a small sip.

The Honda girl nodded. Shigure remained silent. He could already tell this conversation wasn't going to be a cheerful one. The cursed Inu could always throw in some crazed comment, but for some reason today it felt like it would be of really poor taste to do it.

"Have you not have word about him, then?" –again, Hanajima asked.

Uoatani also felt the heavy atmosphere that was settling in, and weakly tried to deviate it.

"Ne, Hanajima, you shouldn't be so interested in everybody's boyfriend either"

The black-haired high school girl lifted an inquisitive eyebrow at the blond one.

"You know, with all the other girls following the Ouji around and everything. It's like he's of public domain or something. As ridiculous as that sounds" –Uo shrugged her shoulders.

"Ridiculous, indeed. It's quite the opposite, since he was of no one's domain to begin with" –Saki Hanajima twirled the cup on the same spot a couple of times, before lifting her sight to continue- "Don't you think so, too, Sohma Shigure-san?"

In any other occasion, the Inu would have jumped out of his skin to have the black eyes trained on him, this time however, he was almost waiting for it.

"Of course. 'Belonging' was never a strong treat for Yuki-kun" –the writer commented, face resting in his upturned right hand, voice even, like if only Hanajima and himself understood what they were talking about.

Uotani let out a sigh, as she also turned to the only adult there. She didn't want to put more pressure on Tohru after all.

"It could be nice for a change if you could stop being so obscure. Maybe someday you'll get around to telling us what's going on with the Ouji that's got everyone so worked up"

Tohru bolted to life then, flailing her hands in the air.

"Ano, uhmm, eto….well, it's just a family matter, Yuki-kun is visiting the Main House, that's all…."

"Visiting' as in an 'against his will visit'? –Saki whispered. She knew they shouldn't be pushing the topic, but for once the Sohma adult seemed serious enough to talk sense.

"No! No! I mean, something like….errr….I…" –Tohru's eyes also fell on Shigure, desperately asking for help. Even if she felt every time worse for lying to her friends.

"Visiting' as in 'his legal tutor ordered for him to stay there' visit" –Shigure, surprisingly so, answered for the Honda girl.

The three girls stared at him.

"Lets just hope some kind of miracle changes said tutor's will" –the writer sighed, standing and leaving the living room towards his studio.

It seemed that same heavy, sad atmosphere enveloped every other Sohma matter as well.

For a moment, Kyo just froze. What kind of sick mind game was this?

Because it couldn't possibly be real. It was anything but real!

The child in front of him was Yuki, barely six or seven.

The neko shook his head, shut his eyes tightly, reopened them, but the scene did not change. Kyo whirled around, trying desperately to orientate himself, but in a situation like this, any kind of clue was non existent. Dark room with closed doors and a logically impossible kid in there didn't offer much in the matters of explications.

Baffled, the teen crouched, one knee and one hand in contact with the cold tatami, sight glued to the however-it-could-be child Yuki in the corner.

The boy didn't seem to notice his presence, or anything else. Every now and then his light-robe clad shoulders shook, but you couldn't tell if it was due to sobbing or the cold air.

After some seconds, Kyo realized the kid was barefoot. At the same time, a chill went up his spine, skin protesting the breeze filtering even through his long sleeved shirt and jeans.

Kyo's eyebrows furrowed, mind making the proper connection with scattered knowledge of health lectures and conditions related to his violet-eyed cousin, and finally coming with some key words: asthma, bronchi, cold, fevers, crisis, faints…

A sound entered his confused senses.

Footsteps?

Yes, footsteps, Kyo's mind registered.

The closed tobiras whistled as they were slid open, letting a figure in.

The cursed cat jumped to his feet, instinct old as the curse dictating him to put his fists in the front and bent his left leg in case he needed to move quickly.

But the incomer limited himself to close the doors again, and rest against the walls, half-hidden in the shadows.

In his peripheral vision, Kyo took note of the whatever-it-was kid in the corner. Yuki, if that phantom of child could be thought as, just seemed to further nestle against the walls, his breathing growing heavier and louder.

"Saa, Yuki, won't you come and greet me?"

The voice rang with beautiful youth, but cut with the malice it reflected.

Kyo's fists grew tighter.

The young version of Akito stood before him.

"Did you not hear me?"

Young Akito walked forward, steps small with practiced elegance.

Kyo didn't move.

"Won't you come play with me, pretty white mouse?"

Young Akito halted for a second, light finally reaching his soft, child-like features. His dark eyes held a glance of half-adoration and half-disdain, while his lips were curved in a smile, and it was hard to say if it was true of fake.

"Don't you come near" –Kyo seethed, unsure of himself but not knowing what else to say.

The child in the corner kept completely still and quiet.

Akito's smile took in a decidedly wicked hint.

"A pet should obey its master, don't you think, Yuki? Be a good pet, Yuki. I'll be good, if you're good"

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kyo snarled.

We are not your freaking pets, bastard!

"I told you, don't come closer, you little runt—"

But the neko's angry words went unheard, as the young Master walked by him, not giving any sign of recognition or acknowledgment. For what it seemed, Akito could have walked through him without even noticing.

Kyo turned around, eyes following the advance of the cursed Kamisama towards the kid huddled in the corner.

He finally put his hands down.

"I'm caught in some psycho-crazy-somehow-flashback of a memory, aren't I?" –he mused, expression grim. He knew well that there was nothing he could do to alter the scene unfolding then.

The young Master kneeled beside Yuki, hand placed on top of the messy gray tresses.

"Poor Yuki, poor little mouse. Don't you like your room, Yuki?"

The how-can-it-be-so child shook his head violently, not even once lifting his glance.

Young Akito smiled pleasantly, his pale hand drawing back in smooth, elegant movements, just to be brought back down harshly, soundly crossing the little kid's downcast face with a sharp slap.

The little boy's breath hitched, but he didn't even move or react at the painful gesture.

"Wrong answer. I personally chose this room for you, little mouse" –Akito's voice remained calm and melodious- "I ask you again, do you like your room, Yuki?"

Child Yuki nodded a miserable yes.

A pristine, sweet laugh echoed in the emptiness of the room. The young Master straightened on his small, white socked feet, a smile lingering in his obscured face.

"I like you very much, Yuki. You're so very precious to me. Did you know you have beautiful eyes?" –and the older boy leaned down again, peering at the hidden profile of the huddled kid- "Yes, you do. You're far prettier than the canaries and the angel fish and every other little pet Hatori brings for me"

Kyo, standing some feet behind the two ghosts of memory interacting in the room, buried his fisted hands in the cargo pockets, a half snarl emitting from his closed lips.

'Animals. That's what that freak views us like, some court of animals playing for his entertainment. Was the curse he was born with what made him so warped, so extremely and sickly warped?'

The young version of the Family Master started talking again.

"Of course, Yuki, you must not be mistaken. A creature like you is just pretty on the outside" –the young voice was solemnly sure of the words being spoken- "Inside, you're just a little worthless freak. You're not normal, and never will. Your mother knew that, that's why she never wants to see you again. People should never be close to something like you, Yuki. You're nothing but a beautiful mask outside, a little traitorous mouse, so pretty and yet so hideous, even if you're not that filthy monster….."

Those words stroke a chord inside Kyo's chest. Words like those he had heard all his life, voices calling him a hideous monster, a worthless creature that should be caged and never let free. And Kyo suddenly understood, with an unexpected insightful ability, why Yuki loathed his delicate appearance and his (according with the major part of the female population) handsome looks.

The words of the Master sounded almost like a chant, a mantra not to be forgotten. Words with the scarring power of sharp blades, planting self-hatred in the younger kid's mind.

Kyo knew well how much words hurt, words like 'filthy monster', because he…..he—

All of a sudden, the walls vibrated, once, twice. Time froze, like if someone had pulled it to a halt.

The Cat felt something akin to vertigo, and blinked several times, only to discover how the room had subtly changed again. There was no one in front of him, only the silent walls reflecting the scarce dying sunbeams of the afternoon.

"What the?" –the neko murmured, only to be answered by a person behind him.

"My apologies" –the familiar voice spoke- "I shouldn't have let you hear those last words. It was unnecessary"

Kyou whirled, and came face to face with Hatori.

Standing on the threshold was Kagura, watching them with confused, worried eyes.

The girl didn't understand what was going on. Hatori-niisan had arrived suddenly, but didn't say a word. The doctor only placed a hand on the walls, and just like that, both the Ryuu and the Cat had gone completely quiet and still.

Kyo broke the silence.

"So it was you" –he said in a clipped, harsh voice- "Should've known, that only some psycho mind-controller like you could pull something like that up"

"Kyo-kun, are you alright?" –Kagura questioned from the doorway, looking back and forth between both his male cousins- "I was starting to worry, with Kyo-kun so quiet and looking frightened…"

"I was NOT afraid!" –the teen replied indignantly, fighting off a blush, damnit.

That typical response from him returned a smile to the boar girl's petite features.

"Gomen" –she giggled.

But neither Kyo nor Hatori smiled.

"I was just….startled" –the neko gruffly admitted.

"Truths usually bring that reaction" –Hatori said almost causally, loosening somehow the tie in his impeccable tie.

"I assume you weren't making that shit up" –the cursed cat spat, his language turning bitter by the remembrance of the scenes he saw unfold.

Hatori frowned disapprovingly at the teen's choice of words, but still replied.

"I doubt you came here looking for made up things, so I didn't have any reason to fake out anything"

The red-headed scuffed in disbelief.

"Don't give me that, 'coz you're a damn fine liar. For someone who's playing along with a big fat faking scheme lie with the nez—"

A warning hiss from the family doctor was all Kyo needed to hold his tongue before he let something else slip him in front of Kagura.

The boar girl limited herself to watch and listen, but they couldn't risk it for her to suspect anything. She could be sharper and more intuitive than people gave her credit for.

"Come, we ought to close this room before any passerby carries some news to the master" –Hatori ordered, as he turned around and walked past the dark tobiras, with Kyo following closely- "You should be back to your investigation project" –the man said addressing the girl- "And you should be out of the compound as soon as possible" –he said, giving Kyo a neutral gaze.

"Yeah, whatever" –the fire-eyed Sohma huffed.

"Kyo-kun" –Kagura turned to him before making her way to the east halls. She laced her little hands together, with a shy, dubious smile shining in her brown eyes- "I know I didn't do much, but I hope I helped Kyo-kun some, even if I couldn't—"

"Sure, you….ahh….that was fine…..so, I guess…..thanks, anyway" –Kyo said, rather uncomfortable, still not ridding himself of the sheer terror a boarish Kagura inspired him, and the feeling of remorse for shattering her former crush on him.

The simple thanks was enough to make Kagura happy, though, and she disappeared into the corridors with a little bounce in her step.

"Can you find your way out, without killing anyone or being spotted by anyone?" –Hatori asked the boy once they were alone.

"I DID come in undetected, didn't I?" –the cat bit back, feeling insulted. He didn't take a single step though- "But first, tell me, was all that ….crap, back in that room, really true?"

Hatori's only visible eye fixed on the cat, his expression deadpan.

"You already know that it was true"

"Hn" -Kyo studied his sneakers for a while, then the polished wooden floor, and the way a lone indention ran along a wooden board towards the…..

"That 'crap', as you called it" –Hatori spoke again, interrupting the boy's train of thought- " was one moment out of Yuki's life in this house. Don't disregard it so simply. I don't have to show you in all its horrible glory some other memory about Akito wielding a whip against Yuki until one of them passed out of exhaustion or pain, because I am assuming you've got the answers you were looking for"

Kyo frowned.

"Sure. The room's real. I was mistaken when I didn't believe him. So the bastard has had it tough. I get it"

Hatori let out an imperceptible sigh.

"We've all had it tough. I'm not belittling your own suffering, Kyo. You more than anyone understand about pain"

Kyou turned his fiery eyes to the older Sohma.

"You're such an ambiguous guy, you knew it?" –he commented, knowing beforehand the doctor wouldn't reply to something like that- "Anyway, how come you—, how is it that those…flashes, that you…."

"I retain some of the strongest memories that I erase from people" –the ryuu answered the half-formed question- "Not on my own will, of course"

"If that's so, the nezumi wouldn't be able to remember that…nasty talk with the bastard Aktio, right?" –Kyo asked, without even noticing his voice sounded almost hopeful.

Hatori's eye averted to the right.

"That's how it was supposed to be. However, similar episodes happened almost every day of Yuki's stay here, so I just stopped tinkering with his mind, albeit to cause some serious damage. That's why, even if I took away that particular memory once, the constant repeating of those words and that same place only served to trigger it back. There's so much I can do to steal a memory that's being recreated over and over again"

Kyo nodded, half-understanding. He started walking until he reached the west gardens in order to make his way out.

Before looking for the right tree branch to hoop in on his way towards the roofs, the red-headed Sohma turned again to look at the doctor.

"How can you live with all those images stuck in your head, Hatori?"

Not only the ryuu's own painful past, but Yuki's, and Momiji's and Risa's, even Kyo's own memories…..

The cursed dragon placed his hands inside his medical whitecoat's pockets.

"One day after another one" –he answered, already whirling around towards the halls connecting to his clinic.

Kyo disappeared in the foliage.

Akito strolled into his chambers, feeling a pang of pride at his success.

He had made it until here without passing out on the heavy carpeted tatami of his room. He had to stop to catch some of his breath, though.

"Where, oh where, have you gone, my little red chariot?" –he intoned a soft tune in his velvety voice, once he regained his bearings.

"The blue sky seems so empty without you here" –while the song continued, the man approached the tobira that led towards his private garden.

He stood there, watching the darkening sky and the quiet waters of the small pond.

"I'll play a flute to lure you back" –he kept whispering, as he made his way back in, watching without much interest that same ikebana arrangement and the kanji inscription hanging above.

A glimpse of something metallic caught his attention before he moved towards the canapé.

"Because my windowsill also looks empty without you here"

At each side of the long, elegant scroll depicting the kanji for 'superiority', also hang small, fine daggers cases, each with red volutes and complicated embroilments in their hilts.

"Come and lull me back to sleep, my sweet red chariot…and dream along with me…"

To Be Continued.

A/N: So now, if you guys want to kill me, go ahead, if you don't want to leave reviews in punishment, I completely understand you. If someone out there has classified me along with Akito in the list of 'bad guys I've met' I wouldn't even complain.

The chapter is quite long, so I would love some feedback though…..as shameless as that is.

Anyway, this is chapter 13 out of 15 and a possible Epilogue for this story Make a Wish. Which means we are reaching the end!

This chapter is really weird, taking into consideration the first half I wrote it around 8 months ago, other 5 pages back in December 2004, and the ending the first days of February 2005. Blame incoherence to that detail.

Is it me, or Hatori is coming off really Out of Character by now? I just can't seem to find a proper way to play with him.

And Akito has definitely entered the insane ones arena. I gave myself the creeps imagining him singing that song. Like the clown of 'It'! I swear that is by far one of the most terrible things I've ever seen. Or the Japanese version (the original) of The Ring (shudders) It's like one of that horror movies' scene, with Jason coming out to get you while humming a lullaby.

"Jason? Jason? What's with the sacred bear in the horror movies anyway!"

Reference to Kyo in Fruits Basket episode 12 (or 13?), in case you've forgot. That would be a crime, people!

Hmmm, this fic is really Yuki-centric, have you noticed? I guess it's the natural outcome of a writer with a Yuki-centric mind. (winks)

Ah, the whole 'flashback scenes' blame them to Brenda, my newly found local friend. Yeah, I was in an internet café close to the campus checking my mail, and I bumped with this girl carrying a book with a big color-printed Kyo image on the front-page.

Me: Hey! I mean, Hi! Is that Sohma Kyo?

Brenda: Why yes! Do you know about anime?

Me: Mochiron! I mean, of course! I love Fruits Basket!

Brenda: I love Kyo! (obviously)

Me: I love Yuki!

Brenda: Have you ever read something called 'fanfic'?

Me: (rolling eyes) Yeap. Sometimes I write….

Brenda: Me too! But in Spanish…

Me: Oh, well, I like English ones better….

Brenda: Me too! I read English, but can't write much. Hey, could you write something with Kyo in it?

Me: I have an unfinished FB fanfic….

Brenda: Let me see! Hey, I have this idea about some flashbacks with Yuki, you know….

And so, that's how it happened! Since she studies in the same faculty, I see her almost every day. She is really cool, pity she prefers Kyo….but anyway…this goes for her. I'll have to drag her to ffnet again to read this, as she promised. She's deserted to I wonder why…….

I'll be posting chapter 14 in about a week, I hope.

Ja ne.


	15. Part Fourteen

"_**Make a Wish"**_

**_Part Fourteen: And hence there are always counter effects _**

"It was an acceptable performance, Yuki"

Akito's voice was smooth and distracted.

He sat against one of the walls in his private chambers, left hand raised in front of his face, watching with detached interest the silk of his long sleeves.

"Akito is most considerate" –Yuki answered, head bowed, voice low.

He was kneeling in front of Akito's sitting figure, just some feet between them. His hands were visible in front of him, placed together on the tatami, very much evoking the air and pose of a servant. The white bandages around his injured wrists only added more fragility to his appearance.

"Hatori had the audacity to scold me, did you know? For not stopping the encounter between you and that filthy Cat"

Akito used the same toneless voice and distracted manners.

And Yuki started fidgeting inside. He hadn't expected to be directly called to Akito's chambers, not after a couple of days had gone by after the incident with Kyo.

The nezumi had almost dared to believe that Akito would let the incident pass with little regard to it, especially since it was no secret that the man could barely move anymore, his health condition extremely deteriorated.

"Those were not…ahh…grounds for Hatori to do such a thing, since I called upon the encounter myself. However, Hatori only means well in aspects of your health and peace of mind…"

"Master" –Akito interrupted, bringing his pale hand closer to his hand, as if examining some invisible lines on the skin.

Yuki blinked and stole a fleeting look upwards. It had been a while since Akito had requested from him a formal title when talking. Of course Akito demanded a position as master and god, but in human interactions, Akito had always strived for a more personal relationship with Yuki, to the point of being suspiciously intimate.

So far, Yuki wasn't sure if placing that distance between him and Akito was a good or a bad thing.

But what did it matter, in the end?

"Master" –the young Sohma repeated- "the results weren't the expected ones, but certainly Akito isn't to—"

"Blame?" –Akito finally turned his dark eyes on the teen, with a disdainful smirk- "Of course not, my little mouse. The results were abysmal, but I'm not to blame. I was simply content watching you fight for me. You are all grace and white movements. It was very inspiring" –the man made an attempt to stand, but it was obvious his lack of strength. Such reminder of his weak state made Akito frown and seethe in silence.

Yuki watched him under the fringe of his silvery hair, holding an inner debate.

'To stay put or move forward?...He seems…sane and collected. For the moment, at least. I had thought he would be delirious all the time. Hatori said his fevers were nearly perpetual by now, that he was at his last endurance'

"Don't you stay there, you useless mouse" –Akito's angry hiss broke through Yuki's thoughts and gave an end to his indecision, as the man gestured with his hand for the nezumi to sit closer.

'This is more the Akito I know' –Yuki mused humourlessly as he took three steps and sat down again, his robes spilling all over the tatami and Akito's own clothing- 'The Akito that hits and yells and commands'

"That's better. I want you to be close to me so I can look at your pretty face when I tell you how much I enjoyed watching you move, how you breathed harshly, and how you spoke those taunting words…"

With every word, the pale hands of the master traced delicate lines on the teenager's face, and on his hair, and silk-clad shoulders, with the same sacred reverence of other similar times, and with the same disdainful smirk as well.

Yuki endured the sickening touches and mellow words. What was even sicker was the fact that he was almost used to this, to the urge to recoil from the touch and the necessity of clamping down on such urge. He was used to hating himself for allowing the man his twisted fantasies.

He was used to hating his so-called beauty and delicate features, which only enticed more the fixation Akito had with him.

He was such a horrible person, and no one was willing to see it. Yuki had to laugh bitterly at it. If it hadn't been for Honda-san, and Haru, and even that baka neko…..he wouldn't have learnt to appreciate himself on spite of his thousand flaws, and horrible nature.

Akito's voice continued his poisoned praise….

---o----o---o----o---

"You let him go to that bastard's room?" –Haru could barely refrain himself from throwing a punch at Hatori's expressionless face.

The white and black-haired teen had arrived at the compound's clinic in his search for Yuki, his manners lazy and pleasant. But he had phased into black mode rapidly, once the dragon informed him of the whereabouts of the nezumi.

This last week had everyone's nerves shot, and Hatsuharu's patience was paper-thin by now.

"Akito called upon Yuki through one of the servants, not me. I suppose he knows well I am capable of making any excuse in order to prevent another meeting between Yuki and himself"

Hatori's answer was his natural neutral tone, so useful in veiling an inner preoccupation. Especially when it concerned a quiet Akito. A whimsical master obsessed with ideas of gaining salvation through pain and absolution through death. And granting purity to those he considered deserving.

A flashback of a past scene flooded Hatori's mind

"How is Yuki doing?"

"As well as expected in a situation where he shouldn't have fought. His wrist is badly hurt and splintered, and a gash was reopened, probably due to the last hit against that tree. He also suffered a minor cut above his right eyebrow, but it didn't need stitches. I suspect his lungs must have also suffered due to the harsh moving and attacking pace. In other words, close to a total collapse but not quite there yet" –Hatori answered Akito's question in his cold doctor voice.

Akito found this strangely amusing, though.

"Are you mad at Yuki for losing or for giving you more work, Hatori?"

The doctor almost raised an eyebrow at the incongruence of the question. He was going mad because of Akito, in the first place. But he was an expert in schooling his emotions.

"I am not particularly bothered by any of those reasons" –he said, while going through the routine of checking Akito's vitals, the state of his ever-there fever, dilatation of pupils and son on- "I maintain a professional opinion in my disagreement of his fighting back then. The issue shouldn't have been pushed"

"I pushed the issue, Hatori" –Akito's smile only grew.

"My professional opinion is non personal, as always" –Hatori was putting away his instruments, and in an impulse, he continued his thought- "However for Akito to have insisted upon that situation, exposing Yuki in such way…"

"You're scolding me, Hatori" –Akito's slightly insane laugh rang in the vast room.

The doctor nearly stepped back at the disguised accusation.

"I am not, Akito. Neither I intend to question the reasoning of your actions. But you have always regarded Yuki in a special manner, and he—"

"I know he got hurt! And I do not tolerate it!"

Akito's voice changed drastically from merry to irate.

"For him to be touched! And handled like that! And-and-his blood! Such a disgrace, to have that filthy monster spill it! It had no right, with those dirty hands!"

Akito caught Hatori's white coat in his bony hands, and his grasp was vice-like.

"I hate it, do you understand?! Such impurity! It does not belong among us! To think that I'm dying for the sake of all you freaks and even for that monster. It should be the Cat rotting inside, not me! Or maybe you, with your condescending ways! But you come and go, living every stupid day of your stupid lives, and you dare not understand me! Not respect me! I alone can purify you! Don't I suffer ten folds what you do?!" –Akito all but continued screaming right in Hatori's face, his knuckles white with the effort and his voice hoarse- "I have every right. Thank me when I hurt you! You should bow before me whenever I am merciful enough to hit you! Be grateful you lost your goddamn eye, Hatori! Be grateful that I have decided that Yuki is deserving enough to gain my attention. I want him to be pure, not the freak rat that he is now. He can transcend that pitiful state. With me, of course, only with my help. If his blood has to run, it has to be me to do so! Don't come to me with your ignorant reproaches and questions again!"

Hatori waited a couple of minutes while Akito regained his breath, and slackened the hold he had on his coat's flaps. The strength the master possessed seemed to slip out of him at the same time his anger left him, and finally, the fingers released their grasp.

"Forgive me, Akito. I was out of line, of course" –the dragon went through the vitals again, knowing well how such outbursts worsened the young master's condition.

"That's it, Hatori, agree with me" –Akito laid back among pillows and blankets –"You can carry on, thinking that you can control everything, congratulating yourself in reining the mad master, counting on the fact that you as long as you plan ahead, you can twist things to your liking. Such a futile attempt. Such ridiculous pride" –and Akito closed his eyes, a mocking smile playing on his think lips- "I give you permission to do so"

Hatori nodded to every word Akito said. His mind was already examining the words, the parts on pain and purity, the parts on admitting to know that Hatori often played to be on his side. And the dragon started to line up the knowledge, for future planning.

It was disturbing to be reminded that Akito still had those lucid phases. Maybe a sane and astute Akito was scarier than a mad but obtuse one.

When Akito grew quiet, the doctor turned around and made his way out of the room. He only slowed down when Akito spoke again.

"Hatori. It wasn't true. I didn't want you to lose your eye. How you suffered back then. Such beautiful pain. But it wasn't necessary for you to lose your eye. It made me sad. To think that horrible woman who was trying to trick you into loving her made you lose your eye. Be happy that I love you still, Hatori. Maybe not enough to give you complete purity, but it's still love"

The doctor gave another nod, a gesture that was ingrained in his actions and reactions deeply, and exited the room, leaving behind a sleeping, cruel god .

Hatori's hands were clenched into fists.

"Yuki is aware of the risks of heeding Akito's calls, but he is also aware that his orders are final. Remember that Yuki's wish is to avoid -at all costs- any negative effect that Akito's wrath could inflict upon us—"

"I don't care what that monster of Akito says, or even what Yuki wants anymore. I'm not letting Yuki spend time with him" –Haru all but growled as he made a hasty departure, surely intending to get to the Master's chambers.

"If it is Yuki's welfare and sanity you worry about, make sure not to interrupt them" –Hatori spoke to the back of the retreating ushi- "I'm not mistaken when I warn you that Akito will take it against Yuki for any act of insolence committed in his presence"

Hatsuharu turned, eyes practically aflame.

"I'm not stupid enough to ignore that you try your best to help" –the younger Sohma spoke through clenched teeth- "But one of these days you will prove mistaken, Hatori-san" –and the san honorific held no respect at all- "and your pride and own self-confidence will also prove disastrous. You alone cannot control everything"

"Tell that to Yuki" –Hatori replied evenly, but the rockerish boy didn't answered, and exited.

The door to the clinic made a loud thump noise with the ushi's departure.

Hatori knew the world was coming to an end, now. For everyone to be losing composure so drastically. For Akito to display his ideals of purity and mock salvation. For the Cat to pay visits to the dark room. For Ayame to wander around the main house wearing a frown more often than a smile.

For Hatori himself to be doubting his decisions….

---o---o---o---o---

"The sight of your precious self lying there was a heart-breaking one, Yuki. It wasn't at all how it should have concluded, was it? For the dirty Cat to win and escape his punishment. It displeased me" –Akito said, as both his cold hands travelled down Yuki's robe-clad arms.

Yuki braced himself for what was to come. The master sharing with him his wishes to have Kyo imprisoned, his degrading words regarding Honda-san. And the obligation for Yuki to agree with those statements. His scorn towards the neko had to be perfectly faked, more so now that Kyo had gotten around to defeating him, in front of Akito no less.

'Find a way to agree with Akito without pushing him into devising new ways to capture the neko. Find a way to show your shame and anger without adding more damaging effects to the situations. Because there are always collateral effects…'

Akito smiled to himself, watching the violet-eyed boy unconsciously nodding to his words regarding the fight. Yes, the results angered Akito, but it was such a perfect opportunity for him to play almighty god again. Punisher and savior and purifier at the same time.

"I knew you would agree with me, Yuki. You are not so shallow, after all. You do posses a shallow beauty, made-up lies covering the freak you are, but all in all, I know you would end up being like me. Loving me to the extreme, like it was supposed to be since the beginning. I've decided that this time, punishment, my Yuki, falls upon" –a smile and those clammy-skinned hands encircling the boy's wrists- "you"

Yuki's wide eyes flew towards Akito's smug face, while Kyo's own reproach of not considering consequences for his own rang in his mind, prophecy-like.

"A-Akito…"

"Shhh" –the master leaned forward, pinning the boy in place by the hold on his wrists (bandaged ones), and his smiling lips making contact with the skin of his jaw and cheeks as he spoke- "We have little time left, my little mouse. You must also prepare for the moment. You know well that I'll die soon, Yuki, I'll die soon. And when I die, you…."

Yuki gave only one tug at his hands, trying to lean backwards. But the hold was not meant to be broken.

So Yuki stayed, and let those words to run through him again. Accepting them was becoming easier than fighting them anyway.

"And when I die, you and me will be purified together. We'll go together, my precious mouse"- Akito let go of the right wrist, withdrawing his hand for only a second, but then lifting it, a metallic shine among his fisted fingers- "Preparation through pain is only adequate"

Gray-and-silver hair twirled flash-like, as Yuki wiped his head around, caught a glimpse of the dagger and took in the scene.

His mind reeled. His instincts kicked in.

Not like this. Despite his decision to place himself as sacrifice instead of the rest of the family. Not like this.

"N-no!" –struggle- "N-_No! Let go! Stop! What are you—" _

---o---o---o---o---

"Uo-chan and Hana-chan said they will be here shortly, they only needed to pick up the ingredients for—"

Kyo and Tohru stopped in their tracks when they crossed the tobira and into the main living room of their house, the conversation between them also halting.

"—_and no wonder! WHY?!" _

The voice was coming from the studio, and it took the teenagers a couple of seconds before they recognized it as Shigure's.

The inu was yelling. Not in an obnoxious, eccentric, laughing manner, but in an agitated, clearly upset one.

"The hell?" –Kyo muttered, glancing at Tohru and the studio's door alternatively, as more snippets of the conversation were heard.

"_Don't play ignorant with me, Hatori!" _

The girl's eyes widened at the mention of the doctor's name. If Shigure was talking to Hatori in that way, then it could only mean that something bad had happened at the Main House.

Kyo's mind was following the same track.

'What now? Goddammit, this is gonna kill us all!'

The boy moved first, walking briskly towards the other room, and yanking open the tobira, rudely and unceremoniously.

Shigure stood in the middle in the room, at the phone, facing against the door, so his expression couldn't be seen.

Kyo gave two steps into the studio, with Tohru behind him.

"No, I do not understand you. We'll talk back later, Kyo-kun and Tohru-kun are home" –a pause- "This is not about blaming anyone, we all know that. Just-just not right now"-the older Sohma ended the call, and walked around the room to place the wireless on its holder.

When Shigure finally faced the youngsters, his features were calm but serious.

"Ah, okaeri" –he said, taking off his small reading glasses, those Kyo said looked ridiculous on him.

"Tadaim—"-Tohru replied automatically, but her greeting was overpowered by Kyo's no-nonsense voice.

"What happened now, Shigure? What did Hatori do?"

Shigure's eyes hardened for a second, but then the man regained his calm expression.

"Ha-san hasn't done anything, Kyo-kun, stop twisting my words in your mind. Adults usually have disagreements"

"You're not much of an adult to start with" –Kyo rebuked- "So, let's have it crudely. What did bastard Akito do this time?"

"There has been a….an accident in the Main House, but Ha-san has things under control now"- Shigure explained- "Things only got complicated because Ha-kun and Aya bundled into the situation, a bit more loudly than what was appropriate. By now it has probably—"

"Hold it there" –Kyo spat, mood already dark- "Accident means Akito lashing out, right? Hatori, Haru and Ayame involved? Shit…shit"

"Is Yuki-kun hurt?" –Tohru asked in a wavering voice, also making the proper connections with what little information the writer was giving them.

Shigure gave Kyo a reproaching look.

"I don't think we should have this conversation now, with everyone listening to—"

"Please don't" –Tohru cut off Shigure's mild scold. The two Sohmas turned to her, a bit surprised of her interrupting anyone. Tohru was always so gentle and good-mannered and shy- "Don't hide things from me. You have given me so much, accepting me into your family so lovingly. But don't hide the bad things and show me only the good things to keep me happy. I am no one to be requesting more from you, much less judging you, but sometimes this double standard is so unfair. I also want to help, and I want to know"

Usually Tohru would have hidden after such a speech, or blushed profusely in a guilty manner. But Kyo's constant support and strong influence, and the deep care she felt towards Yuki had taken root into her personality, and she was prepared to take a stance now- albeit timidly.

Shigure sighed. Nothing regarding the Sohmas could remain hidden for long, it seemed.

"Yuki-kun is hurt, yes. But Ha-san is treating him at the clinic, and Akito-san has been sedated, against his will I might add. Ha-kun and Aya are giving Hatori a bit of a hard time, with the yelling and black modes…"

"Negligence?" –Kyo muttered, his voice also showing his disagreement with whatever the dragon could have done to be involved in the recent 'accident'.

"Miscalculation" –Shigure replied firmly, for the second time giving the cat a mild glare. The inu would not have anyone putting more blame onto Hatori. Even if Shigure himself wanted to shake and punch that indolence off his dragon friend.

Everyone in the studio kept quiet, and then practically jumped on their feet when they caught steps outside the room.

"You could place a sue, you know. The police could intervene"

"Yes, you would be protected by the law. It seems there are plenty of proofs"

Shigure groaned mentally at the feminine voices coming from the living room. Kyo slapped his forehead, and Tohru gasped.

"Uo-chan and Hana-chan are here" –she wringed her hands together, knowing well that tobiras didn't kept much noise from reaching out.

Footsteps grew closer to the studio, as both the blond girl and the denpa girl came into view at the threshold.

"We've been here for some minutes now" –Uotani shrugged- "We didn't mean to over hear, but with you yelling and scoffing like that"

"And with Tohru-kun talking so passionately and firmly" –Hanajima smiled proudly at the girl.

"Hana-chan, Uo-chan" –Tohru gave the other two girls a gentle smile, trying to be reassuring and at the same time pleading with them to let the matter go- "The Sohma family matters are very private. I'm so sorry! I know we had plans on studying tonight, but ahh—maybe…maybe we could…"

"Don't worry, Tohru-kun" –the black-haired girl said- "We imagined something of this sort might be happening to Sohma-kun, for Tohru-kun to be sad most of the time, and for Kyo Sohma to be so angry and upset all the time"

"What I don't get is why you don't do anything" –the yankee addressed Shigure- "You are all talking about negligence and accidents and whatnot, but what are you doing to stop all this? Surely you are aware that there are legal grounds that could take the Ouji out of that house in a matter of days, hours if we're lucky and fast. Mistreatment is—"

"I am very sorry to ask you both to please don't continue this" –Shigure said, countenance still serious but now also gaining a stern air, which made him look older than usual- "There's a reason why the Sohmas don't wish to involve any strangers into our dealings. No police, no legal actions, no outside interventions. Our reasons are private, as are our dealings, including Yuki-kun and the rest of us. You would be only causing more trouble"

"Why you!" –the tall blonde frowned.

"Oi!" –Kyo spoke up- "It's damn frustrating, but he's right. No meddling, okay! Things are hellish enough as it is. You don't want to be caught up in this, believe me. This is something we can't outright explain, but…but, dammit! We'll take care of this on our own. You just-just, well, it would have been lots better for you not to stick your noses into this…"

"Such shows of gratitude touch me" –Hanajima drawled sarcastically. Uotani seethed in silence, but refrained of more comments.

"We're so sorry" –Tohru kept bowing at them and giving them small encouraging smiles.

The last thing the girl wanted was for Hatori-san to know about this and threaten them to have her friends' memories erased.

Shigure started moving again. He picked up his long coat and some other things from inside the drawers.

"I'm going out. Behave. Don't leave the house. Remember the privacy thing we talked about"

The sound of a car parking outside the house made it clear that Shigure was planning in visiting the Main House before any of the youngsters had arrived home.

Kyo followed him outside the studio and into the halls.

"We…I want to go too"

"No. Last time was enough" –Shigure replied, his voice determined.

Kyo swore again. For Shigure to be handing out negatives so easily, things were indeed bad.

"Last time we didn't know shit. And I've been there this week without telling you anyway. You all don't know what to do anymore! If only—"

Shigure whirled on Kyo, needing to leave immediately and meaning to make Kyo understand how things could only get worse.

"Last time is what brought this on. Akito lashed out at Yuki for losing against you. Don't dare think it's your fault. Handing out blame among us won't solve anything. Stay put, Kyo. Leave these matters to us. We have enough with Yuki unconscious and bleeding from the gashes of the knife, and with Ha-kun and Ayame cussing Hatori to death"

The effect was immediate. Kyo stopped in mild step.

"Knife"

Shigure turned around and climbed down to the road and towards the car waiting for him.

Kyo watched the car disappear, and the light of late afternoon change into early night.

It was happening. What Akito said that time, what he murmured to Yuki, while pinning the pale boy to the wall.

'He knows he's dying, he knows is a matter of little time. And he wants to drag Yuki with him'

Kyo knew Yuki hadn't told anybody about the cruel taunting.

The adults trying to solve these matters didn't even suspect it. But they wanted to handle it all by themselves.

It was going to cost them a life.

"It's out of control now. It's out of their hands" –he muttered in anger.

"Then it should be in ours" –a voice called behind him.

He turned to the girl speaking to him.

"I have a friend who could give us a ride, ya know"

Kyo studied her in silence, then gave a tight nod.

"You know this is going to have counter effects, and they could reach you too" –the red-haired Sohma warned.

The girl gave a small smile.

"I'm used to dealing with side effects. I was a gangster"

"If you say so, yankee"

---o---o---o---o---

Yuki slipped into and off consciousness during the following hours.

A part of his mind was telling him about the pain that radiated from his neck and shoulders and hands.

Another part of his mind informed him of murmurs belonging to several people outside the room he was in. Everyone sounded upset.

But the largest part of his mind only kept replaying the scene where Akito pushed him against the tatami and then blood was being spilt all over his robes.

And Akito talking about transcending his nature of filthy animal and showing his master devotion to the extreme.

Then yells, and Haru and Hatori and servants talking all at once, and green eyes and silver long hair embracing him. Then, nothing.

'_I'll die soon Yuki_

_And when I die_

_Soon Yuki_

_You could be pure with me_

_Soon Yuki _

_Die soon Yuki _

_You and me _

_Won't you cry, little mouse_

_Soon Yuki_

_Maybe tonight'_

To be continued.

---o---o---o---o---

A/N: Hi. I hadn't added the author notes section earlier to the chapter, since frankly, I don't know what to tell you guys. It's been nearly two years without no updates for this fic, so I'm feeling tremendously guilty. Somehow a 'gomen nasai' and an explanation on my outside life don't seem to suffice for the long wait. So…gomen nasai? –ducks--

Onto the story! Well, it's pretty hard to continue it. Reading the manga last year completely knocked me off my feet. I'm not sure if I like how FB was developed (cries a bit) That's why now it is a bit difficult to view the characters in the same way, somehow they end up talking and acting more maturely in this chapter.

Also, since previous chapters I had stated that MaW was going to be something like 15 chapters and an epilogue. So! I had exactly stopped writing when things were supposed to come to an end. As you can see, all the stalling had now ended and it's winding down to the last interactions! It may seem rushed, but I think it's probably because the long looong pauses in between. My fault there. But this is what how it went since the beginning in my mind. And that means from having Haru acting so uncontrolled, Tohru taking a stance, Hatori's planning proving inadequate, Uo and Hana entering the story at the end, and----the end still is unveiled! Yey!

Ah, what else? I'm out of the Uni now. Finally. Does this give you hope that I will post next two last instalments quickly? It gives hope to me! ---winks---


	16. Part Fifteen

_**Previously**__** in Part Fourteen**_

Yuki slipped into and off consciousness during the following hours.

A part of his mind was telling him about the pain that radiated from his neck and shoulders and hands.

Another part of his mind informed him of murmurs belonging to several people outside the room he was in. Everyone sounded upset.

But the largest part of his mind only kept replaying the scene where Akito pushed him against the tatami and then blood was being spilt all over his robes.

And Akito talking about transcending his nature of filthy animal and showing his master devotion to the extreme.

Then yells, and Haru and Hatori and servants talking all at once, and green eyes and silver long hair embracing him.

Then, nothing.

'_I'll die soon Yuki_

_And when I die_

_Soon Yuki_

_You could be pure with me_

_Soon Yuki _

_Die soon Yuki _

_You and me _

_Won't you cry, little mouse_

_Soon Yuki ..._

_**Maybe tonight'**_

"_**Make a Wish"**_

_**By Shinigami's Voice**_

**Warning:** Character Death.

_**Part Fifteen: Bittersweet Wish**_

Ayame knew nothing of his usual self.

He knew nothing of silly manners and pleasant smiles.

He knew nothing of the fantasy world he had created for himself, because the only thing overpowering his mind and heart was a chocking feeling of desperation. It was a mix of anguish, fury and worry, all tied up in a knot at his throat.

In the most graphic manner of expression, the last hour had been like a shattering of a huge crystal wall for him.

-o-o-o-o-o-

He had been worried sick since weeks ago, watching from a distance how his little brother kept living the life of a prisoner inside the Main Hall. Ayame had completely deserted his store and entrusted it to the care of Mime, choosing instead to settle in the family compound.

He secretly followed Yuki around as much as was possible. He took as his responsibility to watch over his meals and to pester everyone who came into contact with Yuki, in an effort to extract information on how the boy was doing. He took turns into interrogating Hatsuharu and Kagura, but mostly, he kept bombarding Hatori with questions.

The doctor's answers were cryptic without fail.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Ayame hated himself for not having enough courage to stay with Yuki permanently, as his out-of-control protective tendencies were screaming at him to do.

But Ayame knew very well that he was nearly 16 years late in his attempts to become the caring brother that he now wanted to be. And even if Yuki didn't seem to hate him for that, Ayame couldn't forgive himself.

He couldn't shake off a dark feeling of foreboding, and therefore, today of all days -disregarding Hatori's firm orders to stay away from Yuki whenever he was in presence of their Master- Ayame made his way towards the tall cedar doors of Akito's chambers, intent on talking with Akito and pleading to him, if necessary, to somehow allow the boy back to his previous life style.

Because Ayame had seen it...

He knew that being trapped in here was killing Yuki.

He knew that hearing whatever Akito told the boy during their private meetings was slowly destroying Yuki.

He knew that his brother was strong -stronger than Ayame himself in so many aspects- but that the weight of living in this house of lies and cruelty could make anyone wish that--

"_N-no!"_

Ayame had nearly jumped at the strangled scream that came from inside the cedar doors some feet in front of him. He had stood there, in the hall, frozen.

"_N-No!!"_

It had taken less than a second for the hebi to recognize Yuki's voice as the one yelling from inside the cedar doors of the Master's chambers.

"_Let go!_"

Ayame had run those few feet and had latched at the door handles, pulling at them, pushing them, rattling and pounding on those hateful cedar doors.

"_Stop!_ _What are you—" _

Yuki's frightened cries had torn the silver haired serpent apart, and Ayame himself had started yelling at that moment, shouting for someone to open the doors, to open or else, to open and stop whatever they were doing to his brother, to give his brother back now, to open the doors immediately.

In Ayame's mind, the fact that the 'someone' inside was none other but the family Head and Master, had been reduced to dust. As meaningless as that.

Another voice shouting something irrelevant such as "what is the meaning of this" had made Ayame turn around, to see Hatsuharu, Hatori and two or three servants running towards him. Towards those hateful, cursed cedar doors.

It had been a blur of motion from that moment on.

The servants had pulled out a dozen keys, while Hatori tried to order Ayame to shut up and Hatsuharu kept kicking the solid tall doors. The background noise were Yuki's now softer and less frequent cries of "stop this stop stop".

"Calm down Ayame and be quiet, just be quiet or go away" - had been Hatori's brisk words as he had attempted to grab the long haired man by the elbow and pull him back.

But Ayame had known nothing of himself. He had known nothing of his silly manners and pleasant smiles. He had known nothing of his usual obedience to Hatori.

He had whirled on the dragon, green eyes like two hard and unforgiving emeralds, and through clenched teeth had spoken a few words.

"Take me away from here, Hatori, and I swear that you will never in your life find anyone who will hate you as fervently as I will"

Hatori had had no time to answer, because those tall, solid, hateful cedar doors had been opened then, and the three cursed Sohmas had rushed in as one.

They found a tangle of robes and arms and blood struggling on the tatami floor. Akito pinning Yuki down with arms and legs, slicing open the teen's clothes and skin with a silver dagger.

The same dagger that was supposed to be decoration in the kanji of "superiority" that adorned the entrance wall of the chambers.

Yuki's face and hair and neck were stained dark red, and the bandages on his arms and chest were coming apart, neatly cut by Akito's armed hand.

Neither of them had seemed to notice the entrance of the other three Sohmas, until Hatsuharu had shouted something hateful that ended in "bastard", and thrown himself into the mess, roughly pulling Akito's body from above Yuki.

Ayame had fallen to his knees -staining his clothes with the spilt blood- and gathered Yuki's injured, trembling form in his arms.

The amethyst eyes were unfocused and his breathing labored and irregular. A fine cut crossed his left check, painting his face red in the most disturbing manner.

Ayame was as shocked as Yuki appeared to be. But out of the two siblings, it had been Ayame who had started to cry, holding a silent Yuki to his chest and murmuring words of comfort, softly rocking back and forth.

Meanwhile Hatori had injected a screaming furious Akito with a strong sedative, an action made possible only because black Haru had the family Head all but crushed against the floor and himself.

When the doctor had turned his attention to Ayame and bent down to examine the bleeding Yuki, the nezumi had already passed out.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The door to the clinic opened with a soft click, as Shigure entered the room that Yuki was occupying, and gave the few steps that separated the medical area from Hatori's office, leaving behind an upset and angry Ayame that had barely paid attention to the inu's arrival minutes ago.

The teen was still out of it, unconscious and unresponsive to anything. Shigure walked up to the bed and tried calling his name a couple of times with no result. From behind him, Hatori stood at the threshold, informing him that only mild analgesics had been applied to the nezumi, since the doctor wanted an awake Yuki to fully evaluate his condition.

But the grey-haired Sohma still didn't give signs of coming back to his senses, and was simply lying there, wrapped in white. White bandages over pale skin, in a bed with white covers and a room of white walls.

"What do you think?" -Shigure asked, as he leaned down over the sleeping figure, brushing away fine hair from the closed eyes.

"The cuts on his forearms, chest and the one on his left wrist will heal easily. They were extremely shallow; they won't even scar enough to be noticeable on his white complexion. I suspect the same will be the case with the cut on his face, although it will take longer to fade. I was mildly worried about the cut on his palm and the one on his collarbone. I had to treat both of them to stop the bleeding"

Shigure detested Hatori's cold, clipped voice, but he still had questions that needed answering.

"The cut on his collarbone, was it life threatening?"

"There are different medical opinions regarding that expression, all of them of professional level, in case you were unaware of it. External side factors unique to a patient are necessary to determine the--"

"This not a patient, Hatori, this is Yuki. Would you stop that idiotic doctor act of yours and answer what I am asking?"

Shigure's voice when interrupting the dragon's reply was deceptively calm. And Shigure couldn't know what kind of reaction his words had had on Hatori, since he refused to look back at the other man, in an attempt to keep his cool.

Hatori's answer took a few minutes to be heard.

"The intention was life threatening, yes. The actual damage to the..." -the dragon halted, and resumed after a second- "The cut was meant for Yuki's throat, I am sure. Had Yuki not resisted, or had Akito connected with a slightly higher angle, Yuki would have needed full surgery intervention to close..." -another pause from the doctor, this one longer than the previous one.

"Is it now getting to you, the fact that this happened...that this is happening to Yuki, our Yuki?" -Shigure kept a mild tone, trying hard that to keep out the bitterness of the reproach.

The cursed dog finally turned to look back, and he watched as Hatori thought his answer, the glance of the doctor directed towards the shaded windows. As usual, Hatori's profile was serious, the hair on his face obscuring his blinded eye.

"You should have listened to Ayame half an hour ago. Compared to him, you are being very lenient. But as disappointing as this is, I am afraid I will have to give you the same explanation. Detaching myself from a situation such as our current one is the only method to guarantee that someone with a level head will be able to take rational decisions. Panicking over a wound is rather counterproductive in the medical field and thus-"

"Of course we need rational decisions, Hatori. How do you propose we think this through? A mild cut equals sometime isolated from the Master, but since Yuki didn't actually die of it, things will be okay with time?"

"It's astounding how righteous some people can become in dire moments, when that same people cut themselves off from their family without a second glance" -Hatori mused as reply, gaze still diverted- "It's easier to be an older brother at certain distance than to actually be fully involved. It's easier to live apart and pretend to protect our younger relatives than to live here and keep the Master at bay"

"Do you think we are wrong in reproaching your lack of emotions towards what happened to Yuki, my friend?" -Shigure asked, now sounding sad instead of neutral.

"I learned well what happens when one puts emotions in the line, Shigure. The fact that I don't look as upset as you all doesn't mean I don't worry about Yuki's situation" -and as Hatori spoke, he turned his good eye at the other Sohma.

Shigure sighed and walked towards the other man, close enough to put a hand on the tense, thin shoulder.

"I know that, Ha-san. Believe me that I know what it meant to you. But as incredible as it sounds, in your efforts to keep a straight perspective, you have lost it. With your heart completely out of the situation, it takes longer for you to react. Don't doctors numb the skin for us whining people not to feel the pinch of a needle?"

"The metaphor is a highly unimaginative one, you know" -Hatori scoffed lightly, but the way in which he lowered his eye and accepted Shigure's hand gesture was a clear sign of acceptance, and especially of tiredness- "In your professional opinion, Shigure, how much do you think I've slipped? When did I miss the line that marked the moment when Yuki had to be taken out of here, regardless of my cold calculations?"

"In my non professional but caring opinion regarding you, my friend, I think your mistake is the same as Yuki's. To take so many responsibilities in your own hands is too much when one's part of the Sohma family. Sometimes being a little selfish as well as being weak enough to ask for help can bring a lot of good"

"Yuki wouldn't have any other people helping, he made that very clear"

Shigure squeezed the doctor's shoulder for a couple of seconds, debating with himself whether to speak his mind or not.

"Ha-san, did it not occur to you that Yuki was setting himself in the same scenario you lived years ago?"

Hatori turned sharp, frowning features to the man in front of him.

"When your relationship with Kana came out and you approached Akito about it, you did it with both hope and fear. You were hoping some kind of miracle would act upon the Master, and you equally feared that retaliation would take place. For both cases, you assumed responsibility, you placed yourself on the front. What Yuki is doing in this house, his willingness to be put in display for Aki-"

Hatori's hands clamping upon Shigure's forearms interrupted the inu's words.

"No. No, it wasn't...I couldn't...I didn't..." -the words tumbled out in quick succession- "I didn't think of it that way. It was not like that. It was not..."

Shigure smiled a small, pained smile as he watched his friend make the necessary connections.

The following silence was a deafening thing.

"Come on, Ha-san, let's go to your office and make you some tea. I am sure Yuki will wake up in due time. We can take things up from there, although it's mostly his state of mind what worries me..."

But Hatori didn't move from his place, face still turned downwards.

"Ah, Ha-san..."

"I'd rather not go into the office right now. Ayame is still there" -the words had a tortured air to them.

Shigure flinched.

"Aya...it's understandable, if Aya lost it like that, Ha-san, but I can talk to him and-"

"And tell him I walked his younger brother down the same path I took before?"

"You did not 'walk' Yuki down any path, Ha-san. I think Yuki was doing a good job of walking himself down his own confused way"

"Oh, I just walked beside him and helped him along, didn't I?" -the doctor replied ironically.

"Not consciously, Ha-san. And pretty much not in full agreement, I would bet" -the inu smiled again. Hatori had been scolded enough for the time being.

Only knowing that Hatori himself had recognized his mistake was punishment enough, Shigure thought. The man was frighteningly efficient at self recrimination.

"I doubt Ayame would think those are reasons enough to forgive me" -the dragon sighed.

Because as much as he appeared to turn deaf ears to the serpent's cries and hurt words, Hatori had taken notice of everything the long haired man had literally hurled at him. Knowing that one of his life-long friends was in the brink of seriously hating him was a rather perturbing situation for him.

"Ha-san-"

"I think...I think those are reasons enough. Not that everything here is your fault" -came the voice from outside the slightly ajar door- "I guess I snapped at you because I had no idea how to snap at myself in a satisfactory way. But I don't hate you or blame you. Anymore, at least."

Ayame came into view, a couple of feet behind the other two men. His voice was tired and serious and -finally- understanding.

Hatori gave an almost imperceptible nod, and Shigure softly clapped once, nodding at both his friends.

"Lets continue this outside, ne? We have much planning ahead, if we want to have Yuki out of here before Akito-sama wakes from his forced slumber"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Blankness.

Silence.

Then, a flash of light.

So strong.

A voice.

Nothing and everything swirling together.

All colors and none.

Buzzing of many noises.

Two, three, four faces. But were they familiar?

Impossible to tell.

_I don't want to..._

_I don't want to ..._

Long hair and clear eyes that he had hardly ever remembered.

Tears and anger and other emotions that he couldn't comprehend.

A name, a word, a definition that makes no sense. A woman.

Mother?

_I don't want to..._

_I don't want to ..._

But she did, didn't she?

She wanted...

No, she did not.

Yes, she did. He heard them say.

No, he didn't heart _them_ say it. He heard _her_ say it.

She wished I would die?

_I don't want to..._

_But sometimes I wish..._

The truth is that pretending not to hear turned into pretending to hear differently, and pretending to hear differently turned into lying about what was heard, and lying about what was heard turned into lying about what is said... and what is felt... and what is wished.

Somewhere along the lines of an early childhood spent in a house with dark rooms and the Master's chambers framed by tall cedar doors, lying became second nature to that small, grey-haired child. After all, this was a house and a life full of lies and secrets.

And this was such a beautiful child, they had said.

Such a beautiful child, Akito said. But inside he's so horribly tainted. I shall set him free.

Such a beautiful young man you've become, Akito says now. But inside you're still so horribly tainted. I shall set you free, Yuki.

Akito's words feel liquid and warm and painful.

They feel like blood.

And Yuki's dreams are filled with ghost-like, blood-like words and sharp silver glints.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_( I don't want to die ..._

_But sometimes I wish I'd never been born at all ...)_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I told you already, I will go with him-" -Ayame.

"I still maintain that such decision is a rash one and-" -Hatori.

"Tori-san" -and the voice was strained- "please stop saying that. Nothing short of getting my brother out and far from this house is rash enough"

"Both of you stop that" -Shhigure this time- "We have set a general course of action. Removing Yuki from the main house is a must. Let's work from there. And before you start making plans on going with him and choosing destinations" -and the third voice glanced directly at the green eyes in front of him- "it is necessary to come up with an scenario in which Akito would allow such measures"

Shigure, Ayame and Hatori were standing in one of the central waiting rooms of the main building of the compound. The location was a convenient one, since only a backyard separated them from the west side of the clinic's area, and only two hallways separated them from the set of doors that lead to the labyrinth-like halls that conduced to Akito's chambers.

The three Sohmas ignored all together the couches and chairs around them.

What they couldn't ignore any longer was the presence of other younger Sohmas that were doing a poor job in staying hidden behind semi-closed tobiras.

Kagura was unable to stop soft saddened whimpers to escape her.

Momiji was unable to stop fidgeting and alternatively patting Kagura's shoulder in an effort to comfort.

Hatsuharu was unable to stop the clench-unclench movement of his gloved hands.

"Would you return to your own rooms while we discuss this situation?" -Hatori finally said, glancing back at the tobiras.

"No" -came Hatsuharu's rapid, clipped answer.

"Then, would you step from behind the doors and join us in the room?" -Shigure sighed out his invitation.

Hatori turned serious, disapproving eyes to the cursed dog, but Shigure returned the glare with his own serious countenance.

"No more closed doors and hidden talks, okay Hatori? They live here most of the time, they were also here when the Master lashed out. They can at least listen and-"

"I will go with you and Yuki" -Hatsuharu interrupted, this time directly addressing Ayame.

The hebi blinked at the black-and-white haired boy.

"Isn't your school supposed to-"

"It's inconsequent. I will go with you"

"As Shigure said before" -Hatori frowned at everyone in the room- "lets start by backing up this decision. Akito wakes and Yuki is not in the Main house. What will stop him from calling upon the family elders and request the boy is brought back to him immediately? As the master, he has almost a divine right to have his wishes fulfilled as he pleases, and the elders and the rest of the Sohmas respect that. What can stop this?"

"Us" -was Hatsuharu's short answer.

"Yes, well, how do we convince Akit-"

Shigure's words were interrupted by the cursed ushi.

"We don't need to do any 'convincing'. Lets lock the bastard up in his rooms. If we do that, o other servants or Sohmas but us will be in contact with him. He won't be able to call upon the elders and order the family around. It's only a matter of time, isn't it, before he's gone for good?"

Kagura gasped at the implication, and all the other male Sohmas gave Haru a long look.

"We...we can't do that...right? ... Can we do that?" -Momiji asked in a hushed voice.

Another minute of silence, until Ayame gave one step forward to address the rest.

"Why not? Akito has locked up Yuki before. Akito has retaliated against many of you several times before, always in a horrific manner. And now that he has lost his mind completely, why can he not be restrained? Yuki's safety should be priority here. Even if later Akito manages to speak to an elder, Yuki will be put out of his range for good"

"And then Akito will lash out at someone else" -Hatori interrupted- "He may have lost his sanity in some obsessive compulsive manner, but his mind can be sharp and cunning as-"

"So Yuki just happens to be your choice of scapegoat?" -Ayame's eyes took on a hard metallic shade of green, as he whirled on the doctor.

Again.

Hatori mentally gathered himself, by now knowing full well that Ayame could be quite harsh when angered. Inwardly the doctor lamented that this side of Ayame seemed to have been discovered by him.

"Aya, what Hatori is saying has some value" -Shigure interjected- "Yuki came back to this house in an effort to appease the Master and avoid others to be harmed. If he goes before we have planned for the consequences of Akito's reaction, his initial wish will be all but trampled over..."

"I think he has already done enough!" -the long haired serpent exclaimed, his eyes directed at the tatami- "He came back to endure mistreatment and he had his memory erased. He lost all those years, and his friends and his freedom. What else can you ask out of him? At least now, if we take him out of here, without his memory he won't have to keep worrying because he is leaving behind a life and story-"

"Yun-chan will worry anyway" -Kagura spoke up, eyes watery- "He will worry about Ayame-niichan and Momiji and Haru and-"

"Stop it" -Haru interrupted- "Stop thinking like that. That is what brought up all this hell. Yuki worrying about us, placing us higher, placing himself as shield. He keeps thinking like that. I was an idiot to let all this happen. I shouldn't have agreed to this lie and this set up. But I had thought that I would be able to protect him once he started this game of his..."

"Set up?" -Momiji questioned.

"What game, what lie?" - Ayame blinked in confusion.

Kagura, Shigure, Hatori and Hatsuharu kept silent.

"Either you tell them, or I will"

A new voice rang in the room.

This small and tense meeting had just turned into a big family reunion, it seemed. For it was Kyo the one to enter the scene. Behind him, Honda Tohru.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

"We are getting ourselves in a big mess here, it seems" -the blond girl sighed, arms folded.

"It does seem so" -the black haired girl replied, expression neutral.

"Well, at least the guy at the entrance let us in, after Kyon threatened to feed him his own liver" -Uotani faintly smirked.

"Sohma Kyo can be tactful as that" -Hanajima shrugged, glancing around.

The taller girl huffed, also checking their surroundings.

They were standing in a spacious, well-taken-care-of backyard, with plum trees scattered around, a small pond in one corner, and rock paths connecting the green area with other adjacent buildings.

Kyo and Tohru had entered one of those buildings, since it was clear that other people were inside wrapped in some heated discussion. The words weren't clear enough, but the different voices in upset tones interrupting one another were clear sign of what exactly was being discussed inside.

"Lets hope they make up their minds quick enough so we can take the Ouji outta here soon" -Uotani commented, eyes on the tobiras that Kyo and Tohru had crossed a few minutes ago.

Surely they had surprised the other family members, with such sudden entrance. Especially the writer, that Shigure guy, since it had been that man the one who left them back in the other house only 2 hours ago, with firm orders to stay put.

Surely the man hadn't taken into consideration Uo's resourceful ex-gang friends.

"A modicum of privacy we can concede" -Hanajima spoke, her dark eyes moving towards the other side of the backyard- "We won't enter there to hear their discussion, but they really should hurry up. I am perceiving very strange waves from this house" -the denpa girl tilted her head to one side, fixing her attention to a set of corridors at her left- "Ah. That is no good"

"What?" -the blonde squinted at the incoming noise from the corridors, taking cue from Hanajima's fixation on that spot.

"I can sense a tense and worried wave coming from that direction. Whoever is running towards here seems to be bearer of some ill news"

-o-o-o-o-o

It had been Shigure the one to take his chances at explaining how Yuki had convinced Hatori and Hatsuharu to help him play his no-memories-scenario.

"Yuki was only pretending?" -Momiji asked in awe, honey-colored eyes wide.

"And you found out and did nothing? Told me nothing?" -distressed, Ayame stared at Shigure, who in an unusual insecure gesture, bit his lower lip and nodded.

"I'm really sorry, Aya. But I wasn't really sure how Yuki was playing his cards, and I thought that if you knew about this, you were going to tear the house apart in some kind of big brother fit"

Ayame's expression still reflected his distress, but it was mingled with a sort of grievous acceptance. He, better than anyone, knew that when Yuki set his mind on something, he didn't let anyone stand on his path.

Haru was clearly regretting every step taken, and Hatori was frowning delicately, surely double-thinking every little action and calculating just how horribly wrong he had let things turn out.

In the end, maybe actually going through the memory-erasing process could have been better for Yuki...

Hatori shook his head inwardly, berating himself for such thoughts.

A single soft sob caught everyone's attention, as they turned to see Tohru bury her face in her hands.

"It is...it is my fau-"

"No" -Kyo bit out the word with a firm voice, as he placed his hands on the girl's shoulders- "Don't you dare say it's your fault, don't even think about this in that way. This is that bastard Akito's fault, simple like that. That damn Yuki is horrible at worrying, just like you. So yeah, maybe somewhere in this whole mess we kinda became the mouse's reason to come back here, but you gotta have this very clear: he did it as much for you as for everyone and for himself. The baka nezumi is stubborn that way, fighting back that damn Akito in a sneaky way, rat that he is"

Tohru looked up at Kyo's words, taking in the boy's frowning expression and worried eyes.

She nodded, cleaning her tears away.

"But he said he didn't know me at all" -she murmured- "And he didn't seem to remember Shigure-san either and-"

"He was lying, damn rat boy" -Kyo persisted, trying to be firm and console the girl at the same time.

This boyfriend thing was a bit tricky sometimes.

Tohru wringed her hands together, but her eyebrows also rushed together delicately.

"Yuki-kun shouldn't have had to do that. He shouldn't lie like that"

Kyo let out a small smirk.

"No need to worry about that. Once he's back on his feet, I'll make sure to beat that lesson into him"

"Oh no, fighting is not good at all!" -Tohru exclaimed in his usual worried tone, inwardly grateful that it was Kyo the one holding her and helping her through this discovery of Yuki-kun's actions.

Any more words or opinions regarding the whole set up was cut off by Uotani, who unceremoniously threw open the tobira.

"Oi, everyone! This guy here says that your damn Head Master is not in his fucking royal chambers anymore"

Behind him, a servant featuring extremely worried expression.

"Hatori-sensei, we tried to tell him that under your express orders Akito-sama should not rise from bed, but Master ignored us and-and-"

Silence for a minute, as everyone exchanged astounded glances.

"Shit!" -Kyo was the first one to break into a spring towards the clinic area.

The memory of what Akito had said to Yuki before burned in his mind.

_I'll die soon Yuki ..._

_and when I die ..._

_soon Yuki..._

_maybe tonight..._

-o-o-o-o-o-

Akito was in rapture, glazed eyes rendered captive by the paleness of the skin and the soft grey shadows of the hair of the person lying beneath him.

His cold lips grazed with sacred reverie the fever-warm skin of that pale face, ghosting over closed eyelids and smooth cheekbones and the corner of mute lips.

"Yuki, you really are a thing of beauty. Imagine how perfect you will be once you're free of this abnormal body of yours that turns into such a disgusting animal" -Akito pushed himself up, supporting his upper body with his stretched arms placed at each side of the unconscious younger Sohma.

The family master was practically sitting over Yuki, gazing down at the unmoving boy, and smiling a soft condescending smile.

"Those fool freaks of nature thought they could keep us separated, but they know nothing, Yuki. I alone can save you, don't you see? Are all of them so blind not to recognize how much I love you? How merciful of me to choose your soul to purify. To think that I am willing to bring you with me, little ungrateful mouse. To think that a god will lower himself to force you into a new and better form of life..."

And as he spoke, his cold, delicate, deceivingly weak-looking hands closed around Yuki's neck, pressing down with force.

Akito leaned down, foreseeing that the lack of air would force Yuki out of his shock induced slumber.

"Come now, Yuki, open up your pretty eyes and look at me as we depart together"

Lying on the floor was an empty bottle of pills. The family master knew very well that the amount he had consumed moments before were enough to accelerate the process of his failing body.

And thus, Akito knew that it was now or never. And he was not going to allow loose ends to hinder him anymore.

All the cards were on the table and all the players and the lights were set ready for performance.

"This is the most glorious scene, my Yuki. The parting of a God and his chosen one"

-o-o-o-o-o-o

Somewhere within the engulfing darkness, Yuki saw a distant point of light.

The light shone brighter from one second to the next, as the point became a hole that chased away at the shadows surrounding him.

As if he had suddenly fallen back onto his body, painful sensations hit him all at once.

An urgent need to breath overpowered his senses, as he struggled to open his eyes and bring into focus his surroundings.

The moment his violet eyes opened enough to process external images, the blurred face of Akito appeared before him.

Akito, his personal cruel god and master.

His most constant companion, in the end.

Most of his life had been centered on that one man.

Ironic how his death seemed to follow the same pattern.

Yuki wanted to say something, but a pressure on his throat cut any possibility of voice to come out, and of air to come in.

Weak beyond his limits, and his mind and emotions in disarray, Yuki could afford only one thought.

_How he wished this could end already. _

If he could, he would weep and cry and let himself be weak once and for all. He was beyond pride and beyond caring.

Surely he knew he was beyond the ability to wish, too.

-o-o-o-o-o

Akito smiled in delight.

"Yes, Yuki, open your eyes and look at me. Nothing else matters but me and how we-"

o-o-o-o-o-o

The door to the clinic crashed open, and in stormed Sohma Kyo.

The scene that he found sent him reeling, inwardly screaming in rage.

_Whatever it takes, he decided on the spot, I'll do whatever it takes to stop this madman and get damn Yuki out of here_.

"Get your hands off him, you sick bastard, or I'll kill you"

Kyo was beyond pride and beyond caring.

Surely he knew he was beyond the ability to control his inner demon, too.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Akito narrowed his dark eyes at the intrusion, his temper flaring.

"You filthy cat, how dare you disturb us. How dare you stand before me, disgusting monster. You shall pay for your audacity, cat. A life in prison would not suffice for a creature like you. You're filthy and cursed and monstrous. Unacceptable to live among us. Your presence before me is reason enough to have you whipped and chained and-"

Kyo did not stop before that voice and those insults. In three quick strides he reached the bed where a barely awake Yuki was futility trying to struggle out of the Master's choking grip; and in one swift movement of his arm, Kyo knocked Akito off the other teen.

With a snarl of barely contained fury, Kyo grabbed Akito from his robes and threw him to one corner of the room, as if the Master was nothing but a rag doll.

"Curse you filthy cat. How dare you touch me, with those horrible hands!" -Akito spat, as he came up onto his feet, trembling in outrage- "With those stinking-"

"Enough" -Kyo cut him off, eyes glinting with violent red tinges. He raised his arm, his wrist encircled by the white-and-black beads bracelet -"This monster you speak about, bastard, I have no problem in letting it loose right here, right now, just for the pleasure to hurt you with his strength"

Akito's eyes widened.

No...

No...

Anything but that...

Not that monster of his nightmares...

Death first ...

"That's right, you damn asshole" -Kyo gritted his teeth- "One movement from you, one step or one glance towards Yuki and I swear to you that I will snap out the restraining beads and have you face this cursed monster you talk so much about"

Kyo was aware of the presence of all the other Sohmas on the threshold of the door, and he was even aware of the presence of the denpa and yankee girl only some feet behind the rest of the family. Everyone started at them, unmoving, unsure of what to do and when to interfere. And in the case of the two outsider girls, unsure of what exactly this denomination of "monster" meant.

But if it really came down it, Kyo would do it.

He would let free the mononoke form and stand between Akito and the mouse.

There would be shocked reactions, there would be gasps of surprise and fear, there would be secrets spilled forth.

But Kyo knew that he would have no regrets, because in the end, he and Yuki were pretty much similar in this one thing: if needed be, they would risk it all to protect the ones they cared about.

On the other side of the room, Akito gave one step backwards.

This horrible monster, threatening him like that.

With those fiery eyes that said very clearly that the cat was willing to act upon each one of his words.

Akito shuddered in fear, only to imagine it.

"Don't come near me, you monster. Don't you dare..." -the man whispered, backing down until he found himself against a wall.

For a moment, the room swayed and spun in Akito's eyes, forcing him to slide down the wall to sit on the floor, panting and wheezing. But his eyes were still fixed in front of him.

Beyond the filthy cat and his horrible threats, lay Yuki, who was coughing and gasping softly, weakly attempting to sit on the bed.

Out of the corner of his left eye, Kyo also detected the movement, and with his bracelet hand still raised in warning, he backed off a couple of steps, stealing a glance back at the struggling mouse.

"Oi, you okay?" -he murmured, at the time his free hand reached towards his grey-haired cousin.

Yuki's violet eyes widened in uncontrollable fear as he jolted out of reach of that hand, clumsily trying to disentangle the white covers over him in an effort to flee.

"Oi, oi" -Kyo soothed the alarmed teen, painfully remembering a similar reaction from Yuki that night when the cat first witnessed the abuse inflicted by the family master- "Calm down, it's me, only me"

But Yuki kept struggling, shaking his head frantically in some form of denial as he nearly fell off the bed.

_'__Don't touch me'_

_'Don't come near me'_

_'Don't look at me'_

_'Don't hold me' _

_'Don't think of me' _

_'Juts let me go' _

_'Just end this' _

_'Please...just...end...this...'_

Kyo managed to grab hold of the panicked nezumi just before he fell out of the bed, and he pulled the other teen towards him, alarmed at the way Yuki kept shaking his head, kept gasping quietly, and kept his eyes resolutely hidden under his long strands of grayish silvery hair.

"How horrible of you, cat, to want to keep my precious Yuki out of my reach" - Akito's voice rang in the otherwise silent room.

The man, who was obviously sweating and in the verge of convulsing, kept his delirious eyes fixed upon the cursed mouse.

"He fooled you too, eh, cat. He fooled you into believing he's one good little mouse. You're all such idiots, blind to the most simple of truths. That thing you are holding now is almost as filthy as you, with his cursed body and his tainted soul. I as your God wanted to purify him, you stupid idiots!" -and Akito snarled and directed his glance towards the rest of the family frozen at the entrance of the room, and then his eyes returned to the pair on the clinic's bed- "Do you hear me, Yuki? I know you can. Know this, my little mouse: I offered you salvation, and you refused it. I offered to free you and you--" -Akito coughed and blinked several times, bringing into focus the room again- "And you rejected your merciful God. You are no-nothing but a filthy, lying, ungrateful child. After how much-how much I loved you, to think that-that..." -Akito tried to stand, only to stagger and fell down again, his hands supporting him against the wall as he kneeled on the floor- "to think that you would refuse to come with me...to let me...let me go alone..."

"Shut the hell up bastard!" -Kyo exclaimed, his hands still clutching the shoulders of a silent Yuki.

But Kyo was ignored by the ranting dying family master.

Akito's clouded eyes slowly traveled from Yuki's trembling form, towards the door, directing his glance at Hatori's stoic expression.

"Ha-Hatori, won't you come and tend to you-your master?"

Hatori blinked, suddenly coming to grips with the situation unfolding in front of him.

As a doctor, would he be able to just stand there and watch a person die in front of him?

Even if that person was the true monster of the family, even if that person didn't deserve it, even so...

Hatori pressed his lips firmly together, and took one step forward, only to be halted by Akito himself.

"Don't bo-bother" -Akito smiled sardonically at the confused doctor- "Hatori obviously doesn't really care whether this family's god and master sacrifices his life in this ugly room with all these filthy creatures" -Akito's eyes were becoming darker by the second, face growing paler. And still, he found one last once of strength to raise his eyes at his life-long obsession, intent on being Yuki the last thing he saw.

"Yuki, I want you to-" gasps- "you to know that for this, for my unfair and e-early death, I don't bla-blame any of them, useless cre-creatures. They ar-are but dust on my path. Howe-however I must con-congratulate you, my dear dear dear Yu-Yuki..."

Under the long fringe of grayish hair, Yuki's eyes were wide and unseeing, only aware of a presence holding him in place and a voice haunting his ears.

Kyo snarled something else in an effort to drown out the cruel man's last words, but still they rang throughout the room.

"Congratulations, Yu-Yuki, in the end, you are the one who killed me"

-o-o-o-o-o-o

The Sohma family, gathered at the entrance of the clinic's room, watched in awed silence -in awed terror- how their master and god and puppeteer slumped to the floor, his eyes still open but completely opaque.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Kyo swallowed hard, unsure of what to do now.

Had that man really just expired in front of them?

Had that man really just died and blamed it upon the mouse?

At this thought, the cat turned his glance at his cousin, who by the life of him seemed to be curling into himself, as if a sudden large weight had fallen upon him and was bending him down.

"O-oi, Yuki. It's over, do you see? It's over now. That bast-Akito's gone, he's...he's dead" -Kyo muttered, peering down at the downturned face.

Kyo could see nothing of the other Sohma's profile. But to his utter surprise, he caught sight of the white covers under Yuki's reclining form.

Slowly, quietly, water drops were falling upon the white fabric.

Feeling as if some kind of intrusive form was ripping open his chest in a painful attempt to claw out his heart, Kyo hesitantly pushed aside one long strand of soft hair.

Kyo knew then, that this day would leave horrible scars in all of them, that nothing would ever be the same, that none of them would walk away unaffected.

Because even if he still could not see Yuki's eyes, he could clearly see the pale cheeks stained by running tears.

At a loss of what else to do, Kyo surrounded the mouse in a strong embrace, and held on, wishing the universe to stop playing with them. And wishing Yuki would stop crying those silent tears.

Kyo would have never imagined that watching his rival cry would be so damn damn painful for him.

o-o-o-o-o-o

When Kyo wrapped Yuki in his arms, face bewildered and sorrowful, the rest of the people erupted into chaos.

Ayame broke into sobs and clutched at Shigure's arm, who walked them both close to Yuki's bed, but made no move to disentangle the cat from the mouse.

Tohru was also crying, with both Hanajima and Uotani murmuring comforting words beside her.

Hatsuharu gave the crying Yuki a glance filled with sadness, and then proceeded to take Kagura and Momiji out of the room. Both the boar girl and the rabbit seemed to be in some kind of shocked stupor.

Hatori approached the fallen Akito with extreme care, and kneeled beside the young god.

With slow movements, the doctor checked for a pulse, only to find none.

With his mind torn between relief and doubt, Hatori closed the dull eyes, and by doing so, he made the situation real to everyone.

Yes, Akito was dead. One more Master of the Sohma Clan had faded.

Probably somewhere among the rest of the pure Sohma families, one child -unborn or recently born- was being granted great strength paired with weak health constitution.

This new Master could be different. This new Master must be different, Hatori pleaded in his mind, as he stood up from beside the fallen figure.

This new Master should be taught how important they are to us without allowing them to become a tyrant, a caricature of god.

This new Master should not target us as pets or slaves or...

Hatori turned his attention at the two teens -the cat and the mouse, what a turn of life- sitting huddled on the bed, and he walked towards them.

The new Master should not treat us as things destined to be broken.

"Kyo" -Hatori called softly- "Let me take a look at him"

The cat gave the doctor a very serious, very worried glance, his arms still enfolding the thinner, paler teen against him.

"He's crying... he's fucking crying, Hatori"

The dragon nodded.

"Let me take a look at him, I need to check his condition"

Kyo frowned, keeping his voice low.

"Don't you see, damn it? He never cries, never! And now Akito dies and he is-he is-!"

"He's probably in shock, and I suspect pretty much unaware of all of us, Kyo" -Hatori explained, using a very subdued tone of voice in order not to startle Yuki, who indeed seemed oblivious to everything around him, and had chosen to curl into himself and against Kyo's jacket.

Carefully, Hatori's hands pulled Yuki out of his protective curl and out of Kyo's arms, and with hesitant touches, placed his cool hand on one side of Yuki's face, intent on getting a clear view of the boy's profile.

A sudden, painful sensation struck Hatori's chest, at the time that his eyes were blinded by some snowy fog and his mind was flooded by snatches of memories, voices, touches, fears and screams.

_Akito slashing open his arms and chest. _

_Blood staining robes and bandages._

_Cold hands carting through his hair. _

_Cold hands slapping his face. _

_Malicious voice praising his beauty._

_Sharp pain erupting from a whip. _

_Pressure obstructing his throat. _

_Lips grazing his eyes and his own unresponsive lips. _

And in the middle of all those flashing images and sensations, a soft sad voice.

_'I did want him to die..._

_I did want him to die..._

_As much as I also wanted to die..._

_I think I killed him..._

_I killed him, in the end..._

_Let this end already, please..._

_Let me go too...' _

o-o-o-o-o-o

Hatori blinked rapidly, trying to disconnect his mind from the infusion of information and feelings he had received the moment he had come in contact with Yuki's skin.

He gazed sadly at the younger teen, and then raised his eyes at the other people starting at him.

Kyo, Ayame, Shigure, and from a distance, he knew Tohru and the other two girls were also watching.

"He's not going to recover from this" -the doctor murmured- "He is suffering too much already. His mind, I mean"

"Wha-what do you mean?" -Ayame pleaded with the doctor, his worried green eyes gazing at the form of his younger brother, half sitting half kneeling on the bed, his grey hair covering his face and his own thin arms loosely wrapped around his bandaged torso.

Kyo leaned towards the mouse, once again peering down to get a glimpse of the face under the strands of hair.

A soft voice suddenly spoke out.

"He's saying something" -Kyo alerted the others.

Hatori also came closer, leaning over the huddled teen.

"Yuki, listen to me. Yuki, please, you have to-"

The violet eyed Sohma murmured again.

"-- ore"

"-- more"

"--no more"

"God, no more"

"Ple-please…"

"Can I just die please?"

o-o-o-o-o-o

Maybe Akito had killed something inside Yuki, after all.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kyo clenched his hands in fists, his grip so hard that his own nails were about to cut his own skin.

"No, damn it, no" -he whispered too, but force was evident in his voice- "Damn nezumi, don't you dare say that again, you're stronger than that. Don't you dare give up now, damn it, or I'll hate you all over again. Damn selfish arrogant ass, don't you dare, do you hear me, because we are all waiting to start moving again and pick up our damn lives with you in them, damn stupid mouse"

Shigure approached the red-haired teen, not sure if all those insults were meant to go together with the message Kyo was trying to transmit.

"Kyo..."

"What?!" -the fiery Sohma snarled, glancing at the dog wearing a similar sad and disheartened expression.

"Move back a little, Kyo" -Shigure said, eyes pleading but looking beyond Kyo, at the moving dragon.

Kyo saw Hatori lean forward to once again bring Yuki's face up, and the cursed neko did as instructed, frowning when he caught sight of the expression painted on the doctor's face.

For once, the stoic dragon portrayed pain in his eyes and his whole demeanor. He looked like a defeated, resigned man.

"Forgive me, Yuki" -Hatori said, as he with one hand raised Yuki's damp face, and with the other, covered his unfocused violet eyes- "This is the last thing I would wish to do, but I fear...I fear I have nothing else to offer to relieve some of your pain..."

Ayame jumped at those words.

"What are you doing, Tori-san?!"

Kyo's eyes widened.

No, the doctor was not planning to...

Hatori closed his eyes in concentration, and with a murmured word, he pressed his hand upon the covered eyes of the unresisting nezumi, a bright flash of light emitting from his palm.

Among the cries and unbelieving exclamations of all the people in the room, Yuki fell backwards onto the bed, eyes closed, and memories lost.

o-o-o-o-o-o

The loss of memories brings with it the loss of pain and fears and wishes.

Whether those were wishes meant to help you live, or wishes meant to help you die.

It was a good thing that at least, when one retains the will to live, one also retains the opportunity to make new wishes.

o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Finis **_

_Next: Missing Epilogue "Recalled to Life" _

A/N: One last chapter to finish MAW. Thanks to all kind reviewers who have not given up on this story, even with the terribly long pauses in between each post. I am sincerely sorry for taking such a long time to update. I realize that this has taken me over 4 years to conclude, and that the mood and the style has changed considerably throughout all this time. However I hope these changes were for the better, since a semi-sad ending was my original purpose since the beginning.

This story was born from two scenes in my mind: The first one, a cold Yuki pretending to have forgotten Tohru, his life at the school and at Shigure's. The second one, a delirious Yuki being exposed to Hatori's memory-delete technique. Somehow the rest of the twists appeared by themselves.

There is a verse of the song Bohemian Rhapsody in this chapter. I felt it went perfectly with the narrative, forgive me if it was presumptous of me.

The epilogue is almost ready. I hope not to take another year to update. However my work, my travels and my mother's health condition are taking priority now. In despite of the slowness of yours truly, please regard me favorably.


	17. Epilogue

**Author's Notes:**

Happy New Year to all!! As part of my new year's goals, I now present the final part of Make a Wish. (I know it's been due for a long time now, sorry)

I finish this story after starting it back in 2003, and it accounts as my first Fruits Basket fiction work. The second one being a one-shot, as some of you know., since it's posted in fanfiction-dot-net too.

I close my work in the Furuba fandom with this Epilogue, and I feel very happy and grateful for the opportunity to write and entertain you dear readers. Furuba has been a great experience, and Yuki will forever be one of my favorite characters in the manga/anime series.

Well, then, lets go (bows)

_**Epilogue: Recalled to Life**_

**(the end of a story in five short scenes)**

Kyo felt cheated, somehow. He tried to not feel that way, but....

But all the Sohma knew -better than most people- how life wasn't a game ruled by fairness.

One had to fight his own way through it. Create rules of his own, bend the ones already set, be daring and be stubborn....

'But to be such a royal idiotic mouse! Really! The arrogant, self centered nezumi!' -Kyo seethed in silence, as he sat by himself on the quiet living room.

The Sohma House, the Main Compound, was silent and calm and it felt.....relieved, as if it really was a living being, able to breathe free for the first time in ages. This house full of lies and secrets.....had finally been disclosed, aired and freed from the ghost of cruel past Gods.

'It's only been a couple of months....but damn it, it feels so different in here' -Kyo mused, as he huffed and stood up, pacing around the mostly empty rooms and halls. After all, he wasn't banned from this house anymore. Not since the death of Sohma Akito, which brought an end to the sad masquerade Yuki, Hatori, Haru and the same Kyo had played back when.....

_Tap tap tap_

_Tap tap tap_

At the sound of steps getting closer, Kyo turned his red gaze to his right.

"Ne, Kyonkichi-kun, won't you come in this time?" -Ayame called as he approached, in his usual whirl of fine vivid clothes, laces and exuberance.

The smile playing on the hebi's lips was not as obnoxious as his old ones, but his eyes had a green sparkle of something cheesy and fluffy that Kyo feared could translate into hugs and crazy antics with a simple snap of the fingers.

Ayame was really a scary being. Undeniable fact of life.

"Do not call me—argh" -Kyo grunted, his hand going up to mess his own fiery hair in his usual gesture of annoyance- "No, I'm fine right here"

"Really? Really? Reaaaally?" -Ayame leaned into him, his voice starting to acquire a mischievous quality- "But I bet my pretty brother could use your friendly company. Honestly, Kyonkichi-kun, both of you need to reacquaint as soon as possible! Yuki has been through so much! He needs you more than ever! Almost as much as he needs me! Like air to survive! You are his hero, his knight in white armor! Another week goes by and he painfully waits for the moment to see you again and-"

"Shut up! Stupid snake! The hell your're saying! Who would want to see him, anyway? Waste of my time" -Kyo huffed indignantly, folding his arms over his chest and stomping away to the corner of the hall they were occupying.

"But-but Kyonkichi-kun! It's been so long now, and everyone knows it, anyway! You visit so regularly and yet have not spoken to him! You have no idea how Fate works, indeed! Do not let another opportunity go by, as the departure date approaches, I fear that--"

"I bring Tohru, you know that! Everyone knows that! Now go away and stop pestering me! Damn it!" -Kyo seethed some more, as he started for his left, trying to orient himself in the myriad of hallways and find a way towards an exit.

Any exit to take him into the main garden and away from brother-complex Ayame would be okay.

Ayame watched him stomp away, enjoying the chance he got to nurture his own playful nature every time he bumped into Kyo, one of his most favorite victims. These last months had been tiring, indeed.

But things had changed, and he was getting back in track now. It was a thought that filled Ayame with hope, and which injected a little sway into his steps as he continued his way around the Main house.

Kyo doubled around a corner, but slowed his steps, as he listened to Ayame walking further north into the halls.

Why should he go and visit the still bed-ridden mouse, anyway? The others visited the freaking prince often enough.

But....but....even with those visits.....

Kyo felt cheated, somehow. It wasn't like Yuki remembered anything from the last half year, anyway.

Yuki's lavender eyes always had that look of masked skeptism and suppresed wonder when the others tried to explain small bits of the missing memories to him.

Sometimes, Kyo stood on the threshold of the clinic room, watching the scene from afar. Hatori was always present during those visits, making sure Yuki's condition wasn't worsened or altered by negative memories.

It was all so......disgusting.

Kyo hated it. The fact that the freaking Yuki could not remember doing everything he did. That the freaking Yuki could not believe that they were free of Akito during the first days of his awakening. That the freaking Yuki could not remember facing all his fears in one hell of a bet.

That he could not remember being truthful to Kyo for once in his freaking mouse life.

Kyo could not stand to watch those visits anymore. Not when he saw how the mask of the calm and collected perfect high school prince was setting back on in Yuki's eyes, again.

o-o-o-o-o

Hatori allowed himself the weakness to sigh and lean back on his clinic's chair, tension leaving him faster and easier than usual.

As of late, Hatori had allowed himself several weaknesses, to say the truth.

He was delagating more job on his assistants, and taking a bit more time to meet with the rest of the family.

And he took a long time to sit with Yuki and simply keep him company, too.

He had no ominous shadow behind his every step and breath, now. His responsibilities as personal guard and mentor of an irate and twisted Master were gone.

Sometimes, he felt bad about it. How the family was so calm and grateful and happy to have Akito gone. It was not like Akito had asked to be born the Juunishi God. He had not asked for the cards life had dealt him.

But no one asked for the life that they got, and still, it was everyone's free choice what to do with the set of cards given.

Sadly, Akito had lived his life in misery and mistakes by his own choice. It was time he had some rest, too. Maybe his sould could be cleansed and restored through long years of calm and different lives.

On his part, Hatori prefered to focus his attention on the living. He had the young ones to look after. Momiji, Kagura, Ritsu....

He also had a pair of stupid friends to keep in line. Shigure and Ayame had proven to be his life mission (or torture) after all.

And Yuki........the young Sohma had always been something of a loose cannon, even if he pretended to be one of the most mature of the lot. What to do, indeed?

He wanted to keep him longer under observation, but his wounds had healed by now. And Ayame was adamant that Yuki needed a change of location, something to give him a fresh start.

And after three months of care and conversations and reassurance, the teen seemed as balanced as he could hope to be, for someone who had survived imprisionment, attempted murder and finally, partial memory loss.

Hatori would have expected more of a breakdown from the nezumi...but things were turning out so strangely peaceful....

A small smile crossed his face. Surely he was becoming softer with time!

Were his abilities weakening too? Or his heart wasn't in it anymore?

Yes, back then.....probably his heart and resolve hadn't been firm enough...

Hatori hoped it turned out for the best.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Hatsuharu said his good-byes, as he stepped out of Shigure's house.

It had been a short visit in the afternoon, just to settle the last arrangements, just to calm down the ever-protective dog, who had mastered the art of caring for the younger cousins while feigning he was a careless idiotic writer.

Typical of the Sohma family.

Haru eyed his bicycle, as he put on the leather gloves he so much favored.

'I wonder if Ayame wou-' -the teen mentally corrected himself, at the memory of the snake's pleas for a 'cuter' name -' if Ayame-nii would finally let me have the bike I want. I can afford it, anyway. I'll be 17 in a couple of weeks....'

Haru made his way into the streets, resisting the urge to smile at the mental image of the conversation he would hold with Yuki, trying to convince him to go for a ride with him in his flashy new bike.

Surely his cousin would refuse and decline and adamantly say no to the idea.

Haru would argue that he knew how to ride bikes, and that it would be a pretty educational activity, and anyway nobody knew them yet, not in the new city they were about to move to.

The day after tomorrow, Ayame, Yuki and Haru would move together to the new house they would share. Their things were ready, the house was ready, Rin and Kagura would go with them, since their apartments near their respective Universities were close by.

Poor Yuki was still muttering about the injustice to have to move in with his eccentric brother. Besides, it was his last year of high shcool....to change schools was a pretty hard thing to do, for someone like him who had been so popular.

Anyway, Haru was sure that the change would be good in the end. Yuki didn't need to go through the torture of being bombarded day after day with questions from his Fan Club, asking about his whereabouts and life for the past months.

Yuki _knew _small tibdits of what had happened,but he could not remember, after all.

And Haru secretely thought that keeping Yuki in the same house as Kyo and Tohru was just too awkward too. The cat kept giving Yuki these annoyed glances, Tohru kept breaking into happy tears every ten minutes around the mouse, and Yuki could only blink at them and try to be as nice and gentle as always, trying to convince everyone that he was fine and that it wasn't necessary to fuss over him so much.

As far as Haru could foresee, the only negative point in all this, was precisely putting up with all the oddities that came together with Ayame-nii.

The older cousin was already talking about offering them a part-time job as the teen models of his clothes and crafts shop, _Ayame Mise._

The first time Ayame had made the suggestion, Yuki had turned cold murderous eyes at the snake, pointing out that _Ayame Mise_ products were mostly weird girl costumes.

Ayame's green eyes had sparkled as he explained how his products were romantic designs made out of the highest quality fabric, meant to enhance and enchant the senses. But if his cute brother refused to wear such divine creations, Ayame could well branch out and start creating an only-male line of clothes too. Complete with prince-like styles, and lace in blue shades, and heroic details like gloves and cravats and dark sexy leather....

The subsequent exchange of annoyed words from Yuki and sex innuendo from Ayame had turned into an entertainning discussion of large proportions, where Haru, Hatori, Shigure, Tohru and even the current house cook had been mentioned and involved.

The memory finally managed to bring a smile to Haru's usual calm demeanor.

Their future did look interesting enough.

o-o-o-o-o-o

The cold wind of the night was almost a comfort to Kyo. He was pretty used to it, anyway.

He sat in his usual spot on the roof of Shigure's....of their house, lazing around after one crappy boring day.

Tohru had retired to her room early, right after dinner.

But Kyo was not worried, since the girl seemed calm enough. Tohru had done a bit of crying that afternoon, saying her good-byes to Yuki and Haru in the Main House.

But it wasn't as if they were going to live in England or something. If Kyo was not mistaken, a simple three-hours long train ride could take them to the city where the mouse and the cow would be living since tomorrow.

Tohru could visit them whenever she wanted. And there was the phone too.

Surely Shigure and Hatori would also insist in paying visits every two months or so, just to make sure that crazy snake hadn't turned the other two into some sort of doubtful-gender models.

Not that the damn mouse needed any help in that department. The ugliest dress could do the trick with him, Kyo thought, and snickered as he remembered the school festival where Yuki had been stuck in a pink monstrousity for the better part of the day.

Kyo sobbered after a moment. As much as it disgusted him, he had to accept the fact that all of them had spent as much good moments as bad ones together. With that mouse and the cow....the rabbit and even their classmates.....

Kyo would have preferred if things didn't end up quite like this. Not everyone splitting up without.....without.....

"The hell I care, anyway" -Kyo huffed, throwing his hands up in the air and plopping down onto the roof, his eyes closed.

A sudden voice rang in the quiet of the night air.

"That seems to be a typical line for you"

Kyo sat up hastily, eyes first wide in surprise and then narrowed in suspicion.

He didn't expect the damn mouse to suddenly appear climbing up onto his damn roof, of all things.

Power of the thoughts and callings with the mind be damned.

"What are you doing here?" -he barked out, for some reason his appearance turning hostile.

"What, now you have ownership over the rooftop or something, cat? One would think you would invest in something a little bit more normal"

Kyo gritted his teeth. The ever arrogant mouse back into scene.

"I meant, what are you doing here this late at night, baka nezumi"

Yuki blinked at him, perfectly unruffled.

"It's not even eight, you know"

"I know that!" -Kyo bit back, although he hadn't, since he had lost track of the time a while ago- "I meant....anyway, what the hell are you doing here? You done packing and all the stuff? Don't you have to take your meds or something?"

Yuki's eyes almost narrowed at him, Kyo could see the intention to glare....but the mouse chose to ignore the comment and instead take a few steps towards the edge, chancing a glance downwards.

"Just wanted to stop by and get some papers from Shigure. I thought that I also could-"

"Tohru went to bed early. And you had your cheesy meeting this afternoon anyway. Stop trying to make everyone tell you they are going to miss you and all that crap. It's not like it's true anyway. Unfortunately for some of us, you're still going to be living in the same planet"

Suprisingly, Yuki gave one of his silent chuckles at the harsh words.

"What's so funny??!!" -Kyo bristled, coming to his feet and pointing an accusing finger at his amused cousin.

"Nothing" -Yuki shrugged amicably- "One could almost believe you mean what you say, baka neko"

"What! Damn nezumi, you're saying I'm lying? 'Cause I am not! The sooner you get outta here, the better!"

"Sure, whatever you say, cat" -Yuki nodded, giving Kyo a condescending look, as if the cat was a child throwing a tantrum.

Kyo had to suppres the urge to throw a punch to Yuki, as the nezumi carefully made his way back to the ladder.

The gray-haired Sohma stopped for a minute, before climbing down. He had a pensive look around him, as if trying to make a decision....

Kyo stood beside the ladder, looking down at him.

The other teen looked as quiet as usual, ever the mature one, ever the graceful stupid mouse. He didn't look very similar to the distraught Yuki of months before, the one crying in silence, silver hair hiding moist eyes.

Kyo tried not frown at the memory, tried not to show his concern at the rather shocking and painful memory.

But maybe he did not manage to conceal everything, because the moment Yuki looked up at him, the mouse blinked twice, lavender eyes reading his expression.

The paler teen seemed to make his decision then.

"I actually wanted to tell you something before leaving, Kyo"

The red-haired teen folded his arms across his chest, looking skeptical.

"Ah? What?"

Yuki seemed pretty serious about it. Maybe a bit hesitant too.

"Thank you for those five minutes, back then. I doubt you'll ever want to, but if something happens, and you also need some five minutes of your own, I'll make sure to be around, okay?"

......

Yuki turned his eyes to the ladder, and continued to step down, but was halted by a sudden fierce grip on his wrist, right above the hand that was holding onto the wood of the ladder.

Kyo was crouched low, looking at him with wide red eyes.

"......"

Yuki looked back with neutral eyes.

Kyo stuttered for a minute, but he didn't let go. He was remembering....

Back then, when Yuki was prisioner in the Main House, right after recieving a harsh beating from Akito, Kyo had come to his room.

It had been very awkward and difficult for the cat, but in his own harsh way, he had tried to offer some comfort to the mouse. He had offered five minutes of free conversation, or companiable silence, heck he had even offered a hug to the damn Yuki! Anything to wipe that haunted look from the eyes of his cousin.

Yuki had refused, although he had shared some odd and painful comments regarding the past memories of his mother and his childhood locked in a dark room. Kyo supposed he had been of some help, but afterwards he hadn't say anything....he almost had forgotten about it.....

And Yuki remembered it?

"How come....you....?" -Kyo murmured, eyes not so wide anymore, but still tinted a shade more crimson due to his confusion.

Yuki managed a half shrug.

Kyo clenched his teeth, as his grip grew stronger still.

"This is the second freaking time, you freaking damn mouse! You're too damn good at lying, bastard! How do you do it?! How can you remember?! Lying bastard!"

Yuki smiled at the insult.

"I'm not sure myself, so don't fret. Things are fuzzy, and I'd rather get my act together before I tell the others" - he tugged at his trapped wrist, looking down again- "The driver's waiting, so..."

"Wait! You just gonna tell me that and go, like that? No freaking explanation? Nothing!?"

Yuki looked back at him.

"Who knows? I think Hatori was too perturbed to really mean it back then. Or maybe I've gone too many times through memory alteration to be significant by now. I haven't asked him about it yet. I haven't told anyone anything yet. I've tried not to let on about it..."

"And you just told me now because....?"

Yuki's lips quirked in a smirk.

"I actually didn't think you would be able to understand the comment"

Kyo growled, more dog-like than cat-like.

"I could push you down the stairs, you know" -he said through his clenched lips.

Yuki's smirk turned more into a smile.

"That would render all your previous efforts null, wouldn't it?"

Through a fog, Yuki remembered it. Not the first days, though. The first days after waking up in the clinic, his mind had been in a frightening blank state. But just a couple of days later, he started recalling memories, slowly and silently remembering.

He felt relieved, then, because it may had been a good thing not to remember everything at once. The fuzzy quality of his memories allowed him to recover with a calmer stated of mind.

But still, there were things he did remember well. Like Kyo's actions and words, the threats he yelled to Akito, his willingness to release the mononoke form, just to get the detested cat to safety. And distantly...an almost hesitant hug.

Wonder of wonders, now Yuki felt gratitude towards his cousin, even if he was doing a good job at hiding it.

On his part, Kyo pretended not to understand the last comment. He would be damned if he had to own up the fact that he had actually acted like a freaking hero to the freaking mouse.

He didn't mean it like that anyway! He was not going soft, damn it!

"I....just felt you had the right to know, baka neko" -Yuki said after a couple of seconds, poignant as usual.

Kyo snorted, finally releasing his cousin's arm.

"Stupid mouse and your stupid reasoning" -he said, giving a smirk of his own- "You really should stop lying so much"

"I'll keep it in mind" -the mouse replied, not looking at him anymore, watching where his feet were going while climbing down and reaching the window of the second floor.

"Oi! I mean it, stupid mouse" -Kyo called, watching the other disappearing through the window.

"Sure, baka neko" -came the amused voice- "See you around"

"Oi!" -Kyo called again- "Don't go saying stupid mushy things to me, okay! Five minutes my foot! The hell you think, we're not friends or anything!"

A soft chuckle rang as steps moved further into the house.

"Who would want to be friends with an idiot cat, anyway?" -the amused voice was more and more distant.

"I heard that!" -Kyo yelled.

Up on the roof, the cat shook his head in dry amusement. What a bunch of weird things.

He looked up at the night sky, expecting something equally silly and surprising to happen -again. Some sort of freaking shooting star or that crap.

But the night was quiet, dark and moonless. Nothing out of the ordinary happened.

And Kyo nodded to himself. That was how things were supposed to be. One was supposed to work for their own wishes, anyway.

o-o-o-o-o

Yuki exited Shigure's house, making his way to the waiting car.

They still had to figure out a way to break their curse, and school would be a hectic things this year, but .....

But Yuki had his life back. A life of his own, and all the time and family and friends to work for his own wishes now.

_**THE END**_

A/N:

Well, that was unexpected. Originally, it was much shorter, inside my head.

And it was not supposed to be so fluffy. To say the truth, I hadn't planner for Yuki to end up remembering things, at least not so fast! But as you well know, usually characters decided their own dealings, and authors end up complying.

It's a rather tricky thing. XD. LOL at the fact that Tohru didn't make it into the epilogue

As disclaimer, let me point out that this title -_Recalled to Life_- belongs to the first section of the book A Tale of Two Cities, by Charles Dickens.

And with that, lets bring an end to this story. Thanks for all your support.

Be well, everyone!


End file.
